Getting Started
by EdwardLovesIsabella
Summary: Bella moved to Arizona to attend school while also escaping from her overbearing Mother, Renee. Now that she's in AZ, it's time to start living her life with her son, Masen. Follow Bella as she finds love, friends, and most importantly herself.
1. Prologue: August

**This idea has been brewing in my mind for a while now. I've finally arranged my thoughts and wrote them down. I hope that you enjoy chapter 1 of getting started! Please leave a review after reading :) Outfits are linked on my profile so check them out if you'd like! :)**

**Beta'd by Midnight Cougar**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Swan<strong>

"How much is this place?" I questioned, looking around. The apartment was spacious. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, a dining room, and of course a front room. It had two balconies, the one in Masen's room would have to be locked, and a fireplace, though I probably wouldn't ever use it.

"It's six hundred a month," Sarah, the apartment building manager replied.

"And all utilities are included?" I asked.

"Yes," she confirmed.

The apartment was by far the best one I had seen today. It wasn't going to get any better than this.

"I'll take it."

"Great," Sarah smiled. "When did you plan on moving in?"

"As soon as possible," I said picking up Masen's carrier and following her back to the main office.

"I believe that apartment two twelve is ready for move in."

"Really?"

"Yes," she said as she looked down at a calendar. "I just have to do a quick inspection to make sure."

"Okay, cool." I was glad that Masen and I didn't have to wait two or three weeks for the next available apartment.

"It'll be six hundred for the first month's rent, plus a three hundred dollar security deposit." I nodded, already knowing that. "Do you have any pets?" she questioned as she filled out the lease.

"No."

"If you decide to get a pet, it would be a one hundred and fifty dollar deposit. No aggressive breeds allowed." I nodded. "Rent is due on the first of every month. If you're a day or two late, we don't charge, but every day after that is fifty dollars."

"Okay," I agreed.

"And if you still don't pay, it's an immediate eviction." I nodded in agreement.

"I don't plan on getting evicted."

"Good," she grinned, passing the lease to me. "I need you to sign and date here." I took the pen and signed it. "I also need a signature here. This just states that it's only you and your son living in the apartment."

"It's only us." I promised.

"Good, that takes care of the paper work." She stapled the lease together. "Do you have a check for the first month's rent and deposit?"

"Yep," I replied and pulled it out of my purse and handed it to her; I had pretty much planned on taking this place before I came in. I drove around the area, checked to see how far it was from my job, and from my school.

It was perfect.

"Thank you. " She slipped it into an envelope "We close at five tonight, so if you'd like you can come by and get the keys. Like I said, I just need to do a quick inspection."

"Okay," I smiled. She shook my hand. "Thank you."

"No problem. " She handed me my copy of the lease. "Have a good day."

"You too," I called over my shoulder as I headed out to my car. It was such a relief to find a place to live. Masen and I had been staying at the Holiday Inn while I searched; it wasn't bad I just didn't like wasting the money.

"Hi, Dad," I said. I had called my dad to tell him the good news.

"Hey, Bells."

"I just found a great place," I said, excitedly.

"Is it in a good neighborhood?"

"Yes." All the people I had met from the apartments were very friendly and the area was clean. The best part was it was only two blocks away from my work; I could walk if I wanted to.

"How much is it?" he wondered.

"It's six hundred a month including utilities," I explained.

"That's the perfect price," Dad said thoughtfully.

"It is," I agreed. Working at Wal-Mart, I made three hundred and twenty dollars a week. It was almost twelve hundred a month, if I worked a forty-hour week; but with school starting up in a few weeks I probably wouldn't be able to. If I had wanted to I could've gotten something bigger and more expensive, but I was looking at a specific area.

What was the point in having to drive an hour and a half to work when I could find a nice, cheaper, and closer place for less?

"Who is that? Is it Bella?" I groaned. I didn't want to talk to my mother right now. Even being two states away, we still managed to fight whenever we talked. "Bella?" It's not that I hated my mom, I just wasn't happy about the way things were after I had my son.

"Hi," I said, hesitantly.

"How is my little man?" she wondered.

"He's doing great, Mom."

"I bet he misses me." My relationship with my mother used to be great, but then I got pregnant. She was supportive all through my pregnancy, but when I had Masen, we started bumping heads.

She wanted to raise him her way and I wanted to raise him my way. She'd get so frustrated when I wouldn't do things the way she wanted them done.

Hell, she hated when I tried to dress him in something she didn't approve of.

My dad was the one who suggested that I move out, not that he wanted me to. He just didn't want us fighting all the time and I agreed. It wasn't good for Masen.

Although, when he told me I should find my own place he didn't say that I should move out of state. However, since I had always loved the heat, Arizona seemed like a great place to go.

"I'm sure he does," I sighed.

"Can I talk to him?"

"He's sleeping, Mom."

"You can wake him up," she argued, persistently.

"I'm not waking him up, Mom." If he didn't get a nap, he'd be crabby all night long. Masen hated being woken up and he wasn't afraid to show it. "Can I talk to Dad? Please?"

"When do you plan on coming home?" she demanded, ignoring me.

"Christmas?" I said with a sigh, I wasn't exactly sure. Not only did I have to worry about my work schedule, but I would also have to worry about my money situation. Driving down here with Masen was hell so I didn't plan on making two more trips with an infant in the car.

"That's almost four months away," she said, quietly. "I haven't seen Masen in two weeks."

"Can I talk to Dad?" I asked again, not wanting to make her cry. "Please?"

"Fine," Mom huffed.

"What did you say to her? She's upset," my dad asked, sighing.

"I told her that I wasn't coming back until maybe Christmas," I told him.

"You can't really blame her for being upset," he stated. I sighed, knowing that he was right.

"I know." I had never been away from home and neither had Masen. The first time I ventured away from home, and here I was in a different state. "She just needs to relax though. Join a book club, start knitting, do something productive."

"She did start cooking classes."

"Seriously?" I asked with a laugh. I couldn't picture my mom cooking. Growing up, I was the one in charge of cooking. My parents had discovered that, even at the young age of ten, I had a talent for cooking and baking.

Naturally, they let me take over in that department, since neither knew how to.

"Seriously," Dad laughed too.

"Then she'll relax in no time." Cooking and baking relaxed me. Maybe it would do the same for my mom.

"Maybe," he chuckled. "So when do you get to move into your new place? Did you already sign a lease?"

"I can move in tomorrow, but I get the keys tonight."

"Wow. They usually have a waiting period, " he said, surprised.

"I know. I'm surprised too."

"So, I'll see if I can get a week or two off work to drive your stuff down." I was excited about dad's impending visit.

"You don't have to rush, whenever you have time."

"I'll try to get everything packed up by Tuesday night and I'll leave early Wednesday morning."

"You're the best," I smiled.

"I know," he said, sarcastically. "And, I'll try to ditch your mother."

"And just when I think you can't get any better, you do." I tried not to get my hopes up because if my mom wanted to come, she'd come. Hell, even if he left her at home she would probably just fly down.

However, I guessed I could handle a few days, maybe a week, of her.

"I'll call you later, Bells," My dad said, distractedly.

"The game's on isn't it?"

"Um…" he trailed off embarrassed.

"I love you, Dad." I laughed.

"Love you too, Kiddo."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up my phone with a sigh. The one thing I would miss most about Washington was my dad. Unlike my mother, he was always supporting what I did. He wanted me to make my own mistakes and learn from them.

Again, unlike my mom.

My mom was overprotective, she always had been.

After my mom had my older brother, she had difficulties getting pregnant. She wanted to have a big family and the outlook wasn't looking so good. She had three miscarriages before she got pregnant with me and even then I was born two months too early. My dad said that was part of the reason why she was always so overprotective of us.

She started fearing what would happen to us if she wasn't always careful.

My brother and I grew up in a strict household. Many would assume that my dad was the one that was enforcing the rules, but in reality, it was my mom. As I said, she was extra cautious.

When she found out I was pregnant, she was very disappointed. I knew she felt that I had failed her. Even then, she still supported me though. I would forever be thankful for all the help that I received from my parents during my pregnancy and the first five months of Masen's life.

I wouldn't have been able to do it all up until now without the help I had received from my mom and dad. For that I was truly grateful, but now I knew I needed to do this on my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think?<strong>


	2. Moving In

**Thank you for reading and reviewing to the last chapter! I'm glad you guys liked it. Here's chapter two of getting started. :)**

****Beta'd by Midnight Cougar****

**Disclaimer: I only own the Plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Swan<strong>

"Dad!" I rushed down the steps with Masen and into my father's arms. "I missed you!" My dad chuckled and gently squeezed me close**.** "How are you doing?"

"Eh, I can't complain." He glanced over his shoulder.

"Mom's here, isn't she?"

"Masen!" My mom squealed**.** "Hi, baby boy." She ripped Masen out of my arms with a smile**.** "Did you miss me? I missed you."

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi, Bella." Masen whimpered and reached for me, causing my mom to hand him over with a sigh. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great, you?"

"Not so good." She pouted staring at Masen**.** "He doesn't remember me."

"Yes, he does." I promised**.** "He's just cranky today, minding the heat I think." Mom didn't seem to believe me.

"So, why don't you show us your place," my dad said then cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Sure," I said with a nod as I turned to head up the stairs, my parents followed behind me. "This is it."

"This is bigger than our college apartment. Though I'm sure, it will look smaller when I get some more furniture in it."

"And it's only six hundred a month?"

"Yes."

I led them to Masen's room**.** "This is Masen's room," I said as I extended my arm towards his door. His room was easily bigger than the one we shared back home.

"He has a patio." My mom frowned**.** "What if he gets out and falls?"

"I'm going to keep it locked**,** " I promised**.**

"What about when he's tall enough to unlock it?"

"It locks up here," I sighed and stood on my tip toes, then unlocked the balcony door**.** "See, I can barely reach it, he'll be safe." My mom nodded**,** as I locked it back up. "This is the bathroom."

"I see you've already installed the toilet seat lock." I nodded. Though he hadn't started walking or crawling, I was cautious. "Good, it's better to be safe than sorry." My mom smiled at me, happy that I was smart enough to baby proof the apartment.

"This is my room." My room was large as well. It had its own bathroom, a walk in closet, and a balcony that had the view blocked by a large tree.

"Nice, it's very spacious." My dad commented as we moved back into the living room.

"And here we have the kitchen, dining room, and the front room." They were all in one room**,** but each section was big, well minus the kitchen. It was a little on the small side**,** but it would due.

"This patio locks down here, and that's not safe." My mom sighed as she played with the handle.

"But it also locks up there." I nodded toward the top corner.

"Oh, well that's better than." She nodded**.** "It is a nice place." Mom finally agreed with me on something…I was stunned. Did hell just freeze over? "But you can always come home. You know that right?"

"I know, Mom." She sighed and held her arms out for Masen. I handed him over and looked toward my dad. "Well, let's start unloading." The sooner we got it done, the less I had to worry about later.

"I'll stay up here with Masen." My mom said over her shoulder as she took Masen to the front room to play. I figured she would, two weeks was the longest that she had been away from him. "And no, it's not just because I haven't seen him in nearly two weeks. It's hot as hell out there."

"I know, isn't it great?" I asked with a grin**.**

"No," my mom said, wrinkling her nose. I found that slightly funny. There was a time when she had begged my dad to move to somewhere hot, but I guessed Forks had finally grown on her.

"I don't understand how you like this weather," my dad said as we wandered out into the Arizona heat.

"It's not so bad," I shrugged.

"Yes it is."

"You should feel it in the morning, it's unbelievable." It was already five in the afternoon and starting to cool down a bit, but this morning it was extremely hot.

"I bet it's horrible."

"Not really," I smiled at him**.** "It does get cooler during the winter." My parents probably wouldn't mind it here during the winter. From what I had heard it could get down to at least fifty degrees.

"But it never snows, and that's just not right." He pointed out**.**

"If I want to see some snow, I can go up to flagstaff." Flagstaff was only a few hours away from Mesa. If I had the time and money, I would spend a weekend up there with Masen.

"As long as you're happy here, then I'm happy."

"You're just happy that you don't have to stay longer then a week."

"That too." I laughed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders**.** "I will miss you though, Kiddo."

"No sad goodbyes right now, you're here for a week. Let's have a blast, okay?"

"I don't think moving furniture in a hundred and five degrees is considered a blast."

"We don't have that much," I laughed. All that he was supposed to be driving down was my bed, Masen's crib, and maybe twenty or thirty boxes of clothes.

"But we do." He nodded toward a large truck.

"Why did you get a truck that big? I don't have that much stuff**.**" I wondered with a frown.

"You do now."

"Did you buy me new stuff?"

"We bought everything but new clothes," Dad said with a wide smile.

"Why?"

"We figured that you wouldn't have enough money to furnish this place. Think of it as an early birthday present."

"Oh." I bit my lip trying not to cry. "Thank you, Dad."

"You're very welcome." I didn't like that they spent money on me**,** but I knew that it was useless to argue with him. "The easy stuff is first, and then the heavy items are at the back of the truck-box." My dad promised as he handed me two boxes. "Furniture is the last thing we'll do."

"Okay," I agreed. I was thankful that my apartment wasn't that far from the parking lot, actually all you had to do was go down the stairs and the parking lot was right there.

"What's in these?" I asked looking for a labelas I entered the apartment.

"Your clothes." Mom answered as she continued to bounce Masen on her lap. "Didn't you see the B?"

"Where?"

"On the left side."

"Oh, yeah I see it now." True to her word, there was a giant B on the left side of my boxes. I was glad that I didn't have to pile it all into the living room. I was able to sort it right away.

The only bad thing about moving in Arizona was definitely the heat. The past few days, I hadn't minded it**,** but walking up and down stairs carrying large boxes was starting to wear on me.

I was so glad that my parents didn't show up early this morning, we'd most likely have gotten heat stroke.

"I told you the heat sucked." Dad took a drink of water and wiped his brow.

"Only while moving things in," I retorted.

My dad grunted out something that sounded like 'whatever' before heading back to the truck. "Want to trade?" I asked looking at my mom.

"And sweat to death? No thank you."

"What about you, Mas? Do you want to help Grandpa move furniture?" He looked at me as he continued chewing on his teething ring. "Fine, I guess I have to go help him." I reluctantly headed out into the heat to finish up.

"Grab this end," Dad instructed.

"Dad, I can't carry that." He wanted me to help him carry a sectional upstairs, which wasn't going to happen. I'd probably end up dead, and no not from the heat, I'd trip and fall only to have the couch land on me.

"If I could get it in here, we can get it out."

"Who helped you?" I demanded, planting my hands on my hips. There was no way he got it in here alone.

"Jacob and Embry," he replied sheepishly.

"Exactly," I scowled. Both Jacob and Embry were stronger than I was; a lot stronger. Even with my dad's help, I doubted we'd make it up the stairs.

"Let's just try, Bells." I sighed and reluctantly grabbed the sectional. The couch was heavy, very heavy, but we were able to make it toward the stairs before I needed a break.

"Don't slack off," Dad yelled.

"I don't think I can lift it anymore." I panted out, bracing my hands on my knees. "It's too heavy for me."

"Do you need some help?" I looked over my shoulder, my eyes widening as I took in the Mystery helper. He had bronze hair, bright green eyes, he was maybe 6'2, and very well built.

"Yes, that would be great, thank you." I moved out of the way and watched in awe as my Mystery helper helped my dad bring it up the stairs and into my apartment like they were carrying a chair and not a sectional sofa. My eyes might have lingered a little too long on his ass too.

_Snap out of it, Bella. _I just got out of a relationship. I wasn't ready to jump into a new one. _It's been nearly fourteen months, _I shook my head and headed up into the apartment.

My dad and Mystery man headed back down to the truck, my dad had obviously talked him into helping with the rest of the furniture.

"Well, he's a hot piece of-" my mother started to say before I cut her off.

"Mom!"

"What?" she asked innocently**.** "He's hot."

"You're married and I just got out of a relationship."

"You've been single fourteen months." My mom said with a roll of her eyes. "It**'**s fine to get back out there."

"Why are you pro boys all of a sudden? You were worse than dad when I was younger."

"Before you had Masen I didn't want you around guys**,** but what's the worse that can happen? You get pregnant again?"

"You never know." When I did start dating again, I wouldn't be having sex. At least not until I was sure it would last. What happened with James hurt me deeply and I didn't want it to happen again.

Mystery helper, whose name turned out to be Edward, helped with all of the heavy stuff. I felt bad that we had wasted nearly an hour of his time.

"Thank you," I said sincerely as Edward and my dad had just finished unloading the rest of the truck and we were now standing right outside my apartment, while my dad put together Masen's crib.

"No problem." I'd have to do something for him. Maybe I could bake him something. "If you need anything feel free to knock."

"Knock?" I questioned**.**

"I live right there." He nodded toward the only other door on the second level.

"Oh…Okay, thanks."

"No problem at all." He repeated unlocking the door. "I'll see you around…uh…"

"Bella," I smiled.

"See you around, Bella."

"See you around, Edward." I nodded, heading back into my apartment.

"He's nice, and was a great help." My dad commented as he continued to work on Masen's crib, "I don't trust him with you, but he's definitely a great helper."

"I'm not interested in him or anyone else right now, Dad." I promised as I sank down on the couch. Masen whimpered and once again reached for me, much to my mother**'**s dismay.

"Good," Dad sighed.

I kissed Masen's head with a smile.

"Why aren't you interested? He's gorgeous. Did you see his eyes?"

"I'm not interested in boys right now. I just want to focus on raising Masen and graduating College."

"What are the chances of that happening twice?"

"I agree with Bella. She doesn't need to get into a new relationship just yet. Right now her top priority is Masen."

"Exactly," I agreed with my dad.

"But one day you'll want to date," my mom continued.

"And I will…one day." However, I didn't see myself going on any dates in the near future. Masen, going to school, and working were the only things I needed to worry about for a while. "Who's hungry?" I asked changing the subject.

"This isn't over," mom admonished.

"I know," I grinned, knowing that she would continue to pester me at a later date. "But I'm hungry so for right now…it's over."

"I'm starving." My dad said rubbing his stomach. He had just finished putting Masen's new crib together. Yes, they bought him a new crib. They wanted to keep my old bed and Masen's old crib for when I visited them.

"What would you like?"

"Are you going to cook?"

"No, the only food I have is baby food." Tomorrow was going to be another busy day for me. I had to go shopping and I had to look for a daycare center for Masen.

I was in a rush since I started work Monday, only four days away.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow and get everything you need." My dad said**,** "And we'll pay."

"I have money," I argued**.**

"Just let us do this, we want to help you." My mom pleaded**,** "We need to leave feeling that you two are well taken care of."

"Fine," I sighed**.**

"What do you have a taste for tonight?"

"How do Taco's sound?"

"Great," Dad said. I stood from my new couch**.** "I'll change Masen and then we'll go." I changed Masen's diaper before changing him out of his pajamas. Since it was still hot out I chose a green and blue giraffe romper and a tiny blue hat.

After packing up his diaper bag, and double checking to make sure I had everything, I headed back into the living room.

"That hat doesn't match." My mom said with a shake of her head**,** "I don't like it."

"It's blue," I argued, it was a lighter blue but it was still blue.

"Bella…"

"It's a hat, Mom. It doesn't matter if it matches."

"I know I bought him a matching hat," she harped.

"Renee, it doesn't matter what he's wearing…were just going to get some food."

_Thank you_, I thought as I glanced at my dad.

"Fine, whatever." She sighed heading out of my apartment.

"She's going to be the death of me, Dad. I swear she will." My dad chuckled and took Masen's carrier from me. "I'm driving, " I called out, locking up my apartment.

"You need to drive carefully with Masen in the car," Mom lectured. I rolled my eyes as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Mom, I drove down here with him."

"And I was having a panic attack that entire time."

"She was, it's true," my dad said seriously. "She wanted to call every five minutes, but I talked her out of it."

"I'm not a bad driver, Mom."

"I didn't say you were, but you only have two years of experience." I sighed**.** "You need to be extra cautious with a baby in the backseat."

"And I am," I said gritting my teeth. I would never speed or be careless when I had Masen with me. Hell, I didn't do that before I had Masen. I grew up with a cop; I always followed the rules of the road. "We can go to Del Taco or Taco Bell, which would you like?" I asked directing the conversation away from my driving.

"Which is closer?"

"Del Taco, but Taco Bell is only a little farther up by the Country Club."

"Del Taco is fine."

"To go or do you want to dine in?" I asked as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Dine in." I parked before pulling Masen out of his car seat. His blue eyes looked around our new surroundings with fascination.

While we were in line waiting to be served, I asked, "So, how is everyone? Does anyone even know I'm gone?" I had left so suddenly, I barely had time to tell my friends.

"Of course they do," my dad snorted**.**

"Even James," Mom said. I looked away from the menu and glared at her. "Don't act so surprised."

"Why should I? I haven't spoken to him since I found out I was pregnant with Masen." The last time I talked to James was the day I found out I was pregnant.

"I think he still cares…" my mom said as Dad paid for our order**. "**He showed up the day we were leaving."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to see his son."

"Nice," I muttered sarcastically**.**

"James always cared, Bella." I snorted**.** "He just freaked out. What guy wants to be a parent at eighteen?"

"What girl does?" I countered**.** "I wasn't ready, but I grew up for him. James wasn't, isn't, ready to give up a life of partying for Masen."

"For Masen's sake you should give him another chance."

"It is important for him to have a father in his life." My dad agreed, setting our tray of food down.

"And you two think that James is a good father figure?" James was a good boyfriend, but he wasn't a good father. A good father was around for their child no matter what. "Masen is fine without him."

"What happens when he's older and demands to know why he doesn't have a father?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," I answered with conviction.

I did want Masen to have a father figure**,** but James wouldn't be a good one. I gave him multiple chances while I was still living in Forks. I tried so hard to get him to help out with Masen, and to see him. But he told me that until that 'thing' was gone, he wasn't going to be around me.

Why change that so suddenly? Was it because I was gone and I had given up on him? Or Did I finally get through to him?

* * *

><p><strong>So we meet Edward :) and We figure out why James isn't around for Masen :( Next Chapter should be up tonight or early tomorrow Morning. Reviewers get a teaser :) So leave me a review!<strong>


	3. Esme Cullen

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love getting feedback. As always, Outfits are linked on my page/ My facebook group/ and the banner are as well. So make sure to check all that out.**

**Beta'd by the amazingly awesome Midnight Cougar!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Swan<strong>

"I don't like them." My mom glared as I buckled Masen back into his carrier. "Not only were those rooms dirty, but that woman was rude."

"She wasn't rude," I disagreed. Kelly, the woman that my mother was talking about, was very nice to my dad and I, but that was probably because when we asked a question or commented on something, we were nice about it.

However, when my mom tried to ask something she wasn't polite at all.

"Yes she was." I sighed, knowing that arguing with her was useless. "And those rooms were filthy."

"That's because kids were playing." My dad reminded her.

"So? When I watched Masen, my house never got that dirty."

"You were only watching him, not ten kids at a time." That was another reason why my mom and I bumped heads. I slacked off when it came to cleaning, I would admit that, but I had to go to work, school, and care for a baby the rest of the time. Things were bound to get a little messy. "And it doesn't matter…" I sighed. "I can't afford them anyway."

Though I knew finding someone to watch Masen would be pricy, I couldn't afford three hundred dollars a week.

"Well, I'm glad." My mom grinned, happy that I still hadn't found a place. We had been searching for daycares since nine this morning and so far, I hadn't found anything. While I was starting to give up hope, my mom was happy about it.

"Where are we going next?" dad asked as I stopped at a red light.

"I have to call an Esme Cullen," I said glancing down at a flyer that I had found at the library.

"Is that a flyer?" mom gasped, ripping it from my hands. "Isabella, what are you thinking?"

"Don't start, Mom." I pulled off the road and into the McDonalds parking lot. I needed to call Esme and find out how much she charged to watch a five month old.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for an Esme Cullen?"

"This is she," a lovely soft voice replied.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm calling about the flyer you had up at the library."

"You're wondering the rates?" Esme guessed.

"Yes."

"Are you a fulltime student?"

"Yes."

"For students I charge twenty dollars."

"An hour?" I asked, frowning. There was no way I could afford that. On some days, Masen would need to be watched from eight in the morning to nine at night.

"A week," Esme corrected.

"You charge twenty bucks a week?" I asked, shocked. I had obviously heard her wrong.

"Yes, I do." I mentally calculated how much it would cost a month. It was eighty bucks a month, which was the best and most affordable price I had found all day. "Since you're a student I charge less because I know how hard it was to raise a baby while going to school and working…"

"Would it be alright if I stopped by?" Twenty dollars a week was too good to be true, there had to be something wrong with the place.

Maybe she was in a bad neighborhood.

"Of course," she said instantly "Do you have a pen and paper to write my address down?"

"Hold on," I grabbed the paper from my mom and pulled a pen out of my purse. "Okay, what's your address?"

"1543 E Hampton circle drive."

"Um...If I'm on the baseline and Gilbert Cross-section…which way would that be?" I had only been here two weeks and I wasn't familiar with all the roads yet.

"Go left onto Baseline. Head toward the Wal-Mart, do you know where that is?"

"Yes," I had passed it on my way to Kid's Corner.

"Did you see the cemetery?"

"Yes, I remember seeing that."

"Turn left at the cemetery. Keep going straight. You'll cross a bridge and then you'll pass a park. Hampton is the third street after the bridge."

"And do I turn left or right onto Hampton?"

"Left," Esme directed.

"Okay, thank you. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay, Bye."

"Bye."

"You trust a flyer?" mom asked, appalled, as I hung up."What if this woman is a serial killer or a pedophile?"

"I wouldn't just dump him off there without going to see her first."

"Looks can be deceiving," she said, pulling out her phone. "I'm having Mark do a background check." I nodded. It didn't bother me that she was having Mark do a background check. When it came to Masen, it was better to be safe than sorry.

As my mom talked to Mark, I started up my car and headed left onto Baseline. Harris wasn't that far from where I was, maybe a block at the most.

I made a left turn onto Harris.

"Mark ran a background check," mom commented sourly.

"And?" I asked, truly interested.

"She's clean." I laughed because it sounded as though she was hoping that something would come up. I guess I understood why. If I didn't have a babysitter, I couldn't work nor could I go to school.

I guess she figured that I would have to move home.

_Nice try, Mom. _I smirked but didn't say anything.

Esme Cullen's house was nestled in a nice neighborhood. The people that we passed on the way to her home all smiled and waved at the car.

"Are we taking him to a nursing home?" I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. Most of the men and woman that we had passed were either in their mid fifties or in their early sixties.

"What's the address again?" I asked my dad as we turned onto Hampton.

"1543," he recited. It was the third house from the road, easily the biggest house on the block. It was two stories, had black siding, white windows, and a white picket fence.

"This is nice," mom commented stiffly, as I pulled Masen out of his carrier.

"I think it's great." The house was beautiful in my opinion. I could only hope to live in a place like this one day.

"Why are you so eager to drop your kid off with a stranger?" I glared. Did she like making me feel bad? I hated that I didn't get to spend most of my time with Masen, but I had to work and go to school.

"Thanks, Mom."

"What?"

"You made me feel shitty." She rolled her eyes and I rang the doorbell. Sometimes I wondered if she cared about how I felt, but then again my mom loved saying things without thinking them through.

"Hello, I'm Esme Cullen." A woman with long brown hair and bright green eyes answered the door with a warm smile. "You must be Isabella."

"Bella's fine." I shook her hand with a smile "This is my Dad, Charlie, and my Mom, Renee." Esme shook my both their hands "And this is Masen."

"He's adorable."

"Thank you," I beamed. Like most mothers, I thought that my son was gorgeous. His hair was dirty blonde and his eyes were dark blue. You could easily tell that he was James' son.

"You're very welcome," she grinned back "Come on in." She moved aside and let us into her house, which was even better on the inside. You could tell that whoever designed this house took a lot of time on it. "Would you like anything to drink? Coffee? Water? I have tea."

"No thank you." I declined politely.

"May I have some water please?"

"Sure." Esme opened up the fridge and pulled out a water bottle for my mom.

"Thank you," mom said, taking a sip of the water. "So you babysit for twenty dollars a week?"

"Yes," Esme confirmed.

"Why?" My dad wondered.

"I love kids." Esme said simply.

"Do you have any of your own?"

"I have two. Alice is my oldest at twenty five, while Edward is my youngest at twenty." My thoughts immediately drifted to my neighbor. Was this his mom? They did both have green eyes.

_Green eyes are a common eye color_, I thought with a sigh.

"Do you have grandchildren?"

"I have three."

"How many kids do you watch?"

"Ten."

"How old is the oldest?" mom inquired.

"Twelve."

"And the youngest?"

"Seven months." My mom nodded, satisfied that all of her questions had been answered. "This is for you." She handed me a packet that had at least twelve pages. "If you chose me, than I need you to fill that out. On the last page is a list of my references, don't hesitate to call any of them."

"We won't." Why couldn't my mom be nice to people?

"Would you like a tour?" Esme asked, not at all fazed by my mom's snapping.

"Yes, please."

"We're in the kitchen right now. As you can see, I have a white board on the fridge. If you have a certain schedule you'd like him to follow, I have no problem doing it. Just tell me and I'll write it in." I nodded "This is the dining room." A breakfast bar separated the dining room and the kitchen. "In here is where the kids hang up there things." A small room with many multicolor coat hooks and a shoe rack lined the wall. "Back here we have the play room."

"I love the color," I noted. The room was a light yellow with a variety of different animals painted on it. A small table and chairs sat in the middle of the room.

Multiple toy boxes, building blocks, and stuffed animals were scattered randomly throughout the room.

"I find it very cheerful." Esme agreed with a grin. "Out here we have the backyard. The gates always remain locked. No one can get in and no one can get out."

"Do the kids play out here alone?"

"Never," Esme promised**.** "Even though the pool is gated up, I don't trust some of the older kids to listen and not go in**.**" I nodded, though I didn't need to worry about Masen getting into the pool. At least I didn't have to yet. He hadn't even started crawling nor was he walking.

"I have two rooms for naptime." She continued explaining while leading us back into the house. "The infants are in here." She opened the door to reveal a small nursery with dark brown walls and white furniture. One crib, the one with the light pink bedding, sat on the left wall while the other, the one with the green bedding, sat on the right wall**.** "I have a baby monitor on me at all times."

"Good, that's important." I could tell my mom was impressed with Esme, which was surprising because she was never impressed with anyone. Then again, Esme had already impressed my dad and I. This was by far the best place that I had found.

"The older kids sleep in here during their naps." The room Esme had led us to was a light blue and had two black bunk beds with matching green comforters. "I have a second level, but the kids don't go up there. The only time this gate is unlocked is when I'm alone at night, but if you'd like I can show you upstairs."

"No, it's okay." I trusted her, which surprised me because I had just met her. "When can you start watching him?" I wondered with a small smile. I was very impressed with everything I saw. The house was impeccably clean, Esme was incredibly nice, and she was in a great area.

It couldn't get any better than this.

"When do you need a babysitter?"

"Wednesday, I think." My parents flew back Tuesday night and, although I wouldn't know for sure what my schedule was until Monday, I'd probably need a babysitter Wednesday morning

"Do you work?" I nodded "Where?"

"I work full time at Wal-Mart."

"Wow, you must be exhausted."

"Oh, I am." I laughed. It was exhausting pulling long shifts after just having stayed up half the night with my son, but I did what I had to do.

"When you drop him off on Wednesday, I'll need that form filled out." I nodded "And if I could get a work schedule and school schedule, when you get one. I need to know when to get up and when to expect you." I nodded in understanding.

"Sure, I'll just make an extra copy of my work schedule sometime on Tuesday. Thank you so much."

"It's not a problem." She pulled me into a hug "I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Yep," I said with a nod.

"Bye bye, handsome." Masen smiled around his pacifier, which caused Esme to grin wider.

"Bye." I walked back to my car with a grin, another weight lifted off my shoulders. "I love her."

"I trust her," dad agreed**.**

"Eh, she's okay." I smirked at my mom "What?"

"You know you like her too."

"I never said that I didn't like her. I just said that she was okay."

"She is more than okay, Mom. She's perfect. I'll feel at ease knowing that she's watching him."

"The only thing I don't like is that she's watching so many kids. What if she forgets about Masen?"

"Well, if he's in the crib she'll have the baby monitor," I reminded her, pulling back onto Harris. "And if he's out I'm sure she'll be keeping a very close eye on him."

"He'll be fine there, Renee, " dad said with a nod**.**

"I know," she sighed. "It's just hard to get over the fact that I'll never see my little man again."

"Mom, don't cry." But tears were already trailing down her cheeks.

"I can't help it."

"We have Christmas and other holidays." I reminded her softly.

"But it isn't the same as seeing him every day. I'm going to miss everything. His first steps…his first words…his first birthday…"

"I'll send pictures and videos, I promise." I didn't want my mom to feel like I was taking him away forever. Even if we didn't see eye to eye at times, I wouldn't ever do that to her or to him.

"It's not the same as being there," she whispered quietly, staring at Masen. "He'll forget about me."

"No, he won't."

"It's only been two weeks and he prefers you over me." I tried not to let that comment bother me but it did. She was acting as though I was never around before I moved out here and I was. The only time I wasn't with him was when I had to work or go to school.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Why don't we go to Wal-Mart?" dad asked, hoping to stop the inevitable argument between my mom and I. "You still need food."

"Sure, that's fine." I glared into the review mirror as I headed toward the Wal-Mart on Stapley. I wouldn't be working at this one, but I knew that I would most likely come here to shop.

"I've got him." My mom made her way over to Masen's side and pulled him out of his carrier.

"Okay." I grabbed my purse and Masen's diaper bag before following my parents into Wal-Mart.

"We forgot the cart cover," mom frowned as I grabbed a cart. "We can't put him in that…" She glared in disgust as I wiped the cart down with one of those anti-bacterial wipes. "That's not going to get rid of all the germs."

"It gets 99.9% of the germs. He'll be fine."

"There's still that 1% of germs left over." She shook her head as I set him in the cart. "He's going to need a bath."

"Relax, Renee." My mom huffed and shook my dad's hand off.

"It's good to be extra cautious when dealing with a baby."

"I know, Mom. I'm always extra cautious with him." She pursued her lips at me. "That's really nice, Mom." I grabbed a bag of apples and threw them into the cart, trying not to show how angry I was at her comment.

When wasn't I careful with him?

"I didn't say that you weren't careful."

"No but that look you gave me said it."

"Oh, don't start." She rolled her eyes and added a bag of oranges to the cart. "You're not as careful as I am when it comes to him."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You put him in a germ filled cart." She pointed out waving her hand toward Masen.

"I wiped it down," I argued.

"But there are still germs on it."

"Oh my God, will you please stop." I lifted Masen out of the cart before I continued down the aisle. If it was that big of a deal, I'd carry him. I didn't want my parent**'**s visit to turn into something bad, though because of my mom it was starting to.

"Oh, don't be like that." However, I could tell that she was happy that he was no longer in the cart.

"I'm not, Mom." I said exasperated, "I just don't want to argue in the middle of the store."

"Why don't you go grab some lunchmeat?" my dad asked, once again intervening.

"Is ham and turkey okay?" mom asked.

"Sure." I glared at her retreating form**.** "She's going to kill me, Dad." I had a feeling that her overbearing tendencies were going to get a hell of a lot worse now that I was a few states away.

"She's just worried."

"About?"

"Bells, you moved away from us. She'll worry constantly what you're doing or if you have enough money."

"I think she's worried about how I'll be with him."

"Can you blame her? You're eighteen. You're going to school, working, and trying to raise Masen. Of course she'll worry about how you're handling him."

"But she's acting as though I've never been around him? I'm always around."

"She's always been like that."

"Yeah, that's why I'm here." He sighed. "She needs to let me raise him…my way."

"She tries."

"Does she?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She does," dad said with a nod. "I'm worried too, you know." He continued directing the conversation away from my mom. "My little girl has finally moved out. I knew this day would come, but I'd always thought you'd stay close to home…so I could see you're okay whenever I want too."

"You can," I promised. "Call me anytime you'd like."

"But you can lie." He pointed out.

"I'm a horrible liar, Dad."

"You always have been," he grinned down at me. "You're going to do okay." It sounded as though he was speaking to himself.

"I know I will." He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Just don't hesitate to call if you need something, okay?"

"I won't."

"Bella," I sighed, he knew me to well. I didn't like people spending money on me, especially my parents. I felt like I owed them so much already. "Promise me."

"I promise to call if I need help."

"Thank you," he said, relieved.

"No problem."

The rest of our shopping trip was argument free. My mom kept quiet most of the time, speaking only when she wanted to hold Masen. My dad was also quiet as he pulled food off the shelves in large quantities. I tried on many occasions to tell him that I wouldn't need that much but he didn't listen.

I avoided the register while checking out. I didn't want to see how much they were spending, though from the amount we had in our two carts I could tell it would be at least two hundred.

When we got back to my place, it was almost seven. My dad and I worked on getting the groceries upstairs while my mom bathed Masen.

"I can't believe she's really washing him." My mom still believed that after being in the cart for all of two minutes he was full of germs. So she whisked him upstairs as soon as I parked the car.

"She did the same with you," he said with a chuckle. "Your grandmother constantly told her that she was nuts, but you know your mom…she's…"

"Stubborn? Psychotic? Mental? I can keep going if you'd like. The list goes on and on…" My dad shook his head with a chuckle.

"I'm going to miss your humor."

"We still have two days," I said shutting my trunk. "No goodbyes or I'm going to miss this…okay?"

"Okay," dad agreed.

When we finally finished carrying the groceries up the stairs, my mom had Masen dressed in his brown and white monkey pajamas.

"Hi, baby boy." I took him into my arms with a smile, while my mom headed into the kitchen to put away the groceries. "It's bedtime." I pulled a small bottle and baby formula from his diaper bag before making him a bottle.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" dad asked as I took a seat on the couch before feeding Masen his bottle.

"I don't have anything planned." I did need to do some small things, but those could wait until my parents flew back home. "Well, besides hanging out with you guys."

"We could go sightseeing?"

"It's too hot." My dad complained. "We need to stay inside as long as possible."

"We'll find something to do," I whispered, setting Masen's bottle down. He barely had three drinks and he was already asleep."I'll be back in a few minutes." I stood from the couch and headed into Masen's room. "Night, baby boy." I kissed him on the head and gently laid him in his crib.

I gazed at him for a few minutes before grabbing the baby monitor and heading out of his room.

I loved the baby monitor that I had gotten at my baby shower because not only could you hear what was going on, but you could also see what was going on.

I shut his door and walked down the halfway into my room to change into my pajamas. I was so glad that my parents came with my clothes when they did because I only had one pair of shorts and a t-shirt left.

Since I was saving all my money, I hadn't done any laundry yet. However, when I got my next paycheck I would get caught up.

I pulled on a pair of gray and white sleep shorts and a tank top, before heading back out into the front room. My dad was already lounging on the pullout bed.

"Thank you for putting the groceries away."

"I figured I should do something since you two carried it up here." She smiled and sank down onto the bed next to dad. She stared at the wall in silence for a few minutes before sighing.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about all this…" she said, sighing once again. "It's hard to wrap my head around."

"Aw, are you going to miss me?"

"Of course I will." Tears started to form in her eyes "You're my baby…"

"Mom…"

"I'm sorry, but you are." She wiped her tears. "It's just hard…even though we've been fighting a lot…I've hated waking up without you and Masen there."

"I was going to move out eventually."

"I thought maybe after college, but I never figured you'd move out of state. Am I that bad?"

"No but I was planning to go to ASU for a while. I figured that if I was planning to move out… I might as well move somewhere warm."

"You know you can—"

"Yes, I know I can come home at any time, Mom." I knew this, but I wouldn't just run home for no reason. It was my time to move out and live my life. I couldn't expect my parents to help me for the rest of my life.

"Just keep that in mind."

"I will," I promised.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure." Thankfully, she didn't say anything else about my choices to move out of state. "Who's hungry?"

"Me…"

"I don't feel like cooking," I said as I looked at the clock, eight. We still hadn't had any dinner. "Why don't I go pick something up?"

"Sure."

"What do you want? McDonalds? Arby's? Wendy's?"

"I'd like a hamburger from McDonalds."

"I'd like a big Mac…or two…" My dad grabbed his wallet.

"My treat," I said slipping my sandals on. "You've paid for enough." They paid for my furniture and they had paid for my groceries, Buying McDonalds for them wouldn't bankrupt me.

"Fine," dad agreed as he slid his wallet back into his pocket.

"Here, you should have this." I tossed the baby monitor to my mom. "He shouldn't wake up but if he does—"

"I still know what to do."

"I know, Mom." I was always like that. Even before, I moved out here. My mom knew his schedule yet every day before work, or school, I'd tell her again. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Be careful."

"Always am." I grabbed my purse and headed out of my apartment, shutting the door quietly so that I wouldn't wake Masen up.

"Hello, neighbor." I looked up and into the very green eyes of Edward.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"How's unpacking going?"

"I haven't started, I was busy today." One of these days I would get around to it but as of right now my room, Masen's room, my dining room, and front room were filled with boxes.

Honestly, I didn't think I had that much stuff.

"Out enjoying all the sights Mesa has to offer?" He wondered with a smile as we made our way down the steps together.

"I wish. I've been bouncing from daycare center to daycare center all day."

"Sounds fun," Edward laughed.

"Not really."

"What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I plan on kicking back with my parents." He nodded "What about you?"

"I have to work from five am to one."

"Sounds fun." He smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, it is." He laughed sarcastically. "Well, I'll see you later." I nodded and unlocked my car.

"Have a goodnight."

"You too."

* * *

><p><strong>Babysitters that cheap, sign me up! lol. I actually do have someone like that. She really does charge less for students because she struggled herself as a single mother going through school. I love her to death, you know who you are! :D<strong>

**Review!**


	4. A day out

**I have a banner for this story now. Mehek18 made it for me, it's linked on my page with all the other fun stuff that goes along with this story.**

**Beta'd by Midnight Cougar!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Swan<strong>

"What do you have planned for today?" mom asked as we sat around my new dining room table. She was playing on her cell phone while I ate my bagel.

"Nothing really." I knew I should be using my last free day to start unpacking, but I was too tired. I stayed up most of the night chatting with my parents. "Why?"

"I want to do something fun…" she said, looking up from her phone. "It's our last full day together." She sighed, sadly.

"What do you have in mind?" I knew that leaving was a sensitive subject for both my mom and dad so I tried to steer clear from anything that would lead to tears.

"Maybe we could go to the zoo?" she suggested, glancing at Masen. "Masen would love it."

"It's too hot," dad complained from his spot on the couch. "We need to stay inside as long as possible."

"How about we go to a youth museum?"

"We could go swimming?" The apartment complex had a nice sized pool and I wouldn't mind spending some time in the sun.

"How about we go to an aquarium?"

"What's wrong with spending some time at the pool?"

"Nothing," she said with a shrug "I just figured that we could spend an hour or two at the aquarium. That's longer than we could spend at the pool."

"True." She was right. The most I could stay at the pool was fifteen minutes. I couldn't keep Masen out in the sun too long.

"And Masen would love it." She added after a second thought.

"He doesn't care," dad disagreed.

"If it's colorful and moves, he will love it. Isn't that right, Masen?" Masen squealed and kicked his feet wildly into the air. "See." My mom grinned, looking back down at her phone. "Where's your laptop?"

"I…don't know…" I frowned. "Didn't I leave it at home?"

"Then it's probably in one of your boxes." She sighed. "I need to print out the directions."

"There's a library on First and Main." Since I left my laptop at home, I had to go to the library to search for apartments.

"Be ready by the time I get back." She grabbed her purse and my keys off the counter.

"I can go if you'd like."

"No it's fine." She said glancing down at her phone. "It's not far from here."

"Don't get lost.

"I'm fine." She called over her shoulder, shutting the door.

"Why doesn't she just use her phone to map out the directions?" I asked my dad as I sat on the floor next to Masen.

"Don't ask me." He chuckled, "How long do you think it'll take her to get to the library and back?"

"Twenty minutes, if she doesn't get lost." I looked at the clock. It was a little after ten. She would probably be able to get in and get a computer without a problem, unless she got lost.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Try not to flood the bathroom," I warned. I had yet to get a shower rod or a shower curtain so when you showered, if you weren't careful, the water would flood out onto the floor.

"I'll try," dad laughed heading into the bathroom. "Where are the towels?"

"Uh…" I looked up from my phone. I had sent a text to my mom telling her where my library card was and what my password was. She would need it to get onto a computer. "Towels are under the sink?" I wasn't sure. My mom was the one who had unpacked them and I didn't know where she put them.

"You don't sound sure."

"Mom unpacked them…so who knows?" He nodded and headed into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. "Come on, Baby." I scooped Masen into my arms "Let's get you dressed." Masen grinned at me around his teething ring as I carried him into his room.

I sighed as I took in all the boxes. Masen's room was the first to be unpacked when I started unpacking.

Laying Masen in his bouncer, I started digging through the boxes to find him some clothes.

The first box I had chosen held what seemed like brand new clothes. I knew that I had my mom to thank for that. Though I hated having money spent on me, I didn't mind them spending money on Masen. Of course, it couldn't be anything over the top.

Occasional clothes and toys were fine with me. When they found that out my mom was overjoyed and literally bought him more toys then I knew what to do with.

I grabbed the first thing my hands touched. A simple brown and white onesie with a small owl printed on the front. Closer to the bottom of the box I found a small pair of brown converse. I grinned as I slid them onto his feet.

I peppered his little chubby cheeks with kisses as I made my way into my room. I sat Masen on the floor with his teething ring before digging through my own boxes to find something suitable to wear.

"We need to pick out a shower curtain on the way home," dad called out as I slipped on a pair of jeans.

"You flooded the bathroom, didn't you?" I asked as I pulled on a white and gray shirt.

"A little," he admitted.

"I don't have a mop." I said, pulling open my bedroom door.

"I used my towel." He sighed. "Make a list of all you need. We'll stop and pick it up on the way home."

"I only need a mop, shower rod, shower curtain, and a broom." I placed Masen in front of the couch before grabbing my notebook and jotting my small list down.

"And hooks," dad said, glancing down at my list.

"What do we need hooks for?" I questioned, writing it down anyway.

"Pictures," I nodded and slipped the list into my back pocket.

"For now," I agreed. "Can you keep an eye on Masen while I pack his diaper bag?"

"Of course," Dad scooped Masen into his arms, causing Masen to squeal wildly.

It didn't take me long to pack it up, I was a pro at it now. I packed two bibs, six diapers, two bottles, baby formula, two bottles of water, two jars of baby food, a baby spoon, wipes, and an extra set of clothes.

I finished packing the diaper bag just as my mom returned. She didn't bother coming up, she just sent a text to my phone.

"Mom's here."

"Are you ready? Do you have everything?" he asked taking the diaper bag from me.

"Uh..." I mentally went through my check list before nodding "Yeah, we're ready." I lifted Masen into my arms and headed down to my car. "I guess it's safe to say that you're driving." I commented when my mom made no move to get out of the driver's seat.

"I doubt my heart could take anymore of your driving," mom said as I buckled Masen into his carrier.

"I'm an awesome driver and you know it." I grinned, climbing into the backseat next to Masen.

"You're an _Okay_ driver." She corrected, pulling out onto extension. "But I've had more experience thus making me the better driver."

"Whatever you say," I acquiesced.

The aquarium was located in Arizona Mills Mall. It wasn't a long drive, twenty minutes at the most. Masen was free so I only had to pay for myself.

My dad wanted to pay for me but I had won that argument.

"Wait near those doors." The bored cashier said, handing me my receipt. "When they open you can go on in," I nodded and pushed Masen's stroller toward the automatic doors.

"Aw, he's so precious."

"Thank you." I smiled at an older woman. She had two younger children with her, probably her grandchildren.

"How old is he?"

"Five months."

"Has he started crawling yet?" I shook my head "You're going to miss these days." Another woman, maybe the older woman's daughter, laughed. "Once they start crawling they hate being still…"

"But on the plus side, you get a work out."

"Oh yes," the younger woman agreed. "That's one of the many perks of being a mother. The constant work out."

"I agree." The doors opened revealing another large room. A flat screen was the only thing in the room. As soon as the doors closed behind us, a movie started.

"You need to take him out so that he can see," mom reminded me.

"I will." I didn't need to right this second because we were still waiting for the video to end.

"_Please no flash photography…Enjoy your visit."_

"Take him out," mom directed. I sighed. I pulled Masen out of his stroller and showed him the fish in the first tank.

His blue eyes were wide with fascination as he looked at the fish.

"I told you he'd like it."

"He likes everything that's colorful and moves," dad chuckled, repeating my mom's earlier words.

"Bella don't get to close," mom nagged. I rolled my eyes. "You're making me nervous."

"She won't drop him into the fish tank, Renee," dad laughed, pushing Masen's stroller toward the next fish tank.

"You never know."

"Better?" I asked taking a few steps back.

"Yes, much, thank you."

We made our way into a larger room, two touch tanks sat on the left wall. I didn't let Masen touch anything because I was sure he'd squeeze the life out of the poor animals and well…my mom would have a heart attack.

"Don't even think about it." She steered me away from the touch tank.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it." The next room was just as large as the last. A large fish tank sat in the center of the room, inside were sting rays.

You could stand on the deck, which was right above the tank, or you could slide underneath the deck and sit in front of one of the many portholes. I chose to sit underneath it.

"Bella, be careful," mom groaned.

"Look at the sting ray, Mas," I said, ignoring my mom. "Aren't they pretty?" He stared at the tank, his hands pressed firmly against the glass.

The next room was darker and held smaller tanks. Masen was entranced by these tanks. The colorful fish moving around definitely caught his attention.

The final room had two parts. The first part was the tunnel that led you through the water and gave you a closer and larger view of the fish. The second part was a room with normal fish tanks.

We stood in the underwater tunnel for maybe twenty minutes. They had announced that it was shark feeding time and my dad wanted to see that. My mom was on edge the whole time, which wasn't surprising. She was always like that, especially when I was younger.

We spent five minutes gazing at the normal fish tanks and then another three minutes browsing the gift shop. Overall, it took us an hour and a half to get through the aquarium.

"That was fun."

"It was." Masen seemed to love watching everything swim around, I would definitely bring him back here when he was older, so that he could enjoy it more.

"Where should we go next?" my dad asked, looking down at his watch.

"How about we grab some lunch?"

"Sure." I slid into the back and buckled Masen into his seat, He wasn't happy about that. He started crying immediately.

"What's the matter, Mas?" dad asked as I dug through his diaper bag for his pacifier.

"He just doesn't want to be in his seat." I slid his pacifier into his mouth and he calmed down.

"Is that better?" I asked wiping away his tears; he just stared at me in response.

"What do you have a taste for?" mom asked as she pulled back onto the highway.

"What about Taco's?" dad suggested.

"You want tacos again?" mom asked.

"Sure."

"Taco's are fine," I agreed.

"Did we pass one on the way over here?"

"I know there's one on Country Club."

"That's near the library, right?"

"Its a few streets away," I said with a nod. "Taco Bell will be right on the corner of Main and Country Club."

"Oh, Okay."

"Do you remember how to get back?"

"Um…Yes."

"Do you want me to drive?"

"No, I'm fine."

The ride to Country Club was short, twenty minutes, but loud. Masen decided that he didn't want his pacifier about five minutes into the trip so he spit it out and started squealing as he played with his converse covered feet.

"Thanks for the entertainment, Mas," mom laughed as she slid out of the car. Masen just continued blowing bubbles, looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

I pulled him out of his carrier and headed into Taco Bell after my parents.

"What do you want, Bells?" dad asked as he stood in line with my mom. "Our treat, pick anything."

"Uh…" I quickly looked over the menu. "Can I have a chicken burrito and a small sprite?"

"Sure."

"Let's find some place to sit," We chose a booth near the window. Though my mom originally wanted to sit outside, I reminded her that Dad didn't like the heat, she reluctantly chose a booth inside.

"What about you, Mas?" I asked, pulling a jar of baby food from his diaper bag. "Are you hungry, baby?" He grabbed at the spoon and whined when I pulled it away. "Open," I said. He opened his mouth when the spoon hit his lips. "Good boy," I cheered, feeding him another spoonful.

"Bella," mom gasped as some of the peas dribbled down his chin and onto his bib. "Aim for his mouth."

"I am," I laughed, feeding him another bite. "More?" I questioned holding the spoon inches from his lips. He took some in his mouth but after a few seconds spit it out.

"Masen," mom shook her head while I wiped the peas off my face. "No spitting." I fed him a little more and smiled when it didn't end up on my face.

"Good boy," I praised and he grinned, green drool dripping onto his bib. "Ew," I wiped it up before it hit his onesie.

"Geez, Bells," dad laughed as he took in Masen.

"What?" I asked innocently, trying to stifle my laugh.

"Did the poor boy get anything to eat? Or did you just decorate his face?"

"There is still plenty of food left," I said, feeding Masen another bite of the peas.

"Bella, you need to hold onto him." My mom chastised me. "He's going to fall over."

"I've got him," He was sitting with his back to the window. If he fell, he would most likely fall onto my chest, but I had confidence that he'd be fine. Over the last few weeks, Masen had mastered sitting up. From what I had researched, he would start crawling at any time.

That frightened and excited me.

"Babies can fall over even if they've gotten good at sitting up." I moved him closer to me. He couldn't really sit on my lap because of the booth. "You didn't come out of your clumsy phase until you were thirteen."

I was a very clumsy kid, which was probably another reason why my mom was so overly protective. I could barely walk in a straight line without tripping on something, or nothing.

My older brother, Emmett, used to tease me about my many falls, but in my opinion he was lucky. He had inherited Mom's grace while I inherited Dad's lack of hand eye coordination.

"Hopefully, Masen isn't as clumsy as I was."

"He better not be," dad chuckled, agreeing. "I want to see him playing in the little leagues."

"Little Leagues are dangerous."

"Emmett was in little leagues," dad reminded her. "And he turned out just fine."

"He was always getting hurt," Mom argued.

"Ballet is dangerous," I laughed. "And you signed me up for it."

"Hon, it was _suppose _help improve your balance."

"I broke my ankle three times, broke my wrist twice, an-"

"Between you and Emmett, you're lucky that I'm still alive." I rolled my eyes with a laugh.

By the time we had finished lunch, it was one. My mom suggested that we drop her and Masen off at home, I agreed because he was fast asleep and waking him up to take him into Home Depot wouldn't be a good idea.

"I'll be right back." My dad nodded and remained in the car while my mother, Masen, and I headed upstairs.

"I could've done that," mom said as I carefully unbuckled Masen and placed him into his crib.

"I know," I said as I handed her the baby monitor. "I'll probably be back in a half hour."

"You don't have to rush."

"I'll try not to." I was reluctant to leave him with my mom. It was probably because I had been with him all day, every day for the last few weeks.

"Go."

"I'm going."

I drove this time.

My father warned me not to argue about him paying, but I did anyway. I knew that he wanted to leave knowing that I'd be okay for a while but I wanted to do it on my own.

I wouldn't have moved to Arizona if I wanted to depend on my parents my whole life.

"Let me do this, Bells."

"Dad…"

"Your mother and I helped Emmett out when he moved away." He reminded me as we entered home depot.

"Fine b…"

"No buts." I pouted, causing him to chuckle. "We want to do this."

"No buts," I reluctantly agreed, grabbing a cart. "Do you have that list?" I nodded and pulled it out of my back pocket. "Let me see it." I handed it to him. "Shower rod and a curtain…"

"I can get the curtain at Wal-Mart."

"We'll see what they have here." My dad chuckled, as if he knew that I was trying to get him out of spending out of a ton of money on me. "And hooks…"

"Hi," A tiny blonde-haired woman grinned at my dad and I. "Can I help you find anything today?"

"Yes, were looking for a shower curtain and a shower rod."

"Right this way, sir." My dad followed behind the blonde-haired woman, Ashley as her orange apron read, while I pushed the cart. I sat back bored while Ashley, who was very enthusiastic about her work, explained which shower rod would be best.

Much to my relief, he grabbed a ten dollar one. Then grabbed a twelve dollar curtain, it was see through but it was good for now. I would eventually get a better one, and cheaper one, at Wal-Mart.

"Can I help you with anything else?"

"Hooks," dad replied.

"Hooks to hang up pictures?"

"Yes."

"Follow me." She headed out of the aisle and to the left. My dad followed her while I slowly pushed our cart toward after them.

"Hello, neighbor" I whirled around and came face to face with a grinning Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I work here." Glancing down I noted the orange apron, which was what all the other home depot employees wore.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Aren't you supposed to be off? I thought you said five to one…"

"I need all the overtime I can get."

"Oh…" That made sense.

"Do you need any help?"

"No?" I looked around, trying to spot my father but I had no luck. "On second thought…Do you know where the hooks are? For pictures?"

"Of course, follow me." I followed alongside Edward ."So how do you like Mesa?"

"It's great so far."

"Where did you move from?"

"Washington."

"Seattle?"

"Actually, I lived in Forks."

"Forks?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Funny name, I know."

"I don't think I've ever heard of it."

"It's a small town, you probably wouldn't have." Forks was a small farming town with less than a thousand inhabitants. It seemed like the perfect place to my mother and father, but to my brother and me, it sucked.

There was nothing to do.

There was a small dinner, the elementary school, the middle school, the high school, a sporting goods store, a police station, and a lodge. The rest was either farmland or forest.

"Ah, I see."

"What?" I asked, curiously.

"You're a small town girl looking to get wild in the big state of Arizona." I snorted, causing his grin to widen.

"No," I laughed "A fresh start."

"Escaping from a bad past?" Never had I met someone so bold, well besides my friends back home, but I had never met a stranger who would flat out ask something like that.

"Not really…" Sure, my decision to come out here was fueled by my constant fights with my mom and I guess James, but I wouldn't consider it that bad. He nodded. "What about you? Have you always lived in the valley of the sun?"

"Born and raised," he said with a nod.

"Do you like it here?"

"I'm still here," he said, grinning. "It's a pretty cool place."

"Hey, Edward," another blonde-haired woman, taller than Ashley, smiled as she stopped in front of Edward and I. "I forgot my keys at home…Can I borrow yours?"

"Sure, I'll meet you in the locker room."

"Okay." The blonde-haired woman smiled at me before heading back in the direction that she had come from.

"Girlfriend?" I guessed.

"Kate? No…" He shook his with a laugh. "She's my cousin."

"Oh…" Why did I care? It's not as if I was interested in Edward. I mean, he was gorgeous but I wasn't ready.

"Here we are," Edward said. I spotted my dad and Ashley halfway down the Aisle. They probably didn't even realize that I was gone.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"I'll see you around," I called over my shoulder as made my way toward my dad and Ashley.

"Definitely," Edward relied. Without looking, I could tell that he was grinning.

"If you're hanging larger pictures, then these are the best but for smaller pictures these are the best…"

"Which do we need, Bells?"

"The smaller ones will work." He nodded and threw a few packages in the cart.

"Thank you, Ashley."

"It's not a problem."

"Is that all we need?" I asked, anxious to get home to Masen.

"I think so," dad said as he looked down at the list that we had made earlier. "Yeah, let's go."

My dad paid for everything, just as he said he would. I noticed that we had a lot more in the cart then we probably needed, but I didn't but in or argue, just as I had promised.

We made it home in less than two minutes. Home Depot was literally a block from my apartment complex, or just right down the street was my place. It was a very convenient location and one of the many reasons that I had chosen it, the main reason being the Wal-Mart I would be working at was right across the street from Home Depot.

Masen was still sleeping when we made it home. My dad immediately headed into the bathroom to put up the shower curtain while I stayed in the front room with my mom, who was unpacking boxes.

"Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You don't need to thank us, Hon. We just want to make sure you'll have everything to get started…"

"Thanks to you guys, I do." She smiled.

"I never thought this day would come…"

"Mom…" I didn't want her to cry.

"I can't help it," she sniffled.

"I'm just a phone call away," I reminded her.

"Or a flight away…"

"As long as you call to warn me," I told her. She laughed and pulled me into her arms.

"I hope you know the same goes for you," she said squeezing me. I nodded. She had reminded me many times since she's arrived here. "You don't even have to call. Just show up and we'll let you stay."

"I know, Mom."

"I love you, Bells."

"I love you too, Mom." Moments like these were rare. Back home we'd probably still be arguing with each other, but here we were, in Arizona, hugging and being civil toward each other. It was wonderful.

This made me feel like I had made the right decision. Things with my mother would probably improve with distance, instead of getting worse like I had originally thought.

"You know what we forgot…" My dad paused when he saw my mom and me still hugging. "I interrupted something didn't I?"

"No, don't worry about, we were just having a moment," mom laughed, pulling away.

* * *

><p><strong>See, Renee isn't so bad...or is she? lol everyone knows that when your away from someone for a while that you'll miss them...even if they are annyoing. <strong>

**Review!**


	5. WalMart

**Thank you for reviewing! I smiled as I read each one. :D As always, I have a banner that you should check out and I have Polyvore pages (outfits, houses, people, and other things are on it.)**

**Beta'd by Midnight Cougar**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Swan<strong>

"Morning, Baby." I grinned at Masen, pulling him out of his crib. It was seven thirty and I still had twenty minutes before I had to get to work. Today was my first day at Wal-Mart. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. Not only was I nervous about the job itself, I was worried about leaving Masen. It would be the first time in nearly four weeks that I would be away from him for nine hours.

"Morning, Bells." My mom yawned, sitting up, as I entered the front room. "What times is it?"

"Seven thirty," I replied as I placed Masen into his walker before heading into the kitchen to get him some breakfast. "You can sleep a little longer."

"Already up." She yawned again, pulling on her robe. "I could've made him breakfast."

"I have spare time," I said. That and I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could before I had to head into work.

"I want coffee."

"I don't have a coffee pot."

"That's right," she sighed. "I'll find you one sometime today."

"The Dollar Store or Big Lots have them for cheap." My mom rolled her eyes and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"I will not buy you a shitty coffee pot that breaks after three uses." It was my turn to roll my eyes. "I saw that," mom noted.

"I meant for you too," I laughed as I pulled a chair in front of Masen's walker. I fastened his bib on before feeding him the oatmeal. "Coffee pots from Bog Lots aren't bad."

"Sure," she muttered sarcastically, plopping back onto the couch. "Is it okay if I drop you off at work? That way we aren't stranded here all day."

"Sure," I said. I didn't have a problem with that. "I get off at five."

"We'll be there." My mom promised. "I'm going to change and then we'll go, okay?" I nodded with a sigh.

Once mom had finished getting dressed, we left. My dad was still fast asleep so we took Masen with us.

"I'm so not looking forward to this," I mumbled to myself, but my mom heard.

"Oh, it won't be that bad."

"I _hope_ it won't be that bad," I sighed.

"You loved going to work back home. What's so different now?" I'd like to know the same thing. Why was it so different in Arizona? I shrugged it off as my worry over leaving Masen. Once I fell into more of a routine, I was sure I wouldn't mind going to work.

"I don't want to leave Masen," I mumbled, truthfully.

"He's with us, don't worry, he'll be fine."

"I know." I ran a hand through my hair. It was a nervous habit that I had picked up a while ago. "I just haven't been away from him in nearly four weeks."

"Are you crying?" I looked out down, letting my hair create a curtain around my face, and quickly wiped my tears away. I hadn't done this since I had to return to school, weeks after giving birth to Masen.

"No," I sniffled.

"Oh, honey." My mom's hand grabbed mine "It's all fine. It's only nine hours."

"I know, I know."

_This is ridiculous_, I thought as I wiped away more tears. It wasn't as if I was going away forever. It was only nine hours and then I'd get to be with him again.

"I'll see you at five," mom said as we pulled up to the store.

"Bye, Baby boy." I kissed Masen on the forehead. "Bye, Mom." She kissed me on the temple with a grin.

"Bye, Honey," she said as I got out of the car**.** "Have a good day."

"You too," I called over my shoulder as I headed into Wal-Mart, my head held high. I only stopped once, to ask the greeter where I would find personnel services.

"I'll take her, Chuck." A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes grinned at me. "I'm headed back there as well."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"No problem." I followed beside him silently as we made our way to the back of the store. "I'm Mike Newton, by the way."

"Bella Swan," I shook his hand and returned his grin with one of my own.

"The transfer?"

"Yes, I am."

"You're from Washington, right?" I nodded**.** "My parents live in Forks. They moved their a few years ago."

"Mary and Stanley Newton?" I guessed. Mike's last name was very familiar. If I had guessed correctly, they owned the town's local sporting goods store.

"Yeah, you know them?"

"They own Newton sporting goods, right?" He nodded. "My brother use to drag me there to get camping gear."

"Small world," he grinned**.**

"I guess so," I grinned back. I immediately liked Mike, not in a romantic way**,** but a in a friend way. He was very nice.

"Kimmy!" A woman with long blonde hair grinned up at him from her seat behind her desk. "I found the transfer…"

"Oh?" She glanced at me, her warm smile never wavering. "Isabella Swan?"

"Bella," Mike and I corrected at the same time.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hon." I smiled, shaking her hand. "I'm Kimberly, Kimmy or Kim is fine. I'm the Assistant Manager here."

"It's nice to meet you, Kimmy." Her grin widened, if possible. She stood from her desk, grabbing a clipboard. "I'll give you a quick tour and then you'll get started, okay?"

"Why don't I give her a tour?" Mike asked. "I know how busy you are."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all," he said, grinning at me.

"You're in good hands." Kimmy promised, looking back at me**.** "Mike is one of our best workers."

"Okay," I smiled.

"Here you are," she handed me a nametag. "Welcome to Arizona, Bella."

"Thank you…" After Kimmy handed Mike some papers, we headed out of the office.

"Go ahead and punch in," he said after he swiped his badge. After I did the same, we went out to the main floor. Mike pointed out everything that I would need to know. He even pointed out the people that I should avoid and the people that were all right to hang out with.

He explained where I would be working for this week, cash register, and when I could take my breaks. I had two fifteen minute breaks and then an hour lunch break.

"This is your schedule for the next two weeks," he handed me the paper that Kimmy had given him. "That logs you into the cash register**.**" He pointed to the top left corner of the page "And that's it…"

"Okay, thank you." I folded up the paper and slipped in into my back pocket.

"You are very welcome," Mike said.

"Morning, Mike." A young woman with long black hair grinned at him as she signed onto the register right next to me.

"Morning, Babe." He looked around quickly, before pecking her on the lips. I was relieved to see that. At least I wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness that came from rejecting a coworker. "This is the new girl, Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you," she said. I shook her hand with a smile. "I'm Angela Newton."

"It's nice to me-"

"Would someone like to tell me why you're all standing around?" I turned.

"We were just saying hi to the new girl." Angela rolled her eyes at him. He didn't notice as he was looking at me.

"Isabella, is it?" I nodded**.** "It's nice to meet you," I could tell that he didn't mean it. "Now get to work…all of you." Mike glared at the back of Laurent's head as he retreated to customer service. "If you need anything feel free to come find me." Laurent called over his shoulder as he made his way toward the back of the store.

"He's such a douche bag." Angela giggled. "Don't let him get to you though… He's all talk."

"What is he? Manager?"

"Yeah." Just what I wanted, the store Manager hating me on my very first day. "Don't worry. Like I said, he's all talk." Angela reassured as people starting lining up in our lines.

My morning went by slowly, but it was anything but boring. Angela would talk to me whenever we didn't have customers, Mike would come over occasionally and chat, and another guy, Eric, passed by occasionally and chatted with us.

Most of the other employees that I met were rude. They gave me a once over and started whispering to each other. I just ignored it. I didn't bother me one bit.

"Lunchtime," Angela announced happily as she shut off her light "Do you want to join us for lunch?"

"Sure, that would be great," I replied. It was a lot better than sitting alone in the break room.

As we all walked out of the store, Eric and Mike chatting excitedly about something going on Friday night, I called up my Dad to see how Masen was doing.

"Hey, Bells."

"Hi, Dad. How's Masen doing?" My grin widened as I heard my little man squealing happily in the background.

"He's doing great," dad promised with a chuckle. "How's work?"

"Pretty good," I sighed.

"Meet any new friends?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yes, a few."

"That's good." I laughed at how happy he sounded. "What? Now I can feel at ease knowing that you have someone looking out for you."

"I understand." And it was nice to have some friends. The one downfall about moving to another state was losing friends. Though some of them might still stick around and call you, it wasn't the same as being able to see them whenever you pleased.

"I'll let you go," dad said.

"Okay."

"Have fun with your friends, okay?"

"I will." I promised. "Tell Masen I love him."

"I will."

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye."

"You have a son?" Angela guessed**.**

"Yeah, Masen," I smiled.

"How old is he?" Mike wondered**.**

"Five months."

"I have a five month old as well. His name is Conner." She handed me her phone. A picture of her son and, I'm guessing, her daughter sat in the background. "That's Sophia. My one and only daughter, she just turned four."

"They are adorable." Sophia took after Angela the most, brown hair and eyes. Conner was a mixture of both Mike and Angela, blue eyes and light brown hair. "This is Masen," I showed her my phone.

"He is too cute," she grinned**.** "Look at those eyes. Aw, he's gorgeous."

"Thank you." It was definitely nice to find a friend that had kids. I was not saying that people without kids weren't nice or anything what I meant was that girls who had kids, especially at my age, understood a lot more than girls who didn't have kids.

We walked over to Culvers, which wasn't far, and much to my surprise, I saw Edward and Kate waiting outside.

"Hey," I greeted them.

"Hey, Neighbor." Edward grinned at me**.** "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing pretty good. You?" I asked, nibbling on my bottom lip. It was another nervous habit of mine.

"Same."

"You two know each other?" Angela asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He helped my dad move in my sofa," I said with a nod**.**

"And I helped you in Home Depot."

"Oh, yes. How could I forget?" Edward chuckled and held the door open for me.

"Did you move into the empty apartment beside Edward?" I nodded**.** "I live just across from you then."

"Really?"

"Yes." That was definitely another plus.

"Isn't it awesome?" Kate asked as we took our seat with our lunches. "Now I can choose to hide out at her place when Miss Bitchalot comes over."

"Miss Bitchalot?" I asked with a laugh.

"Edward's girlfriend," Eric clarified**.**

"She has a name," Edward chuckled**.**

"Satan."

"Not quite…" Mike laughed**.** "But your close."

"Hey, guys."

"Speak of the fucking devil," Kate mumbled under her breath as a tall blonde-haired woman grinned at us.

"Hello, Tanya." Edward scooted over and let his girlfriend take a seat beside him.

"Hi, Baby." She kissed him on the neck. "Who's this?" she asked, glancing at me.

"Bella Swan."

"Is that your real name?" she wondered**.**

"Um…yes." She gave me a once over before she looked down at her salad with a laugh.

"It's…cute."

"It's fitting," Kate said, throwing her arm around my shoulders.

"Sure," Tanya huffed. I was guessing that Tanya was the type of person that didn't hold anything back. Like my sister in law, Rosalie.

"Anyway," Angela steered the conversation away from my name, for which I was thankful. "You're all coming to my birthday bash next weekend, right?"

"You know it."

"Please say you'll come," Angela said looking at me.

"I don't have a babysitter…" I said, apologetically. It wasn't that I didn't want to go but I had Masen to think of.

"Edward's mom babysits," she said. "I can give you her number."

"Esme Cullen?" I guessed**.**

"Yes…"

"She's going to watch Masen during the day…I don't want to impose and…"

"She won't mind," Edward promised. "She loves watching kids."

"Please…"

"I will think about it…" Angela nodded with a grin.

"I will keep pestering you until you say yes," Angela said, poking my side.

"You have a son?" Tanya asked, though she didn't look surprised.

"Yeah, I do."

"How old is he?"

"Five months."

"I bet your boyfriend is thrilled." She said it as if she knew that James wasn't around.

"It's just me," I said, quietly looking down.

"Oh, that must suck."

"Who cares if he's not around?" Kate asked**.** "His loss."

"You should see her son…he's is so cute."

"Ooh, can I see?" I nodded and showed her Masen's picture "His eyes are so…blue…" I laughed. "He's so cute."

"Can I see?" Out of politeness, I let Tanya see the pictures. "He is adorable. Takes everything from his dad I guess?"

"Yeah…" Now, I regretted letting her see his picture. Masen was the spitting image of his father and I was okay with that, but the way she said it made it an insult, once again.

"He has your nose," Edward pointed out**.**

"And your lips," Kate said**.**

"Don't let the witch get to you. She's like that with everyone," Angela whispered in my ear.

"I won't." I whispered back**.** "Thank you."

"No problem."

"So…" Edward cleared his throat awkwardly**,** "How do you like the…weather here?" He asked after a second thought.

Lunch was fun, minus Tanya's earlier comments. Angela and Kate discussed Angela's up and coming birthday party, I wasn't sure if I was going yet. I wanted to, but I also wanted to spend my free time with Masen.

I promised Angela that I'd give her an answer within the next few days.

Eric, Mike, and Edward talked about cars. I zoned in for a few bits and pieces of it but zoned out when I could no longer understand what they were discussing. I wasn't clueless when it came to cars, to that I could thank Jake and Emmett, but I wasn't able to take an engine apart and reconstruct it without directions. Which was what Eric, Mike, and Edward seemed to be talking about.

Tanya was quiet most of the time, she threw out an insult occasionally**,** but they weren't always directed toward me. She would complain about how Kate's hair wasn't even, turned out Tanya cut hair at Great Clips, or how Angela needed to repaint her nails.

Kate and Angela just rolled their eyes and continued talking as if she said nothing to them.

After lunch Eric, Mike, Angela, and I walked back to Wal-Mart while Edward and Kate walked across the street to Home Depot. I had no idea which way Tanya went and frankly, I didn't care.

The rest of my shift went by smoothly and when five finally rolled around, I was anxious to get back home to Masen.

"Have a goodnight, Bella**,**" Kimmy said as she saw me clocking out.

"You too," I smiled. She nodded and headed back into her office.

My mom was waiting right out front for me when I walked out, sadly she didn't bring Masen along.

"Hey," she greeted me.

"Hi, Mom." I smiled, climbing in next to her "Where's Masen?"

"At home with your father," she answered. I nodded. "How was work?"

"It wasn't bad." Minus Tanya and Laurent already hating me, I didn't have a bad day. "But I miss Masen like crazy."

"You're going to have to get use to it," she said, seriously.

"I know, I know." As I said earlier, it would take some time to get a new routine started. After that, I would be okay.

"Make any friends?" she wondered**.**

"Yes, I did."

"Any girls?" I rolled my eyes. She never liked me hanging out with guys growing up but that was where I fit in. I did have some girls that I hung out with but I spent the majority of my time hanging with the guys.

"As a matter of fact, I did." I said with a laugh**.** "Angela and Kate. Angela is married to Mike and they have two kids together, a five month old boy, Conner, and four year old girl, Sophia."

"You only made three friends?"

"Edward, Mike, and Eric as well but you only asked about girls."

"Edward? The sexy man next door?" I rolled my eyes with a nod. I wasn't denying that Edward was cute, because he was, but he had a girlfriend. "He's nice…and sexy…and—"

"He's taken."

"He has a girlfriend?" My mom didn't seem surprised though. "Was it that blonde haired girl I saw this morning?"

"It might have been," I shrugged**.** "Kate, his cousin, is also blonde."

"Is his girlfriend nice?" I snorted. She definitely wasn't nice."She's a bitch, isn't she?"

"That's the understatement of the year." In my opinion, the less time I had to spend around Tanya the better.

"A girl has to be a bitch to protect a man as sexy as Edward." She said, winking at me.

"Mom," I groaned. "He's a year older then I am, stop thinking about him in that way."

"Oh, relax." She rolled her eyes and parked the car. "It's not like I'd ever pursue him, I'm a happily married woman."

"Thank God." My mom laughed as I made my way up the stairs and into my apartment. "Hi, baby boy!" Masen's big blue eyes flew to mine and he grinned. The next thing he did made me, and my mom, gasp. He rose up onto his hands and knees before crawling toward me.

"He's…Crawling!" My mom shouted happily from beside me. "Charlie…"

"I've got it." My dad had his phone out, filming everything. "Go, Buddy!"

"You did it," I cried, scooping him up into my arms. "You crawled, baby boy!" Masen giggled as I peppered his face with kisses. "I'm so proud of you!"

…

…

…

"Morning, Ang." I said, punching in. "How are you this morning?"

"Eh, can't complain." She laughed, shoving her stuff into her locker. "Sophia didn't want to go to bed and just to distract Mike and I, woke up Conner."

"The joys of having children," I laughed.

"Oh, yes,." she said sarcastically**.** "What about you? How was your night?"

"Masen crawled!" I said excitedly. "It was his first time." Masen crawling to me when I got home last night still had me in a great mood.

"They grow up so fast," Angela, sighed. "Enjoy the crawling while it lasts. Next he'll be walking, talking, running, jumping, and then before you know it he'll be married with kids of his own."

"I don't even want to think of that yet," I pouted. Angela laughed as we made our way to the front of the store. "I'm taking everything day by day."

"That's what I normally do as well," Angela said with a nod**.** "But you can't always help your thoughts."

"True," I agreed.

The day flew by smoothly.

Laurent watched me from the customer service counter. I wasn't sure if he was just being a creep and checking me out or if he was just trying to be sure that I was good at my job.

Either way I didn't like it.

Once again, I joined Angela, Mike, Eric, Kate, and Edward for lunch. I was much more relaxed this time probably because Tanya decided not to come.

Lunch was great. They were all interested in hearing about my life back in Washington, so I answered all that they wanted to know about me before changing the subject back to Angela's party. Once the topic went to outfits, the boys broke off into their own conversation.

After lunch, we all headed back to work. Angela was switched over to dressing room so I was stuck in between Jessica and Lauren. They were both very friendly, but sadly they weren't able to hold a conversation about anything besides hairstyles and lingerie.

When five rolled around once again, I left.

My parents had a flight back to Washington in two hours, which meant I had to get home, change, and then take them to Sky Harbor International Airport. I tried not to think about them leaving while they were here and I had succeeded most of the time, but the day was finally here…

They would be gone tonight.

"Hi, Baby." I picked Masen up and kissed his cheeks. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes he did." I settled back on the couch, Masen squirmed in my arms until I finally set him on the floor. Everyone was right about him not wanting to sit still.

"I'm going to change and then we can go, okay?"

"Okay," mom whispered quietly. With a sigh, I stood from the couch and headed into my room. I was able to unpack a little last night, but I still had mountains of boxes to get through.

I intended to get the majority of my stuff unpacked on Saturday and Sunday.

I changed out of my work clothes and into a simple red dress. For shoes, I chose a pair of flip flops. I pulled my hair out of my ponytail and deemed myself ready to go.

My dad was loading the bags in the car while my mom sat on the couch with Masen.

"Ready?" I asked quietly**.**

"I guess." My mom carried Masen down to the car and chose to sit in back with him. It was so quiet on the way to the airport. Each of us was lost in our own thoughts.

When the airport finally came into view, my mom broke down.

"Mom," I whispered, holding back tears of my own. "You can call me…write me…email me…visit…" I listed her options.

"It's not the same." She sobbed. "You two are all I have left…"

"You have Emmett too…"

"Right," she snorted**.** "When was the last time they came to see me?"

"Last Christmas," I stated. Rosalie, Emmett's wife, didn't really like my mom. When Rose became pregnant with her first daughter, my mom was overjoyed about it. The only thing was she tried to act as if she was in charge of everything.

Rosalie put her in her place very quickly and only visited my parents on Holidays when she only had to tolerate my mom for a few days.

"Exactly," she cried**.** "With you, you're always there."

"It's my time to leave, Mom." I reminded her softly.

"You didn't have to take Masen…" she whispered. "We could have—"

"Mom, he's my son." I reigned in my temper. I didn't want the last thing that we did before she left to be another fight. "I wouldn't leave him anywhere."

"You're so young, Bella."

"I'm a mom." I wasn't going reopen that fight.

"But you're still young…anything could happen…and I won't be here…"

"Everything will be fine, Mom." I promised**.** "And even if something did happen, I would call you right away." She looked down at her lap.

"The house is going to be so empty without you…without him."

"You should be happy about that." My dad smiled a little**.** "Look at the plus side of things…you can do what you want, whenever you want."

"We could do that with you there."

"But now you don't have to worry about bothering me or waking Masen." I tried to show her the positive side of this, but I knew that it wasn't working.

"We have to check in." My dad sighed. "Goodbye, Bells." I leaned over and hugged him as best as I could. "We want you to have this," he said and handed me an envelope. "Just in case, we want to know you are covered." I opened it up to find a credit card. "It's emergency money…"

"Dad…"

"Please accept it." He begged**.**

"Thank you." He nodded and kissed my forehead "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Kiddo."

"Bye, Bella." My mom leaned forward and kissed my cheek as more tears fell from her eyes. "Please take care of yourself, of Masen."

"Always," I said glancing back at Masen. "Take care of yourself too…" She nodded.

With one last kiss on Masen's forehead, they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's got a girl :( I know, I know. You hate me, lol. Tanya's not that bad...Okay, she's horrible. but you'll have to wait to see how things turn out between Edward and Tanya.<strong>

**Review!**


	6. Masen's first day with Esme

**Outfits/People/And other cool stuff linked on my page.**

**Beta: Midnight Cougar**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Swan<strong>

"Good Morning, Bella." Esme grinned, stepping aside so that Masen and I could come in. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay," I answered, following her into the kitchen. "How are you?"

"I'm great," she replied. I couldn't help but grin back at her. Esme made me feel so comfortable, which was a good thing since I would be leaving Masen with her.

"I have your packet filled out," I said, placing Masen's carrier on the floor. "And my work schedule," I pulled both the packet and copy of my work schedule out of his diaper bag. "I'll have a copy of my school schedule on Friday…"

"Thank you," Esme said as she slipped the paperwork into a blue folder. I glanced at the clock nervously. I still had twenty minutes before I had to leave him.

"I can tell that you're nervous," Esme commented.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, releasing my bottom lip. I was. It wasn't because I didn't trust her, because I surprisingly did, but this was the first time that Masen would be watched by someone other than my mom. I was worried that because he didn't take to well to new people, he'd be upset most of the day.

Which was part of the reason I showed up nearly thirty minutes before I had to work, I hoped that maybe I could get him use to Esme.

"It's only normal," Esme reassured me. "I got pregnant with my oldest, Alice, during college and I freaked out when I had to leave her with a babysitter." It relaxed me to know that I wasn't overreacting. "May I hold him?"

"Yeah," I pulled Masen out of his carrier and handed him to her. He looked at me for a second before looking up at Esme.

"Hi, Masen**.**" He continued to look up at her while chewing on his teething ring. Normally, he would already be freaking out because he was in the arms of a stranger**,** so it was surprising to see him so calm in her arms. "He's adorable," she smiled.

"Thank you," I let out a breath of relief.

Esme and I talked for a little while longer before I had to go. The nerves that I felt earlier were back, I just didn't know why. Masen seemed perfectly content with Esme. He'd be fine for a few hours. "I have to go…" I said, sadly.

Esme handed Masen to me without a word. I willed the tears to go away as I hugged Masen close to me.

"He'll be fine," Esme promised, when I handed him back to her. "I know how hard it is but it's only for a couple of hours."

"I know," I sniffled**.** "It's weird because I haven't done this since I had to return to school, weeks after giving birth to him."

"You're in a new state**.**" She reminded me. "With all new people, I would be surprised if you weren't crying." She pulled me into a hug, Masen pressed in between us.

"Thank you," I sniffed.

"It's not a problem," she said, releasing me. "Have a good day at work." I nodded, giving Masen one last kiss on the forehead.

"I'll see you later, Baby." Masen grinned at me as I headed toward the front door.

"Bye Mommy," Esme waved Masen's hand at me. "Have a good day at work**.**" I grinned, waving back, as I climbed into the car.

Angela, Mike, and Eric had off today so it was only me. I guess that meant lunch alone, though I really didn't mind. Laurent was a lot nicer, and a lot less creepy, than he was on the first few days.

I was once again on register, in between Lauren and Jessica. I was surprised that I could actually hold a normal conversation with them. Yesterday they seemed so focused on clothes and their appearances that I couldn't help but zone out after a while.

Today I was able to chat with them because they were talking about the up and coming school year. Jessica, eighteen, had just graduated from High school and was starting Cosmetology school while Lauren, nineteen, was in her second year of Law school.

At noon, I punched out and was heading out to my car when an all too familiar voice stopped me.

"Hello, neighbor." I looked up from my phone. Edward was leaning against a black motorcycle, a pink and white helmet in his hand.

"Hey," I smiled**.** "What's up?"

"We have a lunch date," he smirked.

"We do?" I asked, grinning. "I wasn't informed of one."

"Yes, we do**.**" He grinned, handing me the pink and white helmet. "Since we're the only ones working today, we might as well be lunch buddies."

"Sure," I bit my lip as I stared at the motorcycle. I had never been on one before.

"Is something wrong?"

"I've never been on a motorcycle," I admitted**.**

"I figured that, but you'll be fine, I promise." He took the helmet from my hands and slid it on. "Don't worry, I'm an excellent driver."

"I hope so," I squeaked. Edward hopped on the bike and started it up before gesturing for me to get on. I slid on behind him and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

"I guess I don't have to tell you to hold on," he chuckled as he drove out of the parking lot.

"This is kind of fun," I commented with a laugh.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the ride." A few minutes later, we pulled into Burger King. Edward parked his bike and we got off.

"How bad is my helmet hair?" I asked, trying to fix my hair.

"You look beautiful," he promised, pushing a few strands of hair from my face. I looked down with a blush.

"Thank you…" He nodded, clearing his throat. "Let's get something eat," I suggested**.** He nodded and followed me into Burger King.

"So," Edward started after we had taken our seats with our lunch," why didn't that asshole stick around when you got pregnant?"

"You're very bold," I commented**.**

"So I've been told," he grinned back. "I just don't understand why he would abandon you, and leave you to raise a baby on your own."

"He wasn't ready to be a father," I said, simply. "I mean, technically he didn't abandon me…he wanted me to get an abortion…"

"And when you wouldn't, he left?"

"No, I did." I sighed. "He told me to get rid of it and I told him goodbye…" I looked down, remembering that day all too clearly. "But what's done is done…I can't change it and I don't want to."

"What happens if he comes around again?" I shrugged. "Would you let him see Masen? Or would you keep him away?"

"I'd keep him away…at least for a while. I'd want to know how serious he was about Masen. I couldn't just have him pop in and out whenever he'd like."

"Understandable," he said, nodding. "What about if he wants you back?"

"It wouldn't happen," I answered, honestly.

"You don't love him anymore?" He guessed**.**

"I do…a little…but what he did made me realize that when the going gets tough, he's gone." James proved that I wouldn't have him to rely on in difficult situations. In my opinion, he wasn't ready to grow up. He wanted to have fun with a girlfriend who wasn't tied down in anyway.

And that wasn't me.

"You're very different," Edward commented. I frowned.

"I am?"

"You're unique, there's something different about you."

"What's so unique about me?" I asked, truly interested.

"You're personality."

"Is that a good thing?" He nodded. "Well, I'm glad."

"Me too," he grinned.

We soon changed the subject. We talked about everything. There were only certain people who I never held anything back from and Edward was added to that list.

He listened intently as I laughed about stupid childhood memories and random things from my past. When it was his turn, I listened with fascination at all his stories.

"Thanks for being my lunch buddy." I nodded, handing him the helmet back.

"Thanks for _wanting_ me to be your lunch buddy," I replied.

"We should do this again," he said, grinning at me.

"We will," I laughed**.**

"I'll see you later, Bella."

"I thought I was just **'**neighbor**'**," I teased. He chuckled, climbing back on his bike. "I'll see you later, Edward." I turned and headed back into Wal-Mart, pinning my nametag back on in the process.

Edward was a great guy. Not only was he cute, but he was also incredibly funny and smart. I was lucky to have a friend like him.

…

…

…

"Hello?" I answered my phone, climbing into the car. Five had finally rolled around and I was able to leave work for the day. I couldn't wait to get Masen and then go home to relax with him.

"It's your mother," mom said.

"What's up?" I asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"How's Masen?"

"He's probably doing fine, I'm on my way to get him."

"Where is he?" she asked, worried.

"Esme's," I reminded her.

"Oh, right."

"Can I call you back later?"

"Fine," she huffed**.**

"Bye," I hung up and tossed my phone onto the passenger's seat. I could already tell that this was going to be a long night.

When I pulled up to Esme's house, two other cars sat in front of the house. I knew that the silver van parked in the driveway was hers, so I'm guessing the other two were the parents of the other kids she babysits.

"Bella," Esme smiled, pulling the door open. "How was work?"

"It was good," I looked around for Masen.

"Carlisle is in the playroom with him**.**" She reassured me as we headed into the kitchen.

"How was he?"

"He was an angel," she promised. "Carlisle, bring Masen out here, please. "A few seconds later a man with dirty blonde hair appeared, carrying Masen.

"Masen," I sighed. He grinned as I took him into my arms. God, I had missed him so much.

"Bella, this is my husband, Carlisle. Carlisle, this is Bella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I shook his hand with a smile.

"And this is my daughter, Alice." I looked behind Carlisle, where a girl with light brown hair who stood smiling.

"It's so good to finally meet you**.**" She pulled me into a hug. "I've heard so much about you."

"You have?"

"Kate, Edward, Angela, Mike…they've said nothing but nice things about you." I blushed**.** "They said you were beautiful, but wow…" My blush deepened.

"I should be saying that about you," I complimented back. Her grin widened**.**

"We are going to be best friends," she said, knowingly. "I can tell." I nodded, knowing that she was right.

"Momma! Chloe took my Barbie!" A small girl, no older than eight, with shoulder length dirty blonde hair whined. "And she won't give it back, I even asked her nicely."

"Chloe," Alice scolded.

"I had it first, Mommy." Another small girl, maybe four or five, with light blonde hair said.

"No you didn't," the other little girl said.

"Madison, Chloe," Alice said, shaking her head. "Chloe, I was just in there. You're sister had it."

"But she set it down."

"So? It's mine," Madison stomped her foot. "Momma, tell her."

"No because, Madison if you set it down, then she gets to play with it."

"But it's mine," Madison whined**.**

"Madison, there are plenty of other toys in there. Just pick a different one," Madison huffed and stomped back into the playroom, Chloe followed silently behind her.

"Boys are so much easier to raise then girls," Alice sighed.

"That's not true," Esme disagreed**.** "Edward was a little demon child, let me tell you."

"Oh, yeah." Alice laughed. "My brother was a terror, but you don't have to worry about Masen. He's so calm and happy. He'll be a joy to be around as he grows older."

"I'm hoping so," I laughed. "Well, I better get going. I have another long day tomorrow."

"I'll see you later," Alice said pulling me into a hug.

"Definitely," I promised, returning her hug. "And thank you so much for watching Masen." I hugged Esme.

"You are very welcome," she grinned. "Like Alice said, he's a joy to be around."

"Can you say bye-bye?" I asked Masen. He simply offered them a grin as I buckled him into his carrier. "Thank you…again, I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem," Esme promised as I made my way out of her house. "I'll see you tomorrow, first thing."

"See you tomorrow," I said as I waved goodbye.

My mom called me about three times while I was on my way home. I didn't answer it, as I had told her that I would call her later. She was getting back to her normal self.

As I said before, she preferred things done her way when it came to raising Masen.

I had just made it through the door when she called again.

"What part of I'll call you later is hard to understand?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" My mom fumed. "I was worried about you. It doesn't take that long to get from Esme's house to your house."

"I'm fine, Mom." I promised, pulling Masen out of his seat.

"Obviously, how's Masen?"

"He's great." I promised. "He really loves Esme."

"He didn't freak out?"

"Nope, he even let her husband carry him around," I said, smiling.

"That doesn't mean you can leave him there twenty four seven." I rolled my eyes.

"Damn, that's what I was planning." I said, sarcastically.

"Isabella, are you trying to be funny?"

"No, I'm trying to defend myself**,**" I said, innocently.

"I'm not attacking you," she said, laughing humorlessly. "I'm just making sure you aren't spending all your time out…"

"Since when do I spend all my time out? It's work, school, and home. That's it. I don't party."

"You've stayed late at Jake's."

"I told you that was for a project," I rolled my eyes again. The one time I stay late at my friend's house will forever be used against me.

"Whatever, I don't want to hear it Isabella."

"Look, I have to go." I wasn't in the mood for her overbearing tendencies**.** "I work in the morning."

"But I want to talk to Masen, before I hang up."

"He's busy," I told her.

"Doing what?"

"Playing," I sighed. "I got to go. I still need to eat, and I'm starving."

"Don't forget to feed him," mom directed.

"Esme already did," I informed her, placing Masen back on the floor with his toys. "I'll talk to you later, Mom."

"Tell Masen I love him," she said.

"_We _love you too," I said, emphasizing the 'we'.

"Bye," I hung up the phone with a sigh.

"You're grandma is already driving me nuts, and she just left."

…

…

…

"Morning, Bella." Edward grinned at me as I made my way downstairs with Masen's carrier.

"Morning, neighbor." He chuckled "How was your night?"

"Eh, can't complain."

"I can," Kate yawned, joining us near my car. "I got like no sleep last night."

"Why?" I asked, placing Masen's carrier in the car.

"Edward had Tanya over," Kate whined.

"Oh," I said looking away.

"It's not what you think," Edward chuckled, a pink tint covering his cheeks. "She was having one of her…"

"Psychotic breakdowns?" Kate volunteered**.**

"No, she's just insecure**,**" Edward said, shaking her head. "She has a hard time trusting me."

"Why? Did you cheat on her?"

"No**,** but she's cheated on me. She thinks I'll try to get even one day." Tanya was a piece of work. I honestly had never met anyone like her.

"Why are you still with her?"

"I ask him the same thing every day," Kate answered. I looked at Edward expectantly.

"I don't know anymore," he answered, honesty. "Believe it or not, she was once a really nice girl."

"In middle school," Kate laughed. "Once she hit high school, she became a bitch."

"Do you trust her to not cheat on you again?" Relationships were built on trust. If you couldn't trust the person you were with, what was the point of being in a relationship with them?

"Sometimes," he sighed.

"Then I don't think she's the girl for you," I said. Edward was a great guy, and I had come to that conclusion even though I had known him for less than a week. He was funny, smart, and incredibly talented. Any girl would be lucky to have him. If Tanya didn't treat him properly, or they couldn't trust each other, then it was best to go their separate ways.

"I agree," Kate wrapped her arms around him. "We just want to see you happy, Edward."

"I know, thank you," he said, sincerely. "It's nice to have girl insight." I laughed**.**

"Hey, what am I?"

"It's nice to get a fresh opinion every once in a while."

"You wouldn't need any fresh opinions if you'd dump the harpy." Kate muttered, pushing him away. "Anyway, I'll be back later. Garrett and I are going to the river."

"Sounds fun," I commented**.**

"Oh, it is." Kate laughed. "You should come along one of these weekends. Not only will you get a tan, but you'll have a blast."

"When are we all going?" Edward asked**.**

"I don't know. I'll ask Angela about it later, and then let you know." She unlocked her car and slid inside. "Have a good day at work."

"Okay," I waved as she drove away. Kate pulled out onto the road, leaving Edward and I alone once again.

"I'll see you later, I'd better get going."

"Lunch?"

"Definitely," I grinned, climbing into my car. "Have a nice day,"

"You too," Edward smiled.

After dropping Masen off at Esme's house, I headed to work. I worked on the customer service counter today. Laurent took it upon himself to re-teach me everything.

Once he was sure I knew how to do it properly, he let me be.

I met a few new people, none of them I would ever considering hanging out with. Bree Tanner had made it to the top of my avoid list, which wasn't very long. Her rambling didn't bother me**,** but the way she was chewing her gum while talking, did.

I stared at the clock, silently counting down the minutes until I could make a break for it.

When that time finally rolled around, I quickly left the customer service desk and punched out. Just like last time, Edward was waiting for me. I took the pink helmet without hesitation and climbed on.

If my dad knew what I was doing, I would be in so much trouble. Hell, if my mom found out she'd probably have a heart attack. Growing up**,** my dad and mom had made it clear that we weren't allowed on motorcycles.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, as we pulled up to our apartment building.

"I'm making you lunch," he said simply, helping me off the bike.

"Do you make all your friends lunch?" I asked, curious.

"Yes, I do." He promised with a laugh. "I'm not very good at it though." He pulled out a bag of pizza rolls. "Are these okay?"

"Sure," I said, still standing awkwardly by the door.

"You can come in further," he said, chuckling. "I don't bite…hard, I promise."

"You're funny," I said sarcastically as I moved away from the door. "You have a nice place," I commented, politely. Unlike my house, it was box free and neat.

"Thank you," Edward smiled.

"These are beautiful," I remarked. My fingers lightly touched one of the many photographs he had on the wall. Each was of nature. Rivers, mountains, even a few of the Grand Canyon sat on the walls.

"Thank you," he grinned. "I did them, I enjoy it."

"You did?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, all of them." He stuck his hands into his pockets**.** "I'm into photography."

"You're very talented," I commented, still in awe of the photos on the wall. Anyone with a camera could say they were a photographer**,** but only a few people, like Edward, were really photographers.

"Thank you," he grinned.

"Are you going to pursue photography after College?"

"That or I'm going to become an Architect." I had no doubt in my mind that he'd be good at both. "What do you plan on doing after college?"

"I want to open up a restaurant," I said, truthfully**.** "I'm an amazing cook, or so I've been told. I'd rather do something I'd love for a career, rather than something that I have to force myself to do at work every day.

"I understand completely," Edward agreed. I smiled. "If you ever need any artwork for your restaurant I'd be happy to help, just let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind," I promised**.**

"Do you plan on staying in Arizona after College?" I nodded. Though my mom still believed I would be returning home, my dad already knew that I wouldn't be coming back, I didn't want to. It wasn't just because of my problems that were making me decide not return home.

"What about you? Are you going to stay in Arizona and raise kids with Tanya?" he grimaced, causing me to laugh.

"Kids with Tanya?" He laughed humorlessly. "Not going to happen," he said, running a hand through his hair. "But yes, I'll be staying here." The buzzer rang, signaling lunch was ready. "How many would you like?"

"How many did you make?" I asked, smirking.

"A girl with an appetite, I like it." I laughed and playfully shoved him out of the way to get some pizza rolls.

…

…

…

"How's everything going, Bells?"

"It's going great, Dad." I answered, honestly. "I really like it here."

"That's good, I'm glad." Though I could tell he was a little sad. "Anyone giving you trouble?"

"Nope, everyone is really nice." _Well, not everyone._ Tanya came to mind for that one**,** but she wasn't even worth mentioning.

"How's work?"

"Exhausting," I replied honestly. I had gotten off less than thirty minutes ago and I was ready to go to bed. I was on dressing room today since someone called in sick. I spent my day running back and forth, folding and hanging things up, while also trying to avoid Laurent.

He seemed to be in another bad mood this morning so I figured that it was best to let him be.

On the plus side, Angela also had dressing room today. We talked and goofed off most of the day. She was still pestering me about going to her birthday and I finally agreed. I would only be away from Masen for a few hours.

We spent lunch with Eric, Kate, Edward, Mike, and unfortunately, Tanya as well. She seemed to be just as bitchy as the last time I had lunch with her.

"How's Masen doing?" I looked down at Masen with a smile. He loves it out here as well. He's so comfortable with Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Even Alice's husband, Jasper. It wasn't that surprising since I felt just as comfortable around them as he did.

"He's doing great," I promised. "He really loves the Cullen's, and they are so good to him."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he doesn't have a problem staying with them while I work. Actually, he loves it."

"Wow," he said, still surprised. "It's nice to know that he won't be a total recluse." I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Nothing is wrong with being a recluse, Dad." I wasn't always a recluse but I had my moments. Back home I had tons of friends, well until I got pregnant. Then I became an outcast. Jake and Vanessa were the only ones that stuck around me through it all. "So how's everything back home?"

"Quiet," dad replied.

"You must like that, huh?" I asked with a laugh**.**

"Oh, I do." He laughed before sighing. "You're mother on the other hand…" I already knew that she didn't like it. She left messages on my phone explaining how depressed she was and how she wished I would just come home. "She'll get used to it." He promised. "Did she tell you she took up yoga?"

"She did?" I asked, laughing.

"She's also taken up water aerobics and jogging, if you can believe that."

"Trying to fill her time?" I guessed**.**

"Yep, I would say so." He sighed**.**

"What's bothering you?" He sounded stressed out, worried. "I can tell you're holding something back?" He sighed again. "Is it anything I can fix?"

"Don't get mad, Bella."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Once again, my dad sighed. "I won't get mad," I promised, though I knew from his tone that I would be breaking that promise. "So, what's up?"

"James has been coming around every day since we've returned from Arizona," dad explained.

"What does he want now?" I gave him nearly fourteen months to come around. Why did he start coming around after I had already left the state?

"He wants to see you…and Masen," dad continued to explain.

"That's too bad," I said. "He had a year to come around but he never did. I don't want him thinking that he can just pop in and out whenever he feels like it."

"I agree completely but your mom…"

"What did she do?" I asked with a growl "Dad!"

"He showed up begging us to let him speak with you…" I already knew what she had done without him saying it. "So she gave him your number…"

"I'm going to…I can't believe her!" I angrily ran a hand through my hair. "Who does she think she is? I'm Masen's mother. I'm the one who makes decisions like that."

"That's not all…"

"What more could she have done, Dad?"

"Charlotte asked for your address so that she could send gifts for Masen…and she gave it to her."

"Why didn't you stop her?" I asked, exasperated.

"She did it while I was at work," he explained**.** "I'm sorry."

"What if I didn't want to include them?" I had informed Peter and Charlotte at the same time that I had told James. What was their excuse for staying away? Why weren't they around during my pregnancy?

"You love Charlotte and Peter, Bella, I know you do." My dad argued**.**

"But they weren't around either. It wasn't as if I said**,** 'No you can't come around just because your son isn't'. So obviously they chose to stay away."

"Bells, that's what parents do. When Masen grows up and has issues with someone, you'll automatically side with him. It doesn't matter what that problem is. You're on your kid's side no matter what."

"I know," I sighed, looking down at Masen. "I can't believe mom did this. I guess she's not on my side."

"I'm sorry, kiddo."

"You don't have to be sorry but mom needs to be, I still can't believe she did that." I had no reason to be mad at him. He wasn't the one who gave James my information without my permission.

"Charlie, who are you talking to?" _Speak of the devil_, I thought sarcastically.

"Put her on," I demanded**.**

"Bella," dad warned. I knew that he was trying to stop an argument**,** but I needed to know why she did what she did.

"Dad, put her on the damn phone." He sighed but handed the phone over to my mom.

"What's up?" she asked, cheerfully.

"You gave them my address and my number? Are you fucking insane?"

"Watch your mouth, Isabella."

"What were you thinking?" I asked, trying to keep calm. "It wasn't your decision, Mom. Masen is my son and if I don't want James or his family around then that's how it's going to be…"

"James has just as many rights as you do," she argued.

"He has no rights. He's not on his Birth Certificate," I yelled.

"So? He's the blood father, and that's a fact."

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded. "What was the point?"

"I was just being fair. We can't keep Masen from them. He'll grow up resenting you, Bella."

"No, he'll thank me. Cause one day I plan to tell him why his father isn't around."

"Why would you do that?" she asked, confused.

"Because it's the right thing to do," I said.

"We'll think of it this way." She said it as if there was a bright side of James knowing where I live. "Now you won't have to tell Masen that his father didn't love him. I'm certain that James will be around, and will want to be in his son's life now."

"Oh? Did he tell you that's what he had planned?"

"Yes," she said.

"What else did he say?" I asked, angrily.

"He said that he'd do everything to make it up to you, even if it took him the rest of his life. He's a great guy, Bells. I've forgiven him for what he's done."

"That's because it didn't affect you as much as it did me. I was his girlfriend, Mom. I was the one he got pregnant and then didn't want because I was keeping it. You have no idea how painful it was for me."

"With time you'll get over it," she said simply.

"If you make any more decisions for me or Masen, you won't be seeing or hearing from us ever again." I said, angrily. "Do you understand me?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Do you understand, Mom?"

"Isabella, I'm only doing what I think is best for Masen." I could tell that she was on the verge of tears. Had I not been so mad, I would have felt bad for making her cry**,** but I couldn't even force myself to feel any sympathy for her. "He's my grandchild. I'm allowed to make choices that I think are wise."

"You can make small choices. Like what he can wear**,** but you don't get to make the choice when it comes to bringing James around."

"You're being unfair," mom whined.

"No, I'm not." I wasn't, was I? "I'm being completely serious, Mom. If you make another decision like that you won't be allowed to see Masen, or talk to him."

"Isabella…"

"I'll give you some time to think about it," I hung up the phone and threw it onto the couch next to me. I couldn't believe that she had the nerve to not only give Charlotte and Peter my information, which I guess didn't bother me that much, but she also gave James my information.

Did I seem incapable of making big decisions like that? I held my head in my hands and sighed.

What was I going to do if he came back? I had thought about this early in the week, thanks to Edward, but now I wasn't so sure. I mean, what changed? Did Peter and Charlotte force him to get into Masen's life just because they wanted to see him? Did James change his mind suddenly? Did he feel as though he had matured enough to be a father?

My phone rang again**,** but I made no move to get it. I couldn't talk to her right now. I was angry, livid even. How could she do this? It was my life, my son's life. I should be the one making all the big decisions like that, not her.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	7. Ex's

****Chapter 7! I'm amazed at how many people have favorited and put this story on Alert! Thank you :) It means so much that you love this story. And thank you to all the reviewers. Each review that I got was amazing. I have a banner for this story (It was made my Mekeh18) and it's linked on my profile with the rest of the inspiration that goes along with this story.****

****Beta'd by Midnight Cougar!****

****Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot****

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Swan<strong>

Even though I didn't have to work Saturday, I set my alarm. I was determined to get a start on unpacking. With school starting Monday, I would have next to no time for anything extra. Masen, work, and school were the only things that I would be able to focus on for a few weeks.

As my coffee brewed, I started up on my room. Since my parents had managed to get Masen's room completely unpacked and decorated, I didn't have to worry about that. What I did have to worry about was the front room, dining room, and of course my bedroom. I had no doubt in my mind that I could get it all done by tomorrow morning, or maybe later tonight after Masen had gone to sleep.

I heard my phone vibrate against the kitchen counter**,** but made no move to get it. It was probably my mom calling to try to talk some "Sense" into me. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now. I was still angry that she had made a big decision without consulting me about it.

I probably wouldn't have been so mad if it was something little but it wasn't. It was a big decision. When it came to Masen, I wanted nothing but the best for him. Apparently, my mother's opinion of what was best for him, not that it mattered, and my opinion of what was best for him were very different.

My phone rang again and with a sigh, I went to see who it was. Knowing my mom, she was probably forcing my dad to call me so that when I answered he could trick me into talking to her, though I knew that he wouldn't do that.

'_Mom_' flashed across the screen. Well, I guess she wouldn't bring my dad into this after all.

I sighed again and poured myself a cup of coffee. I didn't think that I would ever have to deal with something like this. Well, I guess that wasn't true. I had figured that Charlotte might possibly come around but I never thought that James would. I most definitely didn't think my mother would be the one to let them in so easily.

Why would she do that anyway? What were her motivates? I guess one motive would be that she didn't want me raising Masen alone. She's mentioned it before about how it was better to raise a child with two parents and she had always liked James. Maybe that was why, when he came to her, she accepted his apology so quickly.

I bit my lip as I stared at my phone. It wouldn't do me any good to sit around thinking about why my mom was determined not to let me make my own decisions.

I had managed to unpack half of my room by the time Masen had woken up at eight thirty. After feeding him a quick breakfast of oatmeal and applesauce, I dragged his walker into my room and placed him in it so that I could get back to unpacking.

By ten, my room was completely unpacked. I couldn't help but smile as I glanced around my room. It felt good to get one room, well two actually, if you counted Masen's, unpacked. It was looking more and more like our home everyday.

"What do you think?" I asked, pulling Masen out of his walker. I balanced him on my knees with a grin. "Isn't Mommy's room pretty?" He responded with a grin. "What should Mommy do now?" I wondered. "I have an idea. Why don't we go down to the pool? Mommy wants to soak up as much sun as possible, before school starts." Though I wouldn't be able to stay out long, it would be fun to take a break and hit the pool.

I carried him into his room and set him near his toys while I dug through his clothes to find some swim trunks. I found him a pair of black and red fish swim trunks toward the back and a matching hat before grabbing him and pulling them on him.

After that, I covered every inch of skin with baby sunscreen. Sun was bad for babies and I didn't want him to fry because I didn't put enough on.

After I was sure that he had enough on, I sat back with a grin. God, he was so adorable. I knew women thought that about their kids all the time but Masen really was. Even though he had a lot of James in him, as Tanya so rudely pointed out when I first met her, he was still the most gorgeous baby I had ever seen.

I scooped him up into my arms and headed back into my room to find myself a bathing suit. I was a little nervous, as I hadn't wore a swimsuit since before I start showing.

I didn't own any one pieces so I toughened up and pulled on the first bikini that my hands touched.

It turned out to be a simple dark blue bikini. I pulled it on and glanced at my stomach in the mirror. I couldn't help but smile. I felt confident about how I looked. My stomach was flat and smooth, just as it had been before I had my son.

The one good advice my mom had given me was that I should use coco butter so that I wouldn't get stretch marks and because I did just that I didn't have any.

After inflating his green floaty, I slipped on my sandals and headed down to the pool. Much to my surprise, Edward was there. I guess it really shouldn't be a surprise since he lived here**,** but I think what surprised, or stunned, me the most was that he was shirtless.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my thoughts. _Of course, he's going to be shirtless. We're at the pool_. I stood staring at him as he swam laps. I couldn't lie and say that I wasn't attracted to Edward because I was.

However, I needed more time and besides he had a girlfriend.

_Hopefully, not for long. _

"Hey," he smiled. I blushed as I forced that thought of out my mind. Why was I suddenly eager to jump into a relationship with someone I had known for less then two weeks?

"Hi," I mumbled, embarrassed.

"You okay?" he asked, stopping his laps.

"I'm great," I promised, kicking off my shoes and heading into the water with Masen. Masen stared at Edward, or maybe the water, as we got further into the pool.

"He's even cuter in person," Edward complimented

"Thank you," I kept my eyes on Masen, who was kicking at the water wildly, as Edward got closer to us. Edward was very good looking, from head to toe. I bet girls threw themselves at him left and right. I briefly wondered why he had chosen Tanya when I was so sure that she wasn't the only girl, if you could call that her that, chasing after him.

"Hi, Buddy," Edward greeted Masen and he briefly stopped his kicking to gaze up at Edward. "You like water, huh?" Masen squealed and reached for Edward. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure, if you want." Masen went to Edward without hesitation. It never failed to amaze me when he accepted a new person so easily. Perhaps, it was just the Cullen's that he was able to easily accept. They were amazing people that even I couldn't help but feel comfortable and happy when I was around them.

"His name's Masen, right?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

"What's his full name?" Edward wondered.

"Masen Emmett Swan," I replied. Emmett was my older brother's name. I had chosen to use Emmett's name as Masen's middle name because I was so close to him.

"It's fitting," Edward grinned and I couldn't help but grin back. His smile was infectious. "Do you like the water?" Edward asked, looking down at Masen. "I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled as Masen splashed around some more.

"He likes you," I commented**.**

"I like him too," he said, grinning down at Masen. Masen grinned back at him. "He's too cute not to like," I grinned at them. It stirred something inside me to watch Edward and Masen together. I wasn't sure what it was but I liked it. "You know what I think we should do?" he asked looking down at Masen. "I think we should splash Mommy." He turned Masen in his arms so that whenever he kicked he was splashing me.

"Trying to turn my own son on me, huh?" I grabbed Masen and placed him in his turtle shaped floaty before jumping on Edward. He chuckled and tossed me into the deeper water.

"You'll have to try better then that to get me underwater," Edward joked as I swam to the ladder before climbing out. "You wouldn't dare," he glared at me playfully as I stood above him.

"Cannonball," I jumped onto Edward, taking him underwater with me. "Got ya," I giggled as we both resurfaced.

"Yes, you did."

"What's going on here?" I looked up to see Tanya, her hands planted on her hips as she glared at us.

"Nothing," I promised, my smile vanishing instantly.

"We were just swimming, Tanya,"

"Sure you were," she sneered. _If looks could kill,_ briefly crossed my mind as she continued to stare at me. "Let's go, Edward"

"Where?" Edward asked, frowning.

"We had a date tonight, remember?"

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"Just get your shit and meet me upstairs," she growled. "I'll be waiting," She turned and stomped back toward Edward's apartment.

"Does she always act like that?" I asked, quietly. I didn't want to upset him anymore then he clearly already was.

"Unfortunately, she does." He sighed, getting out of the pool. "I'm getting tired of it."

"You can always end it," I reminded him. Part of me was hoping he would do just that.

_Not ready_, I reminded myself.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." He sighed, grabbing his towel. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure," Edward slipped his sandals on and angrily walked back to his apartment. I swam over to Masen with a sigh. "You're not allowed to date woman like Tanya, got it?" Masen looked at me, puzzled, as he chewed on his toy. "You'll understand one day."

**~Sunday~**

"Hello?" I answered the phone without looking. It had been two days since I had talked to my mom. I wanted to hear what she had to say. Was she accepting my ultimatum or was she calling to argue some more?

"Hi, Bella**.**" The quiet voice of Charlotte Parker made me stop what I was doing. "It's me, Charlotte."

"I know who you are," I sighed, biting my bottom lip. "What do you need?" I asked. I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh but that's how it came out.

"I'm sorry," she said, softly. "I shouldn't have stayed away. Neither you nor Masen deserved that from me, from us."

"Why are you calling now?" I had wanted to ask James that question but I was sure Charlotte could enlighten me.

"I don't want to turn my back on my grandson,"

"But you already did," I pointed out.

"It wasn't my choice to stay away, Bella. James wanted some time to think everything through and asked us to not contact you." I snorted, what did he have to think through? He made his opinion of my pregnancy clear the day I had told him.

"James made you stay away?" I asked. However, I wasn't surprised by that at all.

"Yes," she said, ashamed.

"What did he need to think through?" I wondered. "He made his opinion pretty clear the day I told him."

"He wasn't thinking," she argued.

"I don't care what he was or wasn't thinking about," I cut her off. I didn't need her to defend him. He was a big boy. He had made his own choices. "He made his bed and now he has to lay in it," I told her.

"Does that mean that we can't see him?" she asked, quietly.

"What do you mean 'we'?" James was out of the question until I talked to him, if I ever _decided_ to talk to him.

"Just Peter and I," Charlotte whispered.

"I'll have to think about it," I said curtly. This wasn't just something that I could rush into without some serious thought.

Technically, they didn't do anything besides support their son's decision. Could I really hold that against them when I would do the same for Masen as he got older?

"I understand, Bella." She sighed, sadly. "He's changed, you know. He's even tried to contact you," she told me.

"He's never called," I argued.

"He sent you an email, at least that's what he said." I'd have to check that out later. "He knows he made a mistake, Bella. He wants to make it up to you…"

"So he's told my mom…" I said, dryly. "He's had fourteen months, Charlotte. Why all of a sudden does he want to be there? Is it because I'm gone? Are you making him?"

"No, we aren't." She promised. "He came up with the decision to get back in your good graces all on his own. I was so happy because I've missed you and I want to see my first grandson…"

"I need to think some things through," I said, rudely interrupting her. "I'll call you back later, okay?" The sooner I could get off the phone, the sooner I could think things through.

"Okay, that's all we can ask," she said, sadly. "Thank you for picking up, Bella."

"Bye," I hung up my phone with a sigh. My mind was going in a million different directions. Honestly, I had my mom to blame for this. She was the one who had not only had given them my number, but she had also given them my address. Had she just said no, as she should have, I wouldn't have to deal with this right now.

I sat on the couch debating the pros and cons of letting Charlotte and Peter into Masen's life.

They were great people. Charlotte was always including me in family functions and had always introduced me as her daughter. She was extremely friendly and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Her husband, Peter, was just as good. He was a hard worker and very outgoing.

When they decided to cut off all connection with me when I told them I was pregnant, which from what Charlotte said James wanted them to give him time to 'think', I was shocked.

That wasn't like them.

But what would happen if I did let them in and then James decided that he didn't want them around me? Would they listen to him when he told them that he didn't want them in Masen's life anymore?

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. This was going to take more then a few minutes of thought. First, I needed to get to the library. I needed to check my email, to see if James really did write me, and I needed to set up a few other things.

It was nine thirty, the library opened up at ten. I decided to get dressed before waking Masen up to get ready. He usually didn't sleep this long but he had a rough night last night.

After changing into a pair of shorts and a yellow and white shirt, I woke Masen up. Surprisingly, he wasn't crabby. He smiled sleepily as I changed his diaper and then pulled on a new outfit.

I set him in his walker while I packed up his diaper bag and made him some breakfast. After feeding him, I grabbed everything that I would need for the day and then headed out.

"Morning, Bella," I looked up at Edward's grinning face. The worry that I had felt the past hour had faded away, instantly. How could someone I barely know have that much of an affect on me?

"Do you wait out here all day for me?" I asked with a laugh as I made my way down to my car. Edward and I always seemed to be leaving at the same time, not that I minded. If I was being honest, I rather liked it.

_Not ready__**.**_

"You caught me," he laughed. "You're pretty face brightens my day, it's quite refreshing."

"We'll thank you," I blushed, buckling Masen into the car. "Thanks for jinxing me, by the way…"

"I'm sorry?" he said, confused.

"You asked me what I would do if James comes back…Well…" Edward went from confusion to understanding.

"He's back?"

"Not physically but my _lovely_ mother decided to give him my phone number _and_ my address…"

"She did?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah, she forgives him for everything he's done to me…"

"I'm sorry but what's wrong with her? She knows it's not her choice, right? You're his mom. You make decisions like that," he said.

"Thank you," I was starting to think that I was the only one who understood that. "She thinks that just because she's his grandmother, she can make big choices."

"You need to tell her that. Don't let her push you around, tell her firmly it's your life and butt out."

"I tried," I had given my mom an ultimatum. She could either stop making decisions for me or she wouldn't be allowed in Masen and my life.

"Yeah?" he asked. "How did she take it?"

"She thought I was being unfair, and mean."

"What did you tell her?" He wondered**.**

"I told her to stop making decisions for Masen and I or she wouldn't be allowed in our life at all, which is not what I want."

"I don't think that's unfair," Edward said, shaking his head. "If I were you, I wouldn't hesitate to cut her out. She deserves it for going against you like that."

"I thought about that but wouldn't that be too harsh?"

"When it comes to your son nothing is too harsh," he stated firmly. I nodded, letting his words sink in. I would literally kill if someone harmed Masen in anyway. Maybe I should give her the cold shoulder until she learned her place.

"You're right, maybe that's just what she needs."

"I usually am," he smirked as I slid into the car with a laugh. "So, what are you doing later?"

"Nothing," I eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well someone needs to go out with me tonight," he shrugged, nonchalantly.

"And I just happened to be this person?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "And Masen can come too."

"What's the occasion?" I wondered**.**

"I'm single," Edward said, happily.

"You are?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's official."

"What made you break up with her?" I asked**.**

"Her personality," he said, bitterly.

"You deserve someone better," I agreed. "I guess we're free tonight, sure." I smiled thinking how a night out with Edward would be fun. _Not as fun as a real date with him would be_, I blushed at my thoughts.

"I'll pick you up at five thirty?"

"Should I be picking you up since we can't take the motorcycle?" I wanted to but with Masen coming along that wasn't a possibility.

"I have a Volvo too," he promised, gesturing toward a car that was parked right next to his motorcycle.

"Oh, okay, we'll see you then."

"I'll see you at five?" I nodded, still blushing. Why did Edward have such a huge affect on me?

I shook my head with a sigh as I pulled out onto the main road. It was just a little crush. I would get over it.

_Sure, you will._

I spent the short drive to the library, going over everything Charlotte had said to me. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if they wanted to see Masen. The only thing was that they'd have to come to me. Not only did I not have the money to fly out whenever they wanted to see him, I wasn't willing to allow James around him.

At least not for a while**.**

I pulled up to the library and got out with a sigh. After setting up Masen's stroller, I placed him in it and grabbed my laptop. They had free WiFi and it was easier then waiting for a computer.

Since I found out the second floor was normally abandoned, I headed up there. That way if Masen decided to make some noise, I wouldn't have hundreds of people glaring at me.

First things first, I needed to check my mail. I logged onto Yahoo and checked for Messages from James. I had six from Rose, most likely explaining how their trip to Paris went, two from Jake, One from Vanessa, and…twelve from James?

_James Parker sent you a message on Facebook, _One of them was dated a week before I had left. The rest were dated after my move. I clicked on the first one and quickly skimmed through it.

_I made a mistake. I didn't think about what I was doing before I told you to get rid of the baby. I'm so sorry, Bella. Please give me a chance to prove that I can be a good father to him. I'll do anything…_

I looked through the rest and found that they were similar to the first one. Should I respond to him? What should I say? I looked down at Masen, biting my lip.

This wasn't an easy decision. Whatever I decided would either make or break us. What would happen if James came in, tried it out, and then decided that it wasn't for him? How would that affect Masen?

Sure, Masen was young, but I still didn't like the idea of James popping in and out whenever he'd please.

What should I do?

I stayed at the library for nearly two hours, thinking everything through. I didn't see any harm in letting Peter and Charlotte visit Masen and be part of his life. They were always great people to me and I had no doubt in my mind they would treat my son, their grandson, the same way.

The only thing that I would have to make sure they understood was they weren't allowed to pop in and out whenever they liked. If they wanted to be in his life, they could. If they didn't, then they couldn't.

Masen didn't deserve people doing that to him. He deserved stability.

I was still undecided about the James situation. Did I want him around? How long would he stay around? Would he think that just because his parents were allowed around Masen that he was to?

So many questions and yet I still had so few answers.

Maybe I _had_ to talk to him. That was the only way I would be able to get any of the answers I desperately needed.

Just as I was packing up a new message arrived. It was from James.

_Can I call you?_

At least he was kind enough to ask first. I kind of figured he would either call me nonstop, until I had to change my number once again, or he would just show up at my doorstep demanding to see Masen.

I hesitantly hit reply.

_Yes…_

I must have stared at it for at least five minutes before I looked away and hit send.

Seconds later, my phone vibrated. I recognized the number instantly. It was James.

"Hello," I glanced down at Masen, who was playing with his lamb stuff animal.

"Hi," James breathed.

"Why now James?" I wondered. What was the point in beating around the bush with pleasantries? "Why is it suddenly your number one priority to be there for Masen?"

"He's my son, Bella. I made a mistake. I wasn't thinking when I told you to get rid of it," he said, sighing.

"It's been fourteen months," I reminded him. "Why did it take so long to realize that you made a mistake?"

"I don't have any good excuses, Bella**.**"

"Are you sure?" I wondered. "You always seemed to love making them up."

"Not when it matters," he said, softly. "I don't have a real excuse. I could say that I was scared, unsure**,** but I know that you were to."

"That's not even the half of what I was feeling," I retorted.

"I know," he said, sounding ashamed. "I ruined things between us. I ruined being their for my son's birth…"

"I gave you the chances…" I reminded him. It wasn't as if I walked away easily. I had called, wrote him, and even posted updates on Facebook in hopes that he would see them.

But nothing changed, at least not until now.

"I know, I know you tried to reach me and I'm sorry I ignored you; I have no real excuses to give you."

"You're not giving me anything, James**,**" I said angrily.

"What do you need to know?"

"I want to know, why now?" That wasn't all I wanted**,** but it was the most important.

"Bella, you don't know how it feels to watch your only kid to grow up on Facebook…" So he had been looking through my pictures and updates.

"You saw them?"

"Yes, I saw them all." His voice broke a little. "He's beautiful…"

"He looks a lot like you," I said, sighing. The pent up anger was slowly vanishing. It hadn't disappeared completely but for now, it was hidden.

"He does," James agreed. "He has your lips, your ears, and of course your nose."

"He does," I said, smiling down at him.

"Is he crawling yet?"

"He just started a few days ago, and it was so cute." If things were different, had James never told me to get rid of Masen, I would have been thrilled to have someone share the feeling of watching Masen crawl for the first time.

"I wish I could have seen it," James sighed.

"It's an amazing sight," I smiled down at my son. James sighed again.

"I know you're not going to make your decision in one day**,** but I want to thank you for at least letting me talk to you…"

"I needed answers," I admitted. "Obviously, this was the only way I can get them…"

"I…"

"What?" I asked**.**

"Nothing, it's just…" He cleared his throat. "I'm going to go now. You need some time to think things through."

"I do," I admitted. And this had just made it even harder for me. Not even twenty minutes ago, I could've easily told him that I didn't want him around. That I couldn't trust him to not leave**,** but now…things were confusing.

"Call me when you decide? I don't care what the answer is. It's better to hear if from you then to just be wondering," James requested.

"Sure," I agreed.

"Bye, Bellaand thank you for talking to me."

"Bye," I hung up the phone. James had sounded sad about not being able to be here for Masen but was it an act?

_He's not like that__**.**_

People change all the time. I never once figured that he would abandon me and guess what happened? He did.

_But he wants to be there for Masen. Are you really going to keep him away?_

_Yes…No…I don't know_. I sighed, frustrated, as I packed up my stuff. James did sound like he wanted to be here and if what he was telling my mom, hell his mom, was true then maybe he really had changed his mind.

But what was stopping him from changing his mind again? What would happen if it became too much for him.

Masen's fussing brought me out of my thoughts. He stared at me with his big blue eyes and reached for me. I brought him into my arms and hugged him to me.

I sat with him on my lap for a while before I resumed packing up my things to leave. It was nearly four thirty. I had a date, friend date, with Edward at five and I still had to get ready.

Not ready**.**

_You keep telling yourself that__**.**_

I sighed and headed home.

_Some people move on only after weeks of breaking up. You've been broken up with James for almost a year and a half. It's okay to move on._

But I had only know Edward for a week**.**

_Two weeks, actually. Who cares anyway? People meet at parties and decide to go out with them the next night. What's so different? _

Was I really having an internal debate with myself about dating? God, I was pathetic.

When I got back home, Edward's motorcycle was missing. I wondered if he forgot. Shaking my head, I pulled Masen out of his carrier and headed up to my apartment to change.

I wasn't sure where we were going so I kept on my shorts and threw on a dressier red top. At the last minute, I decided against dressy and threw on a causal blue top.

At exactly five, there was a knock on the door. I couldn't help but grin as I made my way to the door.

"Hey," Edward smiled as he leaned casually against the doorframe. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a white button down. I briefly wondered how he could stand to wear all that in this heat.

_You just like him better shirtless…_

"Hi," I blushed, stepping aside so he could come in. "Come on. I won't bite…hard," I said, repeating the words he said to me when I first saw his place.

"That's a shame, damn shame." He stepped inside, our bodies inches apart.

Not ready, I reminded myself silently.

_Do we really have to go into this again?_

Shut up. As I had said before, I was pathetic. Who argued with themselves?

"I-I'll be ready in a second. I just have to pack up Masen's diaper bag," I shut the door behind him. "Make yourself at home, I'll be right back."

"Okay, take your time." Masen saw Edward and grinned before he crawled toward him. Looked like I wasn't the only one who was excited to see Edward. "Hey, Buddy," Edward didn't hesitate to pick him up.

The feeling that I had felt when Edward held him at the pool was back. What was it? Not that I was complaining, it was a great feeling.

I allowed myself to stare at them for a few more seconds before I went to pack up Masen's diaper bag. I wasn't really sure where we were going or how long we would be going for so I packed a tons of extra diapers, formula, bottles, and of course a few toys.

"I'm ready," I announced with a smile**.**

"Is his stroller in your car?" I nodded. "We'll need it," Edward held the door open for me; still keeping Masen in his arms, and then locked up my apartment.

I headed down to my car and pulled the stroller out. Edward handed me Masen so that he could put the stroller in his car and I could buckle him into his carrier.

After we got everything situated into his car, we were off.

"So, where are we going?"

"Tempe Marketplace," Edward answered.

"Where's that?" I asked**.**

"It's Off McClintock Drive**.**" I nodded, though I still didn't know where we were going. "So, how was your day?"

"Not good," I sighed. "I talked to both James and his mom today, after all this time."

"How'd that go?"

"They both want to see him," I was tense again. "I don't have a problem with Charlotte and Peter seeing him**,** but I don't know if I want James to see him…"

"What did James say when you talked to him?"

"He's sorry for telling me to get rid of him and that he hates that he can't be here to watch him grow up. I'm just worried that if I do let him back into our life…he'll leave again."

"Unfortunately, you won't know until you try."

"But is it a risk I should take?" I wondered**.**

"That's up to you," Edward smiled softly.

"How did the break up with Tanya go?" I asked, switching topics.

"It was dramatic, not pretty." He sighed, thankfully letting the James topic go. "She threw a few things at me and screamed, although it wasn't anything new."

"Does she throw things at you all the time?" I asked, laughing.

"When she's angry she tends to grab the closest thing to her and throw it at me," he said, nodding.

"She sounds like a great girlfriend," I said, sarcastically.

"I'm just glad to finally be free of her."

"What took you so long?" I wondered. "You've been with her for how long?"

"Five years," he sighed. "I don't know… I just found someone else, and realized I wanted someone different."

"You cheated?" I asked**.**

"No! I just met someone that I was really interested in."

"Oh. What are you going to do about that other girl?" I questioned and he shrugged**.** "Are you going to ask her out on a date or…"

"Not for a while," he answered.

"You need time?" I guessed**.**

"Even though Tanya wasn't the best girlfriend, I do. It wouldn't be right to just jump into another relationship the day after it happened." I nodded.

"Well, I'm sure this girl isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

_Why are you feeling so sad? Is it because he's interested in another girl that isn't you?_

No**.**

_You can't lie to me__**.**_

"I hope not, too." He grinned at me.

Tempe Marketplace turned out to be a big outdoor shopping mall. From what Edward said, they had pretty much everything that you could want.

While Edward pulled Masen's stroller out of the trunk, I pulled Masen out of his car seat.

"You have everything?" Edward asked**.**

"Yeah, all ready." Edward walked beside me as I pushed Masen's stroller. "So, where to first?"

"We can look around, and shop a little, before we grab something to eat. Is that okay?"

"A little retail therapy, huh?" I asked, giggling.

"My sister, Alice, says that's the best medicine for a break up." He chuckled**.**

We shopped around first. I bought a few new things for Masen, mainly new clothes. Edward bought Masen a stuffed Monkey, which Masen loved. We probably spent about two hours going into each store and looking around before we decided that we wanted to eat.

We chose Jimmy Johns, which I learned was Edward's favorite place to eat. Then for desert, we bought some cupcakes from the bakery that was just around the corner.

Overall, I had a blast. Edward was a fun guy to be with. I was glad he asked me to go out with him tonight.

At eight, Edward drove us home. We couldn't stay out to late because school started up again tomorrow morning and we'd both have to be up early to get going.

Like a gentleman, he walked me to my door. Instead of a kiss, which I so desperately wanted, he hugged me tightly and wished me a good night before heading into his apartment.

_Admit it, you like him._

I did like him, a lot more then I probably should.

Oh, boy…

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? Edward is already starting to bond with Masen! Isn't that cute? Tanya and Edward broke up, BUT is it permant? Edward took Bella on a friend date, and Bella realized that she's starting to like Edward as more then a friend...Leave me some love, press the button below :)<strong>


	8. Starting School

**Chapter 8 :D All outfits/People/ and other cool stuff is linked on my page. **

**Beta: Midnight Cougar**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but not the characters, they belong to SM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella<strong>

**Monday**

"Morning, Handsome," I said, cheerfully, as I pulled Masen out of his crib. It was six am Monday morning and the day I had been waiting for had finally arrived. In less than two hours, I had to go back to school. It was my second year of Culinary school and though I was sad I had so little time with Masen today, I was excited to get back to school. "Today I have to go to school and work so you have to spend a little more time with Esme, okay?" He stared up at me as he chewed on his fingers.

After changing his diaper, I pulled on a fresh white and brown onesie with matching brown shorts. Once he was dressed, I placed him on the floor and packed up his diaper bag.

I had to pack more than normal since he would be there a lot longer today. I included his pajamas too. That way, Esme could change him into them for me, so when I brought him home, it would be easier to get him into his bed.

As I was heading back to the kitchen, I scooped Masen up into my arms and placed him into his high chair. I then headed into the kitchen to make him some breakfast.

_Knock…Knock. _I pulled the door open to reveal Edward. He was leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Good Morning," I greeted, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your ride to school," he stated.

"You are?" I asked, humored.

"Yes, _we_ are." Kate grinned, peeking from behind Edward. "How was your weekend?" She wondered, hugging me.

"It was great," I shot a grin at Edward. "How about you?" I let them into the house and finished making Masen his breakfast.

"It was pretty good, quite peaceful actually." Her smile grew as she saw Masen. "You are gorgeous," Kate said to Masen and he gave her his signature drool filled grin. "I want a baby this cute one day, in the future." I laughed and started feeding Masen.

"You are in a very happy mood this morning," I noted.

"Of course I am, life is good." She grinned. "The harpy is gone, forever. All thanks to you, by the way."

"Me?"

"Yes, thanks to _you_." She said with a roll of her eyes. "We've been trying to tell him for years that she's useless and then you come around…it ends, hallelujah!" She winked at Edward.

"She was very enlightening," Edward agreed.

"I'm glad I could help." I finished feeding Masen a few minutes later. After I had cleaned Masen off, Kate lifted him from his high chair and headed down to the car. Edward and I headed down after I had locked up the house, grabbed my backpack, and Masen's diaper bag.

Kate sat in back with Masen while I sat up front with Edward. Though I told Kate that I wouldn't mind sitting in back, she still insisted that I sit up front with Edward.

"Are you excited to start up school again?" Kate asked as we headed toward Esme's house.

"Yes," I said, smiling.

"What are you majoring in?" She wondered**.**

"Culinary Arts," I relplied. My mom still wasn't happy that I was still pursing a career in cooking**,** but I didn't care. As I had told Edward, I would rather do something I loved to do then have to force myself to do something I hated.

"You're a cook?"

"Yes," I laughed at the excitement written across her face. "And I bake as well, I love it."

"You are my new best friend," Kate smiled widely. I smiled. "You know what that entitles me too, right? I get to be a sampler for everything you make…"

"I'll cook for you soon," I promised.

"I will hold you too that, very soon."

"What about you? What are you majoring in?" I knew what Edward was majoring in**,** but I had yet to discover what Kate was doing.

"Medicine."

"What field to you plan to go into?" I wondered, curiously.

"Pediatrics," she said, grinning. "My Uncle Carlisle was the one who got me into it."

"Since Alice and I didn't follow in his footsteps he'll take what he can get," Edward informed me. Kate smacked Edward on the shoulder.

"He is proud of you no matter what," she argued.

"I was kidding," Edward laughed. "My dad is a great guy. Sure he wanted me to become a doctor**,** but when he realized I was passionate about art, he encouraged me to purse it."

"My dad is the same way…" I sighed. "My mom on the other hand…"

"You're mom seems to disagree with everything you do," Edward observed.

"If it's not her way then she does, as she thinks she always knows best." My mom has always been supportive as long as I was following the path that _she_ wanted me to follow.

"Have you talked to her since she betrayed your trust?"

"Nope," I was still giving her the cold shoulder. She had called me almost nonstop for the last three day**,** but I hadn't given in and I most likely wouldn't in the near future.

"How did she betray your trust?" Kate wondered**.**

"She gave my ex all my information," I sighed.

"That's smart," Kate said, sarcastically. "Why would she do that?"

"I think she wants me to get back with him, but that is not going to happen."

"Is it Masen's father?" Kate guessed**.**

"Yeah, he is."

"My mom's done something similar before…" Kate sighed. "The best thing to do is ignore her."

"Agreed**.**" I just wondered how long it would take before my mom jumped on a plane and flew down here just to demand me to talk to her.

We arrived at Esme's at exactly seven thirty. Kate opted to stay in the car while Edward and I went in. Edward carried Masen in his carrier**,** while I carried his diaper bag.

"Good Morning," Esme's eyes lit up even more when she saw Edward and I. "How are you doing, Bella?" she asked, happily, taking the diaper bag from me.

"I'm doing good, well as good as one can be on a Monday morning," I replied with a smile. She laughed but nodded in understanding. "How about you?"

"I'm good, as well." She looked up at Edward. "What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too, Mom," he chuckled**.**

"You know I love your visits," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I was just wondering."

"I'm driving Kate and Bella to school today," Edward said looking at me.

"Did your car break down?" she asked, worried. "Jasper's a part time Mechanic. He can…"

"No, I just wanted to drive her," Edward and Esme locked eyes, it was as if they were having some kind of silent conversation. "We better get going," Edward said, breaking eye contact first.

"One second," I pulled Masen out of his carrier and hugged him. "I love you," I said peppering his chubby cheeks with kisses. "I get off at eleven tonight, is that okay?" I asked, handing Masen to Esme.

"It's fine," she said, nodding.

"I'll see you then, good-bye."

"Have a good day," she called out as Edward and I made our way back to the car.

"You too," I called back. Edward opened up my door and helped me in before getting into the car himself.

My morning went by slow. The first day was always the slowest. They introduced you to everything and told you to get this and that because you'd need it sometime in the future.

For lunch, Kate and I ate at McDonalds then went our separate ways to our next classes. I saw Edward once, in passing. He waved enthusiastically before continuing his conversation with some blonde.

My last period of the day seemed to go the fastest. I met the blonde girl that Edward was talking to earlier, Irina. I learned that she was one of his best friends, he'd known her since Elementary school, and that they dated for a week in Middle school.

How did I find this out? Irina didn't hold anything back. She was sort of like Rose, in the way that she shared pretty much anything with a new friend.

"Class is dismissed," my last Professor of the day said. I packed up my things, glancing at the clock. I had to work in less then an hour.

"It was great meeting you, Bella." Irina pulled me in for a hug. "I'll see you Saturday, right?"

"Yep, and it was great meeting you too." I slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed toward the parking lot. Much to my relief, Edward was leaning against his Volvo waiting for me. "Hey," I greeted him.

"Hello**.**" He opened the door for me. "You know, I'm going to get spoiled if you keep opening doors for me…" Edward chuckled.

"Everyone's allowed to be a little spoiled, it's good for you."

Edward dropped me off at home before heading to his job. After changing into my work uniform, tan shorts and a navy blue shirt, I headed to work myself.

Angela and Mike were in today, Eric had called in sick. I was restocking today**,** while Angela worked cash register and Mike worked Customer Service. Laurent was watching us like hawks today, as if he was waiting for one of us to make a mistake so that he could swoop in and reprimand us.

To me, it seemed like every other day he got mad over nothing. One day he'd be fine, happy even, and the next he'd pissed. Whatever his reason for his mood shifts were, I didn't care. As long as I didn't get fired then he could be an ass all he wanted.

On my break, I called in to check on Masen. Esme assured me that he was doing just fine. After I hung up, I went back to work.

At eleven, I punched out and went to get Masen. He was already sleeping when I got him. Esme had changed him into his blue monkey pajamas and had him buckled into his car seat and ready to go.

"Thank you so much," I whispered.

"It's not a problem," she assured me. "He's a joy to be around."

"I'll see you tomorrow at…" I thought about it for a minute. "Nine thirty," I had classes from ten to one and then I worked again from two until nine.

"I'll see you then," Esme smiled.

"Bye, and thank you again."

"Have a nice night." I walked back to the car with Masen and strapped the carrier in. I didn't want to wake him up because I knew that he wouldn't go back to bed. He'd been sleeping for at least twenty minutes, that would be enough to give him at least four more hours of energy.

When I got home I gently lifted him from his carrier and into his crib, once again I prayed that I didn't wake him up. I smiled slightly when I succeeded before I headed to my room to get ready for bed.

It was only Monday and I was already worn out. Thankfully, I didn't have to be to school until ten. That meant that I could sleep in a little longer, if Masen let me.

**Tuesday**

My phone vibrating against the hard wood of my night stand woke me in the morning. Rolling over, I grabbed it and answer it.

"Hello?" I asked, sleepily.

"Morning, Sunshine."

"Emmett?" I asked**.**

"The one and only," my brother chuckled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great," I yawned, looking at my alarm clock. "Is there a reason you called at seven in the morning?"

"It's nine…oh, I forgot about the time difference." Emmett and Rose lived in Chicago, Illinois. While it might be nine there, it was only seven in the morning here.

"Its fine," I assured him, sitting up. "How are you? How was Paris?" Emmett surprised Rose and their daughters with a trip to Paris. He had invited me along but I declined, wanting to move out of our parent's house as soon as possible.

"Amazing," Rose said, dreamily. "You have to come next time, it was so beautiful."

"I'll try," I promised.

"How's Arizona treating you?"

"It's great," I grinned.

"And your job? You started…Monday, right?"

"Yeah, it's okay. It's a job." I sighed**.**

"Take it easy, okay?" Rose ordered.

"I will," I promised.

"May I ask why you aren't answering Mom's calls?" Emmett asked, suddenly. "She's called here four times in the last two days begging us to call you…"

"So that's the only reason you called?" I asked, feigning hurt.

"No…"

"I'm kidding, Em," I sighed. "I'm just no longer on speaking terms with her."

"What did she do?" he asked with a sigh.

"Better question is what hasn't she done?"

"What set you off?" Rose wondered.

"She was _kind_ enough to give James and Charlotte my new information, including my address…"

"She gave him your address?" Emmett asked, disbelieving.

"Yes," I said, nodding.

"Have they called yet?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"Charlotte or James?" Rose asked**.**

"Both. Charlotte called first and then James asked if he could call me via Facebook."

"And you told him yes?"

"Yes, I had to." The only way I would find anything out is if I talked to him, though I still hadn't gotten much from him.

"And what did he have to say? Did he apologize?"

"Yes…"

"Are you letting him back in, Bella?" Rosalie asked, seriously.

"I don't know yet…" I said, biting my lip. "I'm letting Charlotte and Peter see him, but James can't…not yet…"

"What are you worried about the most?"

"That he'll leave again," I admitted. "It's not like he's just leaving me. He'll be leaving Masen behind."

"Do you think he'd do it again?" Emmett asked**.**

"Yes, I don't trust him."

"I think he'll leave too," Rose sighed. "James isn't a bad guy. Well he wasn't _before_ you got pregnant. But he's not ready to settle down and exchange beer bottles for baby bottles."

"He could have changed…" Emmett said, quietly. "No body is ready to be a father. It doesn't matter what age you are or how prepared you think you are, but when you see your baby you know that you can do it…"

"He's never seen him," Rose argued.

"He's seen pictures, and that's all."

"Yes, but it's been fourteen months. Isn't that enough time to make a choice?"

"It depends on the person," Emmett said**.**

"I agree, Bells. I'm not trying to take his side but he could have. He's always been a slow adapter. You know?" I nodded, mutely. "That doesn't mean he's incapable of it. I just know it takes him a while…"

"So maybe he has," Emmett pointed out. "You'll never know until you try, Bella."

"I know…"

"And if there is a chance that James might leave…It's best to do it while he's younger. That way he won't remember it…"

"I know," I repeated again.

The only way I would know if James was serious was if I actually gave him a chance. If he decided that he didn't want this kind of life then he could leave without hurting Masen.

"It'll work out, Bells" Rose reassured me. "I know this kind of decision isn't something that takes minutes…but just keep in mind what we said."

"I will," I promised.

"Good," Rose said. "So are there any cute guys out there?"

"There are cute guys everywhere, Rose," I laughed.

"You know what I mean," Rose huffed. I knew she was rolling her eyes. "Have you found anyone that you find attractive?"

"There are a couple guys," I responded. Okay, there was only one guy and we all knew who that was.

"Did you get there numbers?"

"I'm not ready," I explained, I've said it hundred of times and I've only meant in a few.

"Are you still in love with James?"

"No," I said.

"Do you see yourself getting back with James in the near future?" she questioned**.**

"No," I replied firmly.

"Do you…"

"James isn't in any of my future plans…" Unless you count him possibly coming around for Masen, but that was it. We wouldn't date again because the last time we broke up it made me realize that he wasn't going to stick with me when things got rough.

"Then you are more than ready," Rose countered.

"I have no time," I tried again. "I have to focus on school, work, and more importantly Masen."

"Even mothers go out, Bells" Rose reminded me**.**

"I'm not saying they don't, but I don't, at least not right now."

"And girls going to school and work still have time for relationships and friends…" she argued.

"I'm not saying that they don't either…"

"Are you worried about what Renee will say?" Rose guessed.

"Why would I care what she thinks?"

"You always do Bells. You aim to please people. That's just who you are**.**" I couldn't argue with that. It was true. "Don't let her bring you down. She tried to give me the same talk when I asked her to babysit Annabel. As long as you don't go out every single night, dropping your kid off with some stranger…then you aren't a bad mother," Rose assured me.

"I know." I sighed. "I'll think about it, okay? I'm not making any guarantees."

"That's my girl," she giggled.

"I have to get going," I said. It was almost eight thirty. "I have to get ready for school."

"We love you," Emmett and Rose said at the same time.

"I love you guys too. Give the girls my love," I instructed.

"We will," Emmett promised. "Bye, Bells."

"Bye," I hung up my phone with a small smile on my face.

It was so good to talk to hear from them. Between my move and their vacation, we hadn't been speaking as much as we should. Hell, we hadn't seen each other in three months. Of course, I had my lovely mother to thank for that. Her overbearing tendencies had them staying away from home.

I hoped that because I was now out here, I could see them a little more then I normally did.

**Wednesday**

I worked eight to five today and then had class at six, which ended at seven thirty. I didn't rush home as I did the past few days. I was able to take my time. I made a trip to the mailbox to see if I had received anything from Charlotte.

I had spoke to her last night and told her that I would allow Peter and her to see Masen. She cried and thanked me at least twenty times before promising me she wouldn't screw it up. I thanked her for that, praying that she was telling the truth.

We chatted a little more about her visit, she planned to make one as soon as she could get time off work, and then she told me that she had sent me something on Monday and that it would be here any day.

I wasn't sure what it was, because she didn't say, but she assured me that I would like it.

We didn't talk much longer before I told her that I had to go to bed. She thanked me a few more times before letting me go.

I felt good about my choice to let her back in. Masen deserved to know someone on his father's side. I hope that they didn't let him down.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. I set my dinner down and went to answer it.

"Hi," I said as I opened the door.

"Isabella Swan?" The Fed Ex guy asked**.**

"Yes, I am."

"Sign here, please." He shoved his clipboard at me, I signed it. "These are yours, right here." He gestured down to the two boxes at his feet.

"Thanks," I picked them up, frowning at the weight. What was in these? I looked down at the sender and saw they were from Charlotte.

I set the first box on the table and opened it to find it filled with brand new toys. A piece of blue paper with the words 'To Masen, with Love Nana' was all that was written.

The second box contained a blue envelope and a whole bunch of baby clothes. All of which looked brand new and expensive.

I opened the envelope and found four gift cards and a note.

_Bella_

_Even if you don't allow us back in Masen's life, we wanted you to have these gifts. I hope this was okay. I would have given you all these things had I attended the baby shower, which I regret not going to. I hope you know that you don't have to be afraid to ask for anything you need. Even if you don't include us, we'll always help you._

_Love_

_Charlotte_

I couldn't help but smile a little.

It wasn't surprising that she had sent gifts for Masen. My mom went out and bought tons after we found out that I was having a boy. As I stacked the boxes in Masen's room, I mental note to call Charlotte and thank her once I had gotten home from school.

**Thursday**

I packed up my things when the bell rang. Today had been an exciting day, at least my last class of the day was. Mrs. Crasford was doing demonstrations today. She was starting with the easy demonstrations and working her way up. Tonight's homework was to create your own and bring it in.

"Hey," I smiled at Edward. "How was class?" Edward was my chauffeur again today.

"It was great, how was yours?" I asked as we headed toward the Volvo.

"It was okay," he replied.

"Do you have any homework?" I wondered**.**

"Nope, do you?"

"I get to make cupcakes," I said, happily.

"Don't let Kate hear," Edward laughed.

"Don't let Kate hear, what?" Kate asked, glaring at Edward.

"That I'm making cupcakes tonight," I said, laughing. "You guys are more then welcome to be my taste testers, for my homework."

"I accept that invitation," Kate said, excited.

"I do as well," Edward chuckled.

We drove to Esme's first, to pick up Masen, and then drove back to the apartments. Kate decided to change first**,** while Edward and I just headed into my apartment.

I sat Masen next to his toys before putting up the gate, so that he wouldn't go where I couldn't see him.

After that, I washed my hands and got to work. I found my gaze often falling on Edward and Masen. Edward was amazing with kids. I saw him earlier in the week having a tea party with his nieces at Esme's house. He wore a crown and a tutu just to make them happy. It never failed to make me smile when he treated Masen just the same as he treated his nieces, and his nephew.

"What?" Edward asked, smiling, when he caught me staring.

"Nothing…" I looked away, blushing.

"Have no fear, I am here." Kate grinned. She had changed out of her jeans and a t-shirt and was now wearing a pair of sleep shorts and a white tank top. "Hey, lil boo." She said, scooping Masen into her arms.

"Lil boo?" I asked with a laugh.

"It's his new nickname," Edward laughed. "I think it's cute," she said, shrugging. "So, how are my cupcakes doing?"

"Just fine," I placed the two-cupcake pans into the oven with a smile. "It'll probably be at least forty-five minutes till they're ready…"

"Want to watch a movie?" Kate suggested**.**

"Sure," I agreed.

"Where did you put that new movie we got?" Kate asked, looking at Edward.

"It's on my dresser," Edward told her.

"I'll be right back," Kate said handing Masen back to Edward before quickly dashing back to her apartment.

I placed my oven mitts on the counter before taking a seat next to Edward. I glanced at the clock, noting that it was almost eight o'clock.

"I got to get you ready for bed," I said, staring at Masen. "Can you watch him while I get his bath going?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thank you," I climbed over the gate that I had set up and got his bath ready. I could hear his squeals of happiness as Edward played with him. It caused a smile to spread across my face.

"Here you go," Edward passed Masen to me once I had finished getting his bath ready.

"Thank you," I pulled off Masen's clothes and laid him in his tub. I gave Masen a quick bath before wrapping him in a towel and draining the tub.

Kate had since returned and was putting the movie into the DVD player as I made my way to Masen's room. I pulled on his green and black pajamas before laying him in his crib so that I could go make him a bottle.

On my way back to his room, I checked the cupcakes. They were done so I quickly took them out and turned the oven off before heading back into Masen's room to feed him.

He was able to hold the bottle, but I still had my reservations about leaving him alone. I didn't want him to choke while I was in another room and not be able to hear it.

Once he dozed off, I took the bottle and headed back into the kitchen.

"Kate ate one of the cupcakes," Edward accused. I laughed.

"It's okay," I took the remaining cupcakes out of the pan and placed them on the counter. Decorating the cupcakes was my favorite part of making them. I chose something simple. The cupcakes would look like Roses.

"Wow," Kate commented as she watched me decorate the second cupcake. "You are good," I smiled and passed the second cupcake to Edward. "Mmm," Kate moaned happily as she took another bite. "These are great, really delicious."

"Thank you," I beamed.

"And you're fast," Edward commented as I finished my fifteenth rose.

"It's actually pretty easy," I told him.

"Where did you learn it?" Kate wondered.

"My grandmother," I said, smiling. "She taught me almost everything I know. Cooking was her passion and since my mom didn't like to cook, she chose the next best thing."

**Friday**

I leaned against the hood of Edward's car waiting for Edward to get out of class. It was lunchtime and Edward and I had plans, nothing big we were just going to McDonalds.

I found myself excited for the time of day when I could spend some time with Edward, even if it was only for a little while. I hadn't felt this way since I had been with James, and even then it wasn't to this magnitude.

_Click…Click…Click, _I looked up with a frown. Edward flashed me a crooked grin as he continued to take pictures of me.

"What are you doing?"

"My project," he said, shrugging.

"I didn't know photography classes had a Bella Swan project," I teased**.**

"They want us to Photograph what we find beautiful," Edward commented.

"And you find me beautiful?" I asked, my heart hammering wildly.

"Yes, very much so." He admitted.

"You're beautiful too," I said, blushing.

"That's not the type of compliment guys usually go for, Bella." He chuckled. "But I'll take it."

"Well, look who it is," a snarky voice said. I looked away from Edward with a sigh. Tanya stood with her hands planted on her hips, glaring at us. I guess she wasn't completely over the break up yet, although I couldn't blame her.

It's only been a week.

"Hi, Tanya," I said, politely.

"Isabella," she sneered. "Can we talk Edward?"

"We are," Edward snapped.

"Alone?" she asked.

"You can say it in front of Bella. I'll tell her anyway," Edward told her. Tanya huffed.

"You've changed, Edward**.**" She complained. "We were perfect until this…girl showed up."

"Tanya, things we never perfect between us…"

"Is this still about my cheating?" she asked. "Edward, babe, I thought we were over that. I love you and you love me, that's all that matters."

"If I can't trust you…"

"Why can't you trust me?" she demanded. "I've been faithful ever since**.**" Was it just me or could he tell that she was lying as well.

"Then why do you still text him?"

"How do…you read my texts, didn't you?" Edward nodded, curtly. "Edward, we just talked. He's been my best friend forever…you know that."

"Yes, I do but you two talked about things that friends don't talk about."

"Like?" she asked, angry.

"Thanks for sucking my dick isn't something that I tell my friends," Edward said with disgust.

"I'm going to give you two some space…" I said, quietly.

"Thank you!" Tanya growled, sarcastically.

"You don't have to…"

"No, I do," I said walking away. They needed some time to talk it out alone. I didn't go far. I opted to stand a few feet away and watched them. Tanya was gesturing wildly and glaring at him, Edward seemed to remain calm about the whole thing.

Though he'd probably had some practice since he'd been on and off with her for the last five years.

Will he get back with her? I could stand here and pretend that didn't bother me but it did. He deserved someone better then Tanya.

They talked for a few more minutes before Edward got tired of it, or Tanya had nothing more to say. He climbed into his car and drove my way, since I wasn't that far I could see the glares Tanya was shooting in my direction.

"Hi, sorry about that," Edward apologized**.**

"It's fine," I promised. "Break ups aren't easy, trust me I know."

"She just thinks that this is temporary," he explained, sighing.

"Is it?" I asked quietly.

"No," he said shaking his head. "I can't be with someone who cheats on me with no regrets." I nodded.

"How many times has she cheated?" I wondered.

"Twice," he sighed. "The first time I let it go, but when I read her text this time, the day before she showed up at the pool angry, I decided I had enough. If she keeps cheating what kind of future do we have?"

"None," I replied honestly.

"Exactly," Edward agreed**.**

**Saturday**

It was my free day. I didn't have school nor did I have work. What I got to do was sit around the house and play with Masen. It was a fun day. I missed spending time with him and getting a whole day to do it was the best.

Tomorrow I had another day off. After I picked up Masen's from Esme's house, I would have another full day to spend with my son.

Tonight I was going out with Angela for her birthday**,** hence the reason Masen would be at Esme's. Originally, I was planning to pick him up, but Esme talked me into letting him stay the night.

I was nervous, I'd never spent the night away from him, but I trusted her completely. I knew that Masen felt comfortable with her and would most likely not have a problem in staying the night, and I knew that if anything happened, Esme would call me right away.

Speaking of Esme, she would be here any minute to pick him up. I had tried to say that I could drop him off**,** but she told me that she was going to be picking up Sophia and Conner, so it wouldn't be a big deal.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. I quickly answered it, hoping that it wouldn't wake Masen.

"I'm here for the baby," Carlisle chuckled**.**

"Here he is," I handed Carlisle the carrier and his diaper bag. "I'll be around to get him at…nine?"

"We will see you at nine," Carlisle nodded. "Have a good night tonight, Bella."

"You too," I laughed.

"We will," he promised.

Carlisle headed down to his car where Esme was buckling in Conner's car seat. When they had everyone buckled in, I went back inside. Not even five minutes later, there was another knock on the door. I turned around and went to see whom it was.

"Hello, neighbor," Edward greeted, casually.

"Hello," I smiled.

"I will be your designated drive tonight," he explained. "Are you ready to get going?"

"Sure," I grabbed Angela's present, it wasn't sure what to get her so I got her some jewelry. It was a gold heart shaped locket.

"We are taking the bike," Edward said, handing me a helmet.

"That's fine," I said. Edward took my present and stuck it in his backpack, where he was also storing his present.

"Do you mind wearing this?" I shook my head and slipped the backpack on. Edward climbed onto his bike and started it up before gesturing for me to get on.

I complied, wrapping my arms tightly around him as we sped out of parking lot.

Angela chose Joe's Crab Shack for her birthday dinner. Afterwards we would be going to Graham's central station. Kate, Edward, and I were the only ones not able to drink, but they had other things to do. I'd never been, obviously, but Kate said it was great.

Joe**'**s Crab Shack wasn't that far from our apartment, it was actually down the block from Esme's place. Edward and I ended up being the second to last to arrive. Kate and her boyfriend, Garrett, arrived just seconds after us.

"Hi," Angela pulled me in for a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it,"

"Me too," I smiled hugging her back. She let me go to hug Kate and Garrett while I hugged Alice. "You look amazing," she said.

"So do you," I replied. She pulled me toward the seat right next to her and we both took our seats, Edward sat across from us.

"Happy Birthday, Angela." I handed Angela both mine and Edward's presents. The small one was from me and the bigger one was from Edward.

"Thank you," she grinned, happily.

"Presents after dinner," Irina reminded her.

"Hey," I hadn't even noticed her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, how are you?"

"I'm good," I promised.

"Bella this is my girlfriend, Heidi," I smiled, shaking hands with Eric's girlfriend.

"It's nice to meet you, Heidi."

"It's nice to meet you too. I've heard so much about you. It's about time I got to match the face to the description," Heidi said with a smile. I blushed. "You're just as beautiful as everyone says, Bella."

"Thank you," I grinned. "So are you, Heidi." Heidi had short brown hair, shoulder length, and bright blue eyes.

"Thank you," she replied.

Dinner was great, and very good. We talked, joked, and had an overall great time. Angela adored the locket that I got her, as well as all her other gifts.

Around ten, we paid the bill and decided to head to Graham's. Edward and I were once again on the bike. I kept my arms tightly wrapped around him as we sped toward Tempe.

By the time we arrived, it was packed but we were still easily able to get in. Kate, Edward, and I got designated driver wristbands. We got free, non alcoholic, drinks all night which was nice.

Kate was right about Grahams. It was literally four different clubs under one roof. Kate dragged Irina to the country half first, she wanted to ride the bull. The guys cheered them on as they straddled the bull together.

"Hold on tight!" Angela yelled as the bull started moving. "We have to do it next…" Angela said, grabbing my arm.

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on…" She pouted. "It's my birthday, have some fun with me."

"Fine…" Kate and Irina fell off as the bull increased speed but didn't stop laughing. Angela and I went next. I sat in front while she sat behind me, her arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

Unfortunately, Angela and I didn't last as long as Kate and Irina did. We were close to breaking their record but then the bull sped up and we were bucked off.

"We were close," Angela laughed**.** "I'm going to get a drink, do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm good." Angela headed toward the bar while I searched for the rest of our group.

"You looked good up there," a dark haired guy said.

"Thanks," I said, still looking for my friends.

"I'm Tony," He held his hand out.

"Isabella," I shook his hand.

"Are you here all alone?" He wondered.

"She's with me," Edward said, throwing an arm over my shoulder. "I'm Edward**.**"

"Tony**.**" He shook his hand though I could tell he wasn't interested in us anymore. His eyes were already scanning the dance floor for the next girl he could hit on, and probably take home.

"We'll it was nice meeting you…" Edward steered me away from him and toward the table where the rest of our friends sat, minus Angela who was still at the bar getting a drink.

Overall, I had a great time. Even before I had gotten pregnant with Masen, I never went out. Not even to house parties. Sure, I had friends but I was the type that loved to sit home and read.

Every so often, it would be fun to go out. I wouldn't be going out every night, or every week for that matter, but occasionally I would.

I think we left Graham's at about one or two in the morning. I ended up having to drive Mike and Angela back in their car, Kate drove Irina and Garrett back to our apartment building, Heidi drove Eric home, and Edward drove his bike home.

After changing into a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt, I climbed into bed and was out within seconds.

**Sunday**

"Masen!" I grinned as he crawled toward me. "Hi, Baby." I scooped him up unto my arms and kissed him.

"How was your night?" Esme asked, chuckling.

"It was fun," I smiled. "How was yours?"

"It was interesting," she laughed. "Masen, Conner, and Jackson were asleep as soon we got home. The older kids…they still had loads of energy…"

"Sounds fun," I giggled. "Thank you for watching him last night."

"You are very welcome, Bella. Anytime you need me to watch him overnight, I will."

"He slept good?" I asked**.**

"All through the night," she promised, nodding.

"Has he eaten breakfast yet?" I wondered**.**

"Oatmeal," Esme said, nodding. "And a jar of peaches**.**"

"Good job," I said, tickling Masen's tummy. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, thank you." I didn't want to monopolize too much time. She deserved to have one relaxing day to herself.

"I'll see you then," Esme nodded.

"Bye," I buckled Masen into his carrier before grabbing his diaper bag and heading back to my car.

I noticed that Edward motorcycle was gone when I got home, as was Garrett's Bentley. A red Chrysler, one that I had never seen parked there before, sat in Edward's vacated spot.

I pulled Masen out of his carrier, grabbed his diaper bag, and headed up to my apartment.

"Bella," a voice said.

I looked up with a gasp**.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Who is it? Lol<strong>**


	9. Suprising Guests

**Oufits/people/and other cool stuff linked on my page! :D**

**Beta'd by the insanley awesome: Midnight Cougar**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Swan<strong>

"Bella," I looked up with a gasp. Vanessa and Jacob, my friends from Forks, stood smiling at me. "Miss us?"

"What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, happily.

"We came to see our best friend," Vanessa grinned, hugging me.

"But hasn't school started?" I asked, frowning.

"Washington sucks without you," Jacob shrugged. "So we got transferred."

"You're living here?" I asked, surprised.

"Yep," Vanessa said, nodding. "I hope you don't mind, bestie."

"Mind?" I asked "I love it. I missed you guys," Jacob and Vanessa were not only my two of my best friends**,** but they were also major supporters during my pregnancy. It saddened me that I had to move so far away from them**,** but they understood why I wanted to do it.

"We missed you too," Vanessa promised. "And we missed Masen," she cooed, pulling Masen from my arms. "Hey, Little Man. Did you miss Aunt Nessa?" Masen grinned at her. "See? I told you he would miss me."

"How could he not? You're his favorite Aunt," Jacob said. I laughed, unlocking my front door. "Just don't let Rose hear that**.**"

"His secret is safe with me," she promised.

"Nice place," Jacob commented as he took a seat on the couch. "How much is it a month?"

"Six hundred," I replied.

"That's in our price range," Vanessa said, nodding. "Do they have any open?"

"I think so, you should check."

"We'll have to check that out later," Jacob said, nodding in agreement.

"So, how have you two been? How are things back home?" I wondered.

"We've been great," Vanessa and Jacob exchanged a look. "Things back home are as boring as ever."

"What was with that look?" I asked, glancing between them curiously.

"What look?" Jacob asked, innocently.

"She said 'we have been great' and then…" I gasped. "Are you two together?"

"Yes," they both replied with grins.

"Finally," I laughed. For the longest time, I knew they were perfect for each other, yet I seemed to be the only one to see it. "I'm so happy for you guys," I said, hugging them.

"And here I thought you would say 'I told you so'," Vanessa laughed, hugging me back.

"Well…I told you so…" I trailed off, giggling.

"There it is," Jacob chuckled. "We do owe you one though. You were the one constantly pushing us together."

"And all my hard work finally paid off," I chuckled.

"It did," Vanessa agreed. "Enough about us, how's Arizona?"

"It's been great," I promised.

"Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"No…" I blushed.

"But there is a guy," Vanessa stated. "What's his name? What does he look like?"

"It's not what you think…"

"You are smitten, Bella." Vanessa disagreed. "Who is he?"

"He's just a friend, Edward," I said. "He's one of the first people I met."

"Is he cute?"

"Yes," I said, nodding. "But he's also smart, funny, and he cares about Masen."

"He's met Masen?" Jacob asked**.**

"Yeah, his mom watches him for me."

"And you two are just friends, right? Nothing more?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, he had a girlfriend up until last weekend." I explained**.**

"But he doesn't have one now, so…" She trailed off suggestively.

"I'm no…"

"Don't even go there, Isabella." I sighed. "Do you still love James?"

"Not you too," I groaned. "Rose already had this conversation with me. No, I don't love him. No, I don't see myself with him in the future…"

"I believe you're ready," Vanessa said. "But obviously that's just Rose and I."

"Who cares if she doesn't date?" Jacob asked. "She has a lot on her plate right now."

"Exactly," I said, nodding.

"Mom's date, student's date…"

"You talked to Rose, didn't you?" I asked**.**

"Yes but Bella, she has valid points. What are you so worried about?" I shrugged.

"I know moms date, and I know students date, but I don't want to parade men in and out of Masen's life."

"I see," Vanessa sighed. "You don't have to bring guys home, unless you know for sure you can make something of the relationship. I say we start with that sexy neighbor of yours…"

"You haven't even seen him," I laughed**.**

"What does he look like?"

"He's tall and he's cute," I said, blushing.

"Give me more."

"He has bronze hair, bright green eyes, and a great smile."

"When can I meet him?" I shrugged.

"When did you two start school?"

"Last Monday morning,"

"We're back at it again tomorrow, so you'll probably meet him then." I said.

"I'm excited to meet the guy who has you smitten," Vanessa smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not smitten," I argued**.**

"Keep telling yourself that**,**" Vanessa giggled.

"I will," I laughed. Even if Vanessa was starting to annoy me, it was still so good to have them here. Sure, I had made new friends**,** but that didn't mean I didn't miss my old friends. "Just out of curiosity, have you seen James?"

"Around town," Jacob said, nodding. "Why?"

"Well, we've talked."

"Hold on, you've talked to him?" I nodded. "I thought you said you were over him."

"He wants to see Masen," I explained.

"Right," Jacob snorted. "He doesn't care that you're right down the block for almost a year and a half, but suddenly when you move away, he's back?"

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense."

"Are you going to let him?" Jacob asked. "See Masen, I mean?"

"I don't think so…No," I had thought it over, slept on it. I didn't want James apart of Masen's life. Jacob was right, though even before he said it I knew that it was weird for me to be there for a year, waiting, and then when I up and leave, he wants us back.

"He's nothing but bad news," Vanessa said, sighing.

"You didn't mind him when we were dating," I pointed out**.**

"I liked him before he decided to chuck you aside," she clarified. "After that, he was on my shit list. Did you know he had the nerve to ask me out about four weeks after he broke up with you?"

"Are you serious?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, I am dead serious, the scumbag." I didn't know that. So, he didn't think about Masen or me. He didn't care at all. It wasn't surprising since I knew he was like that, but what was surprising was that he tried to go out with my best friend.

Who did that?

"Whatever," I sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"And it shouldn't." Vanessa agreed. "He's history."

"And he will remain history if you tell him to go fuck himself," Jacob added.

"I'm not even going to talk to him," I sighed. "I'll change my number again and not even give it to Renee."

"Why wouldn't you give it to her?" Jacob wondered.

"Renee's psychotic," Vanessa said. "I honestly believe that she thinks Masen is hers."

"Well beside that," I sighed again. "She's the one who gave James my phone number and my address."

"She gave him your address?" Vanessa asked, shocked.

"She gave Charlotte my address, but gave James my new number, so either way now he has both."

"I'm sorry, but she's a dumbass," Vanessa said, shocked.

"I agree," I said. "Which is why she isn't apart of my life anymore either. When she learns her place, I'll consider it, but until then…she gets nothing from us."

"Don't be surprised when she shows up on your doorstep," Vanessa warned.

"I won't, believe me." I was waiting for it.

**Monday**

At six Monday morning, my alarm woke me up. I got showered and dressed, a pair of jeans and a pink and gray t-shirt, while Jacob and Vanessa slept in. Since they didn't have to get a baby ready to go, they were allowed that gift.

Vanessa and Jake were staying with me until they found a place of their own. They wanted to get an apartment in my building, but they wouldn't know if anything was available until they talked to the Apartment Manager later. Since we all had school this week, Apartment hunting would have to wait until this weekend.

However, I wasn't in a rush to get them out. Just having them around for a night made me realize how much I had missed them.

"Morning, Baby." Just like always, Masen was sitting up in his crib waiting for me. "Did you sleep well?" He offered me a lazy grin as I laid him on the changing table and changed his diaper.

"Bella, where do you keep the bread?" Vanessa wondered**.**

"In the cabinet above the fridge," I called back, pulling a pair of jean shorts onto Masen. I sat Masen on the floor and proceeded to pack up his diaper bag. It was another long day, which meant I needed to pack more then I would normally have to. "What's on fire?" I asked as the fire alarm went off, scaring Masen.

"Nothing…"

"It's okay," I said, pulling Masen into my arms. "That just means your aunt it a horrible cook." He settled down once I handed him his pacifier. "What did you burn?" I asked again as I watched Vanessa fan the fire alarm.

"Toast," Jacob chuckled.

"Not all of us are master chefs," Vanessa retorted. I grinned and set Masen in his walker.

"It doesn't take a master chef to cook toast," I threw the burnt toast into the garbage and toasted two more. "See?"

"Show off," she pouted. I laughed as she snatched the bread from me.

"It's not showing off, it's call common sense," I smirked.

"You're supposed to be on my side," Vanessa said, glaring playfully.

"I am…most of the time, but not always."

"Anyway," she rolled her eyes, changing the subject. "We finally get to meet Edward."

"Yes," I confirmed.

"When?" I looked at the clock**.**

"Right about..." As if on Cue, there was a knock on the door. "Now," I passed the bowl of oatmeal to Jacob and went to get the door. "Hey," I greeted him.

"Hey," Edward grinned.

"Come on in," I opened the door wider to let him in.

"You must be Edward?" Vanessa held her hand out to him. "I'm Vanessa," she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Vanessa."

"And that is Jacob, her boyfriend," I pointed toward where Jacob was feeding Masen.

"Nice to meet you too," Edward said, smiling.

"He's hot, Bells," Vanessa whispered in my ear.

"I thought I mentioned that," I bit my lip.

"No, you used cute," she scolded. I giggled. "He is so much more then cute. How are you resisting?"

"I'm not sure," I said, blushing.

**Tuesday**

"I'm guessing you made a decision," Edward said as I browsed through the phones. I left my car with Jake and Vanessa and had Edward take me to get a new phone before we had to go to work.

I was completely serious about cutting my mom and James, from my life. So, step one was to get a new phone.

"About?" I wondered**.**

"James," he clarified.

"Oh, yeah," I said, nodding. "I decided that I don't want him around us. His motives aren't clear. He had a year to change his mind and yet he waits until I'm already gone."

"Do you think your mom could've put him up to it?"

"It's a possibility." My mom did hate that I was moving out of state. What was a better way to get me back then by having Masen's father come back in the picture? "Which is why she's gone too, at least until she learns her place."

"Taking my advice, huh?"

"I thought about it and it did make the most sense." He nodded. "If I let her get away with this she'll keep pushing me around."

"Exactly," he agreed.

"Have you thought about changing your number?" I wondered, curiously.

"I already did," he promised, grinning.

"Yeah, I know," I heard Tanya say from behind us. "Do you think that's fair, Edward? How can we talk it out?"

"Are you following me?"

"No, I was across the street and I saw you come in here with…" She glowered at me. "Her…"

"She has a name," Edward scowled at her.

"No shit, Sherlock," Tanya said, rolling her eyes.

"Then why not use it?" I asked. "It's Bella, B-E-L-L-A." Edward chuckled a bit.

"I don't care what your name is," she snapped. "Why don't you get out of my sight?"

"Don't speak to her like that," Edward bit back at her.

"It's fine," I promised. "Obviously, you two need a few minutes…"

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No, its fine," I shot a glare Tanya's way. "I need to pay for my new phone anyway." I smiled politely at Tanya. "It was nice seeing you again, Tanya."

"Whatever, Bella." I really didn't know what her problem was with me. She was rude to me since the first day I had met her, why? I wasn't quite sure. Even as she was throwing insults at me, I was nice.

Maybe that was my mistake.

After paying for my phone, I headed outside and waited by Edward's bike. Tanya and him were only a few feet away, she was screaming, so I was able to hear them.

"Just give me one more chance! I promise he's out of my life for good, please Edward."

"You said that last time," he reminded her**.**

"I was confused but I'm not now," Tanya replied.

"Oh, you mean after you took him for another test drive?" Tanya gaped at him. "I'm done, for good. I can't be in a relationship where I'm constantly worrying if my girlfriend is cheating…"

"I…"

"Goodbye, Tanya."

"Edward, wait, don't do this." She gripped his arm. "I love you, please. We can work this out, I know we can."

"We can't," Edward shrugged her arm off and headed my way. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," I said. He sighed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great," he promised, smiling.

"Are you sure?" I asked, skeptically.

"I'm sure, Bella, I am over her, done." He climbed onto his bike. "Come on, let's go." Tanya huffed as I climbed onto his bike. "Hey, Bella," Edward said.

"What?" I asked over the roar of the engine.

"Thank you," he smiled turning around.

"For what?" I asked**.**

"For…Everything," he replied honestly.

"I haven't done much," I said, smiling.

"You've done more then you know, Bella." I wasn't sure that I had heard him right. Before I could question it any further, the bike lurched forward and my hands flew around his waist.

"Ass," I muttered as he chuckled**.**

**Wednesday**

After I got home from work, I called Vanessa on her cell, she and Jake were missing with Masen. I wasn't concerned, I trusted them, but it was soon his bedtime.

"Hey, where are you guys?" I wondered as changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top.

"At school," Vanessa said.

"Where's Jacob?"

"With me," she answered. I frowned**.**

"Where's Masen?"

"Didn't you read the note?" she asked.

"What note?"

"Masen's with Edward," she explained. "I tried calling Esme but she didn't answer so I asked Edward to watch him."

"Oh," I said.

"Is that okay?" she asked, worried.

"It's fine," I promised. "I better go get him, it's getting late."

"Okay," she said. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay, Bye." I tossed my phone on my bed and went to get Masen. Edward was probably ready for a break. Masen wasn't the easiest kid to watch, despite what Esme said. He could be a pain in the butt at times, I just hoped he was good for Edward. "Hi," I said when Edward answered the door.

"Hey, come on in." Edward held the door open for me. "How was work?"

"It was…work," I said, sighing. "Where's Masen?"

"Right there," Masen sat in front of Edward's TV, pulling his DVD's off their shelves. "I put him to work," he chuckled.

"I see that," I giggled, kneeling. "Hi, Baby," Masen dropped the DVD and crawled to me. "Did you have fun with Edward? Hmm?" He grinned at me. "Thank you for watching him," I said, looking back up at Edward**.**

"No problem."

"He wasn't too much of a pain, was he?" I asked, smiling.

"Nope," Edward promised. "He was great."

"That's good," I stood up with Masen in my arms. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Wait," Edward said hurriedly. I looked back at him. "Would you like to stay for a movie? I plan on making chicken and fries?"

"Are you tempting me with food?" I asked, smirking.

"Is it working?" He wondered, curiously.

"Maybe," I replied.

"Then yes, I am." I grinned. "I even have chocolate ice cream for desert,"

"You had me at chocolate." He chuckled. "Let me just run home to get a few things and then I'll come back."

"Okay," Edward smiled.

"Can you watch him for a few more seconds?"

"Sure," Edward nodded and took Masen into his arms.

I ran home, grabbed Masen's pajamas, and made him a bottle. It was nearly eight o'clock and if I didn't put him down for bed, he'd be up most of the night.

After locking up my apartment, and leaving a note for Vanessa and Jacob, I headed back to Edward's place.

Masen sat in his bouncer, bouncing wildly, while Edward made the food. He greeted me with a smile before going back to his work. I pulled Masen out of his bouncer and changed him into his pajamas.

"Night, Baby," I kissed his forehead and placed him in the pack and play, covering him up with his blanket and handing him his bottle. "Do you need any help?" I asked as I headed back toward his kitchen.

"You're the guest," he said. "That means you don't get to cook, sit."

"Then what can I do?"

"You can keep me company." He nodded to the barstool.

"Should I just sit there and look pretty?" I asked, grinning.

"Well you could," he said, smirking. "Or we could talk," he suggested**.**

"About?"

"Anything," he said. "Pick a topic, anything."

"Um…" I thought about it for a second. "What's your favorite color?"

"I'd have to say Blue," he replied, smirking. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green," I said, blushing. The first thing that popped into my head was the color of his eyes. "What's your favorite movie?"

"**'**Grown Ups'," he said after a moments thought. "What's your favorite movie?"

"I don't have much time to watch movies…" I said, pondering his questions. "So I'll go with the last one I saw, _Avatar_."

"Favorite book?"

"Favorite _books_ would be a better question," I said.

"You're a book nerd, huh?" I nodded. Before I had Masen, I use to spend hours reading. I could finish a five hundred-page book in less then five hours. But these days the only reading I was able to do was when it pertained to school work, and even then Masen was demanding my attention so I was hardly able to focus. "Okay, what are your favorite books?"

_"Pride and __Prejudice, __Romeo and Juliet_, _Wuthering Heights_…Those are my top three. I reread them all the time," I explained. "What about you?"

"_Wuthering Heights_ is okay," he said, nodding. "I don't read much. I spend my free time photographing things, painting, or sketching."

"You sketch?"

"Yeah." He passed me his sketchbook.

I scanned through the pages in awe. The sketches were amazing. They started out so simple, like trees, but then got so much more complex. He drew people and each time I gazed at a new one I swore it looked like a photograph.

He was that good.

"You are amazing," I said in awe still flipping through the pictures.

"Thank you," he grinned. "Do you sketch?" he wondered.

"Food," I said, closing his book. "Usually when I'm doing bigger projects, so that I know what I want it to look like."

"Can I see sometime?"

"How about I show you tomorrow?" I suggested**.**

"Deal," he agreed. My sketches were okay but they weren't as great as Edward's were. He had a real talent. "What's your favorite food?" I asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Chicken, Pizza, Steak…Anything edible," he said. I laughed.

"I'm the same way," I said, patting my stomach. "Thankfully, motherhood is the best exercise ever. You're always running back and forth, doing this or that. It pays off."

"You can tell," he smirked. I blushed. "What do you miss most about Washington?"

"My dad," I admitted. I felt bad that he had to live with my mom twenty-four seven, but it was his choice. He loved her and he was willing to stick by her until death, which proved how brave he was. Even her children fled when they were old enough.

"What makes you glad that you left?"

"My mom and James," I answered, honestly. "What do you love the most about being in Arizona?"

"The heat," he laughed.

"And what do you hate about it?" I wondered.

"Nothing really. I mean, sure I wish Tanya would go away, but that's not going to happen so I'm not going to let her rain on my parade."

"And you shouldn't," I agreed. "Just like I'm not going to let James or my mom rain on mine**.**" He smiled. "When's your birthday?"

"June 20th," he said. "When's yours?"

"September 13th," I said.

"That's coming up," he pointed out. "How old are you going to be?"

"Twenty," I relpied.

"What would you like for your birthday?" he asked

"Nothing,"

"Everyone wants something," he argued.

"I don't really like getting gifts," I said, shrugging.

"Why?" he asked**.**

"I don't know…" I shrugged. "I've always been like that, I've never wanted for much that way."

"You're a strange girl, Bella." He chuckled. "Very strange in a good way, though."

"There's a good kind of strange?" I asked, giggling.

"There is in my book," he answered honestly.

"Well, I'm honored." He grinned at me. "What's your favorite candy?"

"M&M's, you?"

"Skittles,"

"Favorite drink?" he asked

"Dr. Pepper, you?" I fired back**.**

"Pepsi**.**" Edward and I continued with our questioning while he made us dinner. Nothing was held back. I found myself telling him things that I wouldn't even tell my best friends, which was really saying something since I usually shared everything with them.

"What would you like to watch?" Edward asked as we sat in front of the TV, our plates of food on our laps.

"Surprise me," I challenged. Edward set his plate down on the coffee table and went to put in a movie.

After he selected a movie, he turned off the lights, and settled back onto the couch with his plate.

The movie he chose was 'Grown Ups '. It was a comedy with Adam Sandler. We ate our food and watched the movie in a comfortable silence. I was surprised by how relaxed I had felt. It wasn't just because neither Edward or I felt the need to fill the silence with talking, but also because Edward was just a great person to be around.

He was a Cullen after all, so it shouldn't have been that surprising. All the Cullen's made me feel relaxed and happy.

When we finished eating, and the first movie ended, Edward took the plates to the sink and returned with the chocolate ice cream that he had promised.

We ate our ice cream and watched 'The Devil'. It was supposed to be scary but it actually wasn't, although that was probably due to the fact that Edward and I talked most of the time.

Occasionally, we'd turn back to the movie and make our own assumptions as to who was doing all the killing, but that was only a few seconds at a time.

I was more interested in what Edward had to say.

About twenty minutes from the ending of the movie, I felt my eyelids growing heavy.

Seconds later, I was asleep.

**Thursday**

I woke up in a bed. Edward's bed, to be exact. I sat up with a yawn and looked around. It was still dark outside which meant that it was late at night or early in the morning.

Edward didn't have an alarm clock in his room, so I wasn't able to tell.

I slid out of his bed, stretching once more, before heading out to the front room. Edward and Masen were still asleep, Masen in the pack and play and Edward on the couch.

The clock above him said it was five am. I had to work eight to five and go to class from five thirty to seven thirty. So, I still had two hours until I needed to be up.

I debated on whether I should go home or whether I should get back to sleep. With a yawn, I decided to do the latter. After using the bathroom, I climbed back into Edward's bed and passed out.

"Bella," Edward shook me. "Wake up, it's late." I groaned. "You have to go to work, Bella."

"Five more minutes?" I asked, pulling the covers back over my head.

"You have to work, get up." He chuckled, pulling the covers back down. "Come on…" When I didn't move, he lifted me into his arms and carried me out of his bedroom.

"Are you that eager to get me out of your bed?" I asked, smirking up at him.

"I would keep you there if I could, but you do have to work," he smirked. I blushed, biting my lip as he set me down. "Kate and I are off today. We can watch Masen if you'd like."

"You don't have to…" I didn't want to ruin any plans that had.

"We want too," he promised. "He's fun to hang out with, and he'll be fine."

"If you're sure?"

"We are," Kate giggled from her seat at the table.

"Oh, hey," I blushed again. "Good Morning, Kate," I hadn't even noticed her sitting there.

"It sure looks like it," Kate giggled. "We would love to watch Masen, by the way."

"Okay," I nodded. "I'll bring over some stuff for him before I leave, thank you guys." Kate nodded. "Thanks for having me over last night, too Edward."

"No, thank you," Edward replied. I smiled. "I'll see you in a few, Bella."

"Okay," I headed back to my apartment to get ready for my day. Vanessa and Jacob were wide-awake, eating breakfast, when I returned.

"Hot date last night?" Vanessa asked as I closed the door**.**

"No," I blushed**.** "Edward and I were just hanging out, nothing serious."

"Tell me, how did you two 'hang out'?" I rolled my eyes.

"He cooked me dinner and we watched movies," I explained.

"You let him cook?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"You really are smitten," she teased. I rolled my eyes. Was it that big of a deal? Sure, I liked to cook which meant I hardly let anyone else do it, though no one else knew how to cook so the point was moot anyway, but that didn't mean that I didn't like it when someone cooked for me.

"I will talk to you later. I have to get ready for work," I called over my shoulder as I headed back to my bedroom.

I pulled on my work uniform, tan pants and a navy t-shirt, before tying my hair up into a messy bun. After slipping on my converse, I headed into Masen's room to pack some things up for him.

"Edward's keeping Masen?" Vanessa guessed, leaning against the door.

"Yep, him and Kate."

"You trust him then?" I nodded, smiling slightly. "I've never seen you this happy, Bells." I looked up at her. "He makes you smile, laugh, and he makes you confident. James hardly did that for you, ever."

"James wasn't a bad boyfriend," I argued.

"I never said he was. I'm just saying that Edward's better, Bella." She smiled at me. "I've only known him three days and I can see he likes you just as much as you like him."

"Has he said anything about me?" Vanessa and Jacob had spent a lot of time with Edward, and my other new friends, these last few days. They seemed to love them just as much as I did, which was good. I didn't want any of my friends hating each other.

"He talks about you like we don't know you," she giggled. "I don't think he realizes it sometimes…"

"Really?" I asked, smiling.

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"No," I grinned.

"If Jacob and I can see that you two belong together, then you do." I bit my lip. "How is it that you're so oblivious to the world around you?" I glaredat her.

"I'm not. If I remember correctly, I'm the one who tried to get Jacob and you together because I saw how perfect you were for each other," I argued.

"Okay, you're oblivious when it comes to _your _relationships. I mean, you've only had one boyfriend, James. If you had more boyfriends before him, you'd realize that he isn't all that perfect."

"Obviously," I snorted. "I know James isn't perfect but he was a great boyfriend."

"But there are better _men_ out there," she grinned. "I should know**.**"

"Yes you should," I snickered at her glare. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too, Bells, you're my best friend." She hugged me. "That's why I want you happy, you deserve it."

"And you think Edward will make me happy?"

"I know he will," Vanessa stated.

I smiled, knowing that she was right. Edward was the first guy that had caught my interest in a long time. I had met other guys, before and after my relationship with James, but Edward stuck out the most.

The thing was that friendship and dating were to different things. How would we be as a couple?

_What are you worried about? He's funny, smart, he's ambitions, he's gorgeous, he's a gentleman, and he loves Masen. What more could you ask for?_

"You're right," I said answering both Vanessa and my thoughts.

"I usually am," she giggled. "Whatever you decide, just have fun. Okay?"

"Okay," I promised, hugging her once more.

**Friday**

"You're just in time," Kate grinned. "We're about to head down to the pool for a barbeque, want to come?"

"Just give me a few minutes," I said, taking Masen in my arms. "We'll change and come down, thanks."

"See you in a few," Vanessa said, grabbing a magazine off the counter.

"Okay," I confirmed. It was finally Friday, which meant that the next two days I had off. Tomorrow Jacob, Masen, Vanessa, and I would go apartment hunting. Though Vanessa had her hopes set on this place, Jacob wanted her to remain open to other places.

Just in case, they didn't have any available.

On Sunday, I wouldn't have anything to do but spend time with my son. Between school, homework, and work I barely had anytime for him and it made me feel bad.

That's why I was spending Sunday with Masen.

After changing into a pink bikini, I changed Masen into a pair of white, red, and blue swim trunks and covered in him in sunscreen. Though the sun was starting to set, I didn't want to take any chances.

"Bella!"

"Hi, Sophia," I grinned at Angela's daughter. Sophia was one of the sweetest little girls I had ever met, she was very smart too. "How are you today?"

"I'm very good," she giggled. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I said, hugging her.

"Uncle Edward wanted me to give this to you." She handed me a bundle of flowers, Roses.

"He did?" She nodded enthusiastically. I glanced up at Edward to see him smiling at me. "Can you tell him thank you and could you give him this…" I kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes!" She ran back to Edward, who caught her in his arms and accepted the kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, he gave you Roses?" Vanessa grinned.

"Yes," I blushed.

"That's means he likes you," Kate pointed out. "A lot, see I told you, Bella."

"I like him a lot too," I said looking down.

"I wonder who will crack first," Angela said, smirking.

"Technically, Edward's cracking first," Kate said.

"He hasn't asked her out yet," Vanessa disagreed.

"Vanessa, are you betting on my love life again?"

"Possibly," she grinned, innocently.

"What's the bet?" I demanded.

"She can't tell you," Angela said, covering Vanessa's mouth with her hand. "Or else we'll all lose," I pouted**.**

"Pouts don't work," I continued to pout as I took a seat in the chair beside Kate. "Just let us have our fun, okay?"

"Fine…" I sighed. It didn't bother me as much as it would anyone else. Emmett, my older brother, loved betting. Growing up we would bet on anything and everything. Obviously, my brother's love for betting had rubbed off on my best friends.

"Good evening," Edward said, grinning down at me.

"Good evening," I said, grinning back. "Thank you for the flowers, Edward."

"You're very welcome," he smiled in reply.

"You listened, huh?" I had told Edward that my favorite flower was the red rose.

"I did, I've been known to do that from time to time," he joked.

"Is there a special occasion?" I wondered**.**

"Nope, just getting one of my favorite girls her favorite flowers," he said sweetly.

"You're cheesy," I giggled.

"I know," Edward admitted. Vanessa was right. Edward did make me happy and if he was willing to give us a chance, then I would too.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	10. September: Happy Birthday, Bella

**Chapter 10! I updated early! I got twenty-four reviews for last chapter! Thank you guys! As always, Outfits are linked on my profile. So check them out.**

**Disclaimer: ELI owns the plot and SM owns Twilight!**

**Beta'd by: Midnight Cougar :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Swan<strong>

The weeks flew by faster than I thought they would. With Masen, school, work, and my friends keeping me so busy, I hardly noticed them go by. But before I knew it, it was September. That meant I had been in Arizona for exactly a month.

I had fallen into somewhat of a schedule.

Monday through Friday, I had to work and go to school. I would get up at six, get myself ready, get Masen up and ready, and then drop him off at Esme's at around seven thirty. Edward, Kate, and sometimes Jake and Nessa would drive to school with me.

After school, Edward would drive me to work, depending on the day, and then after work we would pick up Masen. If Edward didn't have to work, we'd hang out at my place, or his, until it was time to go to bed.

Even though I'd said it hundreds of times, I'd say it again, Edward was an amazing person. After I had let my guard down about dating him, things seemed to become even more natural between us.

The best part was that he treated Masen as if he were his own. It was a beautiful sight to be seen and it never failed to make me smile. What more could I ask for in a guy? In my book, liking my son was necessary and Edward loved him.

Unfortunately, we hadn't been out on a date yet but god knew I wanted to. If things were this easy between us while we were friends, they could only get better as we started dating.

Honestly, I'd never been happier. Whatever developed between us would be enough, even if it was only a friendship.

"Good Morning," Edward said and I looked up from my laptop.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked, closing my laptop. It was eight thirty on a Tuesday. Since I didn't have time to finish one of my papers last night, I had to get up early to finish it. Thankfully, I didn't have class until ten.

"I wanted to give you your present, Bella." He held up a large rectangular box.

"Right, it's my birthday," I responded.

"You forgot your own birthday?" Edward asked, smirking.

"Must have slipped my mind." It had. As I said earlier, I barely noticed the days flying by. It just felt like another day to me.

"Then you probably forgot the 'I can't get you a present' statement, right?"

"Nope, I remember that crystal clear," I sighed. Though he had obviously ignored that rule. "I told you not to buy me anything."

"Technically, I didn't pay a dime for it," Edward said.

"Sure," I said, skeptically.

"I didn't," he promised, handing it to me. "Open it up and you'll see, come on." I tore the paper off carefully to reveal a large picture frame. Inside it was a hand drawn sketch of Masen.

"You drew me a picture?" I asked, my eyes tearing up.

"Is it okay?" He asked**.**

"It's beautiful," I move the picture out of the way so that I could hug him. "Thank you so much, Edward, I love it."

"You're welcome, Bella." He grinned, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "I actually have one more present for you, but it'll be here later, okay?"

"Okay," I smiled.

"The second present I did spend money on," he said. "So no complaining, promise me."

"Fine, I promise." Edward grinned.

"I'll be back in two hours to pick you up," he stated, standing from my bed.

"I'll be ready," I promised, gazing at the picture. "Thank you, again. It's the best present I have ever received."

"I'm glad, and you're very welcome." He kissed me on the forehead, causing my face to flame up, before leaving.

_Maybe this birthday wouldn't be so bad after all_, I thought as my fingers lightly traced the portrait.

What did I tell you? Isn't Edward amazing?

I kicked the covers off myself and slid out of bed. I had the perfect place for this picture, above the fireplace. I grabbed one of the chairs from the dining room and stood on it to take the picture I had above the fireplace down. After placing Masen's portrait up, I stood back so that I could get a better look.

It looked perfect. I gazed at the picture, smiling, for a few more moments before deciding that I better get ready for my day.

Masen would be up any minute and I still hadn't showered. However, before I could get into the bathroom, my cell phone went off. I rushed to get it, not wanting to wake Masen before I was able to get myself ready.

_Rose_

"Hey, Rose," I answered.

"Happy Birthday!" Emmett, Rose, my nieces, and my dad all yelled into the phone simultaneously.

"Thank you," I grinned.

"You're twenty!" Rose said. "How does it feel?"

"The same," I said, laughing. "I feel exactly the same as I did yesterday, nothing has changed."

"I feel older," Emmett pouted, playfully.

"Triple your feeling for me," dad said, laughing.

"We already knew you were senile, Dad**,**" I said, giggling.

"Ha, Ha," dad said, sarcastically.

"You aren't old, grandpa," Annabel said, sweetly.

"Well, I'm glad someone thinks so**.**" He chuckled. "So, what are your plans for tonight, Bells?"

"I'm working tonight**.**" I had to work five to eleven tonight. "And I have school**.**"

"You should do something fun!" Rose said. "You only turn twenty once, Bella."

"We have a baking contest in class," I said, smiling.

"I meant have fun with people, not food."

"I don't have time," I said, sadly. "I've got a very busy week**.**"

"You're off on Saturday, right?"

"Yeah," I confirmed.

"Then do it this weekend," she said. "You deserve one night out, you know."

"I'll see what I can do," I promised.

"Good," Rose said

"Unfortunately, I have to go," I said, sadly. "I have to get ready before Masen wakes up, which will be soon."

"Call us tonight," Rose ordered.

"I will," I promised. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Happy Birthday!"

"Bye, and thanks!"

"Bye," they all said together. I hung up the phone and headed into the bathroom with my towel. I took a quick shower; it probably wasn't even ten minutes, before getting out and getting started on my hair.

I spent a little more time then I usually did on my hair these days. Instead of throwing it up into a ponytail, or a messy bun, I curled it and sometimes even straighten it.

Though sometimes it was too hot to leave it down, so I had no choice but to pull it up, I did it when I could.

After I finished my hair, I straightened it today, I headed back into my room and pulled on a teal dress and matching wedges. I normally wouldn't dress so dressy but since it was my birthday, I might as well.

I had just finished brushing my teeth when Masen started crying, signaling that he was awake.

"Good Morning, Baby," I pulled him out of his crib and placed him on the changing, changing his diaper before pulling on a new outfit. "What would you like for breakfast?" I asked as I headed into the kitchen. "Does oatmeal sound good?" I made him a small bowl of peach flavored oatmeal before placing him in the high chair and feeding him.

"Happy Birthday," Vanessa said, letting herself into my apartment. "I got you something," she smiled.

"I see that," I took the silver package from her hands. "You didn't have to, you know." She ignored me, rolling her eyes. I'd probably told her that every year since I had met her. Some might find me weird that I didn't like birthday presents. It wasn't that I hated aging because I didn't, I just hated that people wasted their money on me.

"You'll love it," she promised.

"I bet I will," I responded.

"Well…" She waited, looking at me expectantly. "Are you going to open it?"

"I'm feeding Masen," I said, feeding him another spoonful of oatmeal.

"I'll do it, give me the bowl." She took his food from me. "Open your present, please."

"Fine," I grabbed the present and tore the paper off the box. "You got me an iPad?" I asked with a gasped.

"Jake did too," she said, nodding.

"Thank you," I said, hugging her. "This is the second best present I received today."

"Second?" she asked, pouting.

"Edward gave me a hand drawn picture of Masen," I nodded to the fireplace. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's amazing," she gasped. "Look at the detail, it's so vivid."

"It looks like a photograph, huh?"

"Yes," she said, surprised. "I heard he was good. I just didn't know he was that good."

"He's amazing." _In more ways __than __one_, I added silently. By the time Vanessa had finished feeding Masen, it was time to go. Since she didn't have any morning classes today, I probably wouldn't see her until late tonight or early tomorrow morning.

"I'll see you later." She kissed my cheek. "Have a good day, and Happy Birthday."

"I'll try," I promised**.**

"Love you," she called over her shoulder, heading out the door.

"Love you too," I said as I put on Masen's shoes. Not even five minutes later there was another knock on the door. "Come in!"

"Good morning," Edward grinned.

"Good morning," I said, passing Masen to him. Masen adored Edward. Whenever Edward was around, he liked to be in Edward's arms. I didn't take it personally, because I sometimes felt the same way.

_Sometimes?_

Fine, most of the time.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said after I had double-checked to make sure I had everything that I would need for today. "What time do you work tonight?" I wondered as I carried Masen down to his car.

"I don't," he said. "What about you?"

"One to Eleven," I said, sighing.

"Do you want me to pick up Masen after I get out of class?" Another benefit of having Edward around was that he never minded watching Masen for me. If Esme was busy, he would volunteer, and on nights that I worked until eleven and twelve at night, he didn't mind picking him up and watching him until I got home.

I felt bad that I was taking up so much of his time, but Edward promised that it wasn't a big deal. Even then, it made me feel bad. Edward had only been in our lives for a month and he was still acting like a better father then James ever was, or ever will be.

"Could you?"

"Yes," he said, nodding.

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

"No problem." When we arrived at Esme's, Angela and Alice were already there. I unbuckled Masen, pulling him out of his carrier, before following Edward into the house.

"Happy Birthday!" They cheered as I entered the kitchen.

"Thank you," I blushed**.**

"We got you presents," Madison said, excitedly.

"You guys didn't have to," I replied.

"Everyone gets presents on their birthday," Chloe said.

"Yeah, it's in the birthday rule book," Madison agreed.

"See," Edward chuckled, nudging me.

"They're right," Angela said. "It's your birthday! How could we not spoil you with presents?"

"Thank you," I said again, hugging each of them.

"Are you gonna open them?" Madison wondered**.**

"Sure, thank you." Edward took Masen while Madison handed me the first box. It was one of the smallest.

"That's from me," Madison said, proudly.

"I'm excited," I tore open the small box to reveal a Tiffany box. Inside sat a beautiful flower shaped necklace. "It's beautiful, Madison." I hugged her. "Thank you, sweetie."

"You're welcome, Bella."

"This is from me," Chloe handed me her present. Inside was a Silver Star bracelet. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," I hugged her. "Thank you." Chloe grinned. "What's next?"

"No time," Angela pointed out, handing me my presents. "You're going to have to open them after school." I looked at the clock and noticed that I did indeed need to get going.

"Right," I kissed Masen on the head. "I love you, Baby." He grinned at me. "Be a good boy for Esme,"

"He will be," Esme said, taking him from Edward.

"Thank you for the presents," I said, smiling.

"You're very welcome."

"I'll see you later," I said waving.

"Have a great day," Esme called as Edward and I left the kitchen.

"You too," Edward led me back to his car, his hand on the small of my back.

"You don't seem to mind them giving you presents," he said as he helped me into the car.

"I do mind," I said. "But there's no use arguing. If they want to get me presents, they will." I'd come to learn that the Cullen woman, and Angela, always got there way. There was no use in arguing because they would always win.

"You get stranger by the day," Edward said, poking me in the side.

"Hey," I giggled. "I'm not strange. I'm unique, you know."

"You are," he agreed, suddenly serious.

Edward and I split up once we got on campus. His classes were in the opposite direction of mine. I hardly saw him at school anymore. Occasionally, we'd bump in during lunch, but that was usually because I headed to the wrong class.

There was one familiar face in most of my morning classes, Irina. Irina and I had become very close; I would even go as far as calling her a best friend. We had a lot in common. Irina was also an aspiring cook. She focused more on main course foods while I dabbled a little in everything. Nevertheless, she was still a great friend.

"Happy Birthday," she said when I took the seat beside her.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"I have a present for you in the car," she said. "Even though you told me you didn't want anything, I got you something anyway."

"All the Cullen's did," I laughed. "I wasn't expecting you to listen either."

"You are a strange chick," she laughed.

"So everyone says," I giggled. "I'm just unique. I like simple non-materialistic things."

"In my book, that's weird," I laughed. "But I love you anyway"

"Aw, I love you too," she smiled and touched my hand.

Just then, our professor called the class to order. I pulled out my notebook and turned to the front of the room.

Since I only had, two classes today, my morning went by fast. After my second class ended, Irina steered me to her car so that she could give me my present before hurrying off toward her third class of the day.

Edward was a little ways away, leaning against his Volvo, waiting for me.

"Hey," I said as I neared him.

"Ready?" He asked**.**

"Yep, let's go." He opened the door for me, as always, before getting in himself. I placed Irina's present on the backseat, with the rest of them, before buckling up.

"How was your morning?"

"Fun," I said, smiling. "How was yours?"

"Boring," he replied.

"That's because you didn't have Irina to keep you pumped up," I joked.

"Probably," he said, grinning. "I did have Tanya lecturing me most of the hour."

"Again?" I asked, surprised. She really couldn't let go, could she? I mean, I guess I can't blame her because Edward was worth fighting for but still.

"We have a few classes together**.**" He shrugged. "There's nothing I can really do but move to a different seat. And even then she follows me, she won't give up."

"She's not over you," I said**.**

"I'm over her," he said, looking over at me.

"Then just keeping telling her that," I said, simply. "She'll get it eventually**.**" Although, I didn't think someone like Tanya ever got it.

"I hope so, I'm getting tired of it." He sighed, forcing his eyes back on the road.

Edward stayed in the car while I ran up to change for work. I pulled on my usual uniform, tan pants and a navy shirt, before throwing my hair up into a pony and exchanging my wedges from some converse.

Just as I was lacing up my shoes, there was a knock on the door. Frowning, I went to get it.

"Delivery for Bella Swan," Edward held a bouquet of fruit shaped flowers in my direction.

"Edible arrangements?" I guessed, taking the vase from him.

"Yep**.**" He grinned. "I thought it was a perfect gift considering you love food**.**"

"You've given me two perfect gifts today," I agreed. "Thank you, Edward." I took off one of the chocolate covered strawberries and took a bite. "Mmm…"

"T-there's a note," he said, nervously.

"Where?" I asked, looking back at the fruit.

"Here," Edward plucked a small white card from the fruit and handed it to me.

_To a beautiful girl on her birthday_

_I hope you have the best birthday possible_

_Edward_

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

"There's one more thing," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"What?" I asked, frowning. What more did he get me?

"It's not really a present," he said. "Actually, it doesn't relate to your birthday at all…"

"What is it?" I asked, laughing. I had never seen him this nervous. I wondered what was bugging him.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?"

"Like a date?" I asked**.**

_Please be a date_, I thought while I awaited his answer.

"Yeah, like a date," Edward smiled shyly.

_Yes!_

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "I'd love to, Edward."

"Yeah?" I nodded causing his grin to widen. "How's Saturday? Seven?"

"Saturday is perfect," I smiled back.

**Wednesday**

"Your mother is going insane," dad groaned into the phone when I had answered it. It was Tuesday, eight at night. I had literally just gotten in the door when my dad had called.

"Hello to you too," I laughed, placing Masen into his bed.

"Sorry," he said. "Hi, how was your day, Bells?" I laughed.

"It was good," I promised. "Now what's going on with Mom?"

"She's going insane," he said.

"Because I'm not calling?" I guessed. It had been a month since I had talked to her. Though I had received tons of emails from her, none of which I had answered, she had yet to figure out my new number. For that, I was thankful.

"Who's that?" Edward wondered as I handed him a plate.

"My dad," I whispered back**.**

"That's one of the many reasons," dad said.

"Does she feel guilty yet?"

"She still doesn't think she did anything wrong**.**" He sighed.

"Then I'll continue to ignore her," I wasn't going to cave and give my mom another chance. If I did she would think I'd forgive her eventually no matter what she did?

"I don't blame you," he said. "She deserves the cold shoulder. She needs to understand that what she did was wrong."

"Will she ever?" I questioned. "I don't think she wants to accept the fact that I'm an adult that can make my own decisions."

"I understand how she feels, Bella." He sighed. "I feel the same way about that. You'll always be my baby girl, in my mind."

"But there's a difference between mom and you," I said, taking a sip of my water. "You let me make my own decisions and my mistakes. Mom tries to shelter me and make them all for me, even though I'm twenty and have my own child."

"That's because I was raised that way," he explained. "I became how I was today because my parents knew that the only way to become a better person was to lead me up to a point and then let me go on myself, making my own mistakes and learning along the way."

"Grandma isn't as crazy as mom," I pointed out. "I doubt she'd raise her that way."

"Just because you're led on one path while you're growing up, doesn't mean you stick to that path." He chuckled. "You and your mother are proof of that."

"Honestly, I'm glad I'm not like mom," I said. Masen would grow to hate me one day, if I was like her. I had always felt like I was more like my dad. Not only did I have his looks, but my mom used to say that I acted too much like him.

And I was okay with that.

"Me too," he said. "I don't think I can deal with two silly women**.**" I laughed. I didn't even know how he handled one "silly" woman. I could only make it until nineteen before I fled. Dad had endured nearly thirty years with her.

"What's so funny?" Edward wondered**.**

"Who's that?" my dad asked**.**

"Edward," I said. "My dad said he's happy I'm not crazy**.**" Edward chuckled.

"So am I," Edward replied. I grinned**.**

"So, you and Edward…" My dad trailed off, nervously. "Are you to together, now?"

"Technically," I tentatively confirmed.

"Technically?" he asked, confused.

"We haven't gone on a date yet," I continued to explain.

"Are you being safe?" I felt my face flame up. "Bella?"

"Dad, we aren't…" My face was bright red as Edward sat next to me shaking with laughter. I glared, smacking him.

"Oh," he said, relieved. "I love Masen and all…I just don't want you to go through the same pain again, and I'm not talking about the labor."

"I know," I didn't want to either, but I knew that Edward wasn't like that. How could he be when he didn't mind taking care of a child that wasn't his? "But he's not like that, Dad." Edward gave me a questioning look.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Dad…"

"I'll behave," he promised, chuckling. "I just want to have a talk with the boy my daughter is dating."

"Don't scare him away," I said. "He's special, please Dad." Edward shot me a crooked grin.

"I won't," dad promised again.

"He wants to talk to you," I said. Edward took the phone from me. "I'm going to change into my pajamas, I'm beat."

"Okay," Edward headed out onto my balcony, while I headed into my bedroom to change. I took my time changing. I pulled on a pair of grey sleep shorts, a white lace tank top, and even brushed my hair before heading back out to the front room.

Edward was just coming back inside.

"Hey," I greeted him. He handed me the phone with a smile. "He hung up?" I guessed**.**

"Yeah, your mom got home," Edward said with a grimace. I nodded, placing my phone on the coffee table.

"So, what did he say?"

"He told me to take care of you," he said, shrugging.

"And that's it?" I asked**.**

"And he mentioned that he owned a gun and would easily be able to hide the body where no one could find it…" I gasped. "I'm joking, Bella**.**" He laughed.

"That's not funny," I smacked him. "That's something that my dad would threaten."

"Has he before?"

"Only to James," I explained. Edward nodded. "But you're special. I didn't want him scaring you away."

"Nothing will scare me away," he said, taking my face between his hands. "I want you and I will fight for you if I have to." I smiled. I had never had someone say that to me.

"I'd fight for you too," I said. "And I know I'll probably have to." He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "You think I'm joking?"

"The sad thing is…" He laughed. "I know your right**.**"

"You're worth it," I said, laying my head on his chest.

**Thursday**

I got off work at one today. I didn't have any classes today so I was able to go straight home after I picked Masen and Sophia, I had volunteered to get Sophia while Angela and Mike took Conner to the hospital. He hadn't been feeling good these last few days and so I told them that I'd keep Sophia overnight, and take her to Esme's in the morning, so they could focus on Conner.

"Aunt Bella," Sophia cheered when I walked in the door. "I get to go home with you."

"I know," I grinned, lifting her into my arms. "Are you excited?"

"Are we making cookies?"

"Of course," I said. She smiled. "Go get your stuff. I'm going to talk to Esme**.**"

"Okay," she replied. I set her down and headed into the kitchen where Esme sat feed Masen a snack.

"Hi," I greeted them. Masen's eyes met mine and he reached for me. "How was he?" I asked, pulling him out of the high chair.

"He was great," she promised.

"Thank you for watching him," I said sincerely.

"No need to thank me, Bella." She smiled. "I consider him a grandson. It's a pleasure to watch him." It warmed my heart to hear that.

"I've got my stuff," Sophia said, holding up her Tinkerbelle backpack.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Esme chuckled**.**

"Eight o'clock," I said, nodding.

"Bye, Grandma," Sophia kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in the morning**.**"

"Bye, sweetie, have a good time." She hugged her back. "Bye, Mas**.**" She kissed Masen on the forehead.

"Come on, Aunt Bella, let's go." She tugged on my hand. "I wanna make cookies."

"Okay, I'm coming," I promised, laughing. "Bye**.**"

"Have a nice night," I unlocked the door to my car and buckled Masen into the car. "Do you have it?" I asked as Sophia buckled herself into her car seat.

"Yes, got it." She smiled, finally clicking the buckle into place.

Just as I had finished buckling him in, my phone went off. "Hello?"

"Bella, it's me," a familiar voice said. Charlotte and I have been talking at least once a week since I said she was allowed in Masen's life. When I had first given her my new number, I worried that James would get it but he hadn't tried to call me, nor had he tried to show up at my door.

He hadn't even emailed me. It made me feel, as though he had given up, which made me glad that I never gave him the chance to be in Masen's life. What if he had tried fatherhood out for a month, or two, and then decided that it wasn't for him?

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if we could come down this weekend," Charlotte asked. She had been wanting to come see Masen for a while now but her work schedule hadn't allowed it. "Peter and I both have off Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. We thought we could fly down Friday and spend the time with you two."

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"James won't know," she promised, as if she knew that was what I was worried about. And she was right. I did worry that he would follow her. Although, part of me knew that he didn't have to. He had my address thanks to my mom. "He thinks Peter has a conference in New York this weekend," she explained.

"You can come," I said. "Thank you for asking, Charlotte."

"Of course," said said, excited. "I'm so excited to get to meet him, as is Peter, thank you, Bella."

"Me too," I said. "How have you two been?"

"Eh, I've had better weeks," she said, sighing.

"Did something happen?"

"It relates to James," she said, knowing that I usually tried to avoid that topic.

"Did something happen to him?"

"No, he's fine, Bella." She promised. "He's just constantly on my nerves these days." I laughed a bit. "He wants you to call him…"

"No way, and I don't want him to have my number," I said**.**

"I know and I haven't given it to him," Why couldn't my mom be like her in that aspect? Charlotte might have ditched me, but that was because James was making her stay away while he 'thought'. She listened and when I asked her not to give him my number, she listened. She respected what those asked of her, and though it might be bad in some occasions, I wished my mom was like that. "He knows I'm talking to you, so he told me to have you call him so that he can get his answers," she said. I rolled my eyes.

When I had wanted my answers, I got lame ass excuses, but when he wanted answers, he wanted the complete truth. Was that fair of him to ask? No, I didn't think so.

"What answers does he need?"

"He wants to be in Masen's life," she said, quietly. Though I knew Charlotte and Pete respected my decision to keep James away, I knew that they were sad for their son.

"Well, he should have thought of that fifteen months ago, it's too late now."

"He wanted me to remind you of your promise," she said.

"What promise?"

"He said you promised to call him no matter what you decided," she explained. Oh, I had forgotten that. I probably should have called him before I had changed my number. I guess I wasn't really thinking about it at the time. I just was trying to get on with my life as quickly as possible. "I could tell him if you'd like…"

"No, I'll do it," I said. I could always borrow someone's phone. "I need to go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay," she said. "I'll see you later, tomorrow actually."

"See you tomorrow," I said. "Bye, Char."

"Bye, Bella." I hung up my phone and shoved it into my purse with a sigh. Whose phone could I borrow to call James? He would most likely call the number back until he got me.

"Who was that?" Sophia asked as we pulled up to my apartment.

"A friend," I smiled.

"Oh, okay." I climbed out of the car and helped her out before helping Masen out of his seat. "Can we make cookies now?"

"As soon as I lay Masen down for a nap," I promised.

"Okay," Sophia smiled. I turned the TV on for her, putting on a kid's movie, before heading to Masen's room.

"Naptime, Handsome." I pulled off his shorts and shoes before laying him in his bed. He started to fuss so I placed his pacifier into his mouth. I drew the shades and turned the baby monitor on before heading back to the front room. "Are you ready to make cookies?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, come on," I headed into the kitchen and gathered up everything we would need for cookies. Sophia sat on the counter, holding the bowl, while I added everything. "You can mix it," I instructed. She took her job very seriously. She spent a good twenty minutes mixing the ingredients together.

"I did it!" She cheered, showing me the bowl.

"You did," I spread some flower on the counter and rolled the dough out. We were making sugar cookies, her favorite. "What shape do you want?"

"A butterfly and a kangaroo." She took the cookie cutters. "What do I do now?"

"Press it on the dough like this," I demonstrated by making my own cut

"Like this?" I nodded**.**

"You did an amazing job," I praised. Her eyes lit up. "We have to cook them and then we can decorate them, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed with a big smile.

**Friday**

"Thank you for coming with me, Jake," I said.

"I'll always be there for you, Bells, you know that." He wrapped his arm around me. "You're my best friend," I smiled. Charlotte and Peter had arrived in Arizona about two hours ago. They wanted to meet me for dinner and for morale support, I invited Jake along.

"There they are," I said. They hadn't changed at much. Charlotte was still a blonde haired blue-eyed woman and Peter was still the same brown haired, blued eyed man. The only change was that Charlotte had grown her hair out, her once shoulder length blonde hair was now down her back.

"Come on," Jake tugged me toward their table. Masen was sitting in his stroller, chewing on his teething ring.

"Bella!" Charlotte spotted me first, standing up to hug me. "It's so good to see you, honey."

"It's good to see you too." She released me and pulled Jacob into her arms.

"How are you, Jacob?"

"I'm good," he said**.**

"Thank you for meeting with us," Peter pulled me into a hug. "I'm surprised since we treated you so horribly during your pregnancy."

"As long as you don't do it again, I forgive you**.**"

"Never," Charlotte promised.

"This is Masen Emmett Swan," I said, pulling Masen out of his stroller. He looked around before his eyes finally settled on Peter and Charlotte.

"He's beautiful, Bella," she gasped.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"May I hold him?" I nodded and passed Masen to her. He looked up at her before a lazy grin spread across his face. "Hi, Masen," she whispered. "You're one gorgeous baby, sweetheart."

"He looks like James," Peter said. "Blonde hair, Blue eyes."

"He does," I agreed.

"I can see you in there too," Peter said. "His lips, nose, his ears are all you, Bella."

"Yep**.**"

"Thank you," Charlotte whispered, looking up at me. "For giving us this chance, you have no idea what it means to us."

"You're welcome," I smiled.

You could tell that they were already in love with him. He was hard not to love. I just hoped that they wouldn't take advantage of my kindness. I didn't want them to leave Masen a few years, or months, down the road.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	11. First Dates

**Chapter 11! It's time for Edward and Bella's first date, yay! Lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter. As always outfits/banners/facebook stuff is linked on my page, so check it out and make sure to join the group. We're fun, I promise.**

**Beta'd by Midnight Cougar. Without her this story would be a mess. :D**

**Disclaimer: Eli ows plot, SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Swan<strong>

"What should Mommy wear?" Masen stared at me as he continued to chew on his fingers. "This dress?" I held up a light pink dress. "Or this dress?" I held up the bright red dress.

"Are you really asking a six month old baby about what to wear on your date?" Vanessa asked**.**

"Maybe," I blushed. "I don't know what to wear," I admitted, setting both of the dresses on the bed.

"That's why we're here," Kate said, grabbing the dresses. "You definitely need help, Bella."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding," Kate laughed. "These dresses are both adorable but they aren't first date material." She headed toward my closet, dresses in hand. "Nessa will handle your hair while I find you an outfit, let's see…"

"Okay," I agreed.

"Sit," Vanessa commanded as she placed one of the dining tables chairs at the end of my bed. I took a seat in the chair and waited patiently. "Curls or Straight?" Vanessa asked Kate.

"Straight," Kate said. Vanessa pulled my hair out of my ponytail and ran her fingers through it.

"Can you put him on the floor?" I asked, gesturing to Masen. "I don't want him to fall off**.**" Vanessa grabbed Masen and placed him in his walker. "Thank you," I said.

"No problem," Vanessa resumed her job, brushing through my hair before parting it and starting to straighten it.

"What's your favorite color, Bella?" Kate wondered**.**

"Green," I answered.

"Second favorite color?" she asked**.**

"Blue."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," I smiled.

If you hadn't figured it out already, today was my date with Edward. It was six ten, exactly, and I was just getting ready. To say I was nervous would be an understatement.

I guess I wasn't that worried about the date as I was our future relationship.

I didn't have much experience in the dating field. I dated one guy, and it only lasted a year. I didn't want my relationship with Edward to end the same way James and mine did. Although, I felt I knew that our relationship wouldn't ever end like that. For one, Edward wasn't like James at all and to have a baby, you need to have sex.

Something I wasn't planning to have again for a long time.

"Are you excited?" Vanessa asked. "It's the first date you've been on in nearly two years." Though James and I had been together for fifteen months, we didn't go on dates. I guess that just wasn't us. We'd hang out all the time, but we hardly ever went out on a date night.

"I am," I said, nodding. "A little nervous too, it's been a long time."

"Don't be," Kate said, placing a blue satin dress on my bed. "You two are perfect for each other. Just let things flow naturally, and try to relax."

"I can do that," I said. Things with Edward were always natural. Let's just hope that our relationship as a couple would be the same.

"Where do you keep your makeup?"

"In the bathroom in the second drawer," I told her. Kate went to get some make up, while Vanessa finished up on my hair.

"You're looking hot," Vanessa said, running her fingers through my hair.

"Thanks," I smiled**.**

"Make up time," Kate set the makeup on the bed before grabbing the eyeliner. "Close your eyes, please." I did as she asked.

"Do either of you know where Edward is taking me?"

"Yes," they both replied.

"Where?" I wondered.

"It's still a surprise," Kate smirked. I pouted. "You'll have a good time," she promised.

"That's not what I'm worried about," I said. "I just don't want to be too dressy**.**"

"That's why we know," Vanessa said. "You'll be just perfect, trust us."

"I trust you," I smiled.

"Would we ever lie to you?" She asked, feigning hurt.

"Yes," I grinned, earning a smack from them both. "I'm joking. You two are some of the most truthful people I know, thank you."

"Smart answer," Vanessa said.

"Done," Kate said, putting the cap back on my lipstick. "Pull the dress and…I forgot the shoes."

"I'll help you find some," Vanessa said. "Go put the dress on, Bella."

"Yes, ma'am Ma'am," I said as I grabbed the dress and headed to the bathroom. I pulled on the blue dress and turned to admire myself in the mirror. I looked pretty good.

_You look hot__;_ I smirked at myself before heading back to my bedroom.

"You look amazing," Vanessa complimented. I grinned. "Edward is one lucky guy."

"You think?" I teased**.**

"I know," she said.

At exactly seven, there was a knock on the front door. Kate insisted that she get it so that I could make a "dramatic entrance", so I waited in my bedroom with Masen and Vanessa.

"Just keep things natural," Vanessa reminded me.

"I will," I promised**.**

"Bella! You're date's here," Kate called out. I stood from my bed and headed out to the front room. Edward stood smiling at me. He was in a pair of dark jeans, a gray button down, and a black tie. He looked amazing, but he always did.

"You look amazing," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"You do too," I blushed.

"Thank you," Edward chuckled, handing me a dozen red roses. "These are for you, I hope you like roses." I took the flowers, my smile widening, if that was possible.

"You two are adorable," Kate said. "I'll take those, Bella." She took the roses from me. "You two have fun."

"Treat my girl like a princess," Vanessa said. "Or I'll kick your ass, Edward."

"I will," Edward promised, holding his hand out to me. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I took his hand. "I'll see you guys later," I said waving as I went out the door.

"Have a great night," they both responded.

"We will," Edward promised.

"Do I get to know where we're going yet?" I asked as he led me to his car.

"Nope," I pouted. "Your cuteness won't deter me." He chuckled, his thumb running over my bottom lip. "I promise you will love it," he said looking deep into my eyes.

"Okay," I said softly. Edward grinned, helping me into the passenger seat before running around to get in himself. "I'm excited," I said, smiling.

"Me too," he said, grinning back. "I've wanted to go on a date with you since the first time I saw you, Bella."

"Really?" I asked, my cheeks flaming.

"Yeah," he said. "Something about you drew me in, and I remember thinking you were so beautiful."

"I thought you were pretty hot too," I laughed.

"You're looks aren't the only thing I like about you," he said, laughing. "You have a big heart, and you're so selfless, so mature. You're a lot different from the previous girls I've dated, trust me."

"And you're different from the _guy_ I dated," I said a bit shyly.

"You only date one guy?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, James is the only one," I said. "James, and I guess Jake, are the only guys that have ever looked in my direction," I said, shrugging.

"Guys do look," Edward disagreed. "How could they not? You're so beautiful, Bella."

"Thank you," I blushed. At the rate I was blushing, my cheeks would be staying red for the next few days.

"You're welcome," He grabbed my hand, and bringing it to his lips to kiss it. Once again, I felt my cheeks heat. "You blush a lot," Edward noted.

"I'm not use to getting so many compliments," I said honeslty.

"James never complimented you?"

"He didn't really care," I shrugged. "I mean sure, every so often he said I was cute." James wasn't really a romantic guy. I guess you could say that he was more laid back and comfortable. He didn't care about what I was wearing, and that was probably a good thing because back then I didn't really care about what I wore.

"You're so much more then cute," Edward said.

"You're quite the charmer, aren't you?" I asked, giggling.

"You caught me," he laughed.

"Now I know why Tanya's having such a hard time in letting you go, you're good for girl's ego."

"I wasn't that great of a boyfriend to her," he said, frowning. "I wasn't…as attentive as I am when it comes to you."

"Why weren't you?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "With you I feel a spark, I feel like we could go somewhere." I blushed, smiling. "But with her…I felt nothing."

"I feel it too," I said not wanting to keep Tanya in our conversation. "The spark, I mean."

"It's weird," he said. "A good weird though."

"It's unique," I agreed.

The rest of the ride was quiet, though I didn't mind it. It was how we always were. There was no need to fill the comfortable silence with words.

We arrived at The Melting Pot in Scottsdale, much to my surprise. I had wanted to go to The Melting Pot for forever because I'd heard nothing but good reviews about this place.

"Have you ever been here before?" Edward asked once we were seated.

"No but I've wanted to come," I grinned. "You're scoring some major points, you know." He grinned back at me.

"I'm glad, I hope it's good."

"Me too," I laughed. Our first course, yeah Edward had informed me that there were four courses, was a cheddar cheese fondue. It came with bread, vegetables, and even some fruit.

"So tell me about Forks," Edward said as we dipped our food into the cheese. "You haven't gone that much into detail."

"There isn't really much to say about it," I said, shrugging. "It's a small town with hardly two thousand inhabitants. We have a small police station, which my dad works at, an elementary school which also doubles as a middle school, a high school, a grocery store, and the rest is farmland."

"What did you do for fun?"

"We went to Port Angeles," I explained, taking a bite of my bread. "It's another small town but with less farmland and less houses. It's a small town built solely as a tourist attraction. You know, stay in the calming country and then drive to Port Angeles to visit our many stores and café's."

"I'll have to check it out one day," I said; the thought of Edward going back home with me was exciting. Even if Forks was a boring ass town, it would be fun to show him around and point out my favorite hot spots.

"What about you? What was it like growing up in Arizona?"

"It was hot." He chuckled. "I loved it," he said, seriously. "I had tons of friends, tons of places to go, tons of things to do."

"What was your favorite thing to do?"

"Now or when I was younger?"

"When you were younger," I clarified.

"I loved to roller-skate," he said, smiling. "I would go every Friday and Saturday just to show off my moves."

"I don't think I've ever been roller skating," I said thoughtfully.

"We'll go sometime," he promised.

"I don't know," I said skeptically. Me on skates would most likely end up with me on my ass and surrounding bystanders hurt. "It probably wouldn't end well for me."

"I'll catch you," he promised, winking.

"I'll think about it."

"Fair enough," he said, nodding.

"So besides skating, what else did you like to do?"

"Basketball, football when it wasn't too hot, and of course I loved to photograph things." I nodded "What were your hobbies?"

"Cooking and reading," I said. "I was a boring kid. My dad used to say that I was born thirty five and I got older every year." Edward chuckled. "My mom always tried to force me into things that she used to love to do as a kid. Like beauty pageants, ballet, pom poms…I was extremely stubborn and quit most of her "dreams" for me within a few weeks."

"You were in beauty pageants?" He asked, amused.

"Yeah, five," I said. My mom loved being able to dress me up in those dresses and make me look "pageant" worthy. Even at three and four years old, I hated it but kept doing it because it made my mom happy. Although, I finally put my foot down at six. I even threw a tantrum on the stage. My dad thought that was comical, while my mom was depressed that I was giving up on it.

"You won, didn't you?"

"I was a cute kid," I giggled. "I won all but one pageant."

"I knew it," he smiled. I grinned at him. Our second course arrived only a short while later. For our second course, Both Edward and I had Caesar salads. I took small bites hoping that I wouldn't get full before our main course had arrived.

"Were you in any embarrassing competitions as a kid?"

"I was in ballroom dance," Edward frowned.

"That's not embarrassing," I said. "That's actually very useful."

"I was embarrassed about it but I did it because my mom loved it."

"You're a better sport than I was," I laughed. "I tried but I couldn't."

"At least you tried."

"True**.**" Our third course was our main course. I had an herb crusted chicken breast, which tasted amazing, while Edward had a teriyaki-marinated sirloin, which was just as good as mine.

We continued to talk as we ate our dinner. This was easily the best date that I had been on. Sure, my dates with James weren't bad, but Edward had easily blown him out of the water. He bought me two dozen roses, something that James never did, he took me out to a place that I'd wanted to go to since my parents went on their anniversary, and he was easy to talk to.

I didn't feel the need to hold anything back. Some girls held back things until their third or fourth date but I didn't. Edward knew me almost as well as I knew myself. What could I possibly hide?

I guess some would assume the fact that I had a baby would be something to keep a secret for a while, well I couldn't do that, and I didn't want to, since Edward had gotten to know Masen and me before he asked me out on a date.

After we had our main course, the final course arrived. Dessert. I was stuffed but I couldn't resist chocolate. We had a good variety of chocolate covered foods. I tasted a little of each and found myself loving each and every bite.

"I'm going to get fat," I joked as I dipped a strawberry into the chocolate fondue.

"Me too," Edward said, patting his stomach. "I'm already halfway there," I laughed.

"You are nothing but muscle," I said. "I'm soft," I said, poking my stomach.

"You're beautiful, Bella." He promised.

"You're way to perfect for your own good." He chuckled.

After we finished our dessert, Edward paid and we left. Like the gentleman he was, he opened the door and helped me in before walking around to get in himself.

We drove home in a comfortable silence. I was tired, and knew that as soon as I got home I would be passing out, but I didn't want the night to end. Who could blame me though?

Unfortunately, the ride, and our night, came to an end. Edward helped me out of the car and walked me up to my door.

"I had a great time tonight," Edward said looking down at me with a beautiful smile on his face.

"So did I," I bit my lip, staring up at him. "Can I kiss you?" I nodded, releasing my lower lip from the grip between my teeth. Edward cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine.

My body was like a livewire as our lips moved in synch. Edward's lips were so soft, so gentle, against mine.

"Wow," I breathed out as our kiss ended.

"Yeah, Wow," Edward agreed, chuckling. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," I leaned up and gave him one last quick kiss.

"Sweet dreams," he said. I turned and headed into my apartment. Kate and Vanessa were asleep on the couch, which was good because had they been awake I knew that we would have spent hours talking about my date.

After I turned off the TV, locked the door, and checked on Masen, I went to my room and collapsed onto the bed.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face**.**

**Sunday**

"Good Morning," I said as I placed some homemade waffles on the table.

"Someone's in a good mood," Vanessa said as she took a seat in front of one of the empty plates.

"I'm guessing the date went well," Kate inquired.

"It was amazing," I grinned.

"Do we get any details?"

"You will later," I said, drying my hands. "We're meeting Alice, Irina, and Angela at Fiesta Mall. They want details too so I might as well tell you all at the same time."

"Fine," they agreed.

"I'm going to get dressed," I said, pulling Masen out of his high chair. "I'll meet you two down by my car in about in hour."

"Okay," Kate picked up her plate and headed out the door, Vanessa did the same. "I'll bring the plate back later."

"Okay," I laughed, heading to my bedroom. I placed Masen on the floor while I searched through my closet for a clean pair of jeans. I definitely needed to do laundry tonight, or rather this afternoon.

After pulling on a pair of jeans and white shirt, I headed into Masen's room to get him dressed. He had tons of new clothes thanks to Charlotte. Even though I told her it wasn't necessary**,** she still insisted we go shopping so that she could spoil him.

Peter bought him tons of new toys. He too wanted to spoil Masen and I guess I couldn't blame them. They hadn't been around for the last fifteen months. Hell, my parents spoiled him whenever they could, and they had been there for him since the beginning.

I was supposed to meet up with them later today so they could see Masen once more before they went home. Surprisingly, they had been okay with all the rules that I set.

I made sure they knew how I felt about them abandoning Masen again. They understood and promised they wouldn't, though I wasn't sure if I should believe them. I also made it aware that James isn't allowed to come along on their trips to see Masen.

I didn't care if James knew that they were seeing him, but he wasn't allowed. I was sure many people would consider it unfair but I considered it fair. He ditched me for fifteen months and then suddenly he wants back in, no explanations for anything?

Not going to happen. I didn't care what anyone else thought of my decision. I had made it and I felt comfortable with it so that's all that mattered.

Peter and Charlotte also agreed with that. I guess they'd rather ditch James then their grandson. At least that was how it was nowadays.

After changing Masen into a brown onesie with tan, green, monkey print shorts, I proceeded to pack up his diaper bag. I would be gone most of the day, since I would be at the mall with the girls until about one and then I would be meeting Charlotte and Peter.

At exactly ten, I was waiting in my car ready. I had Masen's stroller packed, his diaper bag, and a few toys to keep him busy.

"I'm decent," Kate declared as she climbed into the passenger's seat.

"You look fine," Edward said**.**

"Yeah, sure."

"Good Morning," I said, grinning.

"Good Morning," Edward said, giving me a quick kiss.

"Heading to work?"

"Yep," he confirmed.

"When do you get off?" I wondered**.**

"Seven."

"When's your lunch break?" Like we always did when he had to work on days that I was off, I'd meet up with him at his lunch break and have lunch with him.

Normally, we ate out but there were times when I would cook something.

"Twelve thirty," Edward answered.

"Would you like to have lunch with Masen and I?" I asked**.**

"Sure," he said, smiling.

"Great," I leaned out the window and pressed my lips to Edward's. "Have a good day."

"I will, thanks." He placed another kiss on my lips before heading to his motorcycle.

"You two are adorable," Kate said. "That is so much cuter to watch then when Tanya kissed him."

"I don't want to think about Tanya kissing him," I shivered.

"Trust me, you don't want to see it either, it was gross." She shuttered.

"Why are you watching your cousin make out with someone?"

"Tanya is a voyeur or some shit like that." Kate explained**.** "I couldn't even leave my room without her jumping Edward and eating his face," she gagged.

"Gross," I frowned.

"You're telling me" she smiled. "But the era of disgusting kisses is over."

"You're weird," I reminded her.

"So I've been told," she laughed. Vanessa arrived a short while later and we left. The Fiesta Mall wasn't far from my apartment so we were the first to arrive. Angela, Irina, and Alice arrived about ten minutes after we did.

"How was your date?" Angela asked as she saw us**.**

"Hello to you too," I said.

"Hi, Aunt Bella," Sophia said, hugging my leg.

"Hey, Sophia," I hugged her back.

"Hi, Aunt Bella," Chloe and Madison said, taking their turns to hug me.

"Hey."

"How was your date?" Alice asked**.**

"It was amazing," I replied with a smile.

"Details?" Alice asked**.**

"He took me to The Melting Pot," I started as we headed into the mall. "We talked, ate, talk some more. It was the best date I had been on, it was perfect."

"What did you talk about?"

"Forks, Arizona…there were a bunch of topics," I explained.

"Did you kiss?"

"Yes," I said, blushing.

"They are adorable when they kiss," Kate added.

"You were watching them kiss?" Alice asked, laughing.

"They were right next to me," Kate shrugged. "It's hard not to look." I blushed.

"He has soft lips," I defended.

"Just try to keep the PDA at a minimum," Vanessa laughed. "Especially around little boo." It seems Kate's nickname was starting to rub off on people.

"We will," I promised.

"And be safe," Irina said. "I know you love Masen, but I'm sure you don't want another one until you're out of school, and more settled."

"We just started dating," I blushed. "I'm not going to…you know…" I trailed off not wanting to have Madison, Chloe, or Sophia repeating anything to their friends, or teachers.

"You will eventually," Vanessa said. "And it's okay to. Just have protection ready."

"Okay," I said, hoping to drop the topic of my nonexistent sex life. "So, how were your nights?"

"Hectic," Alice said**.**

"Boring," Irina said**.**

"Okay," both Vanessa and Kate said**.**

"Tiring," Angela said.

Just like that the topic of my sex life was dropped. I was thankful. I wasn't saying that I would never have sex with Edward, because honestly I probably would, but I wasn't ready right now. It was too soon into our relationship.

When Edward and I made love, it would be in the future when, and if, we were in love for each other.

Masen and I left the mall ten minutes before Edward was due to have his lunch break. We met him at the same place that I was going to be meeting Charlotte and Peter at one.

I was just pulling Masen out of his carrier when Edward pulled into the parking space next to me.

"Hey," I smiled**.**

"Hey, how was work?"

"Work was…work," he chuckled, taking Masen into his arms. "How was girl time?"

"Interesting," I said, heading into the restaurant.

"Care to share?"

"Not really," I said. Edward pouted. I couldn't resist. I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. I definitely wouldn't get tired of being able to kiss him.

Masen giggled at me as I pulled away.

"I think he wants a kiss too," I pulled Masen into my arms and peppered his face with kisses. Masen giggled wildly. I grinned at him before placing him into the high chair and digging his lunch out of his diaper bag.

"Peter and Charlotte are leaving today," I told Edward as I fed Masen.

"Are you worried?"

"About?" I asked, frowning.

"How James will react?"

"Not really," I said. "What could he do? Er, scratch that. I don't want to jinx myself." Edward chuckled. "I don't think I need to be worried though. He gave up…he doesn't care."

"I think he cares but not about what you think," Edward said, glancing at Masen.

"You think he cares about me still?"

"How could he not?" Edward asked, serious.

"I doubt he still likes me," I said, shaking my head. "He's moved on, he didn't want me, he made that perfectly clear almost a year and a half ago."

"Just because it appears that way, doesn't mean he really has."

"Well, I'm over him," I said, leaning on Edward.

"I'm glad," Edward said, wrapping his arm around me and kissing the side of my head.

I sighed in contentment. I could get used to having Edward hold me. Edward was only able to stay a little while longer before he had to get back to work. He kissed Masen on the head before pulling me in for a kiss, leaving me breathless.

"Masen!" Charlotte lifted Masen out of his high chair and kissed him on his cheeks. "How are you, Bella?"

"I'm doing well," I promised. "How about you?"

"We're okay," she sighed. "We're sad to be going home though, we're gonna miss you too."

"When do you plan on coming back out?" I wondered.

"Hopefully in two weeks," she said. "Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine," I said, nodding. Then something hit me. "Can I borrow your phone really quick?"

"Sure," Peter handed me his phone.

"I'm going to call James," I said. "Can you watch him?" They nodded. I stood from the table and headed a few booths away. They were still in my sight but I was far enough away so they wouldn't hear, well as long as I kept my voice down. I dialed and waited for James to answer the phone.

"What?" James asked, tired.

"Hi James it's me, I made my decision," I said.

"That much is clear," he said, sourly. "You never called."

"I'm calling now," I said. "And I don't want you around my son."

"Why?" he demanded.

"I don't trust you," I told him honestly.

"Why not?"

"You've given me nothing James. No answers." I said. "You're giving me tiny bits of things you think I want to hear, but that's it."

"Are you keeping me away because we aren't together anymore?"

"No," I said, angry. "I'm not selfish. I just don't want a guy like you around my kid."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You're not responsible, you've been hanging around with the wrong crowd, and…"

"So you've been getting information from my parents?" Yes, I had. I found out some less then great things. He had been hanging around with some shady characters. Charlotte told me they were people that I would never want around my son, and I was taking her word for that. Why would she lie about that? It was only harming her son.

I also learned that he went out every weekend, which I guess wasn't that bad, but if he was allowed in Masen's life how would that work? I was all for going out sometimes, but not every weekend. Would he have ditched that for Masen? It didn't seem likely.

"At least they have been willing to give me the truth," I said.

"That's low," James scoffed.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Was he serious? So, it was okay for him to ask my parents for information on me, but it wasn't okay for me to do the same. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"I never asked your mother for details about your life. I asked for your number, that was it."

"And you had no right to do that," I hissed.

"Why not? It's your number. How else was I suppose to get a hold of the mother of my son?"

"Facebook," I retorted.

"Fuck, Facebook," he said. "I tried and you never answered."

"I would have eventually," I told him.

"Would that have changed your opinion of me? If I only contacted you on Facebook, would that make you let me see him?"

"No, probably not," I said.

"Then what's the difference?" he demanded.

"I didn't want you contacting me. You had your chance. You're lucky I had even considered to think about it."

"Why do my parents get my opportunity? That's not fair," James yelled.

"Life isn't' fair, James."

"I want to see him, Bella, he's _my _son," he said.

"No, he's not James. You gave up that right, remember?"

"I'll take you to court," he snarled. My breath caught in my throat. "I don't want to, but I will, Bella; trust me, I am not fucking around."

"So you're threatening me?"

"No, I'm telling you**,**" he said, calmly.

"You're an asshole," I hissed at him.

"I'm a man that wants to see his son," he argued.

"Then you should have come around, James," I countered.

"I am now," he said.

"I'm done," I said, "Goodbye, James, I'm hanging up now."

"I'm not joking, Bella," James promised.

"Okay, Bye," I hung up the phone. Tears clouded my vision as I stared at Masen. My heart was racing. Was he going to go through with it? Would he really take me to court?

Would he win? He had more money than I did. What if he won and got custody of Masen?

"Bella?" Peter asked "Are you okay?" I shook my head. "What's wrong?"

"James is going to take me to court," I cried. Did they know about this? Would they side with him and help James take my son away.

"What?" he asked, genuinely shocked.

"I told him I wasn't going to let him come around and he told me he's taking me to court." I cried. "He's going to take Masen from me."

"It's alright," Peter wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "We won't let that happen…"

"Are you serious?"

"We would never take Masen from you Bella."

"But James is…"

"If he decides to, we will stand by you," he promised. "James hasn't done anything worthy of our help," he said. "We'll side with you no matter what."

"Thank you," I threw my arms around him. "Thank you, Peter."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? What did you think? Leave me a review?<strong>


	12. Edward: A little peek of Edward's mind

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love getting feedback. As always, Outfits are linked on my page/ My facebook group/ and the banner are as well. So make sure to check all that out.**

**Beta'd by the amazingly awesome Midnight Cougar!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward <strong>

That asshole threatened to take Bella to court.

When Bella had told me what he said, all I wanted to do was jump on a plane and fly to Washington just to beat his ass. He had no right to say that to her. He's been a shitty father, and boyfriend, since the day Bella found out that she was pregnant.

What made him think that it was okay to take a fifteen-month break and then decide that he wanted him back?

Personally, I think that he wanted Bella back. I mean, how could he not? Bella was beautiful, smart, and funny. Though she didn't believe it, guys stop to admire her when she walked by.

I think James, that was his name, right, only wanted Bella back because she would be the faithful girlfriend that he could go to whenever he felt alone.

As low as it sounded, that was a reason I kept Tanya around. It was more for convenience then anything. It wasn't that I didn't like to be alone, because I really didn't mind, it was just easier to have a girlfriend so that no one called you a hermit or tried to take your lack of love life into their own hands.

'Cause I'd had that happen before. My sister and my mom thought it was a bad thing to be alone when your twenty years old. I wondered if that was why Alice had gotten married at eighteen and had Madison at nineteen. I personally didn't think anything was wrong with waiting a while to get married.

But that's just me.

_Anyway__._

If I was right about James only wanting Bella, that meant he didn't care about his son at all. He probably used the 'I want to be around for my son' excuse because he knew Bella would give it some thought and possibly let him back in.

Thankfully, she didn't. Not that it would have changed anything. I still would have asked her out. The only thing I wouldn't like is that he was around her so much.

I wasn't trying to sound possessive, but I didn't trust him, which was saying a lot since I had never met him.

"I'm here for you," I promised her as we sat on her couch. I had just gotten off work and had come over to Bella's as I always did after work. "No matter what he does, I'm going to be here."

"I know." She sighed, running her hands through her hair. It was a nervous habit that I had, and I knew that in the last four weeks, she had picked it up from me. "I'm just so worried."

"I know," I said, kissing her neck. I was trying to calm her down but I wasn't having much luck.

"He has money, Edward," Bella said. "More than I do. Even without his parents help, he'll be able to afford a great lawyer and he'll…"

"So, what?" I said. "He hasn't been here. He hasn't taken care of Masen. Only you have, Bella."

"So? They'll still give him visitation."

"You don't know that," I said, shaking my head.

"Isn't that how all custody battles turn out?" Bella asked. I went to argue, but I didn't get a chance. "Unless of course, one of the parents isn't fit, and then it would be a different situation."

"James isn't fit," I said with confidence.

"That's what we think." She sighed. "Who knows what a judge will think?"

"We don't even know if a judge will see this case," I reminded her. "He could be lying so that you give him what he wants."

"I really hope so."

"It'll be okay," I said, making her look me in the eye. "Whatever happens we will deal with it together, okay?" I wasn't like James. I wouldn't run from her when things got tough. No matter what life threw our way, we'd work it out together.

"Okay." She sighed, leaning her forehead against mine. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," I said, brushing my lips across hers. I couldn't help but grin as she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned into the kiss. I was glad that I was able to distract her, even if it was only for a little while.

"Thank you," she said again, pulling away.

"I enjoy kissing you too," I said, smirking.

"That wasn't what I was talking about," she laughed. "I was talking about calming me down, being here."

"Oh," I smiled. "You don't need to thank me, Bella," I said, rubbing my hands up and down her back. It felt good to be able to touch her like this after weeks of wanting to.

For a while, I had feared that she wouldn't want to go out with me because she had Masen. I had heard her talking to Kate about not being sure she was ready to date. I held off for a while but after a month, my control broke and I asked her out.

I was so happy that she gave me the chance to prove to her that I wasn't like James and that I would treat her, and Masen, as they deserved to be treated.

"You're amazing, you know?" she said as she laid her head on my chest.

"I try," I chuckled, kissing the top of her head. We sat on the couch in silence as we watched Masen play on the floor. This was all new to me, not the baby watching but the silence. Tanya hated when we didn't talk. She thought that meant that something was wrong and would annoy me until I was about ready to jump from my balcony.

Bella was different. Actually, it was me who had to pester information out of her. Of course, I wasn't like Tanya. I didn't continuously annoy her and ask her if it was my fault. There would be times when I just knew something was wrong and was able to figure out what it was within a few minutes.

"Hi, baby," Bella cooed when Masen's eyes darted up to us. To me, Masen felt like my son. I didn't care if he wasn't biologically mine; I still cared about him as if he were. It seemed impossible not to fall in love with him. As I'd told Bella before, he was too cute not to love. "Come here, Masen." He dropped Bella's shoe and crawled toward her.

"Hi, buddy," I said. Masen gave me a lazy grin as Bella picked him up. "I love her hair too," I chuckled when Masen's hands fisted in her hair, tugging.

"I love your hair," Bella said, tugging on mine. "What do you think Masen? Isn't it perfect?" She held Masen toward my hair and he wasted no time in grabbing handfuls and tugging wildly. "See? Not even children can resist it."

"He loves everything he can get his hands on," I said, tickling Masen's stomach. "Isn't that right, Mas?" He squealed. "See?" Bella smiled and laid her head on my shoulder.

**~Monday~**

The weekend was over, which was unfortunate. I had to work at five this morning ,so I wasn't able to stay late at Bella's, like I normally did. I needed to get as much sleep as I could before five because I wouldn't be getting home until seven tonight, I had school right after work.

I really needed to talk to Tony, my boss, about cutting my shifts a bit. I knew I needed the money but working so early in the morning _and_ going to school in the afternoon was bound to kill me.

"Morning, Cullen," Tyler greeted.

"Morning," I said, downing the rest of my Monster. I was tired, which was surprising since I went to bed at seven. My only source of energy right now was the two energy drinks that I downed on the way here.

"How did your date go?"

"You actually care?" I asked, pretending to be surprised.

"Well, since you couldn't shut up about it since you asked her, I figured I might as well know how it went," he said, rolling his eyes.

"It was good, great," I said, smiling. "I really like her."

"No, shit," he chuckled. "I haven't seen you this hung up over a girl since…" He paused to think about it. "Actually, you've never been this into a girl before. Not even that psycho you were dating. What was her name again? Tina? Tara? Terri?"

"Tanya," I said. "And you're right. I like Bella a lot more than I ever did Tanya." Bella was the reason that I broke it off with Tanya. Well, that and I found out she was cheating on me again.

When I first met Bella, I couldn't get her out of my head. Tanya got pissed off because I wasn't spending much time with her and because I had no desire to sleep with her.

She accused me of cheating on her when I started spending more time with Bella, but it turns out, I wasn't the one cheating. She had been seeing one of my old high school friends on the side, Jason.

"Everyone knows you're in love with her," Tyler said. "I mean, you didn't talk about Tanya as much as you talk about Bella. You didn't give a shit about what, or who, Tanya was doing."

"And that's why I got cheated on, twice," I replied. I guess if I had listened to Tanya more and hung out with her a lot more, then I probably wouldn't have been cheated on.

But then again, I was glad things with her were over.

"No you got cheated on twice because Tanya is a whore that doesn't know how to close her legs." Kate said.

"Hey, Kate," I greeted her.

"Hello, Edward, Tyler." She smiled. "So, why are we talking about the ice-bitch?"

"Edward was just explaining that he's in love with Bella," Tyler explained with a smirk.

"You finally realized it?"

"I never said love," I glared. "I said I really like her."

"That really means 'I'm in love with her'."

"We've only be dating for…technically, two days," I said. Sure, I liked Bella. I liked her a lot but it wasn't love, not yet anyway.

"But you've known her for a month," Kate said. "It's easy to fall for someone in a month. I did."

"He's just in denial because he's never been in love."

"I loved Tanya."

"No, you tolerated her and said 'I love you' to please her. You never felt anything." He was right, as usual. I wasn't madly in love with Tanya, but when Tanya said she loved me, I thought I should say it too.

I did regret that now, actually. Well, there were many things I regretted when it came to Tanya but what was the point in dwelling on them? She was no longer in my life, she was my past and Bella was my future.

"Don't over think it," Kate said, patting my cheek. "You'll realize we're right soon."

"I'm sure I will," I said**.** "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to get to my department."

"Running from the truth?" Tyler joked.

"No, I just don't want to get fired."

"Out of all of us, you are the least likely to get fired. You never miss a day, you're always employee of the month, and you have no complaints." Kate snorted.

"That's because I'm nice to people."

"It was one time," Kate said. "And I was on my period. I couldn't control my moods."

"That's what they all say." She smacked Tyler. "Let me guess, you're on your period."

"Ended this morning," Kate laughed.

"Great to know," Tyler said, sarcastically. "But Edward's right. We need to get to our departments before Tony gets in." I turned and headed for my department, Kate and Tyler heading to theirs.

Tony wasn't a bad guy, he was actually really nice, but he was strict when it came to work. That was the reason that he was chosen to be manager when Carl quit.

Work was exhausting, as always, and I was glad when it was over. That was until I remember that I had class. I made a quick stop at home to get some food before heading to class.

Thankfully, I only had two classes this afternoon. Both of them were favorites of mine so I knew that even in my tired state, I would be able to pay attention.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sanders," I said, taking a seat.

"How was your weekend?" He wondered as he looked through some paperwork.

"Great, thank you. You?"

"Eh, I've had better weekends."

"Hello, Chris, Edward," Tanya greeted us happily. I gave a nod in Tanya's direction. Unfortunately, Tanya was in both of the classes I had today.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Denali." Tanya took the seat next to me and offered me a smile. She was acting as if she had forgotten about our breakup, our fight, which I guess she could have. It always seemed like she had the memory of a goldfish. How she got in college was beyond me.

"Hey, Edward," Tanya said looking directly at me.

"Hi," I said, curtly.

"How are you?"

"Great," I said.

"I miss you," she said quietly.

"That's nice, Tanya." She scowled at me.

"Haven't you missed me?"

"No."

"Don't you miss all the fun we had?"

"No," I said again, snorting.

"Well, hello again," Mr. Sanders said to someone. I looked at the newest addition. Bella stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Did you forget something, Miss Swan?"

"My purse," Bella answered. Mr. Sanders held it up. Bella rushed forward and grabbed it. "Thank you, Sir," she said.

"It's not a problem, Bella." He promised. "Oh, and great job on your paper."

"Thank you, Mr. Sanders." She blushed.

"Would you mind if I read it out loud next Monday?"

"No, I guess not," Bella replied softly.

"Great," he smiled.

"Have a nice day," she said, heading back my way.

"You too." He looked back down at his papers.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hi," she smiled back. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Could you pick up Masen for me? I have the late shift tonight."

"Sure," I replied.

"Thank you."

"No problem." She smirked a bit before leaning down and kissing me roughly on the lips.

"I'll see you tonight." She smirked again, heading towards the door.

"You're dating _her_?" Tanya asked, her voice eerily calm.

"Yes," I answered.

"How long?" she demanded.

"Two days," I said. "Though I technically asked her out a week ago," I clarified further.

"What do you see in her?"

"Everything," I said, simply.

"But she has a kid," I shrugged. "What's fun about dating a woman with a kid? She can't do half the stuff that we did."

"Yes, she can," I sighed. "Just drop it Tanya. I'm not in the mood to fight with you."

"Well too bad," she spat. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Is it funny playing Daddy to a baby that isn't yours?"

"Don't bring him into this," I warned.

"She's always going to be tied to another guy," Tanya said. "How does that feel? That kid won't look at you like his dad because you aren't. So why waste the time? I mean, if you want kids I could give you some."

"Fuck off," I growled. Like hell, Tanya would be the mother of my kids.

"Whatever, Edward," Tanya grabbed her things. "Waste your time with that bitch and her bastard child. Just don't come crawling back to me begging me to take you back."

My fists clenched at my side as she called Masen a bastard child and Bella a bitch. If anyone was the bitch, it was clearly Tanya.

"Leave me the fuck alone," I snarled.

"I'd love to, Edward." She stomped across the classroom, dragging the attention of Mr. Sanders to herself.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Denali?"

"No, everything's amazing," she said sarcastically. Mr. Sanders turned his confused glance to me. I shrugged and looked down at my laptop.

My next class went by without a hitch. Tanya glared murderously at me from across the room but didn't make any stupid comments about Bella or Masen again.

At seven thirty, I headed to my mom's to pick Masen up. Though I knew some guys would hate it picking up their girlfriend's kid, even more so when it wasn't theirs, I didn't.

"Edward!" My mom greeted. "How was your day?"

"Eh," I shrugged. "How was yours?" Masen stopped what he was doing when he heard my voice. His blue eyes lit up as he crawled in my direction.

"It was great," she said as I picked Masen up. "You need to let Bella know that Masen isn't feeling good. He threw up a few minutes ago." I pressed my hand to his forehead. "He doesn't have a fever," Mom promised.

"I'll make sure to tell her," I promised, grabbing his diaper bag. "We'll see you in the morning."

"M'kay," she said. "Have a goodnight." She kissed both Masen and my head. "Tell Bella I said hi."

My mom was thrilled that I was with Bella. She hadn't liked Tanya since high school so when I dumped her, she was extremely happy. About two weeks after that happened, she kept dropping "subtle" hints about Bella and me dating.

When we finally did go on our date, two days ago, she was so excited. I think she'd even started planning our wedding, no joke.

"I will," I headed to my car and buckled Masen in. He started fussing when I buckled him in. I guess he wasn't liking the fact that he had to be strapped into a chair. "It's only for a few minutes," I said, fishing his pacifier out of his diaper bag. "Better?" He sucked on his pacifier with a content look on his face.

Masen was quiet most of the way back home. Turns out, he fell asleep. It was almost eight so it was okay. Bella liked him in bed by at least eight thirty. The only hard part was changing him into his pajamas, but I managed after ten minutes.

**~Tuesday~**

"Sorry," Bella whispered as Masen continued to cry.

"Its fine," I yawned. It was...one o'clock in the morning. I must have fallen asleep sometime around ten thirty, or possibly eleven, because I didn't remember Bella getting home.

"Ssh," Bella sank on the couch next to me and gave Masen his bottle. He took a few sips before throwing up all over himself. Bella put his bottle down and quickly headed into the bathroom.

I sat on the couch, watching TV, as she gave him a bath. I probably could have left but something was telling me not to.

"Is he okay?" I asked as he continued to cry.

"He's getting warmer," she said, frowning. "Can you hold him?" I nodded, taking him while she rushed back into the bathroom. She returned seconds later with a thermometer.

"Does he have a fever?" I asked as it beeped.

"Yes," she said, panicked. "It's a hundred."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" I said, calmly.

"Yes."

"Calm down," I said. "Get his stuff and we'll go."

"I don't understand what's wrong. He was fine this morning," she said. I shrugged, not really knowing either. He seemed happy and healthy this morning. What was with the sudden change?

"It'll be okay," I said to both Bella and Masen, whom was still screeching in my arms. "Pack up his diaper bag." Bella nodded and went to get the stuff. She was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off so it was safe to assume that he had never been sick before.

Alice had the same panic attack when Madison got sick, as did Angela when Sophia got her first cold.

"You have everything?" I asked as I buckled Masen into the car seat. He had calmed down a bit when I had given him his pacifier.

"Uh…y-yes, I think so." I slipped on my shoes and took the bag from her. "I'm sorry, Baby," Bella kissed his forehead before picking his carrier up and heading out of her apartment. I grabbed a pair of Bella's shoes, so that she'd have some when we got to the hospital, before following her down to my car. "I don't know what to do…"

"We're going to the doctor," I said. "They'll know." Hopefully, my dad would be on tonight. I knew that it would ease Bella's fears if she knew and trusted the doctor.

I drove while Bella sat in the back with Masen. I tried to calm her fears but it didn't seem to be helping that much. When we arrived at Cardon's children hospital, I dropped Bella off at the door with Masen before going to find a spot to park.

It wasn't busy, which was surprising, so I was able to find a spot easily. When I got inside Bella was sitting, filling out some paperwork. Two other families were waiting but they were both called back within minutes of me taking the seat next to Bella.

"Masen Swan?" A nurse called as soon as Bella handed the paperwork back. I grabbed the carrier and his diaper bag while Bella carried Masen back. "What's going on?" She wondered, taking a seat behind her desk.

"He's vomiting and has a high fever," Bella explained.

"When did you take his temperature?" The nurse, Paige, asked.

"A few minutes ago," Bella answered.

"And what was it?" Paige inquired.

"A hundred," she said.

"Has he been coughing?"

"No," Bella said, shaking her head.

"Having any troubles breathing?"

"No."

"Sleeping?" Paige asked.

"No," Bella said. "He's been fine all day," she said, frowning. "I'm not sure what brought this on."

"He threw up at my mom's house," I added.

"When was that?"

"About seven," I said. "I was going to tell you but I fell asleep."

"Its fine," Bella promised, as Paige leaned over the desk to swipe the thermometer over Masen's forehead.

"A hundred and one," Paige said as she saw Bella's questioning stare. She typed it into the computer before pulling on her stethoscope and placing it against Masen's chest. "He's wheezing," she said, typing more into the computer. "Does he have asthma?"

"No," Bella frowned.

"Any birth defects of the lungs, heart?"

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"Okay, these are for you two," the nurse said handing us wristbands. Bella held out her hand and let Paige strap it on her wrist. "It's so we know who you are." She snapped one on mine as well. "And this is for him." She snapped the wristband onto Masen's leg. "Now if you would follow me, please." We followed Paige to an available room. "The doctor will be in, in a few minutes."

"Okay, thank you." Bella sat on the bed, Masen cradled to her chest, while I took the seat next to them.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"It's going to be okay," I said. "Babies get sick all the time."

"I know," Bella said. "I just…He's never been sick before. It scares me."

"That's normal," I said. "Alice and Angela reacted the same way when Sophia and Madison got sick for the first time." She nodded, gently running her fingers through Masen's curls. From the look on his face, it was soothing him.

"Thank you," Bella said after a few minutes.

"For what?" I wondered, frowning.

"For coming with me," she rephrased. "I would be going insane without you."

"You're welcome," I smiled a bit. "Whenever you need me, I'll be there." Her eyes started shining with fresh tears as she nodded.

We had a short wait before the doctor came in. Much to my relief, and Bella's, it was my dad. He did a few tests on Masen, none of which sat right with him, before heading back out to get the results.

We waited thirty minutes, if that, to find out that Masen had pneumonia. He needed to be admitted for a day or more so that they could monitor his breathing and give him antibiotics.

Bella looked like she was about to break down when she heard that. I had seen the same reaction from Angela when Sophia had to be admitted last year for the same thing.

The only thing I could do was hold her hand and promise her it would be okay.

"It'll only be a few days," dad promised. "We just have to make sure he's breathing properly and administer the antibiotics."

"O-okay," Bella tried to hide her face as tears fell. "I can stay with him, right?"

"Of course," dad promised, rubbing her back. "He will be better in a few days," he reassured Bella. "He just needs some medicine and breathing treatments."

"Okay."

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Bella nodded.

"It'll be okay," I said.

"Why is it that the first time he gets sick, he gets hospitalized for it?"

"I don't know," I said rubbing her shoulder.

"I feel like a bad mom."

"Why?" I asked, frowning. "You didn't do anything, Bella. Babies, kids, adults…they all get sick. It can't be prevented."

"I know." She sighed "It just…sucks, and I feel so bad for him."

"I know," I leaned over and kissed her gently.

**Bella**

**~Tuesday~**

Masen was admitted to the hospital for pneumonia. I was devastated, to say the least. He had never been sick before and even though I knew that babies got sick but I never expected him to get pneumonia.

And yet he did.

Seeing my baby hooked up to an IV killed me. If it wasn't for Edward being there for me, I would have lost my mind. He was constantly reassuring me that things would be okay and always trying to calm me down.

Despite having to work in the morning, he stayed with me. The only time he left my side was when he had to go to the washroom or when wanted me to eat something.

I honestly didn't know what I did to deserve a boyfriend like him.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Edward said, yawning.

"Okay," I said.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water please." Edward nodded and kissed more forehead. It relaxed me when he did that.

"I'll be right back." I nodded and he left. I turned my gaze back to Masen. He was sleeping soundly on the bed. His wheezing stopped after they had given him a breathing treatment and his temperature, though it was still high, was slowly going down.

Carlisle said he could go home tomorrow, if his temperature went back to normal by then. I really hoped it did because I hated hospitals.

Especially, when Masen was the one sick. It made me feel helpless. I wasn't able to do anything but sit there and hope that the doctors knew what they were doing, and thankfully Carlisle was his doctor.

My phone vibrating brought me out of my thoughts. The caller ID said _Dad_. It was like he knew something was wrong and he probably did. He always used to tell me that Dad's knew these things.

"Hi," I said, tired.

"Hey, honey," dad said cheerily. Maybe he didn't know. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting in the hospital," I replied quietly.

"Why?" he asked worried. "What happened? Did you…"

"It's Masen this time," I said, sighing. "He has pneumonia."

"Are you okay?"

"Thanks to Edward, I am," I said. "He came with me and I'm so thankful that he did. I would be falling apart right now. It's so hard to see him attached to IV's."

"I know, sweetheart." He sighed. "You had it when you were younger, as did Emmett. I'm honestly surprised your mother didn't have a heart attack when she saw you."

"I now know how she felt when we got sick," I never thought I'd agree with my mom on anything and yet I did.

"She'd love to hear that."

"Well, it sucks for her that she's no longer apart of my life." Even if I did feel the same way, and most mothers felt this way when their child was sick, I wasn't ready to forgive her for what she did.

Thanks to her, James could be taking me to court just to get visitation of Masen.

"I think she's starting to realize what she's done."

"Does she realize that Masen could be taken from me?" I demanded, knowing that she didn't.

"What are you talking about?" My dad asked, confused.

"James is taking me to court."

"He's taking you to court?" Dad asked, shocked.

"Yeah, at least that's what he's threatening to do," I said. "Edward thinks that he's just saying that so I'll give him what he wants and I sort of agree."

"I don't think your mom knew this would happen."

"Obviously because she doesn't think before she acts." I wasn't meaning to get mad at my dad but the anger that I had pent up against my mom, James, and of course the sadness I felt because Masen was in the hospital was giving me mood swings. I couldn't help but lash out. I was honestly surprised that I hadn't lashed out at Edward yet.

"I'm going to agree with you on that."

"I'm so worried, Dad"

"He'll get better," he promised.

"No, not just that," I said, stroking Masen's cheek. Carlisle and Edward had both reassured me that he would get better. "But about Court. What if he does take me to court for Masen? I don't have as much money as he does and lawyers are very expensive."

"I will help you," he said. "And you can't argue because technically I would be spending it on Masen."

"That's the one thing that I won't argue about," I said. I would need help to pay for a good lawyer.

"If you get the papers, or a call, just let me know and I'll take care of everything."

"Thank you, Dad," I whispered emotionally.

"It's no problem," he promised. "You're my baby girl. I'll always help when you need me." I smiled a bit.

"I love you, Dad," I smiled.

"I love you too, Kiddo."

**~Wednesday~**

Masen's fever has gone down significantly. Carlisle said if it was back in normal range before noon, he'd be able to go home. I was keeping my fingers crossed.

Since he was feeling better, it had been a lot harder to keep him still. He wanted to pull out his IV's and crawl around so I'd been holding him in my lap, trying to keep him entertained.

I sent Edward home this morning so that he could shower, sleep, and have a decent meal. He agreed but promised to be back before noon.

Not only did he make the perfect boyfriend for me, but he was also the perfect father to Masen. I was really lucky that he was interested in a girl like me, not that there was anything wrong with me but guys that look like him normally went for the slutty girls not the plain girls with kids.

But then again, Edward was different. But it was in a good way.

At noon, Masen was able to go home. Carlisle wrote a prescription for some medicine and a breathing machine, just in case. We dropped them off on the way home and Edward went to pick them up while Masen and I were napping.

When I woke up from my nap, at about three, Edward was sitting in the front room typing on his laptop.

"Hey," I yawned. Edward pushed his lap top to the side and pulled me down onto his lap.

"Feel better?"

"Much," I said, laying my head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"You say that a lot these days," he noted.

"I can't help it," I said. "You're just too perfect."

"Not really," Edward laughed.

"You are too me," I rephrased. "Compared to the guys I've dated, you're super perfect." He chuckled.

"Compared to the girls I've dated, you're perfect."

"No shit," I laughed. "All the girls I've heard about you dating, minus Irina, are airheads."

"They were," he agreed. "I guess that's why I'm more attracted to brunettes," he said, tugging on my hair.

"I'm glad."

"Me too," he murmured as I leaned up and brushed my lips across his. His fingers fisted in my hair as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Please. :)<strong>


	13. October

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love getting feedback. As always, Outfits are linked on my page/ My facebook group/ and the banner are as well. So make sure to check all that out.**

**Beta'd by the amazingly awesome Midnight Cougar!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

James wasn't lying when he said he would take me to court.

He filed for visitation two weeks ago and we have a court date set for October 25, which was tomorrow at eight. I was nervous, scared, and so many other things. For one, I hated the fact that I would have to face James and my mother again. The second reason that I was having a small panic attack was because I was no longer the decider of who would or wouldn't be allowed in Masen's life.

The judge would be the one to decide it now. Either he would give James the visitation that he wanted or he wouldn't.

At this point, I knew that James would be getting what he wanted. I'd talked to other single moms at work, and a few of them had been through my situation. From what I heard, the fathers were awarded visitation. There were a few times when the fathers weren't granted visitation but that was only because they were unfit or the kid wasn't really theirs.

Since I knew the judge wouldn't prove James unfit, and James was the only guy that I had sex with, James would be visiting Masen whenever he wanted to.

Well, not whenever he wanted. If he was granted visitation, we'd have to go to mediation to decide when he could see him and when he couldn't see him.

As you could probably see, I'd been looking into this a lot. I looked it up more than I probably needed to, but that was what happened when this kind of stressful situation was thrown at me.

I know it might sound childish but I blamed my mom for this, I didn't put all the blame on her but I put some of it on her. She could have told James that she would talk to me and see if I was okay with him having my new number but she didn't.

James was definitely another person to blame. He had a choice from the beginning, and for the first four months of Masen's life. I tried hard to get him to come around but he never did. He made his choice and he should have stuck with it.

I guess the anger was split equally between them.

"Are you taking Masen home with you?" Vanessa asked as we sat around my living room eating pizza with Edward, Jacob, and Masen.

"It doesn't say I have to," I sighed. "But I am." I didn't really like the fact that my mom would try to see him, but since I wasn't staying with her, and I was staying with my grandmother, I didn't care.

"I could watch him," she said. "If you'd like, Bella."

"No, that's okay," I said. "If James does get…visitation…then I'll probably be ordered to let him see him before we leave."

"I wish I could go with." She sighed. "God knows you need the support."

"I'm going with her," Edward said.

"You're taking him home?" she asked. I nodded.

Edward had volunteered to come home with me when I had gotten the court papers and I readily accepted. I needed the moral support, as I didn't know who exactly would be on my side.

"That's big," Jake commented**.**

"It would be under normal circumstances," I agreed. "But since this isn't a pleasure visit, it's not."

"But he's still meeting your parents," Vanessa pointed out.

"Okay, that is big," I laughed. I was a littler nervous about him meeting my dad. Sure, he talked to him on the phone but meeting in person and talking on the phone were two different things.

_You have nothing to worry about. He'll love him just as much as you do._

Yeah, Love. I said it, well thought it. I was in love with Edward and I wasn't afraid to admit it. Okay, I was a little afraid to admit it since we'd only been dating for about a month and a half. I didn't even say it to James until we were six months into our relationship.

_Each relationship is different__._

I knew that, obviously. Kate and Garrett had said 'I love you' when they were only three weeks into their relationship. Alice and Jasper said it about two months into their relationship, and Angela and Mike said it a month into their relationship.

I would say it to him eventually, but I wanted to say it when the time was right.

"Bella?"

"Sorry, what?" I asked, my cheeks tinting.

"Are you nervous?"

"About?" I wondered.

"Are you nervous that Edward's meeting your parents?"

"A little," I admitted.

"What about you?" Jacob wondered. "Are you nervous about meeting her folks?"

"Yes," Edward said. "I'm more worried about meeting your mother, Bella." I grimaced. Yeah, I was too. What would she do to him? I mean, I guess she couldn't do anything physically but how would she act?

_The same as she does everyday. She'd be a bitch to him and to you._

"Don't worry about her," Vanessa said. "She's a bitch to everyone, it's part of her charming personality."

"That's so calming," Edward said, sarcastically.

"That's a walk in the park considering what we're there to do," I sighed, leaning my head against his shoulder. "I'm so nervous, and I have no idea what will happen."

"What's the worst they could do?" Vanessa asked.

"Give him visitation," I said. "Make me move home so that Masen can be closer to James, or worse, make me give Masen to James…"

"He's only going for visitation," Edward reminded me. "You have sole custody of Masen and it will remain that way unless you are proven unfit, which won't happen because you're an amazing mother."

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome." He grinned, kissing my forehead. "Just remember that no matter what happens, we're all here for you."

"I know, and I appreciate all of you."

Edward was a perfect boyfriend. I know, I know. I'd said that a million times but I couldn't stop saying it. I mean, there were so many things that made him perfect.

Not counting the fact that he was taking time out of his life to fly home with me, he went with me to the hospital with Masen. Then he stayed with me the first week after Masen was released from the hospital.

Though Carlisle had assured me that he would be back to his normal self in a few days, it didn't ease the panic that I felt. I was constantly checking on him at night. I felt so bad for Edward. He got little sleep when he stayed over at my house.

Yet, he didn't seem to mind. He'd also put up with my less than nice attitude lately. I guess you could say, I'd been a little snippy lately.

_A little?_

Okay, I was very snippy. But I couldn't help it. I was constantly on the edge, more so as the court date drew nearer and nearer.

We spent the remainder of our free afternoon at my place. Vanessa and Jake headed home around eight so that Edward, Masen, and I could get ready to leave.

Our flight out of Sky Harbor was at nine, we'd land in Washington at about eleven thirty. My grandmother, Marie, was going to be waiting for us when we got there. Since she understood why I was pissed at my mom, she graciously was allowing Edward, Masen, and I to crash at her place.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Edward said, standing from the couch.

"Okay," I said smiling as Edward pulled me in for a quick kiss before heading toward the door. I scooped Masen up into my arms and headed into his bedroom to change him.

After changing him into something warmer, Washington was a hell of a lot colder than Arizona, I buckled him into his carrier. I then headed to my room to throw on a pair of sweats and a blue t-shirt. I grabbed one of my sweaters and threw it into my carry on, which also doubled as my luggage.

At eight thirty, we left for Sky Harbor International Airport. We parked and checked in fairly quickly. By the time we boarded the plane, Masen was sound asleep in his carrier and I hoped that he would stay that way.

Nothing irritates people more than a crying baby.

"He's a sound sleeper," Edward noted when Masen didn't wake up as we took off.

"Yep," I smiled, running my fingers lightly through his curls. "Thank you for coming with me."

"You don't have to thank me," he said. "You're my girlfriend and when you need me I will be there. "

"Is dating a girl with a kid all it's cut out to be?"

"It's amazing," Edward said, stroking my cheek. "I wouldn't trade it for the world." I pecked him on the lips, smiling.

_I love you__**.**_

This wasn't the best time to say it. How dorky would I be if I blurted that out for the first time on an airplane?

"I wouldn't trade you for the world either," I told him honestly. He grinned. "Well, unless I was offered a lifetime supply of chocolate," I teased, giggling.

"Well, I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"You're cute," I said, pulling my laptop from my backpack.

"Cute?" he scuffed. "That's all I am?"

"Amazing, perfect, sexy, handsome, cute, and so on so forth," I said. "Would you like me to keep going?"

"Nah, I'm good," he chuckled. "What are you doing?" he wondered.

"I am writing a paper," I said as I began typing. "What are you doing?"

"Reading," he said, pulling a book out of his bag. He slipped a pair of black frames onto his face before staring intently at his book. I found myself staring at him for a few minutes. Edward was adorable with his glasses. He hated wearing them, but I loved when he did. "What?"

"Nothing," I blushed, looking back at my laptop.

The flight to Washington went by faster than I thought it would. Edward and I did our own things, he read while I finished my paper. I managed to finish two papers by the time we landed, and I was thankful for that since I knew I wouldn't have that much time to myself in the next day or so.

Masen remained asleep the whole flight. He got a little fussy when we were landing but when I placed his pacifier into his mouth, he fell back into his deep slumber.

Since we didn't have any large suitcases, we didn't have to wait at the baggage claim. We were able to just head out to find my grandmother, we didn't have to look far as she was waiting right out front for us.

"Bella!" I smiled and hugged her. It was so good to see her. Growing up she was my escape. When I couldn't handle my mom, my grandma would allow me to stay at her place to cool down. "Oh, look at him. He's gotten so big!"

"He has," I agreed**.**

"And you must be Edward!" She pulled him into a hug. "I'm Marie Swan, it's so wonderful to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Edward said hugging her back.

"You nabbed yourself a gentleman," she said to me as she led us to her car. "I approve, Bella."

"Thank you," I grinned. I set Masen's car seat up in the backseat before sliding in the back next to him, and Edward sat up front with Nana.

"How are you feeling, Bells?" Nana wondered as we pulled away from the airport. "Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Whatever happens, happens," she said. "I remember when your grandfather pulled the same move when we divorced. He wanted no part of your father but then after a few months, he decided he wanted to be there again."

"And how did it turn out?"

"The judge granted him supervised visits," she explained. That's what I thought. Although, if James were to get visitation I would much rather have them supervised than have James be allowed to take him wherever he wanted to.

"Do you think James will get supervised visits?"

"Most likely," she said. "But then again, it's different for each case." I sighed and leaned against the door. "Don't worry, honey. We're all here for you, even your mother."

"She's the reason I'm in this mess."

"Not really," Nana sighed. "Sure, she wasn't smart about things but..."

"I'll say," I said, snorting.

"She's still your mother," Nana said. "No matter how stupid she may act, you'll always love her."

"I never said that I didn't love her," I said. "I just don't like her right now."

"Which is to be expected," Nana agreed. "But you have to understand that she didn't put you in this situation. James wants to see his son and that's why you're in this situation."

"True, I guess." I still believed my mom helped move the process along. Had she not given him my number, he wouldn't have been able to get a hold of me. I believed that he would have waited until he could talk to me, and I denied him, before he took me to court.

Well, that was what I thought would have happened. You never knew with James.

We arrived at Nana's place at twelve. I was exhausted and ready to get some sleep. God knows I needed it for tomorrow.

"You know where to go," Nana yawned, heading toward her bedroom. "I'll see you two in the morning, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Edward said.

"Sweet dreams," I said, tugging Edward toward the guest bedroom. Nana's house had five other bedrooms but only two were made into actually bedrooms. Edward and I would have to share a bed for tonight, and possibly tomorrow night. "I hope you don't mind sharing," I said.

"No, it's okay."

"She had more bedrooms but after my dad and his brothers moved out, she remodeled them," I rambled.

"Its fine," Edward chuckled, pulling off his sweater. I pulled off my own sweater before unbuckling Masen and placing him in the middle of the bed. He was a roller so it was a good thing that I was on one side and Edward was on the other.

"Thank you for coming," I whispered as I settled in the bed. "I can't thank you enough, Edward."

"You don't need to thank me," he said, kissing my hand.

_I love you__**.**_

**~Tuesday~**

I got little sleep last night. I knew that I shouldn't stress over what was going to happen but I couldn't help it. I had pretty much come to terms with the fact that James would be getting visitation, but I was hoping that I could sway the judge into giving him supervised visits so that he couldn't just take Masen and bring him to a place that I didn't approve of.

When the clock said it was seven, I got up to get ready for my day. I ate some toast; I showered, brushed my teeth, and then dressed for court. I wore a dress, though I knew I would freeze my ass off as soon as I stepped outside, and a pair of heels.

After I dressed and fed Masen for the day, it was time to go. Nana was watching him while I had court. Edward was going with me and I was a little worried about that.

What would James think? What would my mother think?

_Who cares what they think?_

I drove to Port Angeles courthouse in silence. Edward tried to strike up a conversation but he stopped when he noticed that I wasn't really in the mood to talk.

We pulled up at the courthouse with ten minutes to spare. My parents were waiting outside…with James, Peter, and Charlotte. Charlotte, Peter, and my dad were standing a little farther away from James and my mom, and I found that kind of odd.

_They're __on your side and your mother is on James's side. _

"I can't do this," I whispered, my hands shaking.

"You can do this," Edward grabbed my face between his hands. "You can do this and you will do this."

"But…" He silenced me with a kiss.

"I'm here for you, Bella," he reminded me.

"I know," I said looking into his eyes for the strength I needed.

"Let's go," Edward climbed out of the car first before opening my door and helped me out. I felt as though a neon sign was blinking over my head because Peter, Charlotte, James, and my parents all stared at me, us. "I'm here," Edward repeated.

I wrapped my arms around him before finally heading into the direction of my parents.

"Hi," I said, quietly.

"Hello," Charlotte said, smiling a bit. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I said. "How about you?" I purposely didn't look at James. I could feel him staring at me, but I decided it was better to ignore him.

"Eh," She shrugged. "I've been better, Bella."

"Where's Masen?" my mother demanded.

"With grandma," I said, curtly.

"Why didn't you bring him?"

"Because it's a courthouse," I said, simply. Sure, people did bring their kids, but I didn't feel as though that was the right thing to do.

"When can I see him?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Never," I spat back.

"Edward, it's nice to see you again," dad said, hoping to stop the impending argument. "How have you been?"

"I'm good, sir," Edward shook his hand. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay," dad replied.

"Why can't I see him?"

"I'm not in the mood, Mom," I said. "It's bad enough I have to deal with him." I nodded in James' direction.

"So, I'm a bad person for wanting to be with my son?"

"I never said that."

"You implied it," he said.

"No, I didn't," I said. "I just don't understand, James."

"What's so hard to understand about me wanting to be there for my son?"

"Well, the fact that you had nine months to come around and yet you only decide to come around when I move, I find that suspicious."

"It took some time for everything to sink in," he explained.

"Sure," I snorted. Edward tightened his arm around me and pressed his lips to my temple.

"Calm down, love," he whispered. Love?

"I see you've moved on," James sneered.

"That's none of your business."

"If he's around _my_ son it is…" James said. I glared. "Why should I trust him?" I didn't bother to answer him. Instead, I grabbed Edward's hand and headed into the courthouse.

"Relax, love," Edward said, again.

"He's so…infuriating," I said.

"He loves you."

"I don't care," I said. "Because I love you and…" Oh…did I really just blurt it out like that? And I thought doing in a plane was bad. "That wasn't suppose to come out."

"Do you not mean it?"

"No, I do…It's just…"

"We haven't been dating long?" I nodded. "Bella, it doesn't matter. I love you too. I've never felt something this strong for anyone but you…" I smiled.

"I love you too," I smiled and sighed.

"I love you," Edward declared again. I giggled and leaned up to kiss him.

"You're not just saying that to calm me, right?"

"No," he promised, kissing my forehead. "I'm in love with you, Isabella Swan."

"I'm in love with you too, Edward Cullen**.**" He grinned and pressed his lips to mine. We pulled away when someone cleared his or her throat to the right of us. I looked up and my smile fell.

"May I talk to you, Isabella?" mom asked**.**

"I'm not in the mood, Mom."

"Bella," she pleaded.

"I have to use the bathroom anyway, love," Edward kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," Edward said before walking away.

"So you and your neighbor," she said. "I thought he had a girlfriend, Isabella."

"They broke up," I said.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Five weeks," I answered.

"And you're already saying 'I love you'?"

"Yes, we are."

"You can't fall in love in five weeks, Isabella," she said. "Are you that desperate to get pregnant again?" I gaped at her, not believing that she had just said that to me.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Obviously, you two are sleeping together. I find that girls your age fall in love after having sex. They get clingy and believe they're in love."

"Are you calling me a whore who tries to trap men into relationships by getting pregnant?" That's what I was getting out of all of this.

"That's what you are," she said, simply.

"First of all, I'm not having sex with him. I fell in love with him because he's an amazing guy who's been nothing but perfect to Masen and I. He stayed at the hospital with me when Masen got admitted, He…"

"Masen was admitted to the hospital? What did you do?"

"I did nothing. He got pneumonia," I defended myself.

"Obviously you exposed him to it," she accused. I felt my eyes prick with tears. It hurt when the person that was suppose to support you called you a whore and a bad mother. "I knew this is why you should have put him up for adoption. You don't know what to do with a baby. You can barely take care of yourself, Isabella. He would have been much better if you would have signed him over to me…"

"That's what you want isn't it?"

"It's what I wanted from the beginning," she said. "I had thought you were smart enough to realize you couldn't do it and that you'd give him to me. It would be easier that way because you could see him whenever you wanted but then you tell me that you're keeping him…I couldn't believe it."

"That's why you're such a bitch to me?" I asked. "Because I didn't give my son to you?"

"I'm not a bitch because of that," she argued. "I just don't want him hurt…obviously, that's going to happen with you."

"Screw you, Mom," I turned. "Lose my number, my address, my everything. As far as I'm concerned, you don't exist."

"You're taking Masen from his grandmother. He needs me," she yelled as I walked away.

"Esme's a way better grandmother than you are," I said. "Cause she loves him like a grandparent should but still respects the fact that I'm his mother and what I say goes..." With that, I headed down toward our courtroom.

"Hey," Edward grabbed me. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," I said, wiping my tears.

"Bella," Edward said with concern.

"It's nothing," I promised.

"Love," He made me look him in the eye. "What did she say?"

"She says that I'm a bad mom," I cried. "And that you're only with me because we're sleeping together. Then she called me a…whore who tries to get pregnant to keep the guys around me…and that…I should have given Masen to…her because I'm not ready…to have a kid…"

"You're an amazing mother," he said, kissing away my tears. "You aren't a whore. What she says is only out of jealousy because all her kids hate her. You even said it yourself…all her kids ran when they were old enough. She wants Masen because she thinks she can have another chance at making someone love her…" He pulled me close to him. "Whatever she says, it's not true. Okay?"

"Okay," I whispered.

"You're an amazing woman and I love you," Edward smiled.

"I love you too," I smiled back through my tears.

"Now, let's get this over with." I wiped away my remaining tears and headed into the courtroom with him.

James had a great lawyer but thanks to Charlotte, Peter, and my father I had a better lawyer. It appeared like the only one not on my side was my mother and I didn't care. Well, that was a lie. It hurt a lot but what's done was done.

Sandra, my lawyer, tried to get James' rights denied but that turned out just as I thought. James ended up getting visitation rights, much to his and my mother's delight. It made me feel like she was hoping he would, all this time, and she could have been.

The plus side was that he had supervised visits. I would, or someone I trusted, would monitor his visits. James and my mother seemed less thrilled about that, but I didn't care. If he wanted to see him, he'd see him under my terms.

James had to pay child support, two hundred and seventy dollars a month. James's lawyer tried to get it lowered but the judge held firm on that.

After court, I went to get an appointment for mediation. James and I had fifteen days to go to mediation so that we could work out a schedule. Since Port Angeles wasn't a big town, we got an appointment for tomorrow at noon. I was bringing Masen so that James could see him for the hour, or longer, that we were there.

After that, I had a flight home.

"I'll see you tomorrow," James said, nodding. "Thank you, Bella."

"For what? There isn't anything I could have done to get this dismissed, James." He sighed. "Goodbye," I said turning to leave.

"Hey, Bells?" I looked at my dad. "Do you mind giving me a ride to see Mas?"

"Not at all," I said. I was surprised my mom wasn't throwing a tantrum. Although, she did looked pissed off.

"I heard what your mother said to you," dad acknowledged. I sighed. "None of it's true."

"I know, Dad," I said. "It still hurts, and I'm tired of her putting me down."

"She's just…going through some things," dad vaguely explained.

"What she said was unforgivable." I couldn't forgive and forget. "She told me that it was my fault that he was admitted to the hospital, which I didn't know you didn't tell her about."

"I knew that she would jump on a plane to get to him." He sighed. "That's why I kept quiet."

"Thank you for that," I said. "At least one of my parents can respect my wishes."

"I always will," he promised.

**~Wednesday~**

"What days would you like to see him?" The mediator, Eliza, asked James.

"On weekends," James said.

"I can't just fly him out here every weekend," I said. "I don't have the money for that."

"I'll fly out to you," James informed me.

"Every weekend?" I asked, skeptically. "What about every other weekend?"

"No," James refuted. I sighed. "I want to see him every weekend."

"I have to work on some weekends and I have school. I can't do it every weekend."

"Then let me take him, Bella."

"I don't think so," I said. "The judge said supervised visits. I'm not letting you take my son whenever you feel like; to places that I don't approve."

"That's why where here," Eliza said. "Let's keep it calm." She reminded us. "We have the child present."

"Sorry," I said, looking down at Masen. He was playing with the monkey that Edward had given him, completely oblivious to the situation.

"James, Isabella is right," Eliza said. "You only have visits under the eye of Isabella. If you don't like it, you'll need to file a p…"

"It's fine," James said. "When am I allowed to see him?"

"Every other weekend," I said.

"For how long?"

"Two hours, James."

"That's not long enough," he said. "Five, Bella."

"I have a life," I reminded him.

"Do you spend the majority of your time with that boy you brought around me?"

"We're not discussing that," Eliza said. "We are discussing the visitation of your son. If you cannot decide by the end of the hour, I will decide. Understood?"

"Understood," I said. "Three hours," I said. "That's my final offer."

"Fine," James snapped, earning a disapproving look from Sarah. "That's fine," he said again, calm. "So I get to see my kid every other weekend for three hours."

"Yeah, pretty much," I confirmed.

"Do I get three hours each day?" he asked. "Like three hours on Saturday and three more hours on Sunday?"

"I guess," I agreed.

"What about holidays? Birthdays?" Sarah asked.

"I get him all major holidays," I said with certainty.

"That's not fair," James said. "Christmas falls on my days this year."

"You get to see him three hours on those days, and that is it."

"Can we bump it up to four or five hours on holidays?" he asked. "It's important for him to grow up with both of us. I want to be there for the holidays. I'll even deal with your douche bag boyfriend."

"Edward isn't a douche bag," I said. "He's taken care of Masen when you haven't."

"I wasn't allowed," he reminded me.

"That's because…"

"Let's stay on topic," Eliza said. "So we have decided he gets to see him every weekend, three hours on both Saturday and Sunday. On holidays he gets to see him for…"

"Four hours," I said.

"Is that okay with you, James?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"Okay, good." She looked at the clock. "You two may go. I'll file this with the courts and you'll each receive a copy."

"Thank you," I pulled Masen's coat back on and packed up my things before heading out of the room, James followed behind me.

"I wish you would have let me get him longer," James stated.

"I wish that you didn't come around period," I said. "But that didn't happen."

"Why are you so angry at me? I know that I haven't made the best decisions but I want to make it up to you two."

"You can't make anything up to me," I said. "What's done is done, James."

"I know," he sighed looking at Masen.

"I can't believe that you did this to me, James," I said. "And I'm not just talking about court. I gave you so many chances to come around but you didn't. And then I move and suddenly you want to be here? Did my mom put you up to this?"

"No," James denied.

"Then why?" I demanded**.**

"Because I miss you…him," he said softly.

"You've never even met him," I argued.

"I thought about you every day, Bella," he said. "I thought about what it would be like to have been there to watch him being born, what it would have been like to hold him for the first time…" He trailed off, staring at Masen. "Can I hold him?" I sighed and handed Masen over. He sized James up before he started crying and reaching for me. "I guess he doesn't like me…"

"He doesn't know you," I took him back into my arms. "He hates strangers."

"Does he let…Edwin hold him?"

"Edward," I corrected. "And yes, he does. He loves Edward and he knows that Edward loves him back."

"I really screwed up, didn't I?"

"You have no idea," I said, buckling Masen into the car. "You have one shot, James. If I think that you're about to run away, I'm going to take you to court and get your rights taken away. Do you understand me?" He was quiet for a few minutes. "James? Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Yes," he said. "I understand, Bella."

"I'll see you this weekend," I said**.**

"Can I hug you?"

"No," I said, backing up. "I don't want you touching me at all."

"What happened to us?" he inquired. I snorted.

"I had a kid and you ran away. That's what happened to us. Nothing you say, or do, will ever change what happened. It's over between us James, for good."

"Nothing I say, or do will change your mind?"

"No, nothing you could do will make me change mind," I confirmed. He looked down. "I have to go. I have a flight to catch," I told him.

"Goodbye, Bella," James said quietly.

"Bye, James," I replied and walked away.

These last two days had been mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausting. Between my mother and James, I was surprised I hadn't been committed to the hospital.

I didn't want James around but I had no choice. Despite that, I didn't want him to screw Masen over. If he came around only to see if he could fix things between us, I would be angrier than I'd ever been.

He could do whatever he wanted to me, but if or when he started to use Masen to get what he wanted, that was when I would snap.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please :D<strong>


	14. Halloween

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love getting feedback. As always, Outfits are linked on my page/ My facebook group/ and the banner are as well. So make sure to check all that out.**

**Beta'd by the amazingly awesome Midnight Cougar!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

It was Saturday, which meant that I had to meet James so he could see Masen. I was a little nervous but thankfully, I didn't have to be alone with him. Esme told me that it was fine to come to her place to meet with him.

"You look nervous," Esme said, wrapping her arm around me.

"I am," I admitted**.**

"He's not going to do anything," she said. "Not with me here. I'll kick his scrawny little ass**.**" I let out a laugh.

"He's not scrawny by any means," I stated.

"Honey, men fear an old lady like me."

"You're not old," I said, smiling.

"I'm not? Than how do you explain these wrinkles?"

"Wisdom wrinkles," I smiled.

"You're too cute, Bella." I grinned.

"I try**.**"

"I'm so glad my son found you**.**"

"He's the best thing that's ever happened to me," I agreed. "Besides Masen of course**.**"

"Someone's here!" Sophia announced happily.

"Wish me luck?"

"You'll be fine," Esme laughed, pushing me toward the door. "It's just three hours and then he'll be gone. If he makes you feel uncomfortable just yell for me."

"Okay," I took a deep breath and scooped Masen up into my arms.

"Come on Sophia," Esme grabbed her hand. "We're going to give Bella some alone time."

"Okie dokie," she agreed. Esme pulled Sophia into the playroom, closing the door behind them.

Seconds later, there was a knock on the front door. I mustered up all the courage I had in my body and opened the door. James stood on the other side, though that was expected. He gave me a wide smile as I let him inside.

"This is your place?"

"No," I said. "It's Edward's mother's house, James." His smile fell at the mention of Edward.

"Oh**.**" I shut the front door and gestured for him to take a seat on the couch, he did.

"Would you like to hold him?" I asked**.**

"He doesn't like me**.**"

"He doesn't know you," I said.

"I'll try**.**" He held out his arms for him. I placed Masen into his arms. Masen looked up at him and started squirming to get away.

_The feeling is mutual, baby._

"It's okay," I said, stroking his cheek. He looked at me with his tear-filled blue eyes.

"He really hates me," James stated sadly.

"It'll…take some time," I said, pulling Masen back into my arms. "Why don't you play with him?" I asked, moving to the floor with Masen planted firmly in my lap.

"Okay," James sat across from us and started offering Masen toys. Masen was cautious as he reached for the block, as if he didn't trust James. Again, the feeling was mutual. "Come here, buddy," Masen moved from my lap and grabbed the toy. "See, I'm a good guy," James said and pulled Masen into his lap again, and this time Masen remained calm. "I guess all I have to do is offer him toys**.**"

"I guess," I moved back onto the couch and let them have their time. I was glad that James was respecting the fact that these three hours were so that he could bond with Masen, not time to try to patch things up with me.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out. I smiled when I saw that it was Edward.

After I had told him that I loved him, even if it was by accident, I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from my chest.

_Did James get there?_

_Yeah- _B

_Is he bothering you?- _E

_No- _B

_If he does, just tell me. I'll kick his ass- _E

I laughed and hit reply**.**

_Don't worry. You're mom told me the same thing.-_B

_Great minds think alike- _E

"Who are you talking to?" James wondered, curiously.

"Edward," I said. "Not that it's any of your business**.**"

"How long have you two been dating?"

"You're nosy," I said.

"You already knew that," he laughed.

"I must have forgot," I said, playing with my phone.

_I spoke to soon.- B_

Edward's reply was instant**.**

_Should I come kick some ass?- E_

_Nah, I can handle it- B_

"Does he hang out with Masen?"

"Yes," I said.

"Oh**.**"

"Why do you care if he does?" I asked.

"Well, he's my son too. I'd…"

"You've been in his life all of twenty minutes," I snapped. "That hardly grants you the right to make decisions, James."

"I wasn't trying to…" he said, defensively. "I just want to meet him**.**"

"You have," I said. "Remember? He went to court with me**.**"

"I didn't get to formerly introduce myself and neither did he," James argued.

"Do you really believe I would let some asshole come around my son?" I asked, insulted.

"You let me come around," he joked.

"I didn't let you, the judge ordered me to." I reminded him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But it's the only way you'd let me see him, Bella."

"I seriously don't understand why you had to do this," I scoffed.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he asked, irritated. "I wanted to see him."

"Are you sure it's not because you want to see me?"

"Not everything's about you, princess," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you still love me?" I asked, seriously.

"Yes," he said. "I will be in love with you till the day I die, Bella." I rolled my eyes. "Do you love me?"

"No," I replied firmly.

"Not even a little?" he asked**.**

"Nope, not even a little."

"You love him, don't you?"

"I do," I said.

"Do you remember when I told you that I loved you?" I sighed. "I'm just wondering**.**"

"Yeah, I do, I remember."

"How come it took us nearly six months but it took you a month to fall for him?"

"Bella! Look what I drew!" Chloe shoved her picture in my face. "Isn't it pretty?"

"It is," I was never so thankful for an interruption.

"It's for you," she smiled.

"It is?" I asked, surprised.

"Yep," Chloe confirmed happily.

"Well, thank you," I said, kissing her cheek. "I love it**.**" Chloe beamed at me.

"Whose daughter is this?" James wondered.

"I'm Chloe Whitlock," she said, proudly. "Who are you?"

"I'm James Parker," he said. "I'm Masen's dad."

"No, Uncle Edward is," Chloe said with a frown.

"Uncle Edward doesn't have blonde hair," James said, annoyed. "Nor does he have blue eyes, Chloe."

"So?"

"Just drop it James," I said, seriously.

"I don't think it's fair that you're telling everyone that Edward's the dad**.**"

"Chloe, can you go play?" I asked**.**

"Okay, Bella." She slid off my lap and ran back toward the playroom.

"I didn't tell anyone that he was," I said. "They just assume it because they see Edward taking care of him."

"Did you tell them that I wasn't allowed to take care of my son?"

"No," I snorted. "If you want me to tell everyone who you are, I will. 'Oh, this is James. He's the father that abandoned his kid for about fifteen months, and then suddenly wanted to raise him'," I said, sarcastically.

"I know what I did was wrong," he yelled.

"Don't snap at me with my son in your arms," I sneered. I didn't like James getting angry with my son in his arms.

"So it's okay for you to yell?"

"I wasn't yelling," I said. "I was calmly talking**.**"

"Oh right," he said, sarcastically. "You were just mocking my mistakes."

"What do you expect me to do, James?"

"Forgive and forget?" he suggested. "What I did was wrong, but you're making me feel like the biggest asshole in the world. I'm not the only guy that's freaked out when he found out he knocked someone up."

"No but normally the guys that freak, stay away."

"So shouldn't that earn me some points? I came back," he reminded me.

"But for how long?" I questioned.

"Till I die," he promised. But I knew in my heart it wasn't true.

"Sure," I laughed. "James you are the most flighty person I know. You aren't ready for this. That's why I didn't let you back into his life on my own decision. I know that you're going to bow out in a few months, if not weeks. Then you'll try to come back in a few more months after that. I don't want that for him."

"That's what you're worried about?" he asked, laughing.

"Don't laugh," I glared.

"Why?" he asked, smiling.

"You're really immature," I said, sighing.

"I can't help it," he said. "I just find it funny that you were willing to shut me out without giving me a chance to prove you wrong."

"Here's your chance," I said. "You don't get another, James, this is it, I mean it."

"I know," he said. "And I'll do everything that I can to prove that I'll be the best father in the world."

"Don't get your hopes up," I told him.

The next two hours couldn't go by fast enough. James didn't question me further about my relationship with Edward or our old relationship and for that, I was thankful.

When we had twenty minutes left, the door opened and Edward walked in. Masen squealed in excitement and crawled away from James, much to James's frustration.

"Hey, little man!" Edward kissed his cheeks. "Miss me?" James cleared his throat and Edward looked in his direction.

"I'm James Parker," James stood up, holding a hand out to Edward. "Masen's father and Bella's ex," I sighed. Like that wasn't obvious.

"I'm Edward Cullen," Edward shook his hand. "Bella's current boyfriend**.**"

"It's nice to meet you," James said, letting his hand go.

"I can't say I feel that way," Edward replied.

"I see she's told you about me," James sighed. "I'm not as bad as she makes me sound**.**" I glared.

"Really?" Edward asked, sarcastic. "So you didn't abandon Bella when she needed you the most?"

"Do you have to tell everyone that?" James asked, irritated.

"They ask, I tell the truth," I shrugged.

"Right," James sighed again. "I guess I should go." I nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow. Are we meeting here again?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Bye, Masen, bye Bella." I nodded. Edward opened the door for him and let him out before slamming the door shut behind him.

"How was it?" Edward asked, sinking down next to me.

"Weird, frustrating," I sighed. "He got mad at Chloe because she told him that you're Masen's father," I said.

"He's a douche, Bella."

"I agree," I sighed. "Are you sure you want to deal with all this drama for the rest of your life?"

"It's a price worth paying," Edward said, kissing me.

"Uncle Edward!" Edward pulled away, smiling. "You're here!"

"I am," Edward smiled.

"Have a tea party with us? Please?" Sophia and Chloe sent a pout in his direction.

"I suppose one cup wouldn't hurt," he told them smiling.

"Yay!" They cheered. Edward and Masen headed into the playroom, while I stayed in the kitchen with Esme.

"Did you like my little interruption?" Esme asked**.**

"You sent her out?" She nodded. "Thank you," I said, hugging her. "Things were getting…weird."

"I figured they were," she laughed, washing her hands. "What did you two talk about? Anything Masen related?"

"There were a few Masen related topics," I said, nodding. "He was interested in my relationship with Edward a lot more."

"I'm sure he was." She shook her head. "Chloe said he looked a little angry**.**"

"Yeah, he didn't like when she told him that Edward was Masen's father," I snorted. "He was all 'Uncle Edward doesn't have blonde hair or blue eyes,'**.**" He could have handled that better since she was a little girl, but I guess he still needed to learn how to act around children.

"He's an idiot," she said. "Just because he's the sperm donor, doesn't mean he's the father." I nodded, agreeing. "Edward's been more of a father in these last three months than he has, that's for sure."

"I completely agree," I sighed. "But in James' mind, he's the only father. He thinks he earns major brownie points for coming back around," I explained. Esme snorted.

"I'd give him brownie points for _not_ coming around," she said with a smile.

"So would I," I said, sighing. "Speaking of James, he's got four hours on Monday and since I don't want him to ruin Masen's first Halloween night, could he come over while I'm at work?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, nodding. I smiled, thankful. I was excited to take Masen trick or treating for the first time, and since I didn't want James coming along, he would meet Esme here about four hours before I had to get off work.

"You're a lifesaver," I said relieved.

**~Sunday~**

Edward stayed behind at Esme's house with me, since Esme had a few errands to run today. He was going to hang out upstairs in his old bedroom, while I dealt with James for three hours.

"How long till he gets here?" Edward wondered as we lounged on the couch watching TV.

"Ten minutes," I sighed. "But knowing him he'll be earlier."

"I don't like that guy," Edward frowned.

"Neither do I," I said.

"He loves you," he reminded me. "I'm not trying to get possessive but…"

"No, I know," I said. "I asked him about it," I explained. "He says he'll love me until he dies**.**"

"I never thought he'd be man enough to admit it," Edward said, surprised.

"James is sort of blunt," I said. "Kind of like you," I sighed. "But it doesn't matter if he's in love with me. Nothing is going to come out of it. He's had his chance and he blew it**.**"

"Do you feel he's trying to use Masen to get to you?"

"Sort of," I admitted. "But if I get proof? I'll…" I shook my head. "It will not end well for him," I said. "I don't care what he does but when he involves my child in the plot, that's when the claws come out," I promised Edward.

"You're an amazing mother," Edward said, twirling my hair around his finger. "Masen is lucky to have you in his life, you know."

"Thank you," I said, smiling. "That means a lot to me, especially coming from you."

"Never doubt it," he said, seriously.

"I won't," I promised.

"Good," Edward sighed, looking down at his watch. "If you need me, I'll be right upstairs," I nodded. "I love you," I grinned**.**

"I love you too, Bella." He kissed my forehead before heading upstairs. I felt bad that I was taking away his free day, but I didn't want to be alone with James. He knew that people were here yesterday, so that's why he was holding back.

Though he would think we were alone, I hoped he didn't do anything or say anything that tested my temper. I'd recently discovered that I have a short fuse when it came to James.

_Knock…Knock_

I answered the door with a sigh. James smiled as I let him in.

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine, you?" I asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Pretty good," he said. "Arizona is a beautiful place, warm. I got to see a little of it last night."

"Cool," I said as I pulled my laptop into my lap.

"How's Masen been?"

"Good," I promised.

"And how's your boyfriend?"

"He's doing great," I said. "Are you going to waste your three hours talking with me or are you going to spend it with Masen?"

"Is it so wrong to be polite?"

"It is when all you want is information," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Believe it or not, I don't care about what goes on between you and that dickwad."

"He's not a dickwad," I replied angrily.

"Sure, he isn't," James snorted.

"If you want to argue, you can leave," I said, pointing to the door. "I'm not in the mood to deal with your bullshit, James." James rolled his eyes and sat on the floor next to Masen.

Masen was still wary of James. The only time he'd go near him was if he had a toy that he wanted. I hated that my little boy wasn't comfortable, but I couldn't do anything about it, which if I might add was another thing that I hated. The judge was the only one that could get James's visitation rights revoked, and since that judge seemed to be a prick that favored more men than woman, I doubted that was going to happen.

Finally after what seemed like eternity, his time was up. He kissed Masen on the head and stood to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow," James said looking at me.

"Actually you won't," I said. "Esme is will be monitoring you tomorrow while I work."

"Can't I take him trick or treating?"

"No," I answered.

"Why not?" he asked, frowning.

"I don't want you to ruin my night or his night," I said. "You can come see him from one to four, that's it."

"This sucks," he said.

"Well this is what you wanted," I reminded him. "You wanted to see him so you will do it under my, or one of my friend's, eyes."

"Hopefully one day I can take him on my own," James said thoughtfully.

"Don't count on it," I snorted. I would fight as hard as I possibly could to make sure that he wouldn't be able to do that. I didn't trust him, and I doubted that I would ever be able to.

I mean, what if he took Masen and ran? Would he do that?

"I guess I'll see you next weekend," he sighed.

"Every other weekend," I reminded him. "So the weekend after that, you will see me."

"Right," he said, tightlipped. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Night, James."

**~Monday~**

Monday seemed to drag on. I had no classes today. Well, I did but it was canceled because my teacher was in a car accident. Since she only had minor injuries, we would have our next class on Tuesday.

I did have to work from eight to five, which was okay. Angela and Lauren kept me entertained most of the day. Esme sent me a text when James arrived and than another one, right before Angela and I left work, saying that he had left.

Thank god, I didn't want him ruining my night.

"I'm so excited," I said as Angela and I left work. "It's Masen's first Halloween, and I can't wait to take him out."

"The first is always the best," Angela agreed. "My favorite part is keeping the candy," she giggled.

"That will be the best," I agreed with a grin.

"You're coming with us tonight, right?"

"To that Halloween party?" I asked**.**

"Yeah," she confirmed.

"Yeah, Alice talked me into coming," I said. "I won't be staying till three though**.**" I had work and school so I would only be staying at the party for two or three hours. "How long do you plan on staying?"

"Midnight," she said, shrugging. "Maybe one**.**"

"Have you been to this party before?" The Halloween ball was hosted by the Marriot Hotel. I'd heard that it was one of the best Halloween parties in Mesa. They had contests, games, dancing, and of course drinking, if you were over 21.

"Oh, yeah," she said, nodding. "Mike and I go with the group every year**.**"

"Is it fun?"

"It is," she promised. "Last year I won a thousand bucks for best costume**.**"

"Wow, congrats."

"They also have dancing contests, drinking contest, and a lot more."

"Sounds fun," I smiled.

We arrived at Esme's house ten minutes later. Jasper, Mike, Edward, Alice, and the kids were already there waiting for us. I grabbed Masen's Halloween costume from the back of my car and headed inside to get him ready.

"Mommy!" Sophia cheered throwing herself at Angela. "Don't I look pretty, Mommy?" Sophia was an adorable lady bug.

"You look gorgeous, munchkin," Angela said, kissing her cheeks.

"Hey, Baby," I scooped up Masen. "Ready to get dressed?" He grinned at me. I slipped off his orange and black onesie before pulling on his lion costume. Alice, Angela, and I made sure that all the boys were some sort of animal. Masen was a lion for his first Halloween, while Conner was a monkey and Jackson was a puppy dog. They all looked adorable. "Aw!" I grinned as I snapped pictures of him. "You are so cute, lil boo." Masen's hands grabbed at his costume**'**s main but when he couldn't get a good grip on it, he grabbed his tail.

"Our boys are adorable," Alice agreed**.**

"What about me, Mommy?" Chloe asked as she bounced excitedly by Sophia. Sophia and Chloe had also chosen to go with the animal, well bug, theme. Chloe was a bumblebee and Sophia was, as you know, a ladybug.

"You're adorable too," Alice promised. "I could just eat you up," she teased.

"Mommy!" Chloe giggled, squirming out of her grip.

"Can we go now?" Madison asked, impatiently. "Please?" she asked, pouting.

"That doesn't work on me," Alice laughed.

"Daddy?" She turned her pout on Jasper.

"I suppose," he agreed shrugging.

"He falls for it every time," Alice said, shaking her head.

"Come on!" Madison, Sophia, and Chloe took off out the front door. I carried Masen out and got his stroller set up before placing him in it. "Come on, Aunt Bella!" Madison yelled as the girls high tailed it to the first house.

"I'm coming," I said, pushing Masen's stroller toward them.

"Wait for me," Edward called out, chuckling. "You didn't say hi to me**.**" He pouted.

"You shouldn't pout," I laughed. "It's rubbing off on the girls**.**" He grinned and captured my lips with his. "Better?" I asked as he pulled away.

"Much," he smiled. I rolled my eyes and carried Masen up to the door.

"Trick or Treat!" The woman gave a handful of candy to each of the kids, including Masen. Masen shoved his little hands into his bag and tried to pull some candy out.

"You can't have candy, baby," He frowned at me but didn't throw a fit.

"Mommy, I got tons of Candy!"

"I know," Alice laughed.

"Can I have some?"

"Not yet," she said. "Let's get some more first, okay?"

"Okay," Chloe sighed.

Trick or treating was fun. Masen wasn't that interested in the candy part but he, as well as Conner and Jackson, were entranced by all the lights and all the people.

One family had set up a haunted house in their front yard and Madison had to go in. Since the guys had gone ahead a bit with the babies and none of the girls wanted to go in, I took her in.

She loved it, a few people jumped out and scared her but she wanted to go again. We went twice before she decided it wasn't fun anymore and would rather get more candy.

We spent two more hours out, which made it a total of four hours that we had been out. Since we had hit almost every house surrounding Esme's, the kids were all tuckered out. None of them could wait to dig into their candy bags which, if I might add, were full.

"You can have five pieces of Candy," Alice said.

"Does Aunt Bella's cookies count as Candy?" Sophia wondered.

"Yes," Sophia sighed, but took one of the Halloween cookies I had made and four other pieces of candy.

"I'm going to put him to bed," I said, pulling Masen's costume off. "And then we can go get changed**.**"

"Okay," I headed to the nursery and placed Masen in the pack and play that Esme had set up; Jackson and Conner were both sound asleep in the cribs.

"Night, baby," I kissed his forehead and headed back out to the living room. "Ready?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah," he said, standing. "We're going to get dressed. We'll meet you at the hotel."

"M'kay," Alice said. Edward led me to the car, opening the door and helping me in.

"Do you have my phone?" I wondered as we pulled on the main road.

"Yeah, here," he said, and I grabbed it and scrolled through the pictures. I sent a few of them to my dad and a few to Rosalie.

Rosalie's reply was instant. She sent me a picture of my nieces with the note that said 'Masen was super adorable'.

_They look gorgeous too. Send them my love- _B

_I will- _R

We arrived at the apartment a few minutes later. I headed into my apartment to get ready while Edward headed into his. For Halloween this year, I was going to be Snow White. I actually bought this costume a few years ago, but since I normally go shopping with Nessa I always found a better costume to wear.

Since I found this costume before I went shopping for Masen's costume, I decided that I would save money and dress as Snow White.

My dress was short, ending just mid thigh, and was blue and yellow. The shoulders were a puffy green and red. I had white thigh highs, red heels, and a red headband. I left my hair down, straight.

I added bright red lipstick and then deemed myself ready. After I locked up the house, I waited for Edward by his car. He emerged a few minutes later dressed as a Knight.

"Well hello, kind sir," I said curtsying.

"My lady**.**" He bowed. "You look absolutely stunning," he said, pulling me into his arms.

"Thank you," I blushed.

"You're very welcome," he smiled, kissing my neck. "Shall we head to the party, my love?"

"We shall," I giggled, climbing into the car.

We drove in silence. Again, I couldn't help but love the fact that I was so comfortable with it.

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at the Marriot.

Kate, Garrett, Jake, and Nessa were already there. Since they didn't go trick or treating with us, they had probably been here for about four or five hours, yet none of them looked tired.

"Hey!" Kate grinned, hugging me. "You look so sexy, Bells," she complimented. I smiled, taking in her costume. She was a mobster, as was Garrett.

"So you do, K," I said smiling.

"What about me, Bells?" Nessa said, twirling. She was Wonder Woman, while Jake was Superman.

"You're sexy too," I promised, giggling.

"Thank you," she grinned. "How was lil boo's first Halloween?"

"Amazing," I said, pulling my phone out. "Look at him. Isn't he gorgeous?"

"Oh, he is," she agreed.

"He's the cutest lion I've ever seen," Kate agreed. "What do you think, baby?"

"I agree," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I want a baby**.**" She pouted. "We should have one," she said thoughtfully. Garrett's face paled as he scanned her face to see if she was serious or not.

"You're passing baby fever," Nessa laughed.

"Sorry," I laughed.

"Baby, this is my favorite song," Kate cheered. "Come on. We have to dance**.**" Garrett groaned as Kate tugged him back to the dance floor.

"Are you guys going to dance?"

"Probably," I said. "A little later though**.**"

"Okay," Nessa said, grabbing Jake. "Our table is right over there, number 23**.**"

"Okay," I said and interlaced my fingers with Edward and headed toward the table. We sat around for a while, both of us content with watching the party. At about ten, the rest of our crew arrived.

Angela was Little Red Riding Hood, the sexy version, while Alice was Cat Woman. Mike, his outfit made me laugh; he was the Big Bad Wolf, while Jasper was Batman.

"Hey, Big Bad Wolf," I laughed.

"What's up, Snow White?"

"Nothing much," I said. "Isn't that outfit a little hot?"

"See? I told you girls would dig it," he said, nudging Jasper.

"You're such a dork," Angela said, rolling her eyes.

"You know you love my costume," he laughed.

"Sure," she said rolling her eyes.

"Where are Kate, Nessa, Jake, and Garrett?" Alice asked, smiling.

"Somewhere on the dance floor," I said.

"Do you guys want to dance?" Alice asked**.**

"Nah, I need some alcohol first."

"Me too," Jasper said, sitting in one of the empty chairs.

"What about you, Bells? Do you really want to kick back with the guys?"

"I guess I could dance," I said, taking Angela's hand. "You owe me a dance later, okay?"

"Okay," Edward promised.

We found Garrett, Kate, Jake, and Nessa in the middle of the dance floor. Jake and Garrett decided to head back to the table to take a break. Nessa and Kate, on the other hand, seemed to have unlimited amounts of energy.

I was pretty sure Kate was tipsy, if not drunk. Nessa seemed to be a little drunk as well, so I was guessing she got an older guy to buy her a drink.

I entertained that idea for a few seconds before I remembered that I had to work in the morning. It would be a long day, and I didn't want to make it worse by having a raging hangover.

"Hey, sugar." Some older guy winked at me as I ordered a sprite.

"Hey," I said, politely.

"How are you doing tonight?"

"I'm doing good, you?" I asked**.**

"I'm doing amazing now," he said eyeing me up and down. I rolled my eyes, like I hadn't heard that line before. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"No thanks," I said and looked away.

"Are you sure? One drink wouldn't hurt," he said**.**

"I work in the morning," I explained.

"So?" he questioned.

"Bye," I snatched my drink and weaved my way through the crowd and back to our table. "Hey," I plopped down in Edward's lap.

"Hey, Love," he said kissing me softly.

"You owe me a dance," I reminded him.

"I do, don't I?" I nodded. "Shall we?"

"Sure," I took a sip of my drink and guided Edward to the dance floor. I wasn't much of a dancer, but I wasn't completely hopeless, I knew a few moves.

Edward, on the other hand, was an amazing dancer. Since it was a slower song, the ballroom lessons that he took as a kid really shined through. I never thought that I would have this much fun dancing with someone.

As the slow song came to an end, Edward twirled me around and dipped me. I grinned.

"Well?" he wondered.

"Best dance I've ever had," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you," I whispered against his lips.

"No problem," he smirked and kissed me.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, baby," he responded softly.

I stayed a little longer than I originally thought I would. I was going to be tired in the morning but it was something I would gladly deal with. Edward and I danced with each other a few more times before he took a break.

After kicking off my shoes, I continued to dance with the girls.

At about Midnight, Edward and I headed home. I was exhausted. We were barely in the car for five minutes before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Please :D<strong>


	15. November

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love getting feedback. As always, Outfits are linked on my page/ My facebook group/ and the banner are as well. So make sure to check all that out.**

**Beta'd by the amazingly awesome Midnight Cougar!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

The weeks flew by after Halloween.

Before I knew it, it was the week before Thanksgiving and this year was going to be a lot different than the previous years had been. For one, I had Masen with me. It was his first Thanksgiving and though it wasn't that big of a holiday, I was excited to share it with him. The second big difference was that I was spending it with the Cullen's this year.

Esme and I were going to be splitting cooking duties because she heard from Kate and Edward that my cooking was good or, and I quote Kate, 'it was out of this world'.

I already had a plan for what I would be bringing. Since I was in charge of making some side dishes and dessert, I was planning to make cupcakes, a cake, some cookies, and a pie. I was also making deviled eggs, macaroni salad, and potato salad. It might seem like a lot, but since Esme told me that I could invite my dad and brother, it probably wasn't enough.

Yes, my dad would be coming down from Forks. My mom wasn't. She was spending it with my grandpa, who was the only one who could tolerate her. I would have felt a little bad about her being alone had she not said those things to me at the courthouse.

Honestly, it didn't matter to me anymore. Sure, it had gotten to me at first but between Edward and the rest of the Cullen's, I had forgotten all about it.

I knew that I was a great mother to Masen, as did others, so it didn't matter that one person didn't believe so.

_Anyway__**.**_

Emmett, Rose, and my nieces were coming out to Arizona as well. I was so excited to get to see them. I hadn't seen them since Masen was three months old, as they lived in Chicago.

I wasn't worried about Edward, or any of the other Cullen's, meeting them because I knew that they would all get along with each other amazingly well.

The only thing I was worried about was that on Thanksgiving James would be hanging around. He wouldn't be staying for dinner but he would be there four hours prior to dinner, which meant that Emmett and Rose would see him.

None of them liked him, even more so now that he had taken me to court. I was afraid that someone might get hurt, or possibly arrested.

"I think Mommy got bored with us**.**" I blinked, my eyes focusing on Edward and Masen. "She's back!"

"Sorry, I zoned out for a minute," I laughed.

"I could see that," he chuckled. "What were you thinking about?" he wondered, curiously.

"About how much I love you," I said, grinning.

"What do you want?" he teased.

"A kiss," I said puckering my lips.

"What my lady wants, she shall get**.**" He leaned down and brushed his lips across mine.

"That wasn't good enough," I pouted.

"There are children present," Edward reminded me.

"How could I forget my gorgeous son?" I asked, pulling Masen into my arms. "Hi, Baby," I kissed his chubby cheeks. "You are so cute, Mas." He smiled and laid his head on my chest. I couldn't help but grin as I kissed the top of his head.

_Click__._

I looked up at Edward. He had a large smile on his face and his iPhone pointed in my direction.

"What?" he asked, shrugging. "I couldn't help it," he smirked. He plopped down next to me and showed me his new iPhone background.

"We're pretty hot, Mas," I said, showing him the picture.

"I agree with that," Edward said, kissing my shoulder.

"You're not so bad yourself," I countered.

"Obviously," he grinned widely. I rolled my eyes and gave him his phone back. "You know I'm sexy, Bella, admit it."

"You are so cocky," I smacked him with a laugh. "But I still love you, even if you do have a _huge_ ego!"

"That's good to know," he said smiling, kissing my cheek. "I love you too, you know?"

"I know," I kissed his nose with a grin.

Love was an amazing thing. I'd been in love before but never to this magnitude. Edward had captured my heart, and my little boy's heart, more than he would ever know.

As scary as the thought was, I could see myself marrying him. I literally could picture walking down the aisle toward him with the largest grin planted on my face.

_Slow your roll, honey. You've been dating all of two months. Wedding bells aren't in the near future._

_I know, I know. A girl can dream, can't she?_

**~Tuesday~**

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Rose asked.

"I'm sure," I said. "It'll save you a lot of money if you stay at my place." I had volunteered my place for Rosalie and Emmett to stay because I didn't want them to waste a ton of money. They had three little girls to care for plus a mortgage and other bills. Lending them my apartment while they came down for the holiday was the least I could do.

"Where will you stay?"

"At Edward's," I said. I was originally going to crash at Nessa and Jake's place, but Edward offered to let me stay with him. I accepted that offer with more enthusiasm than was probably needed.

"It's getting pretty serious, huh?"

"Yep," I said, smiling.

"Have you two had sex yet?"

"No," I laughed.

"Does he not want to?" she asked. "Or is it you that doesn't want to?"

"We haven't talked about it," I said.

"Do you want to sleep with him?" she asked again.

"Who doesn't want to sleep with Edward?" I asked with a laugh. "He's incredibly gorgeous, Ro. Did I send you the wrong picture of him?"

"No," she snorted. "That's what I'm saying though. If I wasn't married and a good ten years older than him, I'd hit that."

"I can't believe you just said that," I said, laughing.

"What? I can't help it. His smile is panty melting," Rose smirked.

"It is," I agreed, biting my lip.

"Whenever the time feels right just go for it," she said. "Just make sure he wears a rubber, Bella."

"I'm on the pill," I supplied. I started the pill a few months after Masen was born. I should have been put on it before I started having sex with James, but my mom refused to put me on it. She thought that by putting me on the pill, it would encourage me to have sex.

"Than just make sure you're taking it correctly and we won't have anymore Masen's popping out anytime soon."

"There will be no more Masen's until I'm out of college, and married," I promised. The thought of another kid, right now, was scary. Sure, I would have more in the future but right now, one is enough.

"That's my girl," Rose cooed. I smiled. "Where's Dad going to be staying?" she wondered.

"Nessa and Jake's," I answered. Both Vanessa and Jacob were flying home to see their parents for Thanksgiving, which was why I was planning to stay there, but after Edward offered, I figured that my dad could stay at their place instead.

"Okay," Rose sighed. "The girls are driving Em insane. I have to go." I laughed. "We'll be there in two days."

"Can't wait," I said, smiling.

"Me either," Rose replied.

"Love you, Rose."

"Love you too, Bella." I hung up first and tossed my phone onto the couch next to me.

**~Wednesday~**

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I don't mind, Love," Edward promised, pulling me flush against his body. "I wouldn't have offered if I did."

"You could have asked because you felt the need to," I wanted to make sure that he didn't mind Masen and me spending the week at his place. If he did, I didn't mind crashing at Nessa and Jake's.

"I asked because I wanted too," he promised, kissing my shoulder. "I like the idea of being able to hold you all night." I smiled.

"So do I," I admitted. We would be sharing a room, just like at my grandmother's house. The only difference was that Masen would be sleeping in his pack and play, leaving Edward and I alone in the bed.

"I probably won't be able to sleep alone again," Edward teased.

"You'll be aching to sleep alone," I laughed. "Remember I'm a bed hog?"

"That's right," he chuckled. "You like to take up the whole bed. Even Masen knows that," he laughed.

"Masen takes up a lot of room to," I retorted. My baby was small but whenever he slept in a regular bed, he was all over the place. He'd wake up about five times a night just to change positions. He'd start out in the middle, and then end up at the end of the bed, and then he would decide he wants to sleep on top of you.

"He's not as bad as you," Edward laughed.

"No one**'**s as bad as me," I agreed.

"I'm sure I'll be able to handle your flailing ass for seven days, Bella." I laughed and smacked him.

"Let's get finished so I can clean up my place," I said.

"Yes, Ma'am," Edward threw me over his shoulder and marched back to my apartment.

Esme and Carlisle had the kids today. They had decided to take the kids to the aquarium a few hours ago and would be back by four or five tonight to drop the kids off. I was thankful for that time. My apartment desperately needed to be cleaned.

I didn't have much time in the week to clean it and since I was somewhat of a messy person, it was a disaster area.

"That bag goes to your place," I said. "And so does that one." I didn't pack much, only the necessities. I packed a week's worth of clothes for Masen and I, diapers, wipes, baby food, and a few toys to keep Masen busy.

Edward grabbed the two bags and headed back to his place, while I started cleaning up the disaster that was my kitchen. Since I was a cook, the kitchen had the biggest mess. I really had to stop being lazy about cleaning. Even though I hated it, it had to be done.

"Anything else that needs to be taken to my place?"

"Nope," I said as I started on the dishes. "You're free to relax now."

"I could help," Edward offered.

"How about you sit there and look pretty?" I asked, smirking.

"I suppose, I could do that." He sighed, taking a seat on the couch.

"Are you excited to meet my brother?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm…nervous," he replied honestly.

"Why?" I asked**.**

"Well, he's a big dude," Edward said looking at me warily. I laughed. "And he looks very intimidating, Bella."

"He's a teddy bear," I promised. "As long as you don't act like James, you're good."

"As if I could ever act like him," Edward snorted. "He's a douche bag, asshole, fuckface…" I laughed.

"See? You and Emmett already have a lot in common," I smiled. Edward chuckled.

"He wants to wipe James off the face of the earth too, huh?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Pretty much."

"You seem worried about that," Edward pointed out.

"Well, Emmett and Rose are going to be at your parent**'**s at the same time that James is. Someone is bound to get hurt, or arrested."

"I'm sure they'll behave," Edward reassured me**.**

"Will you behave?" I asked.

"When don't I behave around him?" I gave him a pointed look. The weekend before last, Edward wasn't exactly a happy camper. We met James at Esme's house, but instead of hiding, Edward stayed downstairs with me. James was being an ass to me and it set Edward off. If I hadn't gotten between them, someone would have thrown punches.

My guess would have been Edward.

"What happened when James came for his last visit?"

"He was a dick," Edward said**.**

"And so were you."

"He deserved my attitude," Edward argued.

"I just ignored it," I said. "You should have too."

"I don't sit back while some asshole insults my girlfriend," Edward insisted. I sighed. "I hate that you let him walk all over you."

"I don't," I said. "I just don't like to argue in front of Masen."

"Neither do I, but that guy tests my limits, Bella." I sighed.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's not your fault," he said. "I don't mean to sound assholish but I just hope he goes away soon."

"Me too," I admitted. Sure, James had come to each visit so far and was trying to be a father, but he wasn't. He didn't realize that Masen wanted no part of him, and neither did I.

Masen loves Edward and I'm sure that he views him as his father. James is just another guy that he sees around a lot. I mean, we've had nearly three visits and Masen still hasn't gotten as comfortable around James as he is with Edward.

"I don't think he'll go away until he realizes that you want no part of him," Edward said.

"I've already told him I didn't," I argued, shaking my head. Maybe he was truly interested in being in Masen's life. Sure, he was an ass to me but he hadn't tried to put any moves on me since the first visit.

"He's the kind of guy that needs that rejection beaten into him," I sighed.

"It doesn't matter what he wants," I said. "Because I want you, only you."

"Good," he chuckled. "I love you, babe**.**"

"I love you too, Edward," I grinned**.**

**~Thursday~**

"Aunt Bella!" I grinned as my nieces came barreling toward me. They had gotten so big since the last time I had seen them.

"Hi, Masen!" Abby giggled, kissing his cheek. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course he did," I said, smiling. "How have you all been?" I asked as I hugged each of them.

"Good," they all said.

"Where are your parents?"

"Right here," Rose said, smiling.

"Ro!" I stood up and pulled her into a hug. "How have you been?"

"I've been great," she said. "How about you? You look amazing by the way, Bella."

"Thank you," I beamed. "I've been great."

"How about you, buddy?" Rose asked, taking Masen. "How's my favorite man?"

"Hey, what about me?" Emmett pouted.

"Em," I launched myself at my older brother. God, I had missed him.

"Bells," he chuckled, swinging me around like a child. "You look great, sis."

"I finally dropped the baby weight," I laughed.

"Hon, you looked gorgeous even with the baby weight," Rose said. "I, on the other hand, looked like a whale for about a year," I rolled my eyes.

"You did not," I said.

"I'm not blind," she said. "I saw my lovely belly."

"You looked beautiful, baby," Emmett said, kissing the side of her head. "You always do."

"Aw," I cooed.

"So, where is this man of yours? I want to meet him," Rose said with a grin.

"He's at work," I said. "You'll meet him later tonight**.**"

"I can't wait," Emmett said.

"Be nice," I begged. "He's really worried about meeting you."

"You really love this guy, huh?"

"Yes," I said.

"He's not like James is he?"

"No," I promised. "Speaking of James, I need you two to promise me not to do anything when you see him on Thanksgiving."

"He's joining us?" Rose asked, disgusted.

"No, but he has four hours of visitation, before dinner."

"I can behave four hours," Em said. "Right, honey?"

"Can't I just…"

"No," I laughed.

"What about…"

"No," I said. "No hitting, smacking, stabbing, or murdering him."

"Fine," she pouted.

"How are you dealing with it?" Emmett wondered. "James, I mean, how do stand him?"

"I just ignore him," I said.

"What about, Edward? How does he deal with it?"

"He tries to behave," I said. "He almost beat him up when he was being an ass to me a few weeks ago."

"I like him already," Emmett chuckled as we grabbed their bags. They had more bags than probably needed but that was Rose for you. She was always prepared. "When's dad getting in?"

"Any minute," I said as we hovered near the door. A few minutes later, my dad appeared. My nieces rushed over to him and tackled him.

"Grandpa!"

"Hey, girls," he chuckled.

"I missed you a lot," Annabel exclaimed.

"I missed you too, munchkin," dad told her.

"How was your flight?" I asked, hugging him.

"Great," he said.

"Mom didn't follow you, right?" I asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"She didn't," he promised. "She left yesterday for her dad's."

"Cool," I sighed. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yes!"

"Let's go," I said. Rose carried Masen, while Emmett, dad, and I carried the bags to the car. My dad rented a car, a large van, so that they would have transportation when I went to work, and school. Emmett, Arianna, and Annabel rode in the van, while Abby, Rose, Masen and I took my car with the bags.

"So, have you and your boy done the deed?"

"No," I laughed. "We talked two days ago," I said. "Nothing's changed. Why are you so interested in my sex life?" I wondered.

"Because I have no other friends to talk about it with," she laughed.

"What about that one girl? Maria? Isn't she your best friend in Chicago?"

"Not anymore," Rose growled. "Do you know what she had the nerve to do?" I shook my head. "She had the nerve to try and force herself onto Emmett. I couldn't believe that my so called friend could do that to me."

"Friends don't do that," I said.

"Exactly," Rose huffed. "It really sucks that my only girlfriend wants my husband. Then again, it was expected. Emmett is gorgeous, who doesn't want him?"

"Me," I laughed.

"That's because you're his sister," she said with a roll of her eyes. "But other girls do."

"The same goes for Edward," I said. "His ex stalked us for a few weeks after they broke up."

"Really?" Rose questioned. I nodded.

"I completely understand why though," I said. "He's gorgeous and so amazing. Girls can't help but fall over themselves when in his presence."

"Let's hope I can keep my hands to myself," Rose teased.

"You better," I giggled. "I won't hesitate to kick your butt," I warned her with a grin. She grinned at me.

"Oh how I've missed you, dear sister of mine," Rose sighed.

"You could always move out here," I suggested.

"I would love to be closer to you and peanut, but we just bought our home in Chicago." I nodded in understanding. "We're lucky that we get to come out here. These last few weeks have been insane."

"Well, now it's time to relax," I said. "Enjoy the warm weather that is Arizona."

"I hate to burst your bubble," Rose said. "But it isn't that warm. It's warmer than Chicago but not by that much."

"It's always a little colder in the winter months," I said. "Each day it's different though."

We arrived at my place twenty minutes later. It was so good to finally get to see and talk to Rose. I really hoped that I could see more of them now that I wasn't living with my mom.

"This is a cute place," Rose said as we entered my apartment.

"It's small," I said. "But its home, we like it."

"It's great," Emmett said.

"My bedroom, well yours for your stay, is in here," I said placing one of their bags on the bed. "Bathroom is there," I said pointing.

"Okay, thanks."

"I'm going to take dad to Nessa and Jake's," I said. "We're going to dinner in about two hours so…do whatever you need to do to get ready, okay?" They nodded. "Come on, Dad," I said, leading him back out the door.

"Where will you be staying?" he wondered, curiously.

"Edward's," I said. "In his cousin's bedroom," I lied. "Kate graciously gave up her bedroom so that Masen and I could crash there." I didn't want to tell him the truth because that would earn me 'the talk'. Even if I'd had it once, he'd say it again.

That's just the kind of dad he was.

"That was nice of her," he said, believing my lie.

"Yep," I unlocked Jake and Vanessa apartment and let Dad in. Jake and Vanessa had a one-bedroom apartment. That was the only difference between our places. Other than that, everything was the same. "I'll let you get settled." He nodded. "Dinner is at five," I told him.

"I'll be ready," he said. I closed the door and headed to Edward's apartment. Though I'd rather bother Rose, I'd give them some time to settle in.

Masen and I lounged around Edward's place for the next two hours. He took a short nap, I changed, then Edward arrived, and it was time to get going.

"Hey, love," Edward leaned down to kiss me.

"Hi, Babe," I grinned.

"How was work?" I asked**.**

"Boring." He collapsed on the couch next to me. "I missed you," he said smiling.

"Aw, poor baby," I giggled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Did your family get in?"

"Yep," I said. "We're just waiting on you so that we can go to dinner**.**"

"I'm ready," he said, grabbing Masen.

"I'll go get everyone," I said. "I'll meet you at the car, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed. I pulled my sweater on before heading to my apartment.

"Knock, knock," I said, opening the door. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yes!" I scooped Abby up into my arms.

"Edward's by the car." I said. "I'm going to get dad, I have Abby," I added so they wouldn't worry.

"Okay," Rose called from the bedroom.

"Where's Masen?" Abby asked as we headed toward Jake's place.

"He's with Edward," I replied.

"Who's that?" she asked, frowning.

"My boyfriend," I smirked.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes," I laughed.

"Oh, wow."

"Dad, you ready?" I asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah," He opened the door. "Am I overdressed?" He was in a pair of jeans and a button down.

"You look handsome," Abby said.

"Why thank you," he said, kissing her cheek.

"You look perfect," I said. "We're not going anywhere fancy. Just Old Country Buffet," I explained.

"I probably should have worn sweats then," he laughed, patting his stomach.

"You could have if you wanted to," I laughed.

"It's too late now," he said, shutting and locking the door. "Where's that boyfriend of yours?"

"He's at the car with Masen," I said. My dad nodded and followed me back to the car. Edward was leaning against the driver side door talking with Emmett. He had a smile on his face so I knew that he realized that Emmett wasn't anything to be scared of.

"Hey, Edward," dad said.

"Hey, Mr. Swan," Edward greeted him.

"Charlie," he reminded him. "How have you been?"

"I've been good," Edward said. "How about you?"

"Eh, okay." He shrugged. "As good as one can be when dealing with a crazy wife," dad joked. Edward laughed.

"Mom's driving you off the deep end, huh?" Emmett guessed.

"You have no idea, Em." He sighed.

"You could always divorce her," I suggested. "Or hack her up and throw her in the river. I'll help."

"As psycho as she is, she's still my wife. I love her," he chuckled. "But I'll keep that in mind."

"Edward!" Rose smiled, pulling him into a hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you**.**"

"That's Rose," I said. "Just ignore everything she says, I do," I teased. She smacked me. "Ow, Rose, that hurt."

"I'm a very wise old woman," Rose scowled.

"You don't look that old," Edward laughed. "What are you? twenty?"

"He's a keeper," Rose laughed.

"I know," I said, smiling at Edward.

"I'm hungry, momma," Abby whined.

"Then let**'**s go eat," I said.

"Great idea," Emmett said, rubbing his stomach. "Where are we going?"

"Old Country Buffet," I answered.

"Damn, I should have worn my eating pants," Em laughed.

"That's what I said," Dad chuckled.

"Boys," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "Come on. Let's go," I set Abby in the backseat and buckled her in.

"Babe, did you grab the diaper bag?" I asked Edward.

"Yep," he promised "And some food in case he doesn't want anything we give him."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"You're very welcome, love." He kissed me softly on the lips before heading to the minivan with Emmett and my dad.

"How do you resist that?" Rose asked. "I'm married and all I want to do is jump his bones."

"Calm yourself, sister." I laughed. "He's mine," I warned jokingly.

"I know, Bells." She giggled. "God, he's even hotter in person."

"I told you."

"Hotness aside," she said. "He's great with Masen. He even knows how to pack up a diaper bag and what to bring. That's cute."

"I taught him how," I said.

"He's perfect, Bella," she said, seriously. "He's the one for you, I just know it."

"He is," I agreed, smiling.

"Don't let him go," Rose said. "Because I'm sure there are girls waiting in the wings for you to make a mistake, you know."

"Oh, I know that," I snorted. "His ex is number one on that list," I explained. I hadn't seen Tanya around lately but Edward still saw her. Since they had two classes together, he had no choice but to deal with her.

"She's a bitch, isn't she?"

"That's the understatement of the century Ro," I said. "She's vicious. I met her the day I started at Wal-Mart and all she could do was make rude comments toward me, and it was awful."

"Do I need to kick her ass?"

"No," I laughed. "I don't care what she says. It doesn't mean anything to me, at all."

"That's the spirit." I smiled. "Now, if only you had that same attitude when Renee says stuff to you, it would be great."

"I do," I said. "What she said hurt at first but I got over it. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion."

"What she said was uncalled for," Rose said. "You're a great mother, Bella. Never doubt that, never."

"I won't," I promised. "I know I'm a great mother. Mom just hates that she ruined Emmett and I, so she wants to start over, only this time with _my_ son."

"And she'll never get her chance," Rose confirmed.

"Thank God," I sighed. "Enough about Mom," I said. "It's supposed to be a happy visit not a depressing one."

"Okay, no more Renee talks," she promised.

"Thank you," I smiled.

The boys were the first to get to Old Country Buffet. I was happy to see my three favorite men laughing and bonding with each other. Besides loving my son, that was another big must. My family couldn't hate you. I'd been down that path with James and I didn't want to go down it again.

After we paid, Edward paid for me much to my dismay, and piled some food on our plates, we took a seat in one of the empty sections of the restaurant. I fed Masen some mashed potatoes while my family got more acquainted with the love of my life.

"So, what are you going to school for?" Emmett wondered.

"Photography and Architecture," Edward replied.

"He's amazing," I chimed in. "He made the picture that's above my fireplace," I said with pride.

"The one of Masen?" Rose asked, shocked.

"Yep, that one."

"Wow," Rose said, impressed. "That's an amazing piece of art."

"Thank you," Edward said.

"Do you plan on being a photographer after you graduate?" Rose wondered. "Or is there something else you were hoping to do?"

"I'd love to be a photographer," he said. "But I was also thinking about becoming an Architect."

"Either one is a great choice," Emmett said. "The hardest part is probably going to be choosing, huh?"

"Yeah," Edward chuckled.

"Have you ever dated a woman with a baby before?" Rose asked. I shot her a look that said 'be nice' and all she did was roll her eyes at me.

"No," Edward answered slowly.

"How do you feel about it?" She wondered, curiously. I could see my dad and Emmett all leaning forward, patiently awaiting his answer.

"It's fun," he said, smiling at me. "I love her and I love Masen." My dad smiled, somewhat satisfied.

"You're not going to pull a James and disappear one day, are you?" Edward shook his head.

"I would never do that her, or to Masen," Edward promised.

"I like you," Rose said. "You're hot, sweet, smart, and talented all wrapped in one package," she smiled. Edward blushed, smiling.

"I'm glad you approve of me," he said quietly. I smiled, squeezing Edward's hand tightly in mine.

So was I.

Dinner with my family was a lot of fun. I loved catching up with my family and I loved watching Edward bond with them. You could tell that by the end of dinner, everyone had fallen for Edward and he had grown attached to my family as well.

After dinner, we drove back to the apartments. The girls and Masen were sound asleep. While Edward helped Rose and Emmett carry the girls inside, I put Masen down in his bed and then changed into my pajamas.

After brushing my hair and teeth, I climbed into his bed.

Edward returned a few minutes later. He locked up his apartment, brushed his teeth, and then he joined me in his bedroom.

"So, what do you think of my family?" I asked as he pulled off his t-shirt. I allowed myself a few minutes to ogle his toned chest.

_Damn, I was a lucky girl__**.**_

"They're great," he said, smiling. "Emmett's not so bad once you get to know him."

"I told you," I said, smiling. "He's just a big goofball."

"He is," Edward started to unbutton his pants and I averted my eyes. I didn't want to freak him out by staring at him and drooling, because let**'**s face it that's what I would do. "Do you mind if I sleep in my boxers?"

"No," I said. "It's your place."

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," Edward said.

"I'm not," I promised, laughing. "Just take off your pants, Edward," I teased. He chuckled and pulled his pants off. After throwing them in his hamper, he climbed into bed next to me and pulled me close.

I closed my eyes with a smile. As silly as it sounds, I'd never been held like this before. James was never one for hugging or holding hands and for the longest time I didn't mind.

With Edward, I craved it.

"I love you," Edward said, pressing his lips to my shoulder. I grinned and rolled over.

"I love you too," I said. "So much," I brushed my lips across his before laying my head on his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Please :D<strong>


	16. Thanksgiving

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love getting feedback. As always, Outfits are linked on my page/ My facebook group/ and the banner are as well. So make sure to check all that out.**

**Beta'd by the amazingly awesome Midnight Cougar!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

We arrived at Esme's house four and half hours early. I had told Rose, Emmett, and Dad that they didn't have to come for a few more hours, but they said they didn't mind.

I had a sneaking suspicion that they only agreed to come early because they wanted to say a few words to James.

But I really hoped that they didn't. It was Thanksgiving and I wanted limited to no drama. This was supposed to be a happy occasion, especially since it was Masen's first Thanksgiving, and I wanted it to be perfect.

"Mom? We're here," Edward called out as he let us in the house. Carlisle, Sophia, Mike, Jasper, and Chloe were all perched on the couch watching TV. From the laughs coming from the kitchen, I knew that the rest were in there preparing dinner.

"Uncle Edward! Aunt Bella!" Sophia and Chloe launched themselves at us. I grinned, swinging Chloe up into my arms while Edward did the same to Sophia.

"How are you girls?" I asked**.**

"Good," they said.

"You girls look so pretty." I complimented.

"Thank you!" Chloe exclaimed. "I dressed myself today. Isn't that right Mommy?" She asked as we headed into the kitchen.

"That's right," Alice said, smiling. "My little fashionista even tried to dress Jackson."

"Yep," Chloe said, proudly. "And he looks very handsome."

"I'm sure he does," I said. "Everyone dressed by the wonderfully talented Chloe Whitlock always look fabulous." She beamed at me.

"Do you think I'd be a good clothes designer?" She wondered, curiously.

"I think you would be an amazing fashion designer."

"Sophia! Did you hear that? Aunt Bella says I'll be amazing at making clothes," she squealed. I laughed and set her down. Chloe was too cute. In the short time that I have known her, I couldn't help but love her. She was the sweetest, silliest, cutest little girl I had ever met. Of course, the same goes for Sophia, Madison, and my nieces.

"Hi! I'm Sophia," Sophia said to Abby, Arianna, and Annabel. "What's your name?"

"I'm Arianna," Ari said, quietly. Out of all my nieces, she was like me the most. She was quiet and tended to shy away from large groups. Don't get me wrong, she had friends but she was extremely shy when it came to meeting new people.

"I'm Abby**.**"

"And I'm Annabel**.**"

"I'm Chloe and this is my sister, Madison!"

"I like your dress," Abby said to Sophia. "It's so pretty. Purple is my favorite color**.**"

"It's mine too!" Sophia gushed.

"Why don't you show them the playroom?" I suggested to Chloe and Sophia. "I'm sure they'd love to play tea party with you."

"Good Idea," Sophia grabbed Abby and Ari's hand while Chloe grabbed Annabel. "Come on, let's go play!"

"Whose daughters are those?" Rose wondered, smiling.

"Chloe and Madison are mine," Alice said.

"And Sophia is mine," Angela said, proudly. "She's the energizer bunny times ten," she laughed.

"Abby and Annabel are the same way," Rose laughed**.**

"All girls are that way," Esme said.

"I was tame," Angela said. "She must get her hyperactivity from Mike**.**"

"Chloe is all Alice," I laughed.

"Oh, yeah," Alice agreed.

"Oh, how rude of me," Rose said. "I'm Rosalie Swan, Rose is fine."

"I'm Angela Newton, nice to meet you Rose."

"I'm Alice Whitlock and this is my mom, Esme Cullen," Alice greeted. Rose went to shake their hands but they all hugged her instead. "We're huggers," Alice laughed.

"I don't mind," Rose promised. "Oh and this is my husband, Emmett Swan."

"And this is our dad, Charlie," I said.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you all," Esme said. "Bella talks about you guys all the time."

"Only good things, I hope?"

"Of course," I said, laughing. "What can I say about you that's bad?"

"Touché**.**"

"We're going to give you girls some space," Edward said, ushering my dad and Emmett into the living room. "Have fun**.**"

"Something smells heavenly," Alice commented**.**

"What did you make?" Esme wondered.

"I made a ton of different things," I said as I unpacked the box full of stuff.

"Look at those cookies," Angela snatched one of the cookies from the plate. "They're adorable, Bella." She took a bite. "And delicious, too."

"That's what I was going for," I laughed.

"I've seen stuff that's look amazing but tasted like shit."

"True." I said. "And thank you**.**"

"Bella is one of the only reasons we went home for the holidays," Rose said. "She's the only one in our family that can cook so it made the few hours with Renee bearable."

"I haven't even met her and I'd need a lot more than Bella's delicious food to be near her for more than a few seconds," Alice said. "No offense, Bella."

"None taken." I promised.

"She's not coming is she?" Angela asked, worried.

"Hell, no," Rose said.

"She's with her dad for Thanksgiving," I said.

"Doesn't she realize that her actions have broken her family apart?" Esme asked. "I would be devastated to not have my kids, my grandkids around on the holidays."

"The only thing that Renee cares about is herself," Rose said. "That's it. If she doesn't get what she wants, you're as good as dead to her."

"Let me guess, she wants Masen?"

"Yep," I said. "But that's too bad because he's my son and she won't be getting him anytime soon."

"How come she's wants him so bad?" Angela asked. "I mean, she has three other grandkids."

"I put my foot down," Rose said. "She tried to dictate what I did all through my first pregnancy, and then she had the nerve to accuse me of taking care of Annabel the wrong way. That's when I finally snapped and we moved away."

"I, on the other hand, didn't put my foot down," I explained with a sigh. "I let her do what she wanted all through my pregnancy and the first few months of his life. That's why I'm in the position I am today**.**"

"That and you didn't have anyone backing you up," Rose said. "I had Emmett. You were alone…"

"Yeah, that too," I agreed.

"It could have also been because you were so young," Esme said. "She might have started with good intentions but somewhere along the line it twisted into not so good intentions." I nodded.

"Renee is a psychotic mystery that I'd rather not try and solve," I said. "I'm just going to follow through with my plan and go on as if she didn't exist."

"And that's a great idea," Alice said. "You don't need her, neither does Masen. You both have all of us**.**"

"I know and I'm so thankful for that," I said, smiling.

"Aw, we love you too." Angela said, hugging me.

_Knock, Knock_

"Is that James?" Rose asked**.**

"Probably," I sighed.

"I'll get it."

"No," I rushed after Rose. "Let me get it," I said. "Just sit there and be nice." I said, pointing to the couch.

"Oh, great," Emmett said, sarcastically. "The douche is here."

"Be nice," I said, seriously.

"How about I just keep my mouth shut?" he suggested.

"That's probably a good idea," I said as I opened the door with a sigh. James smiled at me but it fell when he caught sight of my family. "Come on in," I said, holding the door open.

"Hi," he said, uncomfortably.

"Hi," Rose said, glaring. "How have you been? Wait, I don't care."

"Rose," I warned.

"What? I'm not going to be nice," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't like him and I don't care if he knows it," she continued with a huff. James shifted uncomfortably beside me.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Rose asked, snorting. "What's sorry going to do?"

"I just wanted to apologize for being stupid," James told her.

"The judge might buy that bullshit but I sure as hell don't," Rose snapped.

"Rose, please," I said, sighing. "Let's not start anything."

"I don't even know why you came back. No one wants you here, not even Masen."

"Still a bitch, I see," he snapped.

"Excuse me?" Emmett asked.

"James, stop." I said, seriously. "Go wait in the kitchen for me," I said.

"Can I get my kid?"

"I'll get him." I grabbed Masen from Edward's arms as James headed into the kitchen. "You promised, Rose," I groaned.

"I promised nothing," Rose said. "Emmett did, but not me."

"This isn't about us," I reminded them. "This is about Masen."

"Do you even want him around?"

"No, but it doesn't matter because the judge gave him the rights," I explained.

"I don't trust him, Bella."

"I don't either," I said. "But what can I do about it?"

"Take him back to court."

"What's going to change?" I asked, sighing. "Nothing. The judge will let James keep his visitation rights and we'll have wasted money and time."

"I…"

"Can we talk about this later?" I begged. "I just want to get the meeting over so that I can enjoy the rest of my night."

"Fine," Rose sighed.

"We'll be in the playroom," I said. "Just holler if you need anything."

"Will do," Dad said.

I headed through the kitchen and into the playroom. The girls, though they had been in there before James arrived, were now camped out at the kids table playing with Barbies.

I shut the door behind us and placed Masen on the floor in front of a pile of blocks.

"So, how have you been?" James asked.

"Good," I said, taking a seat next to Masen. "How about you?"

"I'm fine," he answered.

"You seem nervous," I observed.

"How can I not be? Your family is here, Bella." He glared.

"Well, it's a holiday," I reminded him.

"No shit," he snorted.

"Are you really going to start your attitude this early into the visit?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You can just leave if you are."

"Sorry," he snapped. "It just sucks that I'm not spending it with my family."

"You didn't have to come," I said.

"Sure, I didn't," he said, sarcastically. "If I miss even one visit you'll take me back to court,"

"You're right," I said.

"Hopefully, when I take _you_ back to court, I'll be able to get unsupervised visits."

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Did you just say when you take me back to court?"

"I want to be able to see my son without you around," he said. "How else is a father supposed to bond with his son?"

"Just because you got me pregnant, that doesn't mean you're the father," I snapped.

"Yes, it does," he said.

"No, it doesn't," I said. "A father is there for his child from the beginning. You weren't and you still aren't."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"You don't understand, do you?" I asked, irritated.

"This is about Edward, isn't it?" he asked, angry. "You think that just because your fucking some guy that makes him the father? I have news for you, it doesn't."

"Edward is his father," I said, trying to control my anger. "He's done everything that fathers do."

"I didn't get the chance because of you," James sneered. "I wanted to but…" I snorted.

"You came back after fifteen months," I said. "I'm pretty sure that you aren't even back here for Masen."

"Then what am I back here for?" James wondered**.**

"Me," I said**.**

"And what if I was?"

"Then you'd be wasting your time," I said**.**

"Why, don't you want me anymore?" he asked, leaning closer to me.

"Because you're an asshole," I said, scooting away. "Now please get back to visiting him. You're wasting time, James."

"We could be a family," he said. "Don't you want that?"

"James, enough," I said. "There is no us and there never will be. Just get over it."

"I love you, Bella," he said. "Give me another chance, please."

"No, James," I said. "I'm happily in love with Edward. I wouldn't give him up for the world. If you truly loved me, you'd be happy that I was happy."

"I can't be," he pouted.

"That's too bad," I said, standing. "You have four hours, and then I'll be back when the time's up." James sighed and scooted closer to Masen. I turned and left the playroom, keeping the door open so that I could still see them.

"You already look exhausted," Esme laughed.

"Yeah, ten minutes in that room with him is exhausting," I sighed, rubbing my hands over my face. "Can you keep an eye on them?"

"Of course," she promised. I headed into the front room and sat on Edward's lap with a sigh.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "James is just stressing."

"Are you just realizing that?" Rose asked.

"No," I sighed.

"Did he say something to you?" Dad asked.

"He said a lot, but I'm not saying anything until he's gone," I said.

"Is it that bad?"

"Not really," I said. "He confirmed what we already knew," I said, shrugging.

"That's he's only here for you?"

"Sort of," I said.

"What did he say exactly?"

"He said that he loves me and that we could be a family," I said quietly looking at Edward.

"And what else?"

"That's pretty much it," I said. "Well, before that he says he plans on taking me back to court for unsupervised visits."

"Over my dead body," Dad said. "He's not getting unsupervised visits."

"If it were up to me he wouldn't be, but guess what? We have an asshole for a judge so he might just get what he wants if, and when, he takes me back to court."

"The desire to ram my heel up his ass is back," Rose said.

"I feel the same way," I said.

I had expected the four hours to drag on but much to my surprise, and pleasure, James left after only an hour and a half.

"Hey, I have to go, Bella." He handed Masen to me.

"Okay," I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye James."

"Where is he going?" Alice asked. "He's not even from Arizona. What's he have to do?"

"Knock up some other chick?" I said, laughing. "Honestly, I don't care. What he does is his business, not mine."

I was glad that he was gone. Now, I could enjoy my Thanksgiving.

The next few hours were alternated between hanging with my family and friends and helping Esme prepare the dinner.

James was completely forgotten after the first hour and I was glad. I didn't want his negative pretenses on my mind all night. Like I said before, I wanted to enjoy my son's first Thanksgiving.

"Dinner!" Esme called as I set the last of the food on the table. The guys were at the table first, naturally. They wasted no time filling up their plates and digging in.

It took the girls longer since we had to get the kids their food, plus get our own and still feed the babies.

Since Masen was doing well on normal food, I let him try and feed himself some mashed potatoes and other soft foods. Jackson and Conner were in the same boat as he was and they all seemed to be having a blast with their newfound feeding freedom.

"Is that good, baby?" I asked as Masen pigged out on his mash potatoes. He squealed and offered a potatoes covered hand to me. "I'm good," I laughed. "You eat it, Masen." He wrinkled his nose and brought his hand back toward his face.

I laughed as he grabbed another handful and smashed it between his hands.

"At least he's having fun," Dad laughed.

"He's going to need a bath," I said as he moved his hands toward his hair. "Eat it," I said, scooping up some potatoes and holding his spoon toward his mouth.

"Mmmma," he said, moving his head away. "Mma," he repeated. My eyes widened.

"Did he just say momma?" I asked, bouncing with excitement.

"I think he did," Edward said.

"Say it again, Masen." I said. "Please…"

"Mama," he said. I grinned.

"Yay!" I said, happily. Masen grinned at me and clapped his hands like I had just done. "You just made my day, baby boy." He shot me another grin before sticking his fingers in his mouth to clean them off.

"It feels amazing, huh?" Rose asked, smiling.

"Yes," I said, wiping a few tears.

"They grow so fast," Dad laughed.

"Yep," I agreed. "I can't believe he's already eight months old…" Time has really flown by since I got to Arizona. Soon Masen would be walking, than he'd start school, than he'd get his first girlfriend, graduate, go to college, and…

_Let's not get too far ahead of yourselves, okay?_

Easier said than done.

"Now you know how we feel," Esme laughed. "You kids always felt like it took forever to grow but to us it felt like days…" I nodded. Growing up did feel like it took eternity, but having my own child and watching them grow brought things into perspective for me.

"You need to slow down on the growing, baby," I said to Masen, causing everyone to laugh.

"Mama," he said again and I grinned at him.

My phone went off just as Esme and I started to clean up the main meal. I grabbed it and looked to see who it was. James flashed across the screen a few times before I decided to answer.

"Hello? What's up?" I asked as I continued to clear the table.

"B-Bella?" He slurred. "Can you come pick me up?"

"Um, no," I said, frowning.

"Why?"

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"N-no…yes," he laughed. "I'm wasted."

"Call a cab," I said.

"I don't know any cab numbers," he said. "Please come pick me up."

"No, I will call you a cab." I said, sighing. "Where are you?"

"I don't know," he whined.

"Look at the street signs," I suggested.

"Oh," he laughed.

"Well?" I asked after a few minutes passed.

"I don't know, Belllla."

"James," I sighed. "I'm not in the mood for this. Just tell me where you are so I can call a cab."

"D-Do you want to k-know why I-I came back?" he asked, ignoring me. "I-I'll tell y-you the r-real r-reason…"

"What is it?"

"I wanted to fuck you again," he laughed. "I missed your pussy a lot, Bellllllllla."

"What?" I asked, stopping what I was doing. Everyone looked up at me. Their faces ranged from confusion to anger. The anger was coming from Rose. She was no doubt mad that James had interrupted our dinner.

"And y-your mom w-wanted me too…" he admitted. "She said that I could get you to move back home and t-that I could k-keep you busy while she got M-Masen…it was a win/win…"

"Are you lying to me?" I asked, angry. "Is this some sort of prank?"

"N-no, why would I-I lie?"

"I can't believe you," I grabbed my jacket and headed toward the door. I didn't want to ruin everyone else's dinner so I decided to take it outside. "You listened to my mother and took me to court just because you wanted to sleep with me?"

"And I-I wanted to b-be with you again," he slurred. "You were a great girlfriend. How c-could I not miss y-you?"

"This is beyond forgivable, James." I sneered. "How could you do this to me? To Masen?" Better question, how could my mother do this to me? I trusted her more than I trusted anyone else and yet she's the one who made James come after me?

"L-Listen, I don't are about that k-kid," he admitted. "I mean, I didn't even think it was mine until we got that paternity test done. C-Can you blame me though? Blonde hair and b-blue eyes is a very common l-look amongst guys. I could name fifty guys that c-could've been the father…"

"I never cheated on you," I spat.

"How was I supposed to know that? I thought you were trying to get back at me and you cheated but accidently got pregnant." I frowned.

"Why would I cheat on you to get back at you? And why would I want to get back at you in the first place? You didn't do anything to me before I got pregnant."

"Oh, y-yes I did," he laughed. "I cheated…"

"What?"

"Mhm, I cheated on you at least six times." I gasped. "I love you but I'm not a one woman guy. I need to be shared amongst the g-gorgeous."

"I…" I didn't even know what to say about this. He had cheated on me six times? Was I that stupid? God, I felt like such an idiot.

"You were the hottest though," he said. "So, that should count for something, right?"

"Are you insane?"

"Um…N-no?" he said, snorting.

"I'm hanging up now," I said. "Do me a favor and lose my number, okay?"

"Why? I thought girls liked honesty." He sounded, confused. "I thought I'd win some major points."

"Fuck you," I hung up and resisted the urge to throw my phone against the wall.

I didn't know what to think about all this. I was hurt and very, very angry but that's all I knew.

I…

Fuck!

I wiped my tears away with a sigh. Why was I crying? Should any of this really be that much of a shocker? My mom's been out to get me since I had Masen and James…Well, James was just a fucking idiot.

He was so impressionable that it wasn't funny.

God, I couldn't believe I'd been so naive about him. I thought he was perfect and now I finally find out that he wasn't. He put on a front so that I wouldn't see through his lies.

"Bella?" I looked at Edward, quickly wiping away my tears. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking my face between his hands.

"I finally got my answers."

"Answers to what?" Edward asked**.**

"As to why he came back," I explained.

"What did he tell you?" he asked, quietly.

"Not only did he want to sleep with me but…my mom put him up to it. Not the sleeping with me part, but she thought he'd get me to move home and he'd take up so much of my time that she'd get to take care of Masen." Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Love," Edward said wiping away my tears.

"What did I do?" I asked. "Why does she think I'm such a bad mother?"

"She's jealous," Edward said.

"Yeah because my life is so perfect," I snapped. "I'm sorry." I shouldn't be taking this out on him. He was only trying to make me feel better.

"It's okay," he said, kissing my forehead.

"I just don't understand why she's so jealous," I said.

"I've told you before," He said. "She thinks she screwed up on you and Emmett so she wants another kid to her liking." He sighed. "She's out of your life, Bella. Don't let her get to you, okay?"

"I try not to but it's hard," I said. "It hurts a lot when the person that you once loved, who supported you, turns against you."

"I know and I'm sorry," he said. "But you have a bunch of other people who will back you up no matter what and who know that you're a great person, a great mother. Don't let one person get to you."

"I don't deserve you," I said looking into his loving eyes.

"We're perfect for each other," he said, kissing my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby,"

After I had calmed down a bit, we headed back inside. Everyone looked worried, but I chose not to say anything. I didn't want to ruin everyone else's holiday.

I didn't eat my dessert like everyone else did. I pushed it around my plate and thought about my phone call with James.

I couldn't even fathom why he would do something this stupid. Well, I guess I shouldn't blame it all on James when my mother was the one who had made him do it but then again, she didn't force him to do anything.

They were both equally responsible for this cruel plan of theirs.

The question that floated around my mind the most was, 'What am I going to do about it?'

I knew that I couldn't do anything to my mom. She was gone from my life. There wasn't any other way that I could punish her. But what about James? I could take him back to court, and believe me I wanted to, but what would they do? He hadn't harmed Masen in anyway, nor had he harmed me physically.

Could they terminate his rights for false intentions?

"Thank you for helping me cook," Esme said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Thank you for letting me help," I said, smiling a bit.

"Anytime," she said. "Will I see you tomorrow?" She wondered.

"I don't know yet." James had a visit tomorrow and I was still wondering if I should text him to tell him not to bother coming. Knowing him, he'd call the judge and I'd get in trouble for keeping him from him.

Maybe he wouldn't show up. If I were him, I wouldn't dare show my face after that drunken call but that was just me.

Obviously, James was a hell of a lot different.

"Call me in the morning," she said.

"I will," I promised, grabbing Masen's diaper bag. "Thank you for letting us crash your Thanksgiving, Esme."

"I had a blast with all of you here," she laughed. "You and your family are welcome to come to any holiday dinner, you'd like."

"Thank you," I said again.

"Have a good night," she called out as we made our way to my car.

"You too," I said, climbing into the car. Edward buckled Masen in before climbing into the passenger seat.

"You okay?" he asked as we drove away from Esme's.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"I'm just stressed…" I admitted. "What can I do? Do judges take away rights just because he lied about the motives of wanting to be there for his son?"

"I'm sure they do," he said.

"My life is a soap opera," I said, groaning.

"Only when James visits," he laughed.

"True," I sighed. "I'm just so tired of him."

"Me too, Love," he said, kissing my hand. "But we'll get through it…together."

"I love you,"

"I love you too," He said, grinning.

When we got back to his place, I gave Masen a quick bath before placing him in his pack and play. He fell right back asleep as I gave him his favorite stuffed monkey, the one that Edward had gotten him.

Since it was still early, Edward and I decided to stay up and watch a movie. Neither of us were very interested in the movie. Edward was more interested in me and I was thankful for that.

His innocent touches and kisses were driving me wild. It kept my mind off James and where it belonged, on Edward.

He loved me and he loved Masen. It didn't matter what everyone else had done to me, Masen. As long as the people who were currently in our lives, stayed the way they were…we'd be just fine.

Hell, we'd be more than fine.

"I love you," I said again. "I love that you're perfect," I said, kissing his neck. "I love that you love me," I kissed his jaw. "I love that you love Masen," I kissed the corner of his mouth. "And most of all, I love that I got to meet you."

"I love everything about you," he whispered. "And I never intend to hurt you or let you go."

"Good," I leaned down and crashed my lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Please. :D<strong>


	17. Tough Decisions

**Lemon Ahead. Just a warning. If You don't like lemons, then you can skip over that part. :)**

**Beta'd by MC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

"What did James say to you last night?" Rose demanded as we lounged around my apartment. "You were so out of it after that call."

"Yeah, I want to know too," Emmett said.

"You're not going to like it," I said.

"I don't like anything that boy does," Dad said. I felt bad for my dad. He had no clue that his wife, the woman that he loved more than life itself, was the one causing his daughter this much pain, anger. He was the one that was going to have to go home and face her.

_That'll be awkward._

"James is a puppet, Dad." I sighed. "Someone was literally pulling his strings." I should have known from the start that it was my mother doing the string pulling. I mean, James didn't even think Masen was his so he wouldn't have come around had my mom not offered him 'the deal of a lifetime'.

"Who?" he asked, frowning.

"Mom," I said, dryly. "He didn't come to her like she led us to believe. She went to him."

"She went to him?" Dad asked, shocked.

"Yeah," I said. "James admitted that he did miss me, but he wanted nothing to do with Masen. Mom wanted Masen and told James that if he could get me to move back home, she'd get to play mommy with Masen and James would get to be with me again."

"I knew it!" Rose growled. "I knew he was no good from the start. He's a prideful idiot," she said. "He wouldn't have come back because his pride, his ego, would be wounded."

"I know," I said.

"I'm…" Dad shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Bells. I had no clue that she…"

"I know," I promised. "And I don't blame you. It's not your job to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"I'm her husband," he said. "It sort of is."

"You can't control her," Emmett said. "She's her own person and she'll do what she wants."

"But I should have seen something, noticed something." Dad argued. "This could have been prevented."

"Dad, stop," I said. "I don't blame you one bit."

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"Dad!" I said. "Stop apologizing. It's not your fault. Mom's at fault for my current situation, as is James. It's not you." Dad looked away with a sigh. I knew that it was going to take more than my words to make him believe me.

"Did James say anything else to you?" Rose asked, quietly.

"Oh, yeah," I sighed. "He mentioned cheating on me a couple of times, six to be exact. I was so stupid, so naïve. I couldn't even see it."

"It wasn't your fault," Emmett said, shaking his head. "Some people just can't see it because the other hides it so well…"

"I thought he was perfect," I said, disgusted.

"It was your first relationship," Rose said. "I mean, I thought Royce was perfect but it turns out I was wrong." Royce was Rosalie's first boyfriend. Girls idolized him and Rose was one of the few that he had taken interest in.

He treated Rose like a princess for the few months of their relationship but then he lost interest after she refused to sleep with him and broke up with her.

"I thought Royce was no good from the start," Emmett muttered.

"That's because you were in love with her," I laughed a bit. "But something was always off about him."

"Yeah and I didn't listen," Rose sighed.

"I didn't listen either," I stated.

"You didn't," Em said**.** "But love is blinding."

"I wasn't in love with him," I argued.

"You loved him enough at the time," Rose pointed out. "Or you wouldn't have slept with him." I sighed, knowing she was right.

Even if I hated to admit it, there was a time that I loved him. I wasn't as in love with him as I was Edward, but I felt a lot for him, at least at the time I had.

"True," I said. "But I'm not anymore and I want nothing to do with him or Mom."

"What are you going to do about it?" Em asked.

"I'm going to talk to Sandra and see what my chances are of getting his rights terminated."

"And what if the judge doesn't listen?" Rose asked**.**

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Let's just hope he does listen this time." I had no clue what I would do if the judge didn't listen. I would be pissed, angry, and a whole bunch of others things, but I couldn't do anything.

I spent the rest of the morning with my family. After we had moved on from the James topic, things were fun. At least between Rose, Em, and I. My dad wasn't happy anymore, it was clearly written on his face.

He finally excused himself at about ten thirty, saying that he wanted to take a nap. But as he was leaving, he was pulling out his phone so it wasn't hard to guess what he was doing.

He was probably calling Mom.

"I wonder how things are going to be between them," Em said. "Now that he knows what she did it's bound to be awkward."

"I'd divorce her," Rose said, shrugging. "If you did something like that to our daughters, I'm sorry but you'd be gone."

"He loves us," I said. "But I don't think he'll divorce her. We all know that he takes his vows very serious."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Em said thoughtfully.

"I guess so," I sighed. My phone started vibrating against the coffee table so I reached down to grab it. 'Esme' flashed across the screen repeatedly. "Hey," I answered.

"Hey, I'm just calling to see if you were coming by today?"

"No," I said. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot to call you, Esme."

"It's fine," she promised. "Would you like me to tell James that or would you like to?"

"He's there?" I asked, surprised. So he had decided to show his face after all. What a fucking prick.

"Yeah, right here."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I could have just called him and told him to go away but I wanted to talk with him, while he was sober. I knew that the chances of him telling me the truth again were slim to none but I had to try.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here."

"Yeah, bye," I said as I pulled on my shoes.

"He showed up?" Rose asked**.**

"Yeah," I answered.

"I'm coming with," she said, grabbing her things.

"No," I said, seriously. "You're staying."

"Just let me come," she begged. "I'll even sit in the car, Bella."

"Promise me you won't say anything to him," I said.

"I won't say anything to him."

"Fine, you can go," I pulled on my sweater before placing a kiss on Masen's head. "It's okay if I leave him with you, right?" I asked Emmett.

"Of course," Em said with a smile.

"Thank you, Em." I grabbed my purse before heading down to my car. I knew that bringing her along could potentially be a bad thing but I needed the moral support.

Who knows, she might even stop _me_ from doing something stupid.

"I'm surprised he's showing his face," Rose said as we headed toward Esme's house.

"Me too," I agreed. What was he thinking? If I were him, I'd be terrified of showing my face. Drunk calling someone was bad enough, but drunk calling someone and revealing a deep _dark_ secret was ten times worse.

I pulled up to Esme's house and saw James leaning against his rental car talking to Carlisle. He smiled and straightened up when he saw me.

"Wait," Rose said, grabbing my arm.

"What?" I asked**.**

"Give me your phone," she demanded. I handed it to her. She did something before shoving it into my pocket. "We'll need dirt on him. What's a better way to get it all then by recording it?"

"Smart," I said, smiling a bit. This would make things ten times easier. I climbed out of the car and headed to James**.** "Why are you here?" I demanded. Carlisle took that as his cue to give us some space and went over to Rose.

"I'm here to see Masen," he said, frowning. "I told you I'd be here today."

"I'm surprised you even have the nerve to show your face," I snapped.

"Is this about leaving early?" he asked. "Look, I'm sorry. I just thought you'd..."

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember, what?" I stared at him for a few minutes. He really did look confused. But I knew better, he could be acting just as he had the last few weeks.

"The phone call," I reminded him**.**

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "What phone call?"

"I know why you came back James," I informed him. He froze. "You obviously don't remember drunk dialing me but I sure do."

"I didn't mean anything I said," he said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes. "Bella, people say stupid shit when they're drunk. They never mean it, really."

"So, my mom didn't make you come after me for my kid?" I asked**.**

"No."

"Than why did you say it?" I asked**.**

"I was pissed off," he said. "I knew that you and your mom weren't on good terms and I used that against you. I'm sorry."

"Stop the bullshit, James," I said, glaring. "I'm so fucking tired of you lying to me. Just tell me the truth, now."

"Apparently, you've already heard it," he said, sarcastically.

"I want to hear it when you're sober," I said**.**

"Fine, I came back for you," he yelled. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Not quite."

"Of course not," he sighed. "Yeah, your mother put me up to it."

"So, she came to you?"

"Not exactly." He shook his head. "I went to your house looking for you and she answered the door saying that you moved away. I had heard a rumor that you put the kid up for adoption, so I thought you were moving away to get your freedom." He shrugged. "When I asked Renee where you were she gave me your information."

"So, when did this plan get thought of?"

"A few days after she got back from Arizona, she came to me. She told me that she was worried that you were taking on too much and that if I could get you to move back, I could keep you and she'd take the kid."

"Didn't you think about me at all? About how I would feel about it?" I asked. "I wouldn't give up my son for nothing, no one. He's my world."

"How the fuck was I suppose to know that?" he asked. "This wasn't even suppose to be happening. It wasn't supposed to go on this long."

"What are you talking about?"

"Renee said you would be ordered to let me see him alone," he stated. "She thought you'd come running home so that you could pretend to be a good parent…"

"And than you'd swoop in and I'd stop 'acting'?" I asked**.**

"Yeah," he said, shrugging.

"You are disgusting, pathetic," I snapped. "How dare you?" I asked as I shoved him. "I hate you!" I punched him in the chest but all he did was laugh. That angered me and before I knew it, I kept punching him in the chest.

"You used to love me," he pointed out as Carlisle dragged me away from him.

"That was before you did all this."

"If you never got pregnant, we wouldn't be here today."

"I would have found out about your side girlfriends eventually," I disagreed. "And you're wrong, I would be here. I've always wanted to move here; so Masen or no Masen, I would have been in Arizona."

He sighed, shaking his head.

"Whatever, Bella, see ya." He headed toward his car. "This isn't worth it. What was I thinking? I could find someone better than you," he spat.

"My lawyer will be in touch with you."

"Don't bother," he snapped. "My lawyer will be in touch with you. I don't want anything from you and I don't want anything to do with that bastard kid." I went to lunge at him again but Carlisle held me back.

"Fuck you," I yelled. It was one thing to insult me but it was another thing to insult my kid.

"No thanks."

"Just leave," Rose said. I was surprised by how calm she was being. I'm usually the calm one, not her. "You've done enough damage, James."

He started up his car and took off without another word.

"You okay, Hon?" Carlisle asked, pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I promised.

"I'm glad he's gone," Rose said. "You don't need him."

"I don't," I agreed.

"Nice punches, by the way," I laughed. "Personally, I would have aimed lower but your way was just as good."

"Thanks," I said, smiling. "And thank you," I said to Carlisle. "I should have controlled myself but James is…"

"I understand," he said. "To be honest, I wanted to kick his ass myself." I smiled. "I'll see you girls later. I have to get to work."

"Okay, bye," I said as I tugged Rose back toward my car. "And thank you again."

"It's not a problem, Bella."

Rose and I climbed back in my car and headed back home. I felt good, like an enormous weight had been lifted off me. James was gone, hopefully for good.

As Rose had mentioned, I didn't need him. Masen sure as hell didn't need him. Masen has enough people around him that loved him and would do anything for him.

He, we, didn't need James nor did we need my mother.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked as we pulled up to my place.

"Yes," I said. "I'm great, actually."

"Happy that he's finally gone?"

"And I'm happy that I finally got the truth," I added.

"Me too," she said. "I knew he wasn't doing this out of good intentions but there wasn't anything I could've done, since I wasn't here."

"You couldn't have done anything even if you were here."

"I could've beat his ass," she said. I laughed.

"You could have," I said. "But than we would have been in a lot of trouble, and he's not worth it."

"True, very true." She sighed.

"It's all over now," I said. "So don't worry."

"We're moms, Bella." She laughed. "Worrying is all we do."

"True."

"Let's go see our children," she said, climbing out of the car. I followed her up to my apartment. Masen looked up as the door opened and gave me a drool filled grin.

"Mama," he yelled. I grinned as I picked him up. Now that he knew how to say something that's what he loved to do. Even though I'd heard it over a hundred times in the last day, I loved it. It never failed to bring a smile to my face.

"Hi, baby boy," I kissed his cheeks. "Was he good?"

"Of course," Emmett promised.

"Did Dad come back?" I asked when I realized he wasn't here.

"He just left again," Emmett said, nodding.

"Where'd he go?" Rose wondered, pulling Abby onto her lap.

"I don't know, babe." He shrugged. "He just asked for the keys and left."

I felt bad, very bad. I knew that mother's actions were in no way my fault, but I hated that my dad was so upset about it. My mom's craziness was forcing him into the hardest position he'd had his whole life.

I mean, he'd already chosen me over her. I was sure my mom had given him more hell than he would want to tell us. But like the amazing guy he was he was sticking around.

"If he comes back, can you text me?" I asked. "I want to talk to him." There wasn't much I could say to change the way he felt but I could try.

"Yeah, sure," Rose promised.

"I have to go get some school work done," I said, sighing. I would love to spend more time with them, but if I didn't get my schoolwork done, I would be in a lot of trouble. "Have fun," I said as I scooped up Masen.

"You too," they called as Masen and I headed out of the apartment. After closing the door behind me, I headed back to Edward's place.

Even though I had only been here a few days, I was already dreading moving back to my apartment. I loved going to bed and waking up in Edward's arms. I felt so comfortable in his arms, so safe. He was the only guy that had made me feel that way but that wasn't surprising considering whom I was dating before him.

"Mommy has to do schoolwork," I said as I set up Masen's pack and play in the front room. "Can you be a good boy and play in here?" He started fussing when I placed him in the pack and play.

"Mama," he cried.

"Only for a little while," I promised, handing him some toys. He seemed satisfied when he got the monkey that Edward had bought him. He loved that monkey. He refused to go to bed without it by his side.

After turning on some baby shows just in case he lost interest in the toys, I pulled out my homework and started on it.

Masen fell asleep an hour after I started. I allowed him to take a nap and during that time, I had finished my homework and cleaned up Edward's house a bit.

Kate would be coming back tomorrow night and I didn't want her to come home to a dirty house.

At about four, I took Rose, my dad, Em, my nieces, and Masen out to dinner. It wasn't anything-fancy just McDonalds. The girls had a blast running through the jungle gym, even Masen got to play on the smaller slide with Em and my Dad, while Rose and I talked.

After dinner, we headed back home and parted ways once again. Masen fell asleep seconds after I laid him in the pack and play. I settled back on the couch and flipped through the channels before finally settling on 'Family Guy'.

It wasn't long before the front door opened and Edward walked in. When he saw me, his eyes lit up and a crooked grin spread across his face.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"Hey, love." He shrugged off his jacket before leaning down to give me a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Okay," I said, shrugging. "I talk to James…face to face and he was sober."

"How'd that go?"

"Let's just say I'm glad it's over," I said. Edward plopped down on the couch before pulling me into his arms.

"What's next?" he wondered.

"Supposedly, James is going to go back to court himself because he doesn't want this anymore."

"Well, that saves us the time." I nodded. "Did he say anything else to you today?"

"Of course," I said. "But I'd rather not talk about it now."

"I understand," he said, kissing my shoulder. "What would you like to do?"

"Bed?" I suggested.

"Sounds great." I stood up and held out my hand for Edward. "Would you like me to move Masen back into my room?" he asked as we maneuvered around Masen's playpen.

"No, it**'**s okay, just leave him." Since I didn't want to wake him, he could stay out here for tonight. I clipped the baby monitor onto the playpen while Edward locked the door. I made sure that he was covered up, and the baby monitor was on, before I headed into the bathroom.

I pulled my hair out of my pony and brushed through it. After brushing my teeth, I headed into Edward's bedroom. Edward, who had shed down to his boxers, headed into the bathroom.

I shimmed out of my jeans, throwing them in my hamper, and climbed into his bed. Edward joined me a few minutes later, turning off the light, and climbing in next to me.

"I'm not tired anymore," Edward chuckled, after a few moments.

"Me either," I admitted, giggling. "What do you want to do now?" I asked, cuddling into his side.

"Well, I have a few ideas…" He trailed off suggestively as his fingers lightly trailed up and down my thigh.

"That tickles," I laughed**.**

"You're very ticklish," he noted.

"Don't," I breathed.

"Don't, what?" he asked as he started tickling me. I squealed and squirmed away from him.

"E-Edward…" I laughed. "Please, stop!" He rolled over me and continued tickling me. "Please!"

"I love your laugh," Edward grinned as he finally stopped tickling me. "It's cute," he smiled.

"Yeah, snorting like a pig is so cute," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I think it is."

"You're strange." I laughed.

"But you love me," he said kissing my forehead.

"I do," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "So much." I pulled him down so that his body was covering mine as I pressed my lips to his. He grinned against my lips and enthusiastically kissed me back.

Our tongues battled for dominance in his mouth, while our hands roamed each other's bodies.

"We need to stop," Edward panted, pulling away.

"Why?" I asked, pouting.

"I want you so bad," he explained. "And my control is hanging by a string."

"Don't hold yourself back," I said. "Make love to me," I whispered, staring into his green eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life," I said, kissing his chin. "I want you so bad."

"I want you too, love." His hands moved to the bottom of my t-shirt, when I nodded my okay he pulled it up and off me. "You're perfect," he said, his eyes scanning my chest. "So beautiful," he whispered and lowered his head and pulled my nipple in his mouth. One of his free hands immediately moved to my other nipple.

I moaned and slid my hands into his hair, pulling him closer.

"Please," I begged.

"Please, what?" he asked, looking up at me.

"More," I breathed. He complied and started trailing his lips down my stomach, stopping just above my panties.

"May I?"

"Yes," I gushed at the thought of what he was about to do. No one had ever gone down on me. The only guy I was with didn't like to do it.

"You're so wet," Edward observed once my panties were removed, joining my shirt on the floor.

"Only for you," I promised. His finger dipped inside of me but instead of moving it as I had wanted, he pulled it back out and brought it to his lips.

"You taste so good," he groaned, sucking my juices off his finger.

"Oh, God," I moaned. Edward grinned up at me as he settled my legs over his shoulders. He wasted no time in giving me what I so desperately needed. His tongue circled my clit, occasionally sucking on it, while his fingers pumped into me at a slow, torturous speed. "Please," I whimpered. "I need more, Edward."

His fingers sped up their movements.

"Like this?"

"Yes," I moaned out.

"You have to be quiet, love," he reminded me. I bit my lip hard, almost hard enough to draw blood, as he continued to pump his fingers into me.

"Edward," I moaned fisting the sheets.

"Cum for me, Bella, now." My head thrashed from side to side as I finally found my release. Edward removed his fingers and used his tongue to lap up the juices flowing out of me.

"Fuck," I said gasping for air. Edward kissed his way back up my body with a satisfied smirk. I pulled him in for a kiss, not minding that I could taste myself.

"How'd I do?" he asked, smirking.

"Amazing, fantastic, spectacular…" He chuckled. "I've never…had that done before…"

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Really," I said. "He…uh…never wanted to,"

"His loss," Edward said. "You taste delicious." I smiled as my cheeks tinted pink.

"I'm sure you taste just as good," I said as my hands slid to his boxers.

"Another time," he said softly. "I need to be inside of you." I nodded but continued to pull his boxers off. My eyes widened as I took Edward in. Though I didn't have many guys to compare him to, I knew that Edward was one of the very well endowed men. "Do I need a condom?"

"No, I'm on the pill and clean," I assured him.

"I'm clean too," he told me. I nodded, I trusted him. "Are you sure?" He asked again as the head of his cock brushed against my folds.

"I'm sure, please, make love to me." He thrust his hips forward and slid into me. I threw my head back and let out a moan.

He sat still, allowing me time to adjust to his size. When I started to wiggle my hips, He withdrew from me only to slide back in.

"So good," he grunted, pushing into me harder. "You feel so good wrapped around me." He groaned into my ear.

"More," I begged. He picked up his pace even more. His thrusts were slow but forceful. "Yes!"

"Quiet, love," he warned. I bit into my lip and tried to control myself but it was hard. It felt so good…

"It feels so good," I told him.

"I know, baby," he moaned. One of his hands slid down my body and roughly started rubbing my clit.

"Oh," I gasped, clutching the sheets next to me. "I…I'm…"

"Let go," he commanded**.**

I threw my head back into the pillow**.**

"I love you…I love you…I love you…" I chanted as I rode out my orgasm. Edward groaned and gripped my hips hard as he found his own release.

"I love you too," Edward panted as he collapsed on top of me.

**Monday**

"Good morning," I said, grinning at Edward.

"Good morning, love," he said, gently brushing his lips across mine. "How do you feel?"

"Great," I laughed. "Relaxed, and very happy."

"Are you sore?"

"A little," I admitted.

"Mama!" Masen called out**.**

"I'll get him," Edward slid out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers, tossing his t-shirt to me. I pulled it on but remained in bed.

"Mama!" Masen cheered, reaching for me.

"Hi, baby boy!" I cooed, pulling him into my arms. "Did you sleep well?" He grinned at me, laying his head on my chest.

"That's a yes," Edward chuckled, sliding into bed next to us.

"Dada!" Masen smiled and crawled to Edward.

"He said 'Dada'," I said, smiling. "Two words. He knows two words!"

"You don't mind if he calls me Dad?"

"Of course not," I said. "Do you?" I asked, wary.

"No," Edward smiled.

"Dada," Masen whined trying to get Edward's attention.

"Hi, buddy," Edward grinned, kissing his forehead. Masen grinned, happy finally to have Edward's full attention.

"I'm going to make some breakfast," I said, smiling. "Is there anything you'd like me to make?"

"Surprise me," Edward smiled.

"Okay, than." I stood from his bed and head into his kitchen to prepare us a breakfast.

We had breakfast in bed. Both Edward and I fed Masen small bites of our pancakes. Masen was as happy as ever, bouncing in place as we fed him.

"Do you love pancakes?" I asked as I gave him another little piece. He chewed on it, happy.

"He loves food in general," Edward chuckled.

"Just like his momma." I giggled**.**

Edward and I spent most of the morning in bed with Masen. Edward left for work at twelve thirty, while Masen and I headed over to my apartment. I was surprised to see my dad there. I had thought he'd want more time to himself but he seemed…happier today, determined.

"Morning," I said, placing Masen on the floor next to Abby and Arianna.

"Morning," Dad greeted.

"How'd you guys sleep?" I asked, taking a seat next to my dad.

"Great," Rose said**.**

"Eh," Dad shrugged. "I've had better," he sighed.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, quietly.

"I have some important news to share," he said, clearing his throat. "I'm staying in Arizona, Bells."

"You're staying?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes," he said, nodding. "I can't go back home and face your mother. She went way to far this time. I refuse to stand by her side while she terrorizes you, it's not right."

"Dad, you don't have to," I said. "I won't hate you because you stay with her."

"I know," he said. "But I want to leave. I don't even want to look her in the eye anymore. She has issues and maybe if she works through them, we can get back on track."

"I'm sorry," I said, looking down.

"It's not your fault, Bells," he said, squeezing my hand. "It's your mother's fault."

"I know but you're forced to choose sides because of me," I said softly.

"It's Mom's fault," Em said. "She's finally flown off the handle."

"But they're marriage is over because of me…" I know I physically didn't do anything to break it up but they were fighting because of my mom's hatred for me.

"Emmett's right," Dad said. "I told her that she's gone to far**.**"

"How did she respond to that?"

"She thinks I'm being irrational," he said. I rolled my eyes. It figured. In my mom's eyes, everyone else was wrong. It had been that way as long as I could remember so I doubted she'd get over it anytime soon.

"That's Mom," Em said. "What else?"

"She tried to change my mind but I stood my ground," he said. "She cried, got angry, and then she hung up on me."

"Who's getting your stuff?" Rose asked**.**

"Mark and Jeff will pack it up and ship it down to me," he said. "I only want my clothes, fishing gear, and that's pretty much it. She can keep the rest."

"You can stay at my place if you'd like," I said. "I can always move Masen into my room."

"I'll take the couch until I find my own place," he said, nodding. "If that's okay?"

"It's more than okay, Dad," I said.

"What are you going to do for a job?"

"They have openings at the Mesa Police Department," he said. "So, I applied and I'll just have to wait and see."

"You'll get it," I said, confidently.

**Tuesday**

Rose and Em were leaving. Their vacation time was up and they were needed back to Chicago for work, and the girls needed to get back to school.

My dad, Masen, and I went with them to say our goodbyes. It was so much harder than I thought it would be. These past few days had been amazing, minus James of course, I didn't want them to end but of course, everyone had to get back to real life sometime.

"It sucks that you have to go," I sighed, hugging Rose.

"We'll be back," she promised**.**

"Christmas?"

"I'm not sure," she sighed. "We'll try though."

"Okay," I released her and picked up Abby. "I'll see you soon okay, munchkin?"

"Okay," she pouted, hugging me.

"Make sure to be good for your mom and dad," I said kissing her cheek.

"I will," she promised. I set her on the ground and knelt in front of Arianna and Annabel.

"We will be good," Ari promised.

"Good," I laughed, pulling them into a hug. "I'll miss you, so much."

"We'll miss you too**.**"

"Flight 232, Mesa to Chicago is now boarding…" I placed a kiss on their heads and stood up.

"We'll see you later," I promised as they headed toward their gate.

"Bye," Abby waved.

"Bye," Ari said blowing me a kiss.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" I asked my dad as we watched them board their flight.

"Positive," he said. "Are you sure you want me to?"

"I am a hundred percent sure that I want you to," I said, wrapping my arm around him. "I just wanted to be sure you did. It's not too late to change your mind."

"I'm doing what I want to do," he promised. "Plus, the weather has sort of grown on me."

"You won't be saying that come summer," I warned him.

"I'll deal with it," he said, grimacing. "I can always vacation to a colder place, right?"

"True," I said hugging myself to him as we walked out of the terminal.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie stayed, who saw that coming? Bella and Edward made love, Masen called Edward Dada. Minus the James part, I think this chapter is awesome. What do you think? Oh, I'll be posting an outtake, Charlie's point of view, soon so yeah...<strong>

**Can I get four hundred reviews? I probably could. :D**


	18. Outtake 1: Charlie

**A short outtake of Charlie's thoughts on his wife's behavior.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie Swan<strong>

**(Outtake #1)**

The fact that my wife had been trying to control my daughters life, didn't sit well with me.

Renee didn't understand that Bella was twenty years old and was allowed to control her life, her son's life. I get that she was worried about Bella and Masen but so was I.

Yet you didn't see me going crazy and doing the shit that Renee had done. Bribing James to get Bella to come back home was the lowest of lows.

_God, I still can't believe she did that._

James was an asshole, he always had been, yet I put up with him because I could see that my daughter loved him. When she got pregnant, all I wanted to do was strangle him to death, even more so when he abandoned her.

Renee, on the other hand, seemed happy that he was gone. She was super supportive during Bella's pregnancy. She took her to doctor appointments, helped paint Masen's nursery, went shopping for clothes and toys, and even had been there when he was born.

Since Renee had always tried to steer Bella on the path she wanted, I had worried that she would flip out when she heard the news. So, obviously I was surprised at how calm she was about things.

It wasn't until Masen was two weeks away from making an appearance, when I realized her true intentions. She had held hope for nine months that Bella would think about adoption. She didn't want Bella to give Masen to strangers; she wanted Bella to give Masen to her.

When things didn't go her way, they got ugly.

Bella had always been a quiet kid, even at home. If something bothered her, she would keep it inside just as I would. So you can imagine my surprise when she and Renee started bumping heads constantly.

The way Masen was raised was always the reason for the fights to start. Bella wanted to raise her son one way and Renee wanted Masen raised her way. I had sided with Bella since the start as Masen was her son and it was her choice in how he was brought up.

It got so bad that I suggested Bella move. I didn't want to but Masen shouldn't be raised in a household that fights. Bella agreed with me while Renee didn't.

I should have known Bella would move somewhere warmer, farther from us, but I had hoped that she stayed close.

The day she told us that she was moving to Arizona, Renee flipped her lid. I had never seen her so angry.

"_We need to talk," Bella said, calmly._

"_About?" Renee asked, bouncing Masen on her knee._

"_Me moving out,"_

"_Have you realized how stupid that is?" Renee asked, looking up._

"_No," She sighed. "But I know where I'm going and when I'm going."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yes," Bella said. "I'm moving to Arizona in two weeks…"_

"_You can go anywhere you want but Masen isn't," Renee said, glaring._

"_Masen is my son and he is going with me,"_

"_You can't take him," Renee yelled. _

"_Yes, I can," Bella said, stilling keeping her calm. "I carried him around for nine months, I gave birth to him, I've taken care of him. He's coming with me."_

"_You're such a bitch,"_

"_I'm a bitch? Why? Because I don't want to live hear and take anymore of your crap,"_

"_My crap?" Renee snorted. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be where you are today."_

"_Mom, I'm thankful for everything you'd done but it's my turn to grow up. I have a child. I need to do what I think is best for us both." I was proud of her. She was standing up for herself without acting like her mother was._

"_You're going to fail," Renee snapped. "This baby needs me…"_

"_Renee, he needs her mo—"_

"_Shut up, Charlie," I sighed. "I watch him while you go to school, work, I care for him. what are you going to do without help?"_

"_It's not like you're the only babysitter I can find," Bella said. "I'm sure there are tons of nice daycares in Arizona."_

"_You are not leaving him with anyone but me."_

"_It's my decision, mom," Bella sighed. "And I don't care if you don't like it. what's done is done. Masen and I are leaving for Arizona in two weeks. You can accept it or you can hate it." Bella took Masen from Renee._

"_You ungrateful bitch!" Renee spat. "You're nothing without me. You don't know half the things that I do. One day you'll come crawling back to me, begging me to help you."_

"_Whatever you think, Mom." Bella headed up to her room with Masen._

"_How come you didn't stand up for me?" she demanded, turning to me._

"_I believe Bella can do it,"_

"_You put to much trust in her," Renee glared. "She's a little slut that couldn't keep her legs closed and now she's trying to play mommy. She's going to cave eventually."_

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked. "She's our daughter. We should be encouraging her to do what she feels best. Not holding her back."_

"_I'm not holding her back," Renee argued. "I just don't want that baby around her."_

"_It's her kid," I sighed. "She'll do what she wants and I'll stand behind her no matter what."_

"_Whatever," She stomped toward the stairs. "You can sleep on the couch for the week, okay?"_

"_Fine,"_

The morning Bella left, Renee and her had another huge fight. Long story short, it was a fight that ended with the harsh words of 'I hate you' being muttered from both parties involved.

Thankfully, it never got physical. At times, I thought Renee wanted to punch Bella or slap her but Bella kept her distance. She probably knew Renee wanted to hit her too.

I had thought that it would get better with distance but that didn't seem to be the case. Renee was always worried, always calling Bella. Bella, whom was still made about the fight before she left, never answered Renee's calls. She would only answer if I was calling.

As more time passed, Renee seemed to calm down. She smiled, we laughed, went out on dates, and made love all the time. I thought she was finally realizing that having the kids out of the house would be great for us all.

Turns out, she had a plan in motion with James.

"Hey, Babe," Renee said, answering her phone cheerfully.

"Renee," I said, curtly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, confused.

"I know what you did,"

"What do you mean?" She knew what I was talking about.

"James told Bella the truth," I explained.

"He did?" She asked, angry. "Why? That wasn't part of the plan. Did she spread her legs for him?"

"How could you do this, Renee?" I asked, disgusted.

"You're acting as if it's a bad thing," She laughed.

"It is," I growled. "You tried to ruin our daughter's life."

"I tried to fix both Masen and Bella's life." She corrected. "Masen would be happy with us and Bella could have her free time, her space."

"Masen is happy with her," I said. "And Bella is happy with him."

"We can give him more than she can,"

"He's a baby," I said. "He doesn't care about Material things."

"One day he will,"

"And by then, Bella will have more than enough money to spoil him rotten." Bella planned on opening up her own bakery/restaurant after she had graduated college. I believed that she could do it. I've never met anyone as passionate about cooking, baking, as Bella.

"There are hundreds of bakers, chiefs, out there." Renee snorted. "The world doesn't need anymore."

"I'm tired of you insulting her," I said, coldly. "She's our daughter. We made her, raised her. She's done nothing to deserve what you have done to her."

"I'm only trying to help her,"

"What part of bringing James back and ruining her life is helping her?" I yelled, pissed. Renee just didn't get it, did she? What would make her realize what she was doing?

"You wouldn't understand."

"You're right, I don't." I said, glaring at nothing in particular.

"You'll see," She said. "It'll all work out,"

"Not the way you want it to," I said. "There is no way in hell we are taking Masen from Bella. She's an amazing mother who would do anything and everything to protect her son. You could learn something from her,"

"Excuse me?" She screeched.

"You heard me, Renee," I said. "Bella is a great mother and nothing, no one, should tell her otherwise."

"I will, and I have."

"That's because you're acting like a spoiled brat who didn't get what she wanted."

"That's a great way to talk to your wife," She growled. "You can sleep at your buddy's house when you get back. I'm tired of looking, hearing, you."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing that I'm not coming back," I had thought long and hard about it. I would not be going home to Renee. I couldn't. I was staying in Arizona until…well, the until is still undecided.

I wanted this to motivate Renee to get help because god knows she needs it. A normal rational person isn't like her at all. A talk with a counselor might do her some good.

I had contacted Sandra, our family lawyer, and she was drawing up the divorce papers. Renee would most likely be served the papers sometime in the next few weeks.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not coming back, Renee." I said. "Sandra will deliver the divorce papers when they're finished."

"You can't divorce me!" she yelled. "I love you! Please,"

"I'm sorry," I said. "But I can't be with someone who harms my family."

"Your so fucking…ugh!" I heard glass braking. "Fine, stay in Arizona with that bitch you call our daughter. I don't fucking care…"

"Goodbye, Renee."

"Whatever," I hung up the phone.

It hurt that she had made me chose like this but it was something that had to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>Renee needs help. People like her don't realize what they've lost until everything they've ever known is gone. :( So, for now Renee is goneee.<strong>

**Review**


	19. December

**Sorry about not updating! I've had a rough few weeks. I'm not sure when i'll be updating Next but i'm hoping that I can get something out next week. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Swan<strong>

"I don't understand why you have to blindfold me," I pouted as Edward tied one of his blue ties around my head.

"It's for your surprise," he chuckled, kissing the corner of my mouth.

"What kind of surprise?" I asked, though I knew he wouldn't give out any details.

"A surprise that will be revealed when we get to the location," I sighed. "Relax, my love." His lips brushed across mine once again. How could one not relax when he did that? "You'll love it…maybe,"

"You're making me nervous," I said, all traces of calm gone.

"Sorry," he laughed. "All will be revealed soon."

"Okay," I relented. "Let's go." He quickly helped me into the car before getting in himself.

Over the last few days, Edward's been very weird. When I questioned him about it, he'd shrugged it off saying 'I'd see it soon'. I was excited but I was also very nervous.

What could the surprise be? I guess there were thousands of things that it could be and as Edward said, I'll see it when we get there.

"No pouting,"

"I'm not," okay, I was a little but I couldn't help it.

"Yes, you are," he chuckled, running his thumb across my bottom lip. "You look adorable though…" my cheeks flamed.

"Mama!" Masen called from the backseat. "Dada!"

"What, baby?" So far, he knew three words. Mama, Dada, and No-no were his favorite words to repeat. He's tried to say other words but they always came out as mumbles that were hardly understandable.

"Mama…" he said, again. "Nooo-Noooo." He loves saying no-no. Since he started crawling, I was always running after him telling him not to touch this or that. He finally started repeating it. He'd look right at me while he touched something he knew was a no touch item all the while repeating 'No, No'.

"What did I do?" I asked as Edward laughed.

"Nnnooo, nnnooo"

"He knows your pouting," Edward said.

"I'm not pouting," I argued. "At least I'm not anymore." Edward chuckled which in turn caused Masen to giggle.

I smiled and spent the remainder of our trip, pout-free.

It was the beginning of December, December 2 to be exact. Things at work were picking up and I worked longer hours than I normally did. The only plus was that I got more money. The downside was that I got less time with Masen and Edward.

I haven't heard anything from James, or his lawyer, yet. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing so I was having the family lawyer, Sandra, look into this for me while she drew up the paperwork to get James's rights terminated.

I had talked to Peter and Charlotte about James. they were disappointed in their son and said they hadn't heard anything from him since he left for Arizona and probably wouldn't until James came around asking for money.

I was disgusted with James, as well as my mom. But more so with James. He thought it was fun to manipulate and use the people around him. He didn't even care that it was hurting those he was using.

He was just like my mother.

Speaking of her, I haven't heard from her personally but she's been calling my dad like crazy. I guess she thought he was joking when he said he wasn't coming home.

I listened to a few of those messages and I could tell she was faking. She just wanted to get her way and was getting pissed that she wasn't.

I was proud of my dad for sticking to his decision, he felt bad that he hadn't made it sooner. He felt like he failed me and I didn't believe it. He loved me and I knew that he did. Just because he stayed with someone that I hated, it didn't mean I was going to hang it over his head for the rest of his life.

Just like me, he deserved better. Divorcing my mom and moving on with his life was he needed.

And he seemed to know that too. He had gotten the job that he had wanted at Mesa Police Department and had started this morning. He seemed very excited about it and I knew that working would help him take his mind of things.

"We're here," Edward announced not even ten minutes later.

"Where's here?" I asked, itching to take the blindfold off.

"You'll see in a second," I heard his door open and then close before I heard another door open, my door, and he helped me get out.

"Can I take off the blindfold now?"

"In a few seconds," he chuckled, opening another door. Once he got Masen out, he grabbed my hand and led me forward.

"Don't let me walk into anything."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he stopped, letting my hand go, before he pulled the blindfold off. "Surprise!"

I looked up.

Directly in front of me was a small house, well it wasn't that small but compared to some of the others around us it was. Half the house was gray siding while the other half, the bottom half, was gray and black bricks.

The house was gorgeous, anyone with eyes could see that. But I didn't understand why we were here.

"What are we doing here?" I wondered aloud

"Remember how I told you my lease was up in December?" I nodded. "Well, I'm thinking about moving into this house."

"It's gorgeous," I said. "But isn't it a little big for one guy?" Even though it was only one level, at least that's what I'm assuming at this point, it looked fairly large for just one person.

Since Kate had moved in with Garrett earlier this week, I'm assuming he found another roommate.

"Not if that one guy has his girlfriend and son move in with him." I looked at him, surprised. Was he asking me to move in with him?

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Yes," he said. "There's nothing I want more than to wake up and go to bed with you wrapped securely in my arms." I smiled, looking back at the house. "How about I give you the grand tour before you decide?"

"I don't need a tour," I said. "I would love to move in with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," I laughed. "But what about my place? I still have a lease until August,"

"Well, I asked your dad if he would want to take over the lease, if you said yes. He agreed and so I talked to Sarah, and she says she more than okay with it."

"You thought of everything, didn't you?"

"Yep," he grinned. "So, you're moving in with me?"

"Just tell me when," I nodded, wrapping my arms around him.

"How does this weekend sound?" He asked. "I have to be out of my place by Sunday,"

"That's manageable," I agreed, smiling. In less than four days, I'd be living with Edward.

"Shall I give you a tour?"

"Sure," I said, excited. He led me up onto the small porch before unlocking the house and leading me into the foyer.

"I did all the remodeling myself," he said, biting his lip.

The foyer's walls were a crisp white while the floor was wood. There were a few items placed in the foyer already. To the left of the door there was a large white desk with a blue lamp placed upon it and a small bench chair situated underneath it, to the right of the door was a tan and white couch and right above that was a blue painting.

It was beautiful.

"Wow," I said.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it," I said, smiling. "Are you worried that I won't like it?"

"I'm always worried when it comes to revealing projects to people," He shrugged. "It's just how I am."

"Well, you shouldn't," I kissed him lightly on the lips. "You are amazing at what you do, and it shows." He gave me a crooked grin and led me further into the house. "How much is this place?" I wondered, curiously. A place like this had to have a rent of at least a thousand.

"Nothing,"

"Nothing?" I questioned, confused.

"My godmother, Sue, bought this house a few years ago. It was a piece of crap. The ceiling was caving in, the windows were busted, and it smelled horrible," he said, wrinkling his nose. "She didn't know what to do with it and when I volunteered to work on it, she said if I fixed it up using my own time and money, I could have it."

"Really?" I asked, skeptical.

"Really," he promised. "We can call her if you'd like,"

"No, that's okay." I said, stunned. "I believe you, sort of." He chuckled. "This house is far too beautiful to be free."

"As I said, it was a real dump when Sue bought it. People told her it wasn't worth the money to fix it up but I saw potential. It took me a good five years to complete this place."

"You have impeccable taste," I said. "It definitely shows."

"Thank you," he said, smiling. "Come on; let's see the rest of the house." The Next room he led me into was the kitchen. I think I might've died and gone to heaven. This kitchen was so much bigger than anything I've ever had the pleasure to work in. it was so open…so perfect…

The kitchen's walls were a plain white. The marble counter tops were black and all the cabinets, and the pantry, were white. The appliances, which all looked brand new, were silver.

There was also a small breakfast nook right next to the patio doors.

"Wow," I gasped

"What do you think?" Edward asked from behind me

"It's big…" I said, smiling. "And perfect."

"This was the first room that I ever got done but when I met you, and discovered your love for cooking, I did some remodeling."

"You did this just for me?"

"Yeah." I rushed back to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, babe."

"You are more than welcome," he said, kissing my forehead.

"It must have taken hours to get all this done."

"Yeah but it was worth it," he said. "I had a blast. While most guys my age were out with friends, I was alone sanding and painting."

"That sounds incredibly boring," I giggled. "But I was the same way with cooking."

"We're a great pair, huh?"

"We are," I agreed, grinning. "I love you."

"I love you too," he declared, kissing me again. "Would you like to see the rest of our home?"

Our home

I really loved the way that sounded.

"I most certainly would." Edward led me out on the porch, which lead to the backyard. Lush green grass was the first thing that caught my attention. It looked very soft. A little ways away from the porch was a colorful plastic play set.

Masen immediately zeroed in on it and started squirming in an attempt to break free from Edward's arms. Edward walked over to the small jungle gym and let Masen play.

Masen let out squeals of excitement as he climbed up the stairs toward the built in toys.

"This was suppose to be your Christmas present," Edward said. "But I decided to let you see it sooner."

"He's in love with it," I said, standing by the slide incase he decided to crawl down it.

"I'm glad." Edward and I played with Masen on the small jungle gym for a few minutes before we decided to head inside. It was cold, not Forks cold but cold enough where I didn't want Masen out for to long.

The next room Edward showed me was the master bedroom, or our room. It was painted a light blue and was completely empty.

The adjoining bathroom was painted tan and had white countertops with lime green accents. There was a bathtub on the furthest wall and a walk in shower right next to it.

"Wow,"

"Jasper helped me with this," Edward said. "I wasn't exactly sure how to put in a walk in shower and since he's a lot better at renovations than I am, he showed me."

"It's amazing," I said

"Thank you," Edward smiled, his eyes lighting up.

"You're very welcome," I smiled, wrapping my arms around him.

"Come on, we have a little more to see." He tugged me out of the bathroom. "That's our closet," he said, nodding to a closed door that was opposite the bathroom. "Next we have Masen's room," Edward pushed the door open.

The walls were white but each wall had a different design. The furthest wall from us had framed paintings on it. They were of different animals and looked hand painted, probably some of Edward's work. The wall to the left of us had the Alphabet on it. Each letter was a different size, shape, and color. The last wall had three built in shelves and had a black and white giraffe and monkey painted on it.

"This is amazing." I said. "You're amazing."

"I try," Edward chuckled. "What do you think, Masen?" Masen looked at us briefly before continuing to try to pluck the Z off the wall.

"He loves it," I said, smiling.

"We have three more rooms," Edward said. "Come on, Mas," Masen looked at Edward and turned his body. I gasped.

"I think he's going to walk!" I whipped my phone out as fast as I could before aiming the camera at him. "Come on, baby." Masen looked unsure as he lifted his foot and took a step forward. "Come on" he took another step and then another before he tumbled to the ground.

Like the trooper he was, he stood up and attempted another few steps. He was able to make it three steps more before he fell again. He finally got tired of it and crawled the rest of the way to Edward.

"Good job, buddy!" Edward grinned, kissing his head.

"He walked!" I cheered, happily.

"He did"

"This is one of the best days I've ever had," I said, truthfully. My son had taken his first steps and I was moving in with the guy of my dreams. Could this day get any better? "I love you, baby!" I kissed Masen's nose, causing him to giggle.

"Say 'I love you, mama',"

"Mama," Masen squealed, reaching for me. I pulled him into my arms and kissed him.

My son had taken his first steps!

I was so happy but I was also a little sad. He was growing up to fast for my liking. I mean, in three months he'd be a year old.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, rubbing my back.

"Nothing." Crap, I was crying. "I just…he's growing up so fast. He'll be a year old in three months. Three months!"

"Everyone grows up," Edward said, kissing my temple.

"I know, I know," I sighed. "That doesn't mean I have to like it." Edward chuckled.

"No it doesn't," he agreed.

We went through the rest of the house quickly after that.

There was another bedroom right across from Masen's, the guest bedroom. Kate's bedroom furniture was already situated in there. A second bathroom was located at the end of the hall.

The front room was next to the kitchen but we seemed to have skipped over that, and a small laundry room connected the garage to the main house.

I had never pictured myself living in a house like this. It was still surreal. Maybe this was a dream but if it was, I didn't want to wake up.

"Can we move now?" I asked once we had finished the tour. "I don't want to wait,"

"This weekend," Edward said, smiling. "If you're up for it,"

"I most certainly am," I smiled. "I'm off Friday, Saturday, and Sunday this weekend and since I don't have to take much, it should be quick and easy."

"I have off tomorrow and Friday." Edward said, nodding.

"We're really doing this?"

"Yep," I grinned. "Hard to believe?" he asked

"Yes," I said. "I wouldn't have pictured myself here just a couple months ago." I said, seriously. "I honestly hadn't pictured a guy in my life at all. I mean, who would want a girl with a kid?"

"I do." he said, kissing my nose.

"You're a rarity," I laughed. "You've helped me deal with all of my problems these last few months and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you either."

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe." I brushed my lips across his and sighed contently.

**Thursday**

"A little birdy told me that you were moving in with Edward," Vanessa said as we sat down for lunch. "Is this true?"

"It is."

"And why wasn't I the first to know?" she asked, pouting.

"I just found out last night," I laughed. "I was planning to tell you but Irina, the little bird you were talking about, was the first person I saw."

"I'll let it slide this time," she said.

"Gee, thanks." I laughed.

"So, when is this happening?"

"Tomorrow," I said

"Tomorrow?" she asked, surprised. "You found a place that fast."

"I didn't, Edward did." I said. "He's owns a house near his mom's place."

"He's a homeowner?" she asked. "Then why was he living in the apartments."

"It needed a lot of work." I said, shrugging.

"What does it look like now?"

"Are you off tomorrow?" I asked

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Than you can see it tomorrow," I smiled. "It's too good to describe."

"I'm excited." She said, bouncing in her seat.

"Me too," who knew that just five months after moving to Arizona, I'd be living with the guy of my dreams? I definitely didn't.

"How do you feel about all this?" she wondered, seriously. "The moving, the relationship…"

"I love it," I said, smiling. "I love Edward."

"No regrets?"

"None," I promised

"Good," she hugged me. "As your best friend, I'm entitled to ask these things when I feel like you're taking big steps."

"I know," I laughed, hugging her back. "And thank you."

"No problem," she giggled.

"Do you want to hear something amazing? Even more amazing them Edward and I moving in with each other,"

"You're getting married?"

"Um, no," I laughed. "It's a little too soon for that, don't you think?"

"Four months?" she shook her head. "Nah, it all depends on how you feel."

"It's too soon." I said. "Back on topic, Masen took his first steps!"

"He did?" I nodded, pulling out my phone. I had been showing everyone today. Even a few of my teachers were interested in seeing my little man tottering around.

"Watch,"

"Isabella," I looked up, my smile faltering. "Hey, how are you?" Tanya Denali asked, smiling down at me.

Oh, boy

"I'm fine, Tanya," I sighed. "How about you?"

"I'm great," she grumbled. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Go ahead,"

"Alone," she said, staring at Nessa.

"Sure," I stood up.

"Bella, are you sure?" Nessa asked. "She's a little…crazy, if you know what I mean."

"I'll be fine," I laughed. "What's the worst she can do? Talk me to death?"

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be right back,"

"Walk with me," Tanya said as she started heading toward the parking lot.

"So, what do you need?" I asked.

"I wanted to warn you,"

"Warn me?" I asked

"Yeah, I know girls like you like warnings about their boyfriend's departure." She said, nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?" I asked, frowning.

"Edward is mine, Isabella," she glared at me. "He will be back with me, soon."

"Tanya, give it a rest," I laughed. "He doesn't want you."

"That's what you think."

"You've been broken up for four months now." I reminded her. "I think that means its over for good."

"We're always on an off," she said, dismissively. "The longest break we took was a year, so I'm not worried. He finds a rebound girl, keeps them around for a few months, and then chucks them for me. Its how it works," she smiled. "I'm just being nice and giving you a heads up."

"I don't know how many girls you've fooled before me, but it's not working." I glared. "I love Edward, He loves me…"

"Oh, please," she snorted. "What could you possibly offer him? A lifetime of drama?"

"A lifetime of love, is more like it."

"I loved him, I still do," she growled. "You can offer him nothing you stupid piece of trash. Do us both a favor and dump him while you can. Keep some dignity," she turned, about to leave.

"Tell me something," she turned to look at me. "Does he ever move in with any of his rebounds?"

"No, why would he?"

"Oh, well I guess I'm more than a rebound them," I smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" I asked. "Edward asked me to move in with him,"

"Right," she laughed. "You're funny,"

"She isn't lying," I heard from behind me

"You're moving in with her?"

"I love her," Edward said, wrapping an arm around me. "So, yes I am."

"Did she get knocked up again? Is that why you're living with her?"

"No," Edward laughed. "I love her, Tanya."

"What about me?" she asked

"You should move on,"

"But I love you,"

"If you truly loved me, you'd let me go," Edward said, shrugging. "But I think we both know that you don't. You wouldn't have cheated if you had,"

"But…"

"Goodbye, Tanya," Edward pulled me close as we walked back toward the fast food joint. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine," I promised. "You're hard to let go, I get that."

"Yeah," he laughed "But she shouldn't have ambushed you like that. Whatever she said, know it's not true,"

"I know, Edward," I threw my arms around his neck. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked

"Lunch break," he smiled.

**Friday**

"Masen, stay here,"

"Noo, Noo,"

"Masen, I'm going to put you in the playpen." I warned

"Nooo,"

"Masen Emmett Swan, get your cute butt back here." He dashed out the door and I quickly followed him. I caught him just before he reached the stairs. "You could've gotten hurt," I scolded, carrying him back into my place, well my dad's place.

"No, Mama, No," He whined as I placed him in the playpen

"Yes," I said, kissing his forehead. "Mommy needs to pack up this stuff so that we can move, okay?" He pouted

"Mama,"

"Only for a little while," I promised

Today was the day.

Masen and I were moving in with Edward. I stayed up late last night and packed up what little we were taking. Everything in Masen's room was going with us, my clothes were going, and all my baking things were coming with.

That wasn't much.

Edward's place had gotten cleaned out yesterday. Jake, Mike, and Jasper helped him move all his furniture plus pick up a few other pieces from Esme's storage.

Edward stayed over there last night with Masen. They came over early this morning with Jasper, Jackson, and Alice.

Getting everything in the truck was easy, at least it was for the guys. Jackson and Masen were running around hiding things. Jackson went down for a night twenty minutes ago while Masen put up a fight until I let him stay up a little longer.

"Mama!" Masen squealed as I went to pack up the monkey Edward had gotten him. "Mama!"

"Sorry," He loved that bear. He probably wouldn't notice if that was the only toy that he owned.

"What else goes?" Alice asked, setting a box of Bathroom stuff on the table.

"All the stuff in that cabinet," I pointed to one of the top cabinets. "And all the stuff in this drawer," she nodded.

It didn't take us to much longer to pack up my stuff. Jasper and Edward got Masen's things downstairs and into the U-haul in thirty minutes. It took another ten to get all my clothes, toiletries, and baking stuff down.

After that, we were off to my new home.

"How do you like this place?" Alice asked as we arrived at Edward's, my, new house.

"I love it,"

"Edward spent so much time on this place," she smiled. "It was his baby up until you and Masen got here." I blushed.

"He's amazing at what he does," I said.

"I agree," Alice said. "Jasper offered him a spot at Whitlock Architecture so that once he graduates he has a job."

"That's awesome," I said. "Is Edward taking it?"

"I think so," she said. "You'll have to ask him. He changes his mind all the time,"

I nodded, "I will,"

It didn't take us long to unpack the truck. Jasper and Edward had a competition to see who could carry more boxes, which sped things up. Alice and I helped but carried one at a time. Masen was passed out on the couch but Jackson was up and running around.

I was thankful that Edward baby proofed the house because Jackson liked to play with the outlets.

"Jackson," Alice scolded when he unplugged a lamp. "No," He gave her a puppy dog pout as she planted a box in front of the outlet. "Don't give me that look,"

"Ma," He held his arms out to her and Alice scooped him up. He nestled his face in her neck and started playing with her hair.

"He knows how to win you over," I teased

"Jasper's fault," Alice sighed.

"Does your Daddy like teaching you his tricks?" I asked, tickling Jackson's stomach.

Jackson giggled

"Okay, that's all of it," Jasper announced, happily.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

It had taken less than two hours to get everything from the truck into the house. It wasn't organized but I had a feeling it wouldn't take me that long.

"Yep," Edward nodded, sinking onto the couch next Masen.

"Wow," I smiled. "Thanks,"

"No problem,"

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner? I'm sure I could whip something up quickly,"

"Nah, we have to go get the girls from Esme's," Alice said. "But how about this weekend? I'm dying to taste more of your food,"

"Deal," I said.

"Great," Alice beamed. "What time should we come? What should I bring?"

"About five," I said. "And don't worry about anything. I've got it,"

"Saturday at Five, it is," Alice nodded. "We'll see you. Have a great night," She winked at me

"You too," I laughed.

After Alice and Jasper left, Edward and I got busy on Masen's room. Since we didn't bother taking apart Masen's crib or changing table, we just placed them in there. I did have to put his bedding back on but that was easy.

Once we were done, we placed Masen in his bed.

"Welcome Home," Edward grinned, pulling me into our bedroom.

"This is so weird," I laughed.

"In a good way, I hope,"

"Yes,' I promised. "I'm just…I never thought this would happen. If you hadn't notice, I was sort of anti-boys when I moved out here. And now look at me, living with the man I fell in love with and our baby,"

"It's been a crazy few months, huh?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"You want to know the best part about these last few months have been for me?"

"Sure," I said

"Being with you,"

"Aw," I laughed, wrapping my arms around him. "I love you too, ya cheese ball," I fisted my hands in his arm and pulled him down for a kiss.

It started out slow but quickly got heated

"How do you feel about christening our new room?"

"I'd love to," I giggled.

"You're so beautiful, love," He whispered, setting me on our bed. I blushed "May I?" he asked, gripping the bottom of my tank top in his hands.

"Yes," He pulled it over my head. He didn't bother asking as he unsnapped my bra, allowing my breast to be revealed to his hungry eyes.

"Lay back," I dropped back onto the bed. Edward unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off me, groaning when he realized I had gone sans panties today.

"Your still dressed," I pouted

He smiled and quickly shed his clothes as well. "Better?"

"Much," I nodded

Edward moved to stand between my legs. I quickly wrapped my legs around him and pulled him close. The head of his hard cock touched my wet sex causing us both to moan.

"I need you," He said, dragging the head of his cock up and down my folds.

"Take me," I begged

Without any more hesitation, he roughly thrust himself into me.

"Oh," I moaned, throwing my head back.

"I love being inside you," He rasped into my ear as he started his hard thrusts. "You're so tight, my love," He pulled out only to slam back in. "So wet," Another hard thrust. "You're all mine,"

"Yours," I moaned

"Fuck, we look so good together," he groaned. "Look at us baby." I lifted my head to see where we were joined. My eyes nearly crossing at the pleasure it brought me to see him moving in and out of me. "Don't we?"

"Yes, we look so good," I moaned.

"Touch yourself," My hand left my breast and moved down to my swollen clit.

"I'm…I…"

"That's it," He growled, "Come for me, baby,"

"Yes," I saw stars as he continued to pound into my quivering body. "Fuck," Each time with Edward got better and better. I was sure that one of these days, I'd pass out from the amount of pleasure I was receiving.

"Bella," he ground out as he released inside me. "Fuck," He collapsed on my chest, both of us breathing heavily.

"I love you," I smiled, kissing his neck.

"I love you too, baby,"

* * *

><p><strong>They moved in with each other! Yay! We had a little Tanya drama but no James. I wonder why that is? Anyway, I'll try to get you an update next week, or possibly sooner.<strong>

**Leave me some love!**


	20. Christmas

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, Alerts, and favorites! I'm glad your liking this story. Outfits, Banner's, My Facebook account, and other goodies are linked on my page. Oh, And for those of you wondering what E& B's house look like, I have a link! So check it out**

**Chapter not beta'd, neither are the previous Chaps.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Swan<strong>

"Night, Baby," I brushed Masen's blonde curls away from his face before placing a kiss on his forehead. "I love you,"

I grabbed the baby monitor, turning it on, before I headed out to the front room where Edward was trying to wrap up the presents we had bought for Masen.

We've lived together three weeks now and things were good. Last week we finally managed to unpack everything. Our house looked…well, it looked like a house now and not just rooms filled with boxes.

We had also put up a Christmas tree last week. Masen tried to help but he was more interested in taking things off it rather then putting them on.

In the end, he loved the tree. The bright lights held his attention and he could sit there, or stand, for literally hours just staring at it. Of course, sometimes he'd try to pick at them and so Edward and I have kept a close eye on him so that he wouldn't accidently pull the tree down on top of himself.

Now that he's walking around, and of course running, keeping an eye on him is extra work. You can't take your eye off him for a second or else he'll run and get into something he's not suppose to.

Sitting still wasn't something he liked to do so it was a hassle trying to get him to sit in his high chair to eat or even get in his car seat when it's time to go somewhere.

I've also noticed that he hates being away from Edward or myself. I know that he loves Esme, he loves all the Cullen's, but when I try to drop him off, or Edward tries, he starts to cry.

I'll set him down next to Jackson and Conner and make my way back to the door and suddenly he's up, holding his arms toward me and crying.

It broke my heart the first time it happened. I wasn't sure what was going on but Esme told me that once babies start walking they get even more attached to their parents.

He's doing a little better now. If someone's holding him while I leave, he'll be fine. He'll even smile at me.

Work and School have also been good, well as good as those things can be. I've been working double shifts since it was a holiday, December and January were the busiest months in Wal-Mart. School was out for break until January 9th which meant I got to spent tons of time with my boys, well when I wasn't working of course.

Another good thing, hell a great thing, was that James had finally signed away his rights. I had an issue with him the week before last. He wasn't happy that he still had to pay child support. His parents talked to him for me and the next day, he signed the paperwork.

I wasn't sure what they said to him, I was going to try to find out in the morning when they came over for Christmas brunch, but I was glad that whatever it was snapped some sense into him.

"Love?" I looked up at Edward.

"Hey," I smiled. "How's it going?" I wondered

It was Masen's very first Christmas tomorrow. I've been excited about it for the the whole month and had allowed myself to go overboard and buy him anything that I thought he'd like.

Living in a house that I didn't have to pay rent on was definitely a plus. I probably wouldn't have been able to afford a lot had I still been living in my apartment.

"Eh," he shrugged. "I'm not good at wrapping anything." He held up a crumpled ball of wrapping paper.

I laughed, "I can see that."

He ran a hand through his hair, "Kate was always the wrapper, I was the buyer."

I took a seat beside him on the floor and grabbed the present he had wrapped.

"You know those boxes are for the clothes, right?" I unwrapped the present Edward had…attempted…to wrap. One of the new outfits I bought Masen fell out into a crumpled heap.

He blushed, "I figured that,"

"Sure you did," I laughed. "Let me show you how it's done, Cullen," I said, nudging him. I grabbed one of the boxes and folded the outfit neatly in it before wrapping it up quickly.

"Wow," Edward said, surprised. "You're fast."

"My mom taught me," I said, grabbing another box. "Every year, we'd buy a bunch of clothes and wrap them up and take them down to the homeless shelter in Port Angeles."

"That was nice of you,"

"Yeah, it was fun." I said. "It was something that my mom and I just did. Emmett was never interested and Dad was always working. So we'd spend the day giving back. We'd hand out presents, help serve dinner, and hang out with them for a while." I sighed. "When I turned fifteen, my mom no longer wanted to go. I wasn't sure why but I didn't dwell on it because I met…James."

"Maybe that's why,"

"Probably," I sighed. "She use to hate him which is why I can't understand why the hell she went to him for 'help'"

"It's over now," Edward said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Yeah, I know," I looked down. "It's just…this is my first Christmas without her. I'm bound to be a little…emotional," I sighed. "Just ignore me."

"Never," he said, kissing my temple. "It's completely understandable for you to be sad."

"I'm happy too," I said. "It's Masen's first Christmas!" I added, cheerfully. I didn't want to dwell on what my mom, and James, had done to me. It was Christmas and I was going to enjoy it with my boyfriend and my baby.

"It is," Edward chuckled.

"Do you think we got him too much?" I asked

"Nah," Edward shook his head. "You said it yourself, it's his first Christmas."

"He'll probably be more interested in the paper than the actual presents,"

"We could've gotten him a bunch of wrapping paper but where's the fun in that?" Edward asked

I laughed, "I guess your right,"

"I always am," he said, smugly.

"You're so full of yourself."

"That's why you love me," he teased

I grinned, "Its part of the reason."

We spent the rest of our night, well most of it, wrapping up Masen's gifts. Once we were finished with that, Edward and I kicked back on the couch with a bowel of popcorn and some hot chocolate.

"What's your favorite Christmas memory?" Edward asked, suddenly.

"My favorite Christmas memory?" he nodded. "Hmm…" I smiled. "I remember this one time, Emmett woke me up because he wanted to play outside before our parents got up. I got dressed quickly and raced down the stairs with him. When I opened, the front door a piece of red velvet fell to the floor. Emmett was so shocked, he was like 'Santa ripped his pants'." Edward laughed. "I thought it was amazing and tried to take it to school when class resumed but it mysteriously vanished from my backpack. My dad said that Mrs. Claus came back to get it so that she could fix Santa's suit."

"That blows my favorite memory out of the water," Edward laughed.

"What's your favorite?" I asked

"My parents took Alice and I to New York for Christmas one year," he started. "We own a home down there and so we had a front yard. My dad wouldn't let us play in the front at all and I found that weird but he said that because we didn't have a chimney Santa had to park on the front lawn."

"Really?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Anyway, on Christmas Eve Alice and I got to sprinkle reindeer feed on the lawn. I guess my mom mixed glitter and oatmeal together to make Alice and I think it was special." I smiled. "We sprinkled it on the lawn and went to bed. When we woke up the next morning, there were hoof prints and sled tracks."

"You were wrong about my story being awesome, I love yours!"

Edward smiled, "What's your favorite Christmas movie?"

"The Grinch stole Christmas!" I announced, happily. "That's a classic."

We continued like that most of the night. I asked him questions and he asked me questions.

-GS-

"I think Momma's waking up," I heard Edward say

"Mama," Masen giggled, bouncing. "Mama!"

"Good Morning," I yawned, sleepily.

"Mama!" he crawled over to me and laid his head on my chest.

"Aw, I love you too, baby," I sat up but kept Masen cradled in my arms. "What time is it?" I asked with a yawn.

"Eight,"

I nodded, I had less than thirty minutes until Charlotte, Peter, and my dad would arrive for Christmas Brunch. That was plenty of time, if I got up and got busy now.

"I have to get busy on breakfast," I said

"Okay," Edward nodded. "If you need anything, just yell." Edward flipped the TV onto cartoons. "Wanna watch cartoons with Daddy?" Edward asked holding his arms out toward Masen.

Masen crawled to Edward and settled back into the pillow, his eyes glued to the colorful pictures on the screen.

"Right," I laughed, leaning over to kiss Edward. "Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas, Love,"

"In about twenty minutes, give him a bath." I said. "He smells weird,"

"Does he?" Edward sniffed him. "Wow, yeah, I didn't notice that." he said, wrinkling his nose. "I just changed you, what happened?"

Masen just laughed

"I'll give him a bath now," Edward scooped him up and followed me out of our bedroom.

"Thank you," I said as I continued on to the kitchen.

"No problem." Edward called back.

I quickly got to work on the food. Eggs, bacon, French toast, hash browns, and waffles were what I was planning to make this morning. I also needed to get started on the pies I was bringing to Esme's for desert tonight. I had finished one late last night, an Apple pie, but I still needed to make the pumpkin.

First things first though. I pulled the ingredients that I would need out and then got started.

It was my first Christmas in Arizona, my first Christmas with Masen, and My first Christmas without my mother and of course Emmett and Rose.

Emmett wanted to come down but they couldn't because of a snowstorm in Chicago and the girls were sick. They had caught the flu from someone at school and Rose said it wasn't smart to travel with them and risk getting everyone sick.

I agreed, because I didn't want Masen sick again, but it still sucked. They did make a promise to come down for Masen's first birthday, though. It was still three months away but at least we'd get to see them.

"Mama, Mama!" I heard Masen shout as he ran down the hallway. "Mama!"

"Masen!" I shouted back. He rounded the corner but instead of coming to me he ran toward the back door, butt naked. "Where are your clothes?" I demanded.

"Come here, ya little monster," Edward approached Masen with the towel but Masen was smart and quickly ran the other way.

"He's going to pee on something," I said between laughs. "Catch him,"

"I'm trying," Edward said, running after him.

"Try harder," I laughed.

"Gotcha!" Masen giggled loudly as Edward carried him back into the kitchen, wrapped up in a towel. "I set him down for one second to fill the tub and he quickly made a break for it."

"Babies like running around naked," I laughed. "Actually, men in general like running around naked."

Edward snorted, "Not really,"

"I was kidding," I said, rolling my eyes. "Go get him in the bath before he decides to pee on my counter,"

"Yes, Ma'am," Edward pulled Masen off the counter and headed back to the bathroom.

I finished the French toast in no time and place them in the oven to keep warm.

I glanced at the clock and noticed I had ten minutes until everyone arrived and I still had to get dressed and finish breakfast.

I pulled some potatoes out and started to chop them up. After that, I placed bacon in a different pan. I wiped my hands on a dishtowel and sprinted to my bedroom to get dressed.

I threw on a pair of jeans, a brown and white dress shirt, and a pair of trusty converse. I brushed through my hair as quick as possible and then jogged back to the kitchen to flip the bacon and check on the hash browns.

A few seconds later, Masen came running into the kitchen. This time fully dressed. He wore a white onesie with the words 'Baby's first Christmas' printed in red and green, his pants were red and white stripped. He looked so adorable.

Just like he always did

"I have to jump in the shower," Edward said, grimacing. "He decided to pee on me again,"

I laughed, "I told you to be quick."

"I forgot," he pouted.

"Go shower," I said, placing the last of the bacon on a plate and then carrying it over to the table. I did the same with the hash browns.

"Will do," he whipped his t-shirt off and headed into the bathroom to shower.

"Masen? Where are you?" I found him in the living room, rearranging the presents. "What are you doing, love?"

He picked up a present and carried it over to me.

"Is this mine?" I asked. "It says to Masen from Santa. It's for you!" he grabbed it and ran it back over to the tree.

_Knock, Knock_

"I wonder who that is." Masen charged to the front door and tried to grab the handle. "I'll get it," I moved him out of the way and opened up the door.

"Merry Christmas," My dad said, cheerfully.

"Its grandpa," Masen smiled around his pacifier and held his arms up for my Dad.

"Merry Christmas, Dad," I smiled as he lifted Masen up. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Dad smiled. "How about you?"

"I'm doing great!" I said, beaming.

"Can you got to your momma real quick?" Dad asked Masen "I have to get your present in the house."

I glanced behind him a noticed a rather large box wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

"Wow, what did you get him?" I asked. "A horse?"

"It's a surprise," Dad chuckled as he handed Masen back to me.

"A big one," I noted, moving out of the way. "You are so spoiled," I said, tickling Masen's stomach.

My dad carried his present into the front room and set it by the tree. Masen, as soon as he was set down, went to investigate it. After a few times of picking at the paper, he started trying to push it around.

"Where's Edward?"

"Shower," I laughed. "Masen peed on him." Dad laughed. "Can you watch him for me? I have to finish breakfast."

"Sure," He shrugged off his coat before grabbing Masen and plopping down on the couch.

I headed back to the kitchen and got to work. I made both the scrambled eggs and Waffles at the same time. I had just finished with that when there was another knock on the door.

Edward, or at least I'm assuming it was him, answered the door.

I was a little weird about how things would be between Edward, Charlotte, and Peter. This would be the first time they've spent time with Masen while Edward was around.

I knew that they understood that James and I would never happen, and I'm sure they're glad about that, but it was still bound to be weird.

"Merry Christmas!" I heard Charlotte say. "Oh, look at how big you are!"

"Good Morning, Bella," Peter said, poking his head into the kitchen. "Smells great,"

"Thanks," I said. "It'll be ready any soon,"

He nodded, "Do you need any help?"

"Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Peter asked

"Nope, I've got it all covered," I said. "Go socialize."

Peter laughed, "Will do."

It wasn't long after that when I finished making breakfast. After placing everything on the table, I announced that it was time to eat.

Charlotte was the first in the dinning room, Masen in her arms, followed by Peter, my dad, and Edward.

"Wow, this looks amazing," she said, passing Masen to me.

"Thank you." I placed Masen in his high chair before taking the seat next to him.

Breakfast was uneventful and a lot less awkward than I had originally thought it would be. Peter and Charlotte seemed to like Edward a hell of a lot more than they did their own son, which I found funny and good.

If they wanted to be an active part of Masen's life, they should at least get along with Edward, as he'd be around for the rest of Masen's life.

My dad seemed to relax around them, too. I knew that he was a little wary of them in the beginning, we all were, but he's finally warming up to them again.

Yeah, again. Unlike my mother, he had no problem with Charlotte and Peter, or even James for that matter. I mean, he didn't really like James but he saw that I did so he tried to like him. But Peter and my dad were close, very close.

Even though my dad no longer lives in Washington, I'm glad that they can be friends again.

After we finished breakfast, and had piled all the dishes on the island in the kitchen, it was time for Masen to open up his presents.

I was excited, probably a lot more than Masen actually was.

"Ready to open up your presents?" I asked as I sat next to the tree. I grabbed one of the smaller gifts and placed it in his hands. He looked at it and then back at me. "Here let me help," I ripped the paper up a bit and handed it back to him.

He ripped it up with a giggle, not even bothering to look at his present before he dove for another one.

"See, we should've just gotten him wrapping paper," Edward laughed as he videotaped Masen.

I nodded, laughing.

Masen wondered over to the present my dad had brought for him and started tearing off the paper.

"What is it, baby?" I looked at the box. "You got him a car?" I asked, looking at my dad.

"Yep," he said, smiling.

"He's hard enough to catch on foot," I whined.

Dad chuckled, "I'm sure that's slower than he is on foot."

"You better hope so," I warned, playfully.

Masen opened the rest of his gifts in no time. A few of the toys that he got caught his attention and he refused to open anything else until we opened it up.

So, I did.

Charlotte and Peter had gotten a toy guitar for him that lit up and made sounds. He ran around playing with it and smiling before I was finally able to get him to open up the last of his gifts.

Once he was done with his gifts, my dad had to leave. He had to work today. I was sad about it but at least he was able to spend the morning with Masen and I.

Charlotte and Peter left not long after he did.

"Thank you for coming," I said to Charlotte as she handed Masen back to me.

"Thank you for allowing us," she said, smiling sadly. "We really appreciate it."

"No problem," I said.

"We'll see you soon," Peter said, pulling me in for a hug. "Make sure to call if you need anything."

"Okay, see you soon," Peter wrapped his arm around Charlotte and walked back to their rental car. "Bye, Bye," I lifted Masen's hand and made him wave at them as they drove away. "Why don't you and Daddy go play with your presents while I clean up?" I said, setting Masen down.

"Dada," he yelled running back to the front room. "Dada!"

"Masen!" Edward laughed

I headed into the kitchen and started to load the dishes in the dishwasher. Having a dishwasher was definitely a plus. It meant things got clean faster.

Once I had finished loading up the dishwasher, and washing down the counter, I got started on the pies that I was making for Christmas Dinner.

"Hey, Edward," I called as I got my ingredients out.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"What time does your mom want us over?" I asked, curiously.

"Whenever," he said. "Alice and the others are already over there."

"Have you talked to them already?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "Chloe wanted to know when we were coming over so that she could open up presents."

"Why don't you take Masen over?" I suggested. "I'll be an hour or two at the most."

"You sure?" he asked, coming into the kitchen. "I can wait for you."

"No, go ahead." I said. "I don't want a bunch of kids cranky because we didn't get there soon enough,"

"Okay," he laughed. "Just call if you need anything."

"I will," He leaned down and peaked me on the lips. "I love you,"

Edward grinned, "I love you too."

"And I love you too, little man." I gave Masen a kiss. "Make sure you behave for grandma Esme, okay?"

He gave me a smile, drool dripping out of his mouth.

"How attractive," I laughed, wiping his mouth with a paper towel.

"Say Bye, Momma" Edward said. "We'll see you soon,"

"Bye!" I blew him a kiss

Edward gathered up Masen's diaper bag, and the presents we had gotten for everyone, before leaving in his Volvo.

I dug my I-pod out of my purse and placed it on the portable speakers so that I could listen to music while baking.

_Knock, Knock_

"One second!" I called to whoever was banging on the door. I placed the pumpkin pies in the oven before running to get the door.

I wasn't sure whom I was expecting but I definitely wasn't expecting my mother.

"B-Bella," she slurred, leaning against the doorframe. "I…wanna see him."

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. "And why are you drunk?" I took the beer bottle from her hand. "Are you driving?" I peeked over her shoulder and saw a minivan. "You're driving! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're a bitch!" she glared. "I can…do whatever I want."

"You're going to kill yourself, or someone else," I said. "I'll call you a cab, okay?"

"Fuck that!" she growled. "I want to see my baby."

I sighed, "_My_ son isn't here."

"Yes, he is!"

"No, he's not," I said. "Edward took him to a friend's house."

"Why is that…boy…" she sneered. "Taking my baby boy anywhere? He could hurt him." she spat "Does he even know how to take care of a child? Or is he like you?"

"He's an amazing father," I said. "He loves Masen with all that he is."

"Love doesn't always protect a child," she said. "You're an example of that. I loved you…with everything I was and you…look how you turned out. A young whore of a mother,"

"Stay here, mom," there was no use arguing with her. "I'll call you a cab." She shoved the door open and stormed into the house.

"Masen? Masen, come here baby,"

"Mom!" I grabbed her arm. "Knock it off!"

"Where are you, Masen?"

"Just stop," I growled.

"I want to see him," She cried. "Please!"

"No," I said, grabbing my cell phone.

"Why?"

"You're drunk," I said. "And you've already hurt us enough, don't you think?"

"I never hurt him," she disagreed.

"By bringing James into his life, you hurt him. By trying to take him away from me, you're hurting him," I said. "And by acting like this, you're hurting him."

"No, I'm not," she whispered.

"I'm going to call you a cab, okay?" I said. "When you sober up, get a flight back to Washington."

"No," she turned and headed toward the door.

"Mom! You aren't driving," I yanked on her arm. "You're drunk."

"Get your hands off me!" she screamed

"Think about what your doing!" I said. "You'll kill yourself or others if you get in that car like this. Just wait for a cab, okay?"

"Go fuck yourself, Isabella," she yanked her arm free. Before I could do anything else, she got in the car.

"Mom, stop!" she started her car and drove away.

"Shit," I rushed back into the house, all the while dialing my dad's number. I turned the oven off before grabbing my car keys and rushing back out to my car.

"What's up, Bells?"

"Moms here," I said as I backed out of the driveway. "And she's drunk,"

"She's at your house?" he asked, shocked.

"No, not anymore," I said. "She got mad and drove away. Dad, she's wasted and she's driving!"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know," I said. She had a five-minute head start. I wasn't able to catch up to her. I didn't know which way she went. "Damn it!"

"I'll call her," he said.

"Call me back if you reach her okay?" I asked

"Okay,"

I hung up the phone and did a quick u-turn so that I could return home.

I should've known something like this would happen. These last few weeks have been too good for something not to go wrong eventually.

Now, my mom was out there somewhere. Risking not only her life but also the lives of others. If something were to happen to her, or anyone else for that matter, I'd blame myself.

When I got home, I turned the oven back on and tried to busy myself. I folded laundry but that didn't really distract me from anything. I was able to watch my phone while also folding.

After an hour, I debated on calling my dad back but I knew that if he was talking to her, he wouldn't pick up.

When the final pies was done, I packed it up and decided to drop them off at Esme's. I wasn't going to be good company right now so I didn't want to stay. I'd come back home and await my dad's call.

I had just turned onto Esme's street when my phone started ringing. I quickly snatched it out of the console and turned it on.

"Dad?"

"No," Mom grumbled

"Mom, where are you?" I asked as I parked in front of Esme's house. "I'm worried,"

"You don't care about me," she spat

"Yes, I do," I said.

"You hate me,"

"I don't hate you," I sighed. "You're my mother, I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Well to bad," she cried.

"What do you mean 'to bad?" I asked

"This is the last time you'll hear from me," she whispered. "I'm going to…I…Just don't worry about me. I won't be bothering you anymore,"

"Mom, what do you mean?"

She hung up

"Mom? Mom?" I dialed her number again but there was no answer. "Damn it,"

What was she going to do? The way she had said that she wasn't going to bother me anymore made it sound like…like she would hurt herself.

She's not that stupid.

Is she?

I quickly called my Dad

"I talked to her," he said. "She won't…"

"I think she's going to hurt herself." I whispered.

"What?"

"Something she said…it makes it seem like…" I trailed off, hoping that I was wrong.

"What did she say?" Dad demanded

"She said, I won't bother you anymore, I'm going to…" She can't hurt herself. I know that she's been a bitch these last few months but I didn't want any harm to come to her.

"Going to what?"

"She didn't say." I said. "I'm worried, Dad. If she did something to herself…that'd be my fault."

"No! It won't," he said, quickly. "Just…let me call her. Maybe I can talk her into telling me where she is."

"Okay," I sighed. "Call me back if you get the address."

"Will do," He promised.

I hung up and took a few deep breaths to calm myself. Once I had calmed down, I grabbed the box of deserts I made and climbed out of the car.

I let myself into the house, forcing a smile.

"Hey, Aunt Bella!" Sophia ran toward me, wrapping her arms around my legs. "Merry Christmas! Do you like my dress? Santa got it for me!"

"You look gorgeous," I said.

"Thank you," she giggled.

"Merry Christmas," I said to Carlisle and Jasper, whom were lounging on the couch watching TV.

"Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas, Bella!" Esme said as I entered the kitchen. "Ooh, what did you make?"

"Pumpkin Pie and Apple pie," I said, setting the box on the counter.

"They smell delightful," Kate said, smiling.

"Thank you."

"You okay?" Alice asked, cocking her head to the side.

I sighed, "Uh…no, not really."

"What's going on?" Esme asked

"A lot," I said, cryptically. "I can't stay. I have something that I need to take care of and I'm not going to be much fun."

"Now, I'm really worried," Angela said. "What happened?"

I bit my lip before sighing, "My mom's in town." I explained. "And she's drunk, driving around somewhere out there, hoping to kill herself."

"Oh,"

"Yeah," I sniffled "I have to find her before she does something stupid, well stupider than drunk driving."

"Do you know where she's staying?" Angela asked

"No, she won't tell me."

"Mama! Mama!" Masen came running out of the playroom, a large grin on his face. Edward came out a few seconds later. "Mama" I picked Masen up

"Hi, buddy," I whispered, kissing the top of his head.

"Everything, okay?" Edward asked, frowning.

"No." I whispered

"What's going on?"

"My mom's in town." I said.

"She was at the house," he guessed.

I nodded, "She wants to see Masen."

"What did you tell her?"

"No," I sighed. "She flipped out and stormed off. Did I mention she was drunk? Yeah, she's out there somewhere drunk out of her mind behind the wheel."

"Shit."

"My thoughts exactly," I mumbled

"Have you talked to her since she stormed off?" Alice asked

"Yeah, she begged me to see Masen one last time."

"And when you said no, she said she was going to hurt herself?" Alice asked

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Your mother is dramatic," Kate said. "And crazy,"

"Understatement of the century," I grumbled. "I should go. My dad's trying to find out where she is and…I should help. It's my fault that she's like this in the first place."

"No it's not," I passed Masen to Edward.

"I wish I could believe that," I said, smiling sadly. "Merry Christmas," I turned and headed out of the house. I had barely made it to my car when my phone started ringing. "Mom?"

"Yes,"

"Tell me where you are," I begged. "Please."

"Will you let me see Masen?" she questioned

"Yes," I lied. "Just tell me where you are."

There was a pause and then she sighed, "I'm at the mall."

"Which Mall?" I asked

"Um…superstition springs?" she didn't sound so sure of herself. "I honestly don't know…how I got…here. I was trying to find my hotel but…I don't know where it is."

"Just hang on, okay?"

"You're bringing him, right?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm bringing him."

"Thank you, Thank you," I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'll see you when you get here." I said. "Don't move."

"I won't," she promised before hanging up.

"Bella! Wait," Edward jogged out the front door toward me.

"I know where she is," I said. "I have to go get her."

"I'm coming,"

"Edward," I sighed. "I don't want to ruin your Christmas too,"

"You won't," he said.

"Fine," I relented. "Let's go," I climbed into the car and dialed my dad's number.

"I don't know where she is," Dad said, worried.

"I do," I said

"Where is she?"

"Superstition mall," I said

"I can't remember where that is," Dad groaned.

"Hold on," I passed the phone to Edward. "Can you give him directions to the mall?"

"Yeah, sure," he placed the phone at his ear. "Charlie?"

While Edward gave my dad directions, I carefully drove toward the mall. I prayed that she would fulfill her promise and not go anywhere.

"You're mom's calling in," Edward said when we were halfway to the mall.

I grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Where are you?" she demanded.

"We're on our way," I said. "Where are you?"

"I'm still there." She promised.

"Where exactly are you? Are you inside or outside?"

"I'm outside," she said. "Next to the Mexican restaurant,"

"Alright," I said. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay"

I hung up with a sigh, "I'm sorry." I said to Edward

"Don't be." He said, grabbing my hand. "It's not your fault your mom's bat shit crazy,"

"No but it's my fault that she's even here, acting like this."

"Again, it's her fault," he disagreed. "You didn't do anything but protect Masen from her."

I sighed and pulled into the parking lot.

I saw her rental car and as I got closer, I noticed her sitting on the hood waiting.

She would no doubt be pissed when she found out I didn't have Masen and try to storm off. The best thing I could do was get the keys from her.

"Stay here," I said to Edward. "And call an ambulance," I added after a second thought.

"You sure?"

"Yes," I nodded, climbing out of the car. My mom slid off the hood and approached me, I could see the keys still on the hood next to a pack cigarettes.

When did she start smoking?

"Where is he?" she asked

"I didn't bring him," I said

"Why?"

"He can't be around you when you're like this," I explained, softly.

"You promised!" she yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know."

"How could you do this to me!" she demanded, angrily.

"How could you do what you did to me?" I asked as I moved closer.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, you did." I said, edging around her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, glaring.

My eyes snapped back to hers, "Nothing." She glanced over her shoulder and from the look on her face, she knew what I was going for. I jumped at the chance and ran for her car, grabbing the keys before she could.

"Give them back!" she demanded.

"No, you're drunk."

"Isabella Marie Swan!" she yelled "Give them back."

"I can't do that, mom." I kept my distance from her. Surely, if she was as pissed as she'd look, she'd try to hit me so she could get her keys back and flee.

"I hate you!"

"I know," I sighed.

"No, you don't!" she yelled. "You have no idea how much I do." she clenched her hand into a fist before slamming it into the side of her rental car. "Fuck!" she hissed in pain, cradling her hand to her chest. "Just give me my keys," she ordered. "I'll go back to my hotel and…And I'll…"

"Kill yourself?"

"Yes," she said, glaring. "I'm not needed here anymore. So why keep living?"

"I love you," she snorted. "I do. It would kill me if you did anything to hurt yourself."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do," I nodded.

"You don't have to lie to me," she spat. "I'll leave you alone, okay? Just give me my fucking keys."

"No," I shoved them into my pocket. "You're not only drunk but your suicidal."

"I won't do anything!"

"I don't trust you." I said, honestly. "How can I?"

"Just call me a cab, okay?" she asked, quietly. "I won't do anything. I'll go back to my room, go to sleep, and then I'll go home."

"I'm sorry," I said, shaking my head.

"You called an ambulance!" she growled. "Why would you do that?"

"You're suicidal," I repeated. "And drunk. I can't let you be alone."

"Just great," she slammed her fist into the window. "I can't believe you!" she kept punching the side of her car. "You stupid bitch!"

"Ma'am, Calm down," The paramedics instructed.

"Fuck you!"

"Renee, Calm down," My dad ordered. "Please."

"No!"

"Does she have any weapons on her?" One of the EMT's asked me

"I don't know." I sighed. "Mom, stop, please." I begged. "They're here to help you."

"They're going to lock me away!" she hissed.

"Not if you cooperate."

She huffed, "Fine!"

"Do you have any weapons on you?" My Dad's partner asked

"Not on me,"

"Do you have any Drugs in your possession?" The cop asked as the EMT's wheeled the gurney over to her and started assessing the damages that she had inflicted on herself. "Ma'am do you have any drugs in your possession?"

"Yes," she huffed.

I was completely shocked by that. My mother was doing drugs? The same woman who had all but said she'd kill us if Emmett or I even dared to try them?

"Where?"

"In the car," she sighed.

"Any weapons I need to know about?"

"No," she said, glaring at me.

The EMT's strapped her to the gurney and started heading toward the ambulance. I was thankful that they were taking her. This way she couldn't hurt herself.

I guess she still could but not until they released her. Wasn't there a waiting period for that though? If you're suicidal, how much longer do they keep you in the ER?

"Bells? Why don't you get out of here?" My dad said. "I'll take care of this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Go enjoy the rest of your Christmas." He suggested. I didn't need to tell him that probably wasn't going to happen, Mom had made sure of that.

"Call me later, okay?"

He nodded, "I will."

I turned and headed back to the car where Edward still sat. he smiled sadly at me and grabbed my hand.

"You okay?"

"Okay as one can be when their mother is like this." I sighed

"Why don't we go pick up Masen and go home? My mom would understand,"

"No," I said. "It's fine. This is Masen's first Christmas and I refuse to have it ruined for him."

"You sure?" Edward asked, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I promised, sighing.

"I love you," he whispered.

I smiled. No matter what the situation was, hearing Edward say those words always brought a smile to my face. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Chap, huh? This... situation is a hundred percent real and did happen. My mom has gone bat shit crazy, as Edward put it, before. Only it was when my grandfather had a stroke, perfect time to act like this, huh? Not only did I have to be at the hospital for my grandpa but then I suddenly had to try and find my mom before she does something stupid.<strong>

**Crazy, I know.**

**Check out all the links I have on my page!**

**And**

**Review, please :D**


	21. The Morning After

**We are almost to five hundred reviews! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I love reading each review. As always, Outfits are linked on my page, I have a facebook, and a twitter if you want to add/follow me. **

**Chapters not beta'd**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Swan<strong>

"You sure you don't want me to go over there with you?" Dad asked as we stared at mom. She was just being released from the hospital and since she had no one else, beside's Dad and I, in Arizona I offered to drive her to the airport.

Of course my dad didn't want us to be alone and had invited himself along, not that I minded. I wasn't quite sure what kind of mood my mother would be in and it was better to be safe than sorry.

"I'm sure, Dad," I unbuckled my seatbelt. "I just want to say a few things to her."

"Be civil."

I snorted, "You're telling that to the wrong person."

He shook his head with a small smile, "I guess I am."

I slid out of my car and tucked my hands into my jacket pockets as I made my way over to my mom. She eyed me warily as she light up a cigarette.

"Hi," I said, quietly.

"Hello,"

"How are you feeling?" I wondered

"I've had better days," she muttered, sighing. "Thanks for coming to pick me up."

"You're welcome,"

"I'm assuming your father's with you," she stared over my shoulder, at my car.

"Yeah."

"He doesn't trust me," it wasn't a question.

"Can you blame him?"

"Does he think I'll…hurt you if you came alone?" she asked, ignoring my statement.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Probably."

She sighed, "I'd never thought I'd see the day."

"Huh?" I questioned, frowning.

"The day where my own husband…Er, ex-husband has to protect my children from me." she clarified.

I sighed, "No one would ever think that."

"No, I guess not," she agreed, bringing her cigarette back to her lips.

"So, you started smoking, I see." She nodded. "And drinking…and doing drugs,"

"They take the pain away." She whispered. "At least the drugs and alcohol do."

"What happened to the woman who told me those things were bad?"

She shrugged, "Who knows? People change."

"Clearly," I said, looking down. "How long has this been going on?"

"I started smoking a few months ago, drinking…well, I always use to drink. Not enough to get me wasted like last night but I still drank and the drugs…" she sighed. "I started not even three week ago."

Was it bad that part of me had hoped that the drugs were the reason for her irrational decisions, meaning I hoped it was the drugs that had made her talk to James?

"Who got you into it?" I inquired.

She looked down, ashamed. "I don't want to say."

I sighed, "Fine." Though I really did want to know, I knew that she wouldn't give it up.

"How…have you been doing?" she asked, suddenly. "You look good, happy." She commented

"I am," I whispered. "I'm doing great."

"And How's…Masen? Is he adjusting well here?" she asked, cautiously.

"He loves it here," I said. "We both do. Arizona is the place we were meant to be."

She studied my face for a few minutes before sighing and looking away, "That's good."

"Mhm,"

"And how's that…boyfriend of yours? Edwin?" again, she was cautious as if she thought I would tell her to fuck off. And part of me wanted to tell her that she didn't deserve to know what I was up to since she had put me through so much in these last few months.

But another part of me did want her to know

Was that wrong?

"_Edward_," I corrected "Is good."

"He hasn't run off screaming yet?"

My eyes narrowed, "Why would he?"

"I'm not…I wasn't trying to say that he would…I hope that he doesn't, I just…guys like him…"

"What do you mean like him? You don't even know him," I said, aggravated.

"I wasn't…I'm sorry," she hung her head. "I just...I wasn't trying to make it seem like he'd run because he couldn't handle a girl with a baby or anything but…with the drama that I brought to the table…I thought it might've been too much."

"Oh," I was surprised that she was acknowledge that it was her fault for the James situation. I kind of expected her to pass it off as someone else's fault, like she always has. "No, he hasn't got fed up with the drama that's been dropped upon us. He loves me, He loves Masen and that's all that matters to him."

"That's good," she gave me a soft smile. "I'm glad that you're happy, Bella. Truly, I am."

"I wish I could believe that."

She nodded, sadly. "I've fucked things up big time."

"That's…an understatement." I said. "I could handle you calling me a shitty mother, hell I could handle anything you called me, but the James thing…I…I was so hurt by that."

"I knew you would be."

"It didn't hurt me exactly," I rephrased. "Rather it hurt Masen. That's why it hurt me as well. James isn't a good father, he shouldn't be allowed around Masen. But thanks to you, he was forced upon Masen. If you truly cared about Masen, how could you do that?"

She was silent for the longest time before she finally looked up at me, tears were trailing down her cheeks. "You really are a good mother, Bella. A hell of a lot better than I was, am."

"I know that." I said. "Even when you were telling me different, I knew that you were wrong."

She nodded and remained silent.

"I suppose we should get you to the airport now. Hopefully, they'll have a flight back to Washington leaving sometime tonight, or this afternoon."

"I'm not going back to Washington."

I frowned, "Why?"

"I need somewhere new, a fresh start if you will," she said. "I was thinking about going to Hawaii. It's a peaceful place, beautiful. There's no better place than that,"

"And Grandma's out there, right?"

"Yeah," Mom smiled. "She'll whip my ass into shape real quick." I laughed, knowing she was right. My grandmother from my mom's side was a tough woman who didn't take any bullshit, if anyone could help my mom it was definitely her. "And that's what I need."

This wasn't as weird as I had originally thought it would be. I was expecting to see the same woman from last night, the one who was drunk, high, and suicidal.

I guess being strapped down to a bed for 24 hours did her some good. For the first time in a long time, she seemed to be thinking rationally.

She sighed, "I'm sorry for ruining your Christmas."

"You didn't," I said. "Okay, well you ruined my morning but thanks to Edward and the rest of the Cullen's, I had a great night."

Last night after I left Superstition mall, we went back to Esme's house to celebrate Christmas. I thought I would have to plaster a smile on my face all night just to get by but I was surprised when I found myself having a good time.

My mom's actions were all but forgot by the end of the night. Of course, they were at the front of my mind when I woke up this morning.

But last night was good, great even.

"That's good," she said, putting out her cigarette. "We should get going."

"Yeah," I agreed

We walked back to my car, silently. My dad had all but pressed his nose up against the window and was staring at us with a frown. I guess he was surprised that no punches were thrown.

"Hi, Charlie,"

"Renee," Dad nodded, politely.

"Thanks for the ride,"

"It was Bella's idea," he said, gruffly.

"Oh," she said, surprised.

"I was going to let you walk, or call a cab." And now things were somewhat awkward. My parents still hadn't gotten to talk about my mother's behavior from last night and from the look in my dad's eye, I knew he wanted to. "Why, Renee?"

"I don't know." she sighed

"You don't know why you got drunk, high, and decided to come torture our daughter some more?" he asked, angrily.

"No…I don't."

"What made you get on a plane in the first place?" He demanded, angrily.

"Uh…Dad?" His gaze snapped back to me. "How about I go home and you drive mom to the airport?" I suggested. They need some time, alone, to talk about things.

I'm sure the last time they talked was the night he decided to stay behind in Arizona. There were many pent up questions that needed to be asked, answered.

"Bella, you don't have to…I'll stop,"

"No, Dad, it's fine." I said. "You _need _to talk to her, alone."

He sighed, nodding. He knew that I was right.

I made a quick turn and headed back to my house. I should have been worried about her seeing my new address but since she figured out where I lived last night, how I'm not sure, there was no point.

"How did you find out my new address?" I questioned, suddenly.

"Uh…I…followed you home from the store."

"When?" I asked, trying to conceal my glare.

"Friday Morning," she said, quietly. I huffed, my grip tightening on the steering wheel. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have but…I was so…angry…I couldn't…"

"Whatever."

It was unsettling to know that for two whole days she had been in Arizona without me knowing it. She could've broken in and kidnapped Masen if she had wanted to!

"Bella…"

"What's done is done," I mumbled pulling onto my street. As I drew closer to my house, I saw Masen and Edward out front. Masen was kneeling beside Edward, playing in some mud, while Edward was trying to plant a tree.

My mom gasped from the backseat as I pulled to a stop in front of my driveway.

"Don't get out of the car," I said, seriously. Just because she had apologized, sort of, back at the hospital that didn't mean I wanted her around Masen.

"I won't…" she promised. "He's…beautiful, Bella. He's so big and he's moving around. Oh," Masen's little giggles could be heard in the car as he picked up some soil and squished it between his fingers. "He looks so happy." She sounded surprised

"Of course he is," I said. "I care about that little boy more than my own life. I would never make him unhappy."

I really couldn't believe she would think he would be unhappy with me. It stung a bit but I quickly brushed it off. I really didn't care about what she thought anymore.

"He loves Edward," she observed

"Edward loves him too," Edward finally noticed us and turned, smiling at me. "I should go,"

"Edward loves you too," she said, surprised.

"Yeah, he does." I unbuckled myself and climbed out of the car. My dad did the same and quickly got in the drivers side. I was happy that my mom obeyed my rule and stayed in the car.

That was a first.

"Mama!" Masen cheered, squirming in Edward's hold.

"I'll have the car back soon, Bells."

"Okay, Dad." I nodded. "Be careful…and civil," I added quickly.

He chuckled, humorlessly, "I'll…try."

"Okay." I laughed, pulling Masen into my arms. My dad threw the car in drive and quickly sped off.

"Where's he going?" Edward wondered.

"To drop my mom off at the airport,"

"She was…in there?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I didn't realize you two would be outside when I decided to give them some time alone to talk."

"What did she say?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Masen and I.

"She was…nice," I said. "She told me I was a good mother, better than her."

"You are," Edward said, kissing my forehead.

"She also saw how happy Masen was and she was very surprised," I said.

Edward snorted, "Of course she was. In her eyes, only she can make him happy."

"She may think differently now," I said, shrugging. "Who knows? I can never tell with her, not anymore at least."

"Does that mean things are…good between you?"

I laughed, humorlessly, "No, not even close."

"Good…crap, I didn't mean that like that…"

"I know." I laughed

"I just meant that…I don't want her messing with my family. I don't want her around us…I don't mean to sound controlling, I just feel that way."

I grinned, loving the way he said his family.

"She's not coming around anytime soon," I promised. "I can't trust her so she's sadly mistaken if she thinks that a simple apology will allow her to jump back into my life."

"Making her work for it?"

"No, I don't know if she can work for it," I said. "I don't trust easily and once you have my trust and you break it…it's nearly impossible to get it back."

And I meant that.

I loved my mom, I always would, but that didn't mean that we would become a perfectly happy family again. What she did is unforgiveable. I would never trust her again, not with my life or my son's life.

"Mama!" Masen demanded, impatiently.

"What?" I asked, smiling. He started wiggling in my grip so I set him down and he ran toward the mud that he had been playing with.

"He's 'helping' me plant a tree," Edward laughed as we followed him.

"I see that." Masen closed his fist around a wad of dirt before running it back to me and offering it to me. "Is this for me?" I held my hands out and he placed the dirt in them. "Thank you."

He smiled and rushed back to the pile.

"I'm going to do some housecleaning," I said as I dropped the mud.

Edward nodded, "I'll just finish planting this tree and we'll be inside."

"Okay." I headed toward the house.

I had left over dishes from last night so I unloaded the dishwasher before filling it up again with the dirty dishes.

I had just finished wiping down the counter when the house phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bells," Angela said, cheerfully. "How's your morning going?"

"Eh, it's okay." I said, shrugging.

"Did you take Renee to the airport?"

"My dad is," I explained. "I went with to pick her up but ended up having my dad drop me off so he could have alone time with her."

"Uh oh."

I laughed, "My dad looked pretty pissed when he left. I can only imagine what he's going to say."

"He'll be…honest." Angela said. "But I think your mom needs a good dose of reality."

"I think so too," I agreed, sighing.

"Anyway, I called to see if you, Edward, and Masen would like to come with Mike, Sophia, Conner, and I to the aquarium?"

"Yeah, sure," I said. "That's sound nice."

"Great, we're leaving in about twenty minutes," She said. "So, how about we meet you there?"

"Sounds good," I said

"Cool, we'll see you then,"

"See you then," I said, hanging up. I headed out front first to find out if Edward wanted to go or not. "Hey, do you have any plans for today?"

"Uh…no,"

"Would you like to go to the aquarium with Mike and Angela?" I asked

"Yeah, sure," Edward said, wiping his hands on his pants. "When?"

"They're leaving in about twenty minutes," I said. "So, we should probably leave around then too."

"Sounds good," He said, scooping Masen into his arms. "I just need to change my pants and we can go."

"Okay," I held out my arms for Masen and Edward passed him to me. I took him to the kitchen and washed the mud off his hands before I went to his room to pack up his diaper bag.

"Dada, Dada, Dada," Masen called as he ran up and down the hall.

"You're going to fall," I warned him as I pulled his stroller out of the closet.

"Dada, Dada,"

"Masen," Edward called back chuckling.

"Dada!" Masen squealed as he ran from Edward. Edward followed him with a smile.

"Slow down, Mas."

Edward carried Masen's things to the car while I followed Masen around. Thank God, I was close behind him when he made a dash out the door because he trip and would've hit his head on the cement if I didn't quickly grab him.

"It looks like you inherited mommy's grace," I said, sighing. "I'm sorry for that,"

He grinned at me

"You'll find out that's not a good thing," I laughed as I carried him to the car.

"No, No," He whined as I placed him in his car seat.

"Yes, Masen," I said as I buckled him. "Don't you want to see the fishies?"

"Fff…" he frowned. "Fis-sh."

"Yes! Fish," I said, kissing his cheeks. "Good job,"

He giggled, "Mama."

"I love you, baby,"

"Ready?" Edward asked from behind me.

"Yep," I shut Masen's door and walked around to the passenger's side of the Volvo.

_Going to the aquarium with Edward & Mas- B. _I sent a quick text to my dad so that he would know I didn't need my car right away.

I didn't take us long to get to the aquarium because there wasn't much traffic. By the time we got there, Mike and Angela were already there, waiting right outside the doors.

After we got Masen in his stroller, we met them at the door.

"Aunt Bella!" Sophia said, excitedly. "Finally! We can see the fishies now!"

"I know," I laughed.

"Come on, Daddy!" She said, tugging on Mike's hand. "Let's go!"

Mike and Edward pushed the strollers as the followed Sophia. Angela and I stayed a little ways back, arm in arm.

"We have the hottest baby daddies ever," Angela giggled.

"I agree," I said, laughing. I had noticed several women ogle our men on the way in. Angela just laughed as I tried my best to contain my glare.

"Just think of it this way, we get to go home with them," she said as the guys paid for our admittance.

"I'll try." I grumbled when I saw a blonde licking her lips as she ogled my boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked

"Nothing," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. The blonde's eyes narrowed and I bit back a smirk.

Yeah, he's mine.

Edward smirked at me, "Yes, I am."

Oh, crap I said that out, didn't I?

I blushed, "You heard me, didn't you?"

Edward nodded, "Yes, I did. You have nothing to worry about. I'm yours just as you are mine,"

I smiled, leaning up to kiss him, "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella,"

Finally, it was our turn to enter the aquarium. Sophia rushed in first and all but pressed her nose up against the first fish tank. Mike and Edward took the babies out of the stroller and allowed them to walk around to see the fish with Sophia.

Angela and I pushed the strollers as we watched them move from tank to tank.

"So, how was your mother this morning? I'm assuming you talked to her, Right?"

"Yeah, we talked," I sighed. "She was…sober, apologetic."

"Did she apologize for the last few months or just last night?"

"A little of both," I said.

"And do you forgive her?"

"Not really, No," I sighed. "She's either telling me what I want to hear or telling the truth. It's hard to tell the difference these days,"

"Did she explain why she made James do her dirty work?"

I sighed, "No, but she did call me a good mother though,"

"You are a good mother, a great one."

I smiled, "I know but she's finally realized it." I explained. "She told me before we got to my house but when my dad dropped me off at my house and she saw Masen, she was shocked that he was so happy."

Angela snorted, "Does she think that she's the only one that can make him happy?"

"Yeah, pretty much,"

She shook her head, "She needs help."

"I agree," I said. "I hope she does get that help."

"If she does, will you let her come back?"

"No," I said. "She's gone for a long time, if not for good. Even if she did get help, could I really trust her? She could fake it and take Masen and skip town."

"True," Angela nodded. "There could be a time in the future, when you do have to make this decision just do what feels right."

"I will," I promised, smiling.

"Mommy, I touched the starfish!" Sophia yelled. "It feels so weird."

"I bet it does," Angela laughed.

I looked for Edward and saw him dipping Masen's hand in the touch tank so that he could touch one of the animals.

Masen squealed happily, jerking his hand out of the water.

I smiled and snapped of few pictures of him. Between Edward and I, Masen would have one of the biggest baby books in the world. That wasn't a joke either. I finally understood all the hype around taking pictures of your kids.

I use to hate when my parents took pictures of me but I understood why they did it, at least I did now. They wanted to capture every moment and though that was nearly impossible, they tried.

"How are things between you and Edward?" Angela asked as we wandered into the next room.

"Great," I said, smiling. "Really great,"

"I'm glad to see you happy, both of you," Angela said. "Edward was always so…moody with Tanya. When you came around it's like you lit a fire and brought out his warm side."

"I can see why he wouldn't' have one with Tanya."

"Yeah, we all could," Angela sighed. "We had been hoping for years that he would realize what a piece of trash she was and then you come around and he saw the light!"

I laughed, "I'm glad I could help."

"Me too," she said. "Now, I don't have to worry about having Tanya as an honorary sister in law." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "I have you now."

I grinned, "I love ya too."

It took us three hours to get through the aquarium.

Now that Masen was old enough to enjoy it, he seemed to be having the time of his life. He would go up to ever tank and peer in with the utmost interest shining in his bright blue eyes.

Going through the tunnel tank was the best part. He stood in front of one of the glass walls with his face pressed against it and his hands reaching for the fish whenever they swam by.

He even loved when they fed the sharks right above us.

After the tunnel, there were a few more small tanks to look at it. After that was a large room with a jungle gym. Sophia ran to play while Ang and I sat down and watched.

Masen and Conner decided they'd attempt to climb in and so Mike and Edward followed them.

It was a good day

After the aquarium, we stopped for dinner. Dinner was filled with talking and playing around in the McDonalds jungle gym. Yes, Sophia had coaxed me into going down the slide with her and so I did. It was fun but I was still a tiny bit worried about how things went between my parents.

I hadn't heard from him yet so hopefully he made it to the airport safely and back. Last thing I wanted was for my dad to have an aneurysm at the wheel because my mom was pissing him off.

Trust me, sober or not, she was capable of that.

When we got home, I gave Masen a quick bath and then put him to bed. He was warn out and was asleep before I set him down.

While Edward took his turn in the shower, I decided to call my dad to see if everything was okay.

"Hey, Bells," He yawned. "Sorry, I came home after I dropped Renee off and must've passed out."

"Oh, that's okay," I said. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Yeah, everything's…good."

"How'd your talk go?" I wondered, curiously.

"It went…okay," he said. "She was more rational then I have ever known her to be."

I laughed, "Well that's good"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "She also signed the divorce papers and gave them to me. As soon as I give these to Sandra, she's no longer my wife…"

I nodded, "That's…good."

"It is," he said.

"Now you can start dating again," I laughed.

He groaned, "Who's going to want someone as old as me?"

"Every girl wants a sugar daddy," I snorted.

"I don't have infinite amounts of money to dish out so I doubt I'll attract that type of girl." He laughed.

"There are plenty of women out there, Dad," I said. "And I'm sure you'll find one that suits your tastes."

"What tastes?" Dad asked.

"Oh, you know. Bat shit crazy women,"

"That's sound like me alright," he laughed. "I'm sorry to cut this so short but I have to be to work in an hour. I have to get ready,"

"It's fine," I said.

"I'll drop your car off in the morning, okay?"

"Sounds good," I said, yawning.

"Night, Bells."

"Night, Dad," I said. "Love you."

"Love you too, Kiddo,"

I hung up the phone and trudged back to my bedroom. I could hear the shower still going so I decided to join Edward. I stripped out of my clothes, tossing them in the hamper, before heading into the bathroom.

"May I join you?"

"You may," Edward grinned, opening the door. I climbed in with him and wrapped my arms around him. "How's your dad?"

"Good," I laughed. "Do you really want to talk about my dad while I'm in the shower with you, naked?"

"No, not really," he chuckled. "But I've got to calm down or I'll be taking you against this wall like a savage."

"Who says I don't want that?" I asked

Edward growled, "Do you want it, my love?"

"Yes," I purred

Edward pushed me against the tile wall with another growl. Our mouths met and moved against each other roughly. This wasn't going to be slow. It was going to be rough.

Just the thought alone made me moan.

Edward lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his. Without any hesitation, he slid into me with a grunt. He didn't hesitated pulling out and then shoving himself back inside me roughly.

"Oh, god," I moaned.

"You feel so good, baby," He grunted in my ear.

"Ugh," I threw my head back against the wall. I should've been worried about the conscious I probably just gave myself but I couldn't. I was more focused on the pleasure that Edward was giving me.

"Shit…you're so fucking tight," he growled, driving into me with more force.

I whimpered as he leaned his head down and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth.

When he made eye contact with me and bit down, I was a goner.

I bit my lip to stifle my scream of pleasure as I rode out wave after wave of my intense orgasm.

"Fuck," I mumbled

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Edward smirked. He held me for a few moments before slowly lowering me down onto my own feet. I wobbled a bit and that caused Edward's smile to widen.

I rolled my eyes and turned so that I could wet my hair. Edward grabbed my shampoo but instead of handing it to me, he poured it in his hands and then told me to turn around.

He washed my hair for me, and then conditioned it. Then I made him kneel in front of me so that I could do the same for him.

This was easily the best shower that I had ever had.

Once we had finished washing each other, we wrapped ourselves in our large white towels and got ready for bed. I had just finished toweling myself off when I noticed something different about Edward. It wasn't something big just two small things that I hadn't noticed until today.

On Edward's back, on his left shoulder to be exact, was Masen's name in black ink. On Edward's chest, right over his heart, was my name.

"You got a tattoo," I gasped, leaning up to touch Masen's name

"I've been waiting for you to notice it," Edward chuckled, nervously.

"You got our names," I whispered, tears filling my eyes.

"Yeah, I did," Edward pulled me to his chest. "Is that okay?"

"Edward…it's more than okay…it's…wow,"

"I've been wanting to get a few tattoos for a while now, I just never knew what to get." He looked at me. "Of course that was until I met you and Masen."

I smiled, tracing my name, "When did you get this done?"

"About a week ago," he said. "It was one of my Christmas presents to you and Masen."

"I love it," I said. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," he smiled, leaning down to brush his lips across mine.

I smiled, tangling my hands in his still damp hair. "I love you."

"I love you too,"

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's got some ink, nice! :D We also got some sexy shower sex. So, yeah. Tell me what you think, Leave me some reviews! :D<strong>


	22. New Years with the Clearwaters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crazy plot :D**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and putting this story on your alerts/favorites. One of my friends made me a group on facebook, link is on my page, so come join. Outfits and other fun stuff is also linked on my page**

**chapter not beta'd**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Swan<strong>

Tonight was New Years Eve.

Masen, Edward, my dad, and I had been invited to a new years party at Sue's place. She was Edward's godmother, and the woman who had also given us our current home, and I was very much looking forward to finally meeting her but I wasn't quite sure if we should go.

Edward had been sick these last couple of days and I didn't think he was up for it. Correction, he didn't look up for it. He looked like he needed a good nights rest but Edward kept insisting that we go.

I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want me to miss the party, because I told him I didn't plan to go without him, or if he really did want to go.

It was probably a little of both.

"Are you sure you want to go?" I asked, skeptically. "We don't have to. I'm completely fine with kicking back on the couch with some coco,"

"I'm fine," Edward sniffled.

I eyed him, warily.

"I'm fine," he repeated.

"Are you sure?" I asked, again.

"I'm positive," he said.

"We can leave at anytime," I reminded him. "I won't be disappointed,"

"I know." he said, leading us toward his silver Volvo. "Are we picking up Charlie or is he carpooling with Ang?"

"We're picking him up," I said. "If that's okay," I added

"Yeah, it's fine."

I nodded and buckled Masen into his car seat. Though it was way past his bedtime, I had decided that since it was a holiday, I'd let him stay up until he wore himself out.

He seemed to have an abundant amount of energy tonight so he could probably last all night, if he was kept distracted but who knows. He always surprises me. One minute he could be the incarnation of energy the next he's about ready to pass out where he stands.

We swung by my dad's place first, picked my dad up, and then headed to Sue's place. She lived in Chandler, in a home that Edward and Jasper had helped design. Edward says its one of the best things he's ever done, the first being our home, and so I couldn't wait to see it.

By the time we arrived at her home, which was breathtaking by the way, the party was in full swing. Sue's long winding drive was lined with cars and so we had to park on the street.

I admired the house as we walked up to the front door. It really was a work of art. You could tell there was a lot of time put into it.

My dad whistled, "This is a nice place. You and Jasper designed it?"

"Yes, Sir," Edward said, beaming. "This was one of the first projects I ever did, I was a junior in high school when Jazz recruited me."

"Impressive," My dad said, smiling.

"Thank you."

We stopped at the door and before we could even knock, the door opened up to reveal a russet skin woman with shoulder length black hair.

"Edward!" She grinned, tugging him into a hug. "Long time no see."

"Hey, Leah,"

I had heard a lot about Leah from Alice, Edward, and Kate. She lived in Queen Creek with her husband, Quil, and their twin daughters, Jordyn and Emily. She also has the energy of Alice, or so I've been told.

"How have you been?" she asked

"I've been great," he said, wrapping his arm around me. "Leah, this is my girlfriend…"

"Bella!" She said, happily. "It so nice to finally meet you." she pulled me in for a hug. "I've heard so much about you. I've been bursting with excitement just waiting to meet you." I smiled. "You are beautiful! Alice definetly wasn't exaggerating,"

I blushed, "Thank you."

"No problem," she said. "And thank your for making this hot head," she nodded to Edward. "Dump that…girl, if you can call her that."

I laughed, "It wasn't intentional."

"Intentional or not, I'm so glad you did. That girl was bad new but Edward stuck with her for reason that none of us are clear about," she said, glancing at Edward. "Oh well. She's history now."

"Yes she is," Edward agreed.

"And who are these gorgeous men?" Leah demanded, glancing at Masen and My dad.

"This little guy is Masen," I said. "And that's my Dad, Charlie."

"I've heard a lot about you too, Charlie," Leah said, bouncing forward to hug him. Yeah, she definitely has Alice's personality.

My dad blushed, "Only good things I hope."

"Of course," Leah gigged. "My nieces say you are the coolest guy around."

"Leah? Are you going to let our guests in?" A women whom looked similar to Leah asked, the only difference was that she had longer straighter hair.

"Oh, how rude of me," Leah said, moving aside. "Come in! Drinks are in the kitchen, food in the dining room. Bella, I'll show you where the kids are hanging out. Edward, Charlie…do something fun,"

"Excuse my daughter," Sue laughed. "She's a little…"

"Drunk?" Edward suggested

"I haven't had any tonight," Leah said. "Bella and I'll catch up with you guys later." Leah grabbed my hand and led me toward the basement. "I swear, I'm not always this insane. It's just holidays,"

"Trust me, you aren't insane," I said, laughing. "I love your bubby attitude."

"Thank you." she said, as we made it to the basement. The basement of Sue's home was like a home theater. Two rows of black recliners were set up in front of a large projection screen, Toy story 3 was currently playing which was keeping most of the kids occupied.

"Aunt Bella!" Sophia cheered dashing over to me. "You made it!"

"I told you I would be here," I said, setting Masen down. Sophia held out her arms for him and he wobbled over, giving her a hug.

"Aw," Leah said.

That was my new favorite thing about Masen. He loved giving hugs. Whenever I pick him up, he'd run and hug me as tight as he could.

"Come on, Masen," Sophia held his hand. "You can play with Jackson, Madison, and I. we're playing Barbies. But don't worry, we have boy Barbies too."

"Those girls adore you," Leah said. "I've heard so much about you from them. They say you remind them of belle from beauty and the beast and…that you make really cool cookies,"

I smiled, "I'm a chief, or technically an aspiring chief."

"You are going to fit in so well with our mix matched family," Leah said, seriously. "Even without the added cooking points, you make Edward happy so naturally we'll all love you. We didn't like Tanya because well…she didn't love him and he didn't love her…they weren't happy together. I tried to tell him that there was someone better out there for him but…Edward's…"

"Difficult?"

"Very," she sighed. "Have you met Tanya?" she wondered, curiously.

"We've had a few…encounters," I said, grimacing.

"She's a major…witch, huh?"

"That's a big understatement," I scoffed

"She doesn't mind Edward's family much but when outsiders get to close to Edward, the claws come out," Leah said. "I'm sure you saw that side of her,"

"Yeah, the first day I met her actually."

"Whatever she said, don't believe it. That girl is made up of lies. The only way she can feel secure about herself is by putting others down," I nodded. "That's just sad, if you ask me. It's not high school anymore. Adults don't do that kind of thing, especially mothers."

I frowned, "Tanya wasn't a mother though,"

"No, she was…is,"

"Is it Edward's?" I asked

"God no," Leah said. "She had a baby…what…two years ago? She claimed it was Edward's but we did a DNA test and it turned out to be the guy she had an affair with. She gave the baby up and a few months later, sunk her claws back into Edward."

"Oh," Well, this was new to me. I sighed. Who cares anyway? Its not business whether or not she had a kid. At least, she gave it up. a women like her shouldn't raise a baby.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Leah asked. "Maybe a glass of wine?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

I followed Leah back upstairs, leaving Masen downstairs with the rest of the kids. There were a few adults down there, namely Nessa and Irina, so I was fine with leaving him down there without me.

We entered the kitchen and Leah poured me a glass of wine. "Here you go."

"Thank you," I said, taking a sip

"No problem," she said. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Mingle. No one here will bite…well, they won't bite hard," she teased.

I laughed, "Okay,"

I walked around a bit, talking with a few people. I couldn't find Edward nor could I find my Dad but that was okay. I was having a pretty great time.

I met Seth, Sue's sixteen-year-old son. He was a sweetheart, very shy. He reminded me of myself at sixteen. I broke the ice by talking about books. He was very animated as we talked about our likes and dislikes

We ended up talking for at least a half hour before a young girl, around Seth's age, asked him to dance. He stuttered out a 'yes' and clumsily made his way to the makeshift dance floor.

I found Nessa, still in the basement, and decided to ask her about her trip to Washington. She and Jake had returned less than two days ago, and I haven't seen them since they left, but Esme was kind enough to invite them so that we could all catch up again.

"These are my kind of people," Nessa said. "Really nice, well minus Mrs. Cope. She's a…buzz kill,"

"Which one is she?" I asked

"She went upstairs a few moments ago. Long white hair, purple sequin dress with the shoes that didn't match,"

"Oh," yeah, I remembered passing her on the way down. "What'd she do?"

"She's very…snappy," Nessa said. "I asked her how she was doing and she all but yelled that she was fine."

"Maybe she's had one to many,"

"Or maybe she didn't have enough," Nessa countered. "Whatever her reason, I won't let her ruin my mood. I'm on cloud nine right now,"

I laughed, "I can see that. What has you so happy?"

"Well," she nonchalantly brushed some hair out of her face. it was then that I saw a glimmer on her ring finger.

"No way," I gasped.

"Yes, way,"

"You're engaged!" I squealed

"Yes," she giggled

"Congratulations," I said, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you."

"So, How'd it happen?" I asked as I glanced at her ring.

"It was simple, nothing over the top. We were working on the old truck he had in his garage, remember the red one that's older than…the earth?"

"Hey, that truck is a classic," I had found that truck at a dump and was in love with it but it was too much work for me so I gave it to Jake, who loved restoring cars, for his birthday.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, we were working on it and suddenly he told me that he loved me, I told him I loved him back and that's when he dropped to a knee and pulled out the velvet box,"

"Aw,"

"I know," she said. "It was perfect for us"

"It was," I agreed. "Have you hammered out any details yet?"

"Only two," she said. "First off, you're my maid of honor and second, I was hoping you could do our cake."

"Of course!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around her. "I would love to do both."

"You should probably throw in a bachelorette party cake so I can smear it on the strippers."

I snorted, "Who says you're getting strippers?"

She pouted, "I want strippers."

"I heard strippers," Alice said.

"Of course you did," Nessa laughed.

"What are we talking about? A girls night out?" Alice asked, hopeful.

"I'm talking about my bachelorette party," Nessa said, showing her the ring. "But I'm all for going to a strip club for a girl's night out as well."

"You're getting married!"

"Yeah,"

"Can I do your dress?" Alice asked. "I'm really good at wedding dresses,"

"I would be honored to wear an Alice Whitlock creation…as long as you promise to be one of my bridesmaids,"

"Ahh!" Alice pulled her into a hug. "I would love to"

"Great,"

"Now…about those strippers,"

"How much have you had to drink, Love?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Not enough," She joked.

"We'll figure out the bachelorette party later, without Nessa," I said. "But first we should probably plan the wedding,"

"That's probably a good idea," Nessa agreed. "How about we meet up later this week for lunch? We can get started then,"

"Sure that sound wonderful," Alice said. "When do you plan to tie the knot?"

"I'm not sure on the exact date but we want to get married before the summer ends,"

While Alice and Nessa discussed possibly lengths and color themes of the wedding, I excused myself to get another glass of wine.

In the kitchen, I finally found my dad…and Sue. They both had large smiles on their faces and they lounged at the kitchen table.

"Bells, hey," my dad smiled, leaning back.

"Hey," I said.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Sue asked

"Yeah, thank you for inviting me,"

"You are very welcome," Sue said. "We'll have to get together again soon."

"I'd love that,"

"There's my girl," Edward said, snaking his arm around my waist.

"Hey," I said, kissing his chin. "Where have you been?"

"Jazz and I have been having a pool match in the game room," he said. "Sorry for abandoning you all night."

"It's fine," I said. "I've been having fun with the girls."

"I hoped you two don't mind if I steal her away for a bit," Edward asked looking at Sue and my dad.

"Not at all," Sue said. "Charlie will keep me company, right?"

My dad grinned, "Yeah, I will."

"One more thing before you go," Sue said. "She's a beautiful girl, Ed. Don't ruin it,"

Edward smiled, kissing the side of my head. "I wouldn't dream of it,"

"Good boy,"

Edward grabbed a beer off the counter and tugged me toward the game room. Mostly guys were in there, there were a couple of girls. A few of the men eyed them as if they were candy but most kept their distance.

"Is this your girl?" a man with tanned skin and black hair asked

"This is my girl, Bella,"

"Nice to meet you, Bella," he took my hand and kissed it. "I'm Quil,"

"Leah's Husband?"

"The very same," he said, smiling brightly.

"Quil! It's your turn," one of the drunk blondes giggled

"Excuse me for a moment,"

"Yeah sure," I said.

"Bells!" Jake boomed from his spot on one of the couches.

"Jake! Hey. I hear you popped the question,"

Jake beamed, "I did and she said yes,"

"Shocking," I joked.

"I know, right?"

I snorted, "I was kidding. There was no way she would've said no. you two are perfect for each other,"

"You really think so?"

I rolled my eyes, "I know so. After all, I'm the one who was pushing you together,"

Jake blushed, "You knew I was interested in you so that's why you did it."

"You caught me," I said, sarcastically. "No, it was because I saw you two were perfect for each other. I mean, I know cars a bit but you and Nessa could go hours discussing them. You also loved the same colors, books, hated school, and of course loved extreme sports."

"We're one in the same." He agreed. "Thank you,"

"No thanks need," I said. "You're my best friend. I want you happy."

"I want you happy too."

"I am," I said, glancing at Edward. "I'm very happy."

"I know, I see it," he said, ruffling my hair. I scowled at him and fixed it. "I have a feeling that I'll be hearing about your engagement pretty soon."

I blushed but my smile remained. "Only time will tell,"

A few months ago, if you would've asked me if I thought I would ever get married. I would've said no but these days…

Let's just say, if, and When, Edward asks, I'll say yes.

As midnight approached, the party moved outside. Masen was still up but you could see he was getting tired. However, when I tried to lay him down he started crying.

So, after I bundled Masen up in his coat and hat, I allowed him to come outside to view the fireworks.

"Are you going to kiss me at midnight?" I asked, as I leaned against Edward.

"I would love to but I don't want to get you sick,"

"You won't." I said. "I'm immune to pretty much everything."

He rolled his eyes, "Sure you are."

I gave him a pout. I really wanted him to be my first new years kiss.

Edward smiled, "I suppose one kiss couldn't hurt."

I giggled, "That's the spirit."

And so the countdown began, "Five!"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the fireworks went off in the sky and Masen looked up. His was completely entranced by them. I, however, was completely entranced by Edward.

Edward leaned down and captured my lips with his. It was a brief kiss but it was still enough to make my heart hammer wildly in my chest.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," I said, laying my head on his chest. "Forever,"

We didn't stay at the party much longer. Masen had passed out before the fireworks ended, which was suprising as they made so much noise, and so we left before the finale.

My dad drove us home, as he was the only one who hadn't drank at the party. Instead of driving all the way home, he stayed in the guest bedroom at our place.

Even though I could see my dad was tired, I could also see how happy he was. Even if some may think it was too soon to date, I didn't. I wanted him happy and that's all that mattered.

I really hoped that something happened between Sue and my dad.

When we got home, I stripped Masen down, changing him into his pajamas, and placed him in his crib. I turned the monitor on before stumbling down the hall to my bedroom and climbing into bed with Edward, whom was already passed out.

I cuddled into his side and fell asleep.

Hands down, this was one of the best New Years Eves I've ever had.

**XOGettingStartedXO**

"Good Morning," I said, cheerfully.

"Good Morning," Edward yawned

"How do you feel?"

"Better," Edward said. "A lot better,"

"That's good." I handed him a plate of pancakes. "Good Morning, Dad," I said, passing him some food.

"Morning, Bells, Edward," He yawned.

"Did you two have a good time last night?" Edward asked

"The best," My dad and I said at the same time.

"You're family is great," My dad added.

"We try to be," Edward joked.

"What time do you have to be to work today?" My dad asked. "I have to be to work at ten."

"I go in at nine thirty," Edward said. "I can drop you off earlier than that if you'd like."

"Yeah, thanks."

"I work from three to midnight," I grumbled.

"Sucks for you," Dad teased.

"Yeah, it does,"

Laurent decided that I could work returns this week, which was honestly the worst job post holiday. People flocked to return stuff they didn't want and it was normally a stressing day.

Edward and my dad left soon after they finished breakfast. After cleaning up the dishes, Masen and I spent the day lounging around the house. We played with his toys, watched some movies, and I even got to do a little laundry.

At two thirty, I finally started to get ready for work. I was thankful that my headache had gone away, and I was thankful that I didn't drink to much last night or work would've been a killer.

After I changed into my tan pants and navy shirt, I changed Masen into a pair of blue sweats and a white onesie and then I packed up his diaper bag.

I dropped Masen off at Esme's house and quickly drove to work.

There was one plus to working returns, I got to work with Angela and Mike. So, whenever we were between returns, we could talk. Of course, Laurent was keeping a close eye on us and it was really starting to aggravate me.

I've worked here for almost six months now and I still need to be watched over? Really?

But I held my tongue because I liked having the extra money.

By the time, I was able to get home it was nearly one in the morning. I was exhausted but thankfully, I didn't have to work again until three the next afternoon.

If I was lucky, I would be able to sleep in but with a ten month old around, that wasn't going to happen. I'd be up by eight, at the latest.

**XOGettingStartedXO**

As the days went by, I started getting sick. I should've expected it as I pretty much made out with Edward while he was sick but that didn't mean I liked it.

My head hurt, my nose was stuffed up, my throat was sore, I was nauseous, and I'm pretty sure I had a fever. I hadn't check it but I felt very warm.

"I hate you," I wheezed as Edward got ready for work.

"I told you, you'd get sick," Edward chuckled

"You know I'm stubborn,"

"That I do," he said, pressing his hand to my forehead. "You're burning up, my love."

"I'm fine," I mumbled, sleepily. "I just need a nap."

"I can call in today, if you'd like?"

"No," I coughed. "I'll be fine."

"I'm stopping by on my break," he warned. "If you're fever increases, you're going to the doctor."

"Fine," I whined, snuggling deeper into our covers. "Love you."

"Love you too," he laughed, kissing my head.

I spent the majority of the morning in bed, only getting out if I had to puke or if I wanted to shower. By the time noon rolled around, I felt worse, if that was possible, and wanted nothing more than to die.

"Ugh," I grimaced as I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet for the tenth time.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call out

"Just a second," I flushed the toilet and quickly brushed my teeth.

"How do you feel?"

"Like death," I groaned

"Let's go," Edward said. "We're going to the doctor,"

"No," I whined

"Yes,"

"I just have what you had," I said. "Just give me a few days and it'll blow over."

"The ear infections won't go away without antibotics," he disagreed, grabbing my coat and shoes. "I went to the doctor, remember?"

"Yes," I sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

"Thank you."

I slid my shoes on and sweater before trudging to the car.

"Is Masen still at your moms?" I asked

"He's at your dads," he said. "He heard you were sick and volunteered to watch him for the night while I took you to the doctors."

"Oh, okay," I was glad not to have Masen with me right now. I didn't want him to get sick again.

Edward took me to an Urgent care instead of a hospital, which I was completely fine with. I hated having to wait nearly six hours to get into a room and then another six just to be seen. This way I would be in and out, at least that's what I'm hoping.

The urgent care was mostly empty so Edward and I were in and out fairly quick. It was determined that I had the stomach flu plus an inner ear infection in both ears, I knew this already. I was prescribed antibiotics and was free to leave.

Edward dropped me off at home, promising to return with my medicine and some soup after he got off work.

After that, I stumbled into the house and passed out on the couch.

When I woke up, I could smell soup. It made my stomach growl and so I stood up and went to find the source of the wonderful smell. Edward was in the kitchen pouring me a bowl of soup.

"Smells great," I said, clearing my throat.

"I wish I could say that I made this but…it was my mom's creation,"

"Aw, I still love you even though you can't cook." I laughed.

"I'm glad," he passed me a bowl before pouring one for himself. "How do you feel?"

"Eh," I shrugged. "The same, I guess."

"You'll start to feel better in the morning," He promised, passing me my pills. "At the very latest tomorrow afternoon,"

"Thank god," I had work in two days and if I wasn't better, work would be hell.

Once I finished my soup, I placed it in the sink and shuffled to my bedroom to sleep some more.

I really hope I'll be better in the morning

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I wasn't sure how I felt about this chap but I decided to upload it anyway...so yeah.<strong>

**Review**


	23. Double Dates

**:D Chapter 23! Yay, lol. As always outfits and other fun stuff is linked on my page. I have a facebook group now so come join. Teasers, pics, and other stuff is posted there (Link is on my page) Um...so that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crazy plot. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, and I'm obviously not her. :D**

**Chapter unbeta'd so excuse the errors**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella <strong>

"What about Yellow?" Kate suggested. "It's a cheerful color."

"Yellow is just…boring," Nessa said. "I want something that sticks out. I don't want anything too extreme but something that's…I don't know…me, I guess."

"Bright pink?" Alice suggested

Nessa made a face, "I hate pink,"

"You are the strangest girl I've ever met," Alice said, shaking her head.

"What about purple?" I said, speaking up for what felt like the first time since we sat down to eat. Alice, Kate, and Nessa have been shooting ideas at each other since we walked into this restaurant and since I didn't have as much energy as they seemed to have, it was nearly impossible to put a thought in.

"Purple is…" Nessa smiled. "Purple is perfect,"

"What shade?" Alice asked. "Plum, violet, eggplant, lavender…"

"Is there a difference?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Alice said. "Some are a darker shade of purple while others are lighter shades, such as lavender,"

"I like Lavender," Nessa said.

"Another thing down," Alice said, checking it off our list. "So far, we've got the cake covered, the colors, and the locations,"

"We're almost done," Nessa said, smiling.

"We're not even close, my dear," Alice laughed. "We still need to find caterers, pick out music, flowers, your dress, the bridesmaids dresses…etcetera,"

"And while I'd love to help you out with that," I sighed. "I have to get to class." I said, apologetically.

"I have to go too," Alice said, checking her watch. "I have to pick up Chloe. She has a doctor appointment in about twenty minutes."

"How about we meet up again tomorrow? Same time, same place," Nessa suggested

"Sounds good," I said, pulling on my coat.

After paying for our meals, we all went our separate ways.

I was feeling a lot better nowadays. It always takes me forever to get over a cold, well any kind of sickness really, but like I said, I felt good. I was still a bit tired but then again, that was due to working, schoolwork, and my always-energized son.

Edward was truly a gift from the gods, though I knew that prior to being sick. He helped me so much. I felt bad that he was working, trying to take care of me, and Masen but he promised he didn't mind.

Still, I was trying to think of a way to make it up to him.

Still haven't figured anything out yet but hopefully I would soon.

Nessa, Alice, Kate, and I have just recently immersed ourselves with wedding planning. We've figured out where it was going to be held, in Washington on First beach. We've figured out the when, sort of, it was going to be happening sometime in June, so that they could take a long honeymoon.

Masen was the ring bearer while Nessa decided that she'd have six flower girls. She couldn't chose between Chloe, Madison, Abby, Arianna, Annabel, and Sophia.

Nessa also figured out who was doing the cake, me, and who her made of honor and bridesmaids would be. I was going to be her maid of honor while Alice, Kate, and Angela were her other bridesmaids.

Jake had also picked out his groomsmen. Edward was his best man while Jasper, Garrett, and Mike were his other groomsmen.

I never thought wedding planning would be fun but it truly was. not even planning Rose's wedding was this fun, but that was due to the fact that she was a major bridezilla, and she was pregnant.

So that added to her fiery attitude.

Nessa, however, was laid back about everything. Things had yet to become stressful and so for the first time in…no for the first time ever, I started to wonder what my wedding would be like.

"Hey, Bella," Irina said, bringing me out of my wedding fantasy.

"Hey,"

"You look good," she commented

"Thanks," I said. "So do you,"

She grinned. "I'm serious. You look hot,"

"What do you want?" I asked with a laugh

She rolled her eyes, "Who says I want anything?"

"Well for one, I know you," I said.

"Fine, you caught me," she said. "I wanted to ask you if…"

"Hey, Irina!" Dave waved her over. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

She groaned, "We'll talk after class, okay?"

"Sure," I said, carefully.

"I promise it's nothing bad."

"Okay, I'll see you after class."

"Hey, Bella, wait up!" I slowed down and waited for Chris to catch up to me. Chris was in two of my classes, he was an aspiring pastry chef. I've tried some of his food and let me tell you, it was to die for. "Happy New year," he said presenting me with a brownie.

"Aw, thanks." I said. "I feel bad that I didn't make you anything."

"It's fine," he said. "You know me. I'll take any excuse in the book to cook something."

"So do I, usually. But I've been sick,"

"Feeling better now?"

"Much," I said

"Please tell me you had your sexy man dress up as a doctor,"

I giggled, "Unfortunately no."

"You must have been out of it," Chris said, snorting.

"Oh, believe me. I was."

Chris was one of the few guys here that I could stand. He's friendly, funny, and not to mention he hasn't tried to hit on me. But that's because he's not into girls.

"Well, if he needs a little action send him my way."

"You wish."

"I did," he said, sighing dreamily.

"I'm going to tell Ryan on you."

"That's fine with me," Chris said, giggling. "I like it when he reminds me who I belong to."

"Okay, then," I laughed.

"Stop being such a prude, babe," he said.

"I'm not a prude," I said, glaring.

"You so are,"

I rolled my eyes, "It's because I look innocent, huh?"

"You're as innocent as they come," Chris teased "I can just imagine you in a little school girl outfit, complete with pigtails and stockings."

"Mmm, hot imagine isn't it?" I asked, grinning.

"If I wasn't madly in love with Ryan, I would so do you."

"Good to know," I giggled

We arrived to class with just seconds to spare. Our professor shot us a dirty look and proceeded to start his lesson. I glanced at the clock as Chris and I took our seats. It was exactly one thirty so I didn't know what Professor Daniels problem was.

"He soo needs to get laid," Chris whispered

"You soo need to be quiet," I whispered back as Professor Daniels face flushed with embarrassment. He had heard Chris, actually everyone around us had.

Class went by pretty quickly today. It was one of my boring classes so I was happy that it didn't drag on as it usually did.

When Professor Daniels announced we could go, Chris and I quickly packed up our things and left.

"I'll see you tomorrow, babe," Chris said as he spotted Ryan leaning against his car.

"Okay, have fun,"

"I will," he said, winking.

I smiled and started toward the parking lot, only to stop when I heard Irina yelling my name.

"Please, Bella! Please," Irina said with a pout

I laughed, "Please, what?"

"Come out with me tonight,"

I groaned, "Irina."

"We could double," she said.

"Since when did you get a boyfriend?" I asked as we headed toward our cars.

"Since I started online dating,"

"That's not safe." I said

"Which is why I want you to double with me," she said. "Do you really want me to go meet some crazy freak alone?"

I sighed, "No."

"So, you'll come with me?"

"I suppose," I said. "But I won't enjoy it."

"Yes, you will," she giggled. "So, meet us at Chili's around six? Then after that we'll go to a bar or something."

"Fine," I grumbled

"Thank you," she wrapped her arms around me. "I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "I'll see you at six."

She nodded and headed toward her car.

Though I was feeling a hell of a lot better, the idea of going out wasn't something that I wanted to do.

But Irina really wanted me to go so I would, but only for a few hours; until we knew if her mystery date was a serial killer or not.

On my way home, I stopped by Esme's to get Masen. I told her about tonight and she volunteered to babysit but since I already took up to much of her time, I told her my dad promised to watch him.

Of course, I didn't know this for sure. So after I got Masen buckled into the car, I called him. He happily agreed to take him for tonight. I thanked him and told him we'd be over at about five thirty.

When Masen and I got home, I attempted to do some homework while Masen ran back and forth from his room to the front room.

"You're going to fall," I said as he ran back toward his bedroom. I wasn't a hundred percent sure yet but I think Masen inherited my clumsy ways. He falls all the time. He can literally trip on air, as I use to do; and still sometimes do.

But also like me, he didn't let that bother him. He'd pick himself off and continue as if nothing had happened.

"Mama!" Masen yelled from his bedroom.

"What?"

"Mama!" he yelled as he came running into the front room. He held up Edward's IPod with a triumphant grin.

Ever since Edward showed him his IPOD, it's one of Masen's favorite things to play with. Though normally we only allow him to play with it when one of us are watching. He use to play with mine but Edward left the toilet seat up and so Masen decided that my IPOD should go for a swim.

When we pulled it out, it was dead. Edward bought me a new one for Christmas, even though I told him he didn't have to.

Masen patted my leg and continued babbling

"Do you want to listen to music?" I asked as I took it from him. Masen made a face as if he was about to throw a fit but when I placed the ear bud in his ear, he stopped and waited patiently for the music to start.

When the music started, Masen grinned and started bouncing in place. That was his way of dancing and it was honestly the cutest thing I have ever seen.

I smiled, "Is that a good song?"

Masen's eyes lit up and he stopped dancing, "Dada!"

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Edward smiling at us, "Hey, little man." Edward scooped him up, causing Masen to giggle wildly. "Hello, my love," Edward leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"Hey," I said. "How was work?"

"It was…boring," he said. "How about you? How was work and school?"

"Work was calm," I said. "School was good. I hung out with Nessa, Kate, and Alice at lunch. We're planning Nessa's wedding,"

"How's that coming along?" he asked taking the seat next to me.

"Okay," I shrugged. "We figured out the colors of the wedding, lavender, where, the sort of when, the cake, and the people in the wedding. But we have so much more to plan according to Alice,"

"That's why the women plan," Edward snickered. "We guys just show up looking naturally sexy."

I laughed, "Oh, I know."

"Actually, we do plan one thing." Edward said, happily. "The Bachelor party! Aka a night the groom won't soon forget,"

"Have you already started planning that?"

"Hell yeah," Edward said.

"I suppose I should start planning Nessa's," I said. "All I know is that she wants male strippers and some cake to smear on their abs,"

"I'm sure you're looking forward to that," Edward teased

"Totally," I snorted. "I can't wait to shove dollar bills down some guys g-string and then smear cake on them."

Edward laughed, "That's my girl,"

I laughed and glanced at the clock, "We have to get ready to go." I said when I saw that it was five.

"Why?"

"Irina has a date with some guy she met online so we're going out to dinner and then a bar with them."

"Great," Edward grumbled

"What? Do you not want to go out? I can call her and…"

"No, it's fine," Edward said. "We can go. I'm just not looking forward to meeting the newest boyfriend."

"Her past boyfriends weren't up to your standards?" I asked, amused

He laughed, "You have no idea."

I laughed, "They can't be that bad."

"They usually are," he said, groaning. "I met this one guy who had this live goal of traveling the world. No, there's nothing wrong with that but he had expected his parents to fund his trip, even though he had a job and made a lot more then they did."

"How long did Irina date him?" I asked, curiously

"Uh…two weeks," he said.

"He must have had some redeeming qualities or she wouldn't have stayed with him." I said

"I never saw any,"

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe you were just jealous."

"Jealous?" Edward asked, smirking. "Of what?"

"You secretly wanted her." I teased

"Nah," Edward laughed. "She's beautiful but we've tried it and it was just weird. We're more like brother and sister,"

"I'm glad you two are that close," I said. "Because it would be weird dating you while also being best friend's with your ex."

"Not all my relationships end up horrible." He said, pulling me into my arms. "Only one actually,"

"Ah, yes. You're lovely relationship with Tanya." I wonder where she is? The last time I talked to her was the day I told her I was moving in with Edward and she didn't take that well. "I haven't seen her in a while. Have you?"

"She's in most of my classes," he sighed. "But she's moved on. She found a new boy toy, Victor or Something like that."

I nodded, "Enough about your exes. We really need to get ready. Irina will kick my ass if we're not there on time."

"I'll protect you," he whispered against my neck.

"She'll kick your ass too," I giggled

"Mama! Dada!" Masen whined "Up! Up!"

Edward leaned down and picked Masen up. Masen smiled happily and laid his head on Edward's shoulder, "Aw," I cooed kissing both my boys. "I'm going to jump in the shower. Can you pack an overnight bag for him?"

"Yeah, sure,"

I jumped in the shower as soon as it was warm enough and quickly got to work on my hair. I spent a few moments shaving my legs, pits, and other area's.

Once I was finished, I wrapped one of my fluffy white towels around myself and then wrapped my hair up.

In the other room, I could hear Edward starting up a bath for Masen.

I did my make up first and then I unwrapped my hair and blow-dried it. Once it was dry, I headed into the closet and searched for something to wear.

I ended up deciding on a midnight blue spaghetti strap dress that ended mid thigh. I paired it with a pair of silver pumps and sliver earnings. I decided to forgo a bra and just wear a blue ruffled thong.

By the time that I was finished, Edward had Masen in his pajamas and ready to go.

"Are you ready?" I asked. Edward has changed his plain t-shirt for a midnight blue button up that matched my dress. "Great minds think alike," I noted.

"Of course," I pulled my jacket on before grabbing Masen and heading to Edward's Volvo, which was parked in the garage next to his rarely used motorcycle. One of these days, I'll have to ask Edward to take me for a ride. I really liked that bike.

Edward followed my gaze and smiled, "We'll go for another ride soon."

"Cool,"

Edward chuckled and helped me into the car.

It was five forty five when we finally made it to my Dad's apartment. Edward waited in the car while I took Masen up.

You can probably imagine my surprise when the door opens and I see Sue Clearwater.

"Bella! Hey, sweetie. Come on in," I hesitantly walked inside. "Charlie's in the bathroom."

"Oh, okay." I said. "Am I interrupting something?"

She laughed, "No, I was in the area so I decided to stop by and say Hello."

"Oh,"

"Bells, hey," Dad smiled.

"Hey," I said. "Uh…thank you for watching him tonight. Irina wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Not a problem," he said. "You two need a night out. You're kids,"

"But we're also parents," I said. "And besides, I'd much rather spend time with Masen then go out. The only reason I'm going is because Irina's online dating and doesn't want to go alone,"

"She shouldn't," he said. "There are a lot of crazy guys online these days."

"That's why I'm going,"

"Try to have fun," Dad said, seriously.

"I'll try," I promised. "You too," I said, glancing at Sue. My dad looked away as his cheeks flushed with color.

_He likes her!_

"So, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"See you tomorrow," Sue said, sweetly as she pulled Masen out of his car seat.

"Sweet dreams, baby boy." I kissed Masen on the head before heading back down to the car. "You'll never believe who's up there with him,"

"Sue?"

"How'd you know?" I asked

"Her car's here," Edward chuckled. "So I was assuming she was here somewhere."

"My dad likes her," I said. "A lot,"

"Sue likes him too," Edward said. "She hasn't shut up about him since the party."

"Really?"

"Really," Edward confirmed.

"They'd make a cute couple," I said, thoughtfully.

"Good luck getting them to see that," Edward chuckled. "Sue is so stubborn sometimes. Ever since Harry died she just…she's never wanted to date. And your dad, well…"

"He's stubborn and oblivious too," I agreed. "I get my stubborn attitude form him."

"And you get your oblivious nature from him as well,"

I glared and smacked Edward's arm, "Ow. I was just kidding, baby."

"Sure you were." I said "Maybe with a little help from us we could give them both a shove in the right direction"

"Maybe," Edward agreed

When we arrived at Chili's it was exactly six o'clock. Irina and her date were waiting for us at one of the booths. When Irina saw us, she waved us over excitedly.

"Hello," I said, politely.

"Hey," a man with short blonde hair and dark hazel eyes said, politely.

"Bella, Edward, this is Dylan. Dylan this is my best friend, Bella, and my other best friend, and Bella's boyfriend, Edward."

"Nice to meet you," Dylan held out his hand for mine and so I placed my hand in his. He surprised me by bringing to his lips and kissing it.

"Nice to meet you too,"

"He's so cute," I whispered to Irina

"I know, right?"

"Does this mean I can go home before the bar?" I asked, hopeful

"No,"

I pouted, "Damn."

"So, Dylan what do you do?" Edward asked

"I'm currently trying to get my singing career going,"

"Oh, that's cool," I said.

"Are you in school in the meantime?" Edward asked

"No, school was never for me. I dropped out as soon as I turned sixteen,"

Edward looked at him, incredulously. "What happens if your music career never…gets started?"

"I guess I'll be living with my parents forever then," he joked.

I wondered if that was really a joke or if he was truly serious.

Yeah, he actually looked pretty serious about it.

I pursed my lips and glanced at Irina. Was he really the type of guys that she's after? She could do so much better than this. I mean, sure he was cute but without an education Irina would be the main provider in this relationship

"Oh,"

"My parents are very supportive. They don't mind if I stay with them for a lengthy period. I don't know what I'd do without them."

"See what I mean?" Edward whispered in my ear. "She goes for mommy's boys,"

Irina glared

"Be nice," I whispered

"Ow," Edward glared at Irina.

"You too," I said, sternly.

"He started it,"

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Dylan. He was staring intently at his menu, obvious to the world around him.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "So what genre do you plan to sing for?"

"Pop, Rap, Hip Hop…I can do a lot," he shrugged. "Would you like to hear?"

"No!" Irina said a little too quickly. "I mean, you sound amazing but this isn't really the place to bust out into song."

Dylan laughed, "I suppose your right."

"Hey, Irina, why don't you come to the bathroom with me?"

"Yeah, sure," I slid out of the booth and led her to the bathroom

"He's a dork,"

"He's not a dork," Irina said "He was really sweet and cute while we were chatting online."

"Did he fail to mention that he's a wannabe popstar with no education past his sophomore year of high school?"

"He did fail to mention the school thing," she sighed. "But that's only a minor thing."

"Not really, hon. if things got serious between you two, you'd be taking care of him the rest of your lives."

She grimaced, "It hasn't even been an hour. I don't want to be a bitch and ditch him."

"Fine, we'll stay," I said. "But next time you want to double date with a guy you met online, I'm out."

She laughed, "I'll be able to change your mind. Don't worry,"

"That's what you think," I said, sighing. "Alright, let's get back out there."

"Yeah, we should," she put her lipstick away. "Hopefully, Edward hasn't died from boredom."

I laughed and followed her back to the table.

Edward was scowling at his menu when we returned, I gave him a questioning look

"Later," he mouthed

I nodded

"So, Bella, what is it that you do?" Dylan asked with a smile

"I'm a student right now," I said.

"Must be boring,"

"No, it's actually pretty fun." I said. "I'm interested in cooking and baking so there's never a dull moment."

"A chef? Do you plan to open your own restaurant?"

"Someday," I said.

"That sounds nice," Dylan said, looking bored.

Just then, our waitress made an appearance. We ordered our food and then resumed our conversation.

I noticed that Dylan seemed to have a lot more interest in me then he did Irina, and I think both Irina and Edward knew it.

"Have you always lived in Arizona?" Dylan asked me

"No, I just moved here a few months ago."

"From where?" he wondered

"Washington,"

"Why?"

"For school," I said

"You traveled all this way just to go to school here?"

"Yeah," I said. "I've always liked warm weather so I decided to give it a shot."

"Do you like it here?"

I smiled at Edward, "I love it here."

Edward grinned back at me.

"How long have you two been together? You look pretty serious," Dylan observed

"We've been together five months," Edward said.

"Cool,"

"So, Dylan. Why don't you tell us a little more about yourself?"

"What would you like to know?" he asked, throwing his arm around Irina's shoulders.

"Are you from Arizona?"

"Nope, I was born in California. I lived there till I was ten that was when my dad got a transfer to here."

"Do you like it here?" I asked

"It's okay," he shrugged. "I miss California though"

"Why not go back?" Irina asked as our food arrived.

"My parents are here," he said. "I wouldn't have anywhere to stay out there."

"That's why having a job is a good thing," Edward said

I shot him a look

"Yeah, I suppose," Dylan said. "But I'm not really the working type."

"I'll say."

"Be nice," I hissed under my breath.

Edward said something else but I couldn't quite make it out.

By the time we had finished our dinner, it was nearing eight. Chili's was just starting to get packed when we decided to leave. Dylan and Edward split the bill. I kind of felt bad for Dylan's parents, he was taking girls out and paying with his parents money.

It was ridiculous but then again it wasn't my problem.

Dylan then suggested we head over to 'Mill Cue Club' which was a bar and billiard/pool place.

Edward and I tagged along just for Irina's sake, who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else then on this date with him.

But because she was so nice, she politely accepted to go out for drinks with him. Since neither Edward nor I could drink, we decided to play pool.

"Let's make this interesting," Edward said after he won the first game.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" I asked

"If I win…" he grinned, "You have to give me a strip tease,"

I laughed, "Fine and if I win?"

"I'll do dishes,"

I snorted, "As appealing as that is, I'd prefer a strip tease of my own."

Edward nodded, "Deal."

"Prepare to lose, pretty boy," I said as I set the balls up

"Oh, it's on." he laughed. "We'll play three games. Whoever wins two games gets their strip tease."

"Okay."

Edward gestured to the pool table, "Ladies first."

I smiled and took my shot. I managed to get two balls into one pocket on the first try, "Yes!"

"I can do better," Edward said, smugly.

I snorted, "Then show me."

He bent over to take his shot and I couldn't help myself. I smacked his ass, earning a glare.

"Don't cheat,"

"I wasn't even thinking about it," I said, innocently.

"Sure, you weren't,"

I childishly stuck my tongue out at him and allowed him to take his turn. He only managed to get one ball into a pocket.

"Wow, you did great," I teased.

He pouted, "You distracted me."

"I'm sorry," I giggled. "I just couldn't help myself." I bent over and felt Edward spank me. I glanced over my shoulder with an amused expression.

"What?" Edward asked, innocently.

"You know what," I rolled my eyes and took my shot. Thanks to Edward, who decided to spank me again, I missed my target. "Okay, that was unfair."

"I was enjoying the view," Edward shrugged.

"Enjoy the view when it's not my turn, okay?"

"No promises," he teased

The first game ended up being a tie. Edward and I seemed more interested with distraction each other than we were with the game of pool.

I won the second game though. Yes, I teased him a lot and made him lose focus whenever it was his turn. He growled softly but didn't ask for a rematch.

I also won the third game, though at first I thought I would lose. Edward was hell bent on getting me back for the last round. He just didn't realize that the smallest of touches could distract me, or maybe he did.

He'd brush against me, stroke my arm, and he even whispered what he'd like to do to me on this table.

Let's just say, I was lucky I didn't pass out because of the last one.

We had just three balls left and Edward and I were tied. I tried everything to get him to miss but he got one ball into a pocket, putting him ahead of me by one point.

In order to win, I had to hit both balls. Though that wasn't entirely impossible to do, as the balls were position fairly close to each other, it felt like it when I had Edward against me.

"Edward, if you come near me while I'm taking this shot, I promise I will shove this pool cue so far up your ass, you won't be able to get it out."

Edward chuckled but backed away

I lined my cue up and glanced over my shoulder. Edward was staring at me innocently.

"Hey, guys, I'm soo Ready to go," Irina slurred

"Just a second,"

She pouted, "Finnne."

I took the shot and crossed my fingers. My ball knocked into the first ball, that ball rolled into the second, and they both fell into the pocket.

"Yes!" I jumped up happily. "I win, baby"

"I'm okay with that."

"Let's goooooo." Irina whined.

"Okay, Okay," I said, grabbing my things. "How much have you had to drink?" I asked as she swayed slightly.

"Not enough," she sighed. "I'm so sick of online dating."

"It's not online dating that you hate, it's the guys," Edward said.

"Same difference,"

"No, not really," I laughed. "Just pick better guys."

Irina snorted, "Like that's easy."

"It's not that hard," I said. "I found Edward."

"You weren't looking for him." Irina argued. "He just…appeared."

"Then don't look for Mr. Right and he shall appear."

"If I stopped looking I'd end up alone for the rest of my life," Irina said. "The only people who love me will be my four hundred cats."

"I'll still love you." I laughed.

"Can I have her Eddie?" Irina asked

"Sorry, this ones mine."

"Damn," she pouted.

By the time we got to Irina's condo, she was passed out. Edward carried her into her place and I made sure to set some aspirin and a bottle of water on her nightstand before we left.

The ride back to our place was quiet. I was on the brink of falling asleep when Edward placed his hand on my thigh.

Trust me, if Edward put his hand on you like this, there is no way in hell you would be able to sleep without jumping him first.

"We're home," Edward said, removing his hand.

"Huh?" I looked around. "Oh, yeah," I climbed out of his car and headed into the house. I let out a yawn as I kicked my shoes off, "I'm tired."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he scooped me up into his arms.

I pretended to yawn again, "Yep."

Edward pouted as he placed me on my feet in front of our bed.

I giggled as I roughly shoved Edward onto the bed. His eyes lit up as I climbed on top of him.

"I thought you were tired," Edward chuckled as his hands moved to my hips.

"But I'm also horny," I giggled, kissing his neck. "I want you so bad,"

"I want you too, love,"

I sat up and pulled my dress off. Edward groaned when he realized that I hadn't been wearing a bra.

"You're wearing way too many clothes," I said "Maybe now's a good time for that strip tease you owe me."

Edward groaned, "Now?"

"Mhm," I giggled. "Right now,"

Edward lifted me off him and placed me on the bed before standing in front of me.

He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it at me. I caught it with a giggle. Next, he undid he pants and let them drop to his feet along with his boxers.

I licked my lips at the sight of his hard cock.

"I think I deserve a reward for that strip tease,"

"Do you?" He nodded. "Hmmm, I don't know. That wasn't exactly a spectacular strip tease. Maybe you should try again,"

"I deserve something for the effort."

I smirked as I slid off the bed and knelt before him, "I suppose your right."

Edward gazed down at me, his normally bright emerald eyes were dark and clouded with lust.

Never breaking eye contact with him, I wrapped my hand around him and leaned forward to give the head of his hard manhood a tentative lick.

Edward threw his head back with a groan.

I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock and caressed it with my tongue.

"Fuck, baby," Edward threaded his hands into my hair and gently started to pump into my mouth. "So good," he grunted. "I'm not going to last long." He warned

I moaned around him

"Fuck, I'm…going to…I…" He came in my mouth with a shutter.

I swallowed everything he gave me. I had never done that before but it wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be.

"How'd I do?" I asked, staring up at him.

"Amazing," He panted, pulling me off my knees. "Now it's my turn."

He tossed me onto the bed before climbing on with me and removing my panties.

He settled my legs over his shoulders and blew on my wet sex. I let out a whimper as he let his tongue swipe at my wet lips.

His tongue circled my clit, occasionally he'd suck on it, while two of his glorious fingers pumped in and out of me. I was panting and clutching at the sheets while he drove me toward the release I so desperately needed.

"I…ugh…want you," I whimpered "Now."

Edward smirked and moved to lay next to me. I shot him a confused look, "Ride me, baby,"

I straddled his waist, positioning myself over his hard cock, and then slowly I sank down. I threw my head back and moaned as I began to ride him.

"So good," I whispered. "oh…"

I placed my hands on his chest and pulled up, until only his head was inside of me, before slamming myself back down.

"Shit!"

"You feel so good, Bella," he grunted, letting his hands move to my hips. He guided me up and down upon him faster and harder than before.

"Mmm," The coil in my stomach tightened and so I moved my hands up to my breasts and started massaging them. It felt so good but…it wasn't enough, "Edward."

Edward rolled us over, pinning me under him, and thrust into my body as fast and as hard as he dared. He let one of his free hands roughly rub my clit.

That was my undoing.

I came on him, shuttering and moaning.

"Fuck," Edward continued his relentless thrusts as he neared his own release. I felt a second wave of pleasure hit me just as Edward found his release.

Edward collapsed on top of me, both of us were panting and had the same satisfied grins on our faces.

"I love you," Edward yawned, rolling off of me and then pulling me flush against his body.

I gave him a sleepy smile, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Online dating really does suck sometimes. A friend of mine is having the worst of luck with it. Edward gave a horrible strip tease but at least he tried. :D<strong>

**Merry Christmas! I hope you all have a good holiday :D**

**Review!**


	24. February

**Happy New year! It's 2012! Sorry for not updating but my family just_ loves_ to cause problems around Christmas. Well, no actually any holiday really. We're a bunch of drama queens, lol. All is well now, so please enjoy the update!**

**Special thanks to Midnight Cougar who beta'd this chapter (And is in the process of beta'ing the previous chapters.) Thank you!**

**Also a thanks to all of you who have read this story, review, favorited, and put this story on Alert! You guys make it fun writing this story.**

**Another thing: I just found out that I was nominated for Sunflower award 'Best All Human'. Voting starts Jan. 29 so vote for me! lol, please. :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Cullen<strong>

Life was good, great even.

But then again, when I was with Bella, it always felt this good. Okay, well I couldn't say that it was great all the time. Whenever we didn't have James or Renee butting their heads, into our lives, things were good and as of late, we hadn't heard a thing from either of them.

The last time I heard, and saw, Renee she was in Arizona, hell bent on trying to ruin Christmas. She got drunk, called Bella, and told her that she was going to kill herself because she couldn't see Masen.

In order to find out where she was, Bella promised to bring Masen to her. Renee fell for it and we quickly raced to get her before she harmed herself, or others.

After the ambulance carted her off to the hospital, I made sure that Bella's holiday wasn't completely ruined. We went to my parent's house, had an amazing dinner, and then opened presents.

By the end of the night, Bella was relaxed again. But that only lasted a few hours because she volunteered to pick her mom up from the hospital.

That was the last day I heard about Renee. Apparently, she was shipping herself to Hawaii to live with her mother and hopefully undergo some extensive therapy.

James was somewhere out there. None of us knew, not even his parents. After he signed away his rights, Charlotte and Peter said he pretty much fell off the face of the earth.

But according to them, that was what he did every few months.

As long as he stayed far away from my family, I didn't care if he was dead or snorting down drugs in some rundown crack house.

Our New Years Eve was a hell of a lot better. We didn't have any interference from James or Renee. We went to a New Year's party at my godmother Sue's house.

Sue immediately took to Charlie, Bella, and Masen. Especially Charlie. They were in the kitchen half the night talking to each other. I was glad to see her happy again. Since my godfather Harry died, she hadn't been the same. Charlie seemed to be bringing the light back into her eyes and for that I was grateful.

The only downside to the party was that I had a cold and I ended up passing it onto Bella when we shared a New Year's kiss.

It took her nearly twice as long to get over the cold as it took me, but she was finally back to her normal self.

I arrived home at nearly midnight. The lights were on in the kitchen and I could hear music playing softly.

I smiled as I saw Bella intently working on Madison's birthday cake.

My niece, Madison, turned nine years old tomorrow and Alice had asked if Bella could make her cake. Bella accepted and had been working on it for the last few days.

The cake was four layers with a dark pink, light pink and black theme. It was easily one of the best birthday cakes I had ever seen and I bet it tasted amazing too because Bella was an excellent cook.

"Hey, your home!" Bella beamed.

I smiled, "Yep."

"What do you think? Will Madison love it or what?" she asked**.**

"Madison will freak out when she sees this," I said, wrapping my arms around her. "You did an amazing job, my love."

"Thank you," she pressed her lips to mine.

I threaded my fingers into her brown locks and pulled her closer, "Come to bed with me, please."

"I wish I could," she sighed. "But I have to finish this cake."

I pouted.

"The Cullen pout doesn't work on me, Love," she giggled, pulling away. "I'll be in bed with you soon."

"Fine," I said. "I'm going to take a quick shower. You're welcome to join me at any time."

Bella laughed, "Mmm, as appealing as that is, I'm going to have to pass."

I swatted her on the ass and headed to our bedroom to shower.

Our bedroom…our home**.**

Not even two months ago, I asked Bella to move in with me and she gladly accepted.

It was a real plus waking up in the morning with her wrapped in my arms. It was also a first for me. Tanya had slept over on numerous occasions, but she didn't like it when I tried to hold her at night.

I never really understood why either.

But Bella loved it. And so did I.

I checked on Masen as I made my way to our room. He was sleeping, in what looked like, a very uncomfortable position. He had his head on his arms and his butt in the air. I tried to move him, but he let out a whimper and quickly went back to that position.

I guess it was comfortable.

After I checked on him, I walked into our bedroom and shed my clothes. It had been a long day at work, plus an even longer day at school, and so I wanted, no needed, a long relaxing shower.

Tanya was trying to be my friend now. She promised that was all she wanted, but I knew she had other motives. She was jealous of Bella; that much had been clear from day one.

I think part of her still hoped that we were just on another one of our extended break ups.

But we weren't, not this time.

This was permanent. Bella and Masen were my future. She was my past.

I started dating Tanya when I was sixteen years old. We were friends prior to our relationship so I thought things would be easy. Yeah, it wasn't easy.

We were great together for about a year, but then things started to get a little rocky.

At eighteen, she was very into partying and drinking and she had even dared to try some drugs.

I, however, was still in my awkward 'I want to be alone' phase. I didn't want to go out every weekend and get drunk or high. I was so much more into spending my weekends working with Jasper or going hiking just to sketch from a different height.

Tanya wasn't pleased with that and so she started hanging around with my best friend, Adam.

I had no problem with that at first. I thought Adam would keep an eye on Tanya and make sure she didn't get hurt and that she would make it home okay.

I never in a million years thought he'd be the one to sleep with her.

But that was exactly what happened.

He slept with her, she got pregnant, and we broke up.

I was hurt. I spent even more time alone after that. I was always in my room, sketching or playing my keyboard.

I got back with Tanya though. I knew I shouldn't have, no sane person would have, but I was all she had, and I felt bad for her and the baby. Adam wouldn't help her at all and her parents didn't want anything to do with her or the child either, and so I went back to her.

I helped her throughout her pregnancy. I picked up prenatal vitamins and went out when she got her midnight cravings.

I hadn't completely forgiven her for what she had done, but I tried to make our relationship work because she needed me.

After she had the baby, she gave it up for adoption. It was the right thing to do, for her. Tanya couldn't raise a baby. She couldn't even take care of herself. She always relied on her parents, her parent's maids and butlers, or her friends.

I stayed with her after she had the baby and things seemed good between us. Not great, but with time I thought things would, could, be decent.

But of course, it wasn't.

For the last two years, we had been on and off. Little fights were what set us off up until I met Bella.

When I met Bella though, that was what _really _set Tanya off. She thought that I liked Bella too much and I'd cheat on her.

Well, it turned out that she was the one cheating…again. I hadn't met the guy, it was a friend she met at one of the many parties she went to, but during one of the nights that she slept over, I was using her phone when a text from the guy popped up.

I know I had no right to read it but I did anyways.

I broke up with her immediately and that was it. I was done. I wouldn't get anywhere with a girl like her.

I was honestly surprised that I had gotten as far as I had with a girl like her.

I wanted kids, a wife, and of course my dream job. With Bella I had that. Masen might not have been my son biologically, but he was mine emotionally. I had been in his life for the last six months, which was a lot longer than James had been, so yes, I did consider myself his dad.

I planned to get married to Bella someday. I had already bought her an engagement ring from Tiffany and Co. but I didn't know when I would be popping the question.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and glanced over my shoulder to see my love.

"I decided that I could use a shower," she said as I turned around.

"I'm glad," I said, leaning down to kiss her shoulder.

"Mmm, me too," she said as she exposed more of her neck to me. I smirked and sucked on her neck until a bright red mark started to form.

I kissed the top of her breast before sucking one of her nipples into my mouth. Bella moaned and arched her back.

"That feels so good," she said, huskily as she fisted her small hands into my hair.

I gently bit down on her nipple before switching to the nipple I had neglected and gave it some attention.

Once they were both pebbled, I gently nudged her to sit down on the built in bench and settled between her legs.

I licked between her folds, moaning as I gathered up her sweet essence. i circled her bundle of nerves with my tongue before pulling it into my mouth and sucking on it.

Bella's hips bucked up toward me. I held her down as I continued my ministrations.

"Ugh, oh god, Edward…Edward…" I slid two of my fingers into her hot core and pumped them at a fast pace. Bella's walls clamped down around me and she let out a muffled scream as she came.

"Mmm," I moaned as I gathered up her juices on my tongue.

Bella tugged on my hair and brought my lips to hers. I groaned as she sucked on my tongue, tasting herself.

"Let's move this to our bed," Bella said as the water turned cold. I nodded, switching the water off, and stepped out with her in my arms. I set her on the bathmat and dried her off.

As soon as she was dry, minus her hair, she took off into our bedroom. I quickly dried myself off and followed after her.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her on our bed, on her hands and knees. She wiggled her ass in my direction as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Fuck," I groaned.

"Yes, please," Bella giggled.

I climbed onto the bed behind her and ran my hands over her beautiful ass. God, I loved her ass.

"Please," Bella whimpered, wiggling her ass again.

I smacked it and she groaned, "You like that, huh?"

"Yes." I smacked her again**.** "Fuck, please."

"Your wish is my command," I said as I rubbed my swollen head against her wet lips. She groaned and pushed back.

"Please, Edward."

I grabbed her hips and slowly pushed myself inside of her. I would never get tired of being inside her. She was so tight, so wet. I withdrew from her warm depths and then pushed back into her harder.

"Oh, God," she whimpered**.**

"You're so tight from this position, my love," I said, plunging into her harder.

"Ugh," she moaned**.**

"Fuck, I love your pussy," I groaned**.**

"Yes, fuck yes!"

"Touch yourself, baby," I commanded, huskily.

I held her up while she used one of her hands to rub her clit roughly.

"I'm gonna cum."

"Cum," I grunted. "Cum for me, baby, now."

"Yes, Yes…Edward…" she bit down on our comforter to muffle her screams of ecstasy.

I continued my relentless thrusts as she tightened around me and rode out her waves of pleasure.

It didn't take me to long to follow after her. Three thrust later, I emptied myself inside of her.

Bella slumped forward with a groan.

"Did I fuck the life out of you?"

"Mhm," Bella giggled as I moved to lie beside her "Don't let it go to your head."

"To late, babe."

Bella laughed and rolled over to face me, "I love you."

"I love you too," I kissed her forehead and pulled her flush against my body.

**XOGettingStartedXO**

When I woke up, I was alone in bed.

Glancing over at the clock, I noted that it was nearing eight o'clock. Madison's birthday party wasn't until eleven today.

I pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and padded to the kitchen where I knew Bella would be.

Just as I thought, she was working on Madison's cake. I felt myself grow hard at the sight of her in one of my t-shirts. There was no better sight. Well, besides her being naked.

"Dada!" Masen called out from his highchair

Bella looked over at me and smiled, "Good Morning, handsome."

I chuckled, "Good Morning, Love."

"Dada!" Masen demanded impatiently

"Good Morning, little man," I pulled him out of the high chair and kissed his forehead. "Did you sleep good?"

He giggled and started to squirm, "Down, down."

I placed him on his feet and he took off to the living room.

"You freed him from his jail," Bella said, giggling. "That means you're on baby duty."

"I'm okay with that," I smiled.

And that was when I heard a crash from the front room.

"And that's your cue," Bella laughed.

"Masen," I yelled.

"What?" he called back.

"What did you do?"

"No, No," Masen replied.

"You touched a 'No, No' item," I said as I picked up the fallen CD rack.

"No, No?" he questioned.

I nodded.

He smiled and took off running, "I'm gonna get you."

"Masen you're going to fall," Bella warned.

A second later, I heard a thump and then Masen started crying.

"Poor, baby," Bella scooped him up. "It's okay." Masen held his arm to Bella's lips. She kissed it and he smiled. "All better! Yay!"

"You okay, buddy?" he reached for me. "Are you okay?"

He smiled.

"He's a trooper," Bella said, kissing his arm again.

"Of course," I agreed.

"Down, Dada, down."

"How about we give you a bath first?" I suggested.

Masen shook his head no.

"No, Bath," I said as I headed toward the bathroom.

"Potty," he said.

"You have to go potty?"

"Potty," he confirmed.

Bella and I had been trying to potty train him but we'd had little success so far. He knew the word 'potty' but hadn't gone in it. He also knew that if he said the word, we'd take his diaper off and he didn't like that and would run off.

I took off Masen's diaper and right on cue, he ran from the bathroom.

"Naked Baby," Bella laughed handing him back to me. "Did Daddy fall for your tricks again?"

"Potty," Masen whined.

"Okay," Bella sat him on the training toilet "Go potty, please."

He frowned at us, "Potty?"

"Yes, Potty," Bella acknowledged.

Masen frowned again and stood up. He tried to run but he ran into Bella's legs instead.

Bella laughed as she set him back on his feet, "How about we have a bath instead?"

I nodded in agreement and filled the bathtub up.

"Come on," I lifted Masen and placed him into the bathtub. He squealed and splashed around. I gave him some toys and allowed him to play around for a few minutes.

"I'm going to get ready," Bella said, running her hands through my hair.

"Okay, go ahead."

"Fishy," Masen shouted holding up the yellow duck.

"No, that's a duck."

"Fishy," Masen repeated.

"D-u-c-k."

"Duc," Masen said, happily.

"Yes, good boy," I smiled.

Masen giggled and splashed me with some water.

We played in the bath water for a little while longer, then I decided I had better get him washed up before the water was no longer warm.

After draining the tub and bundling him into a towel, I carried him to his room and started to pull his clothes on.

"I'll dress him," Bella said. "You go get ready, we soon have to leave."

"Okay," I passed Masen to her and went to get ready. I decided against something fancy, as it was a kid's party. I chose a pair of jeans and a white graphic tee.

I was just pulling on my shoes when Masen came bounding in, fully clothed.

"Dada!"

"What?" I asked.

"Up," he demanded holding his arms out to me. I picked him up and placed him on the bed.

"Ugh," Bella said, frowning.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, rubbing her stomach.

"You okay, Love?" I asked.

"Uh…yeah, I just felt a little weird," she frowned, shaking her head.

"Are you sick?" I asked, pressing my hand to her forehead.

"No," she said. "I feel fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she promised, smiling. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Great, let's go," she slung Masen up into her arms "Can you carry the cake to the car? I don't want to end up dropping it."

"Yeah, sure," I laughed.

Bella carried Masen and Madison's gifts to the car while I carried the cake.

Bella sat in back with the cake and Masen so that she could keep the cake from falling over and Masen from trying to smash it.

Madison's 9th birthday was being held at Skateland this year. Alice and Jasper had rented the whole place out for the whole day.

Esme, Nessa, and Kate arrived earlier than everyone else did so they could decorate the place.

It wasn't a surprise when we walked in and found almost every inch of the place covered in pink and white. Streamers were hanging from every available surface and balloons were all around as well.

It was a little girl's paradise.

"Wow," Bella said.

"It's perfect, huh?" Nessa asked, smiling.

"It's amazing," Bella agreed. "I'm going to have to hire your decorative services for Masen's party."

"I'm his godmother! Of course I'm going to help decorate for Masen's party, no question about it!"

"Good to know," Bella said, grinning.

Masen's first birthday was less than four weeks away. Bella and I had decided on renting the Museum for Youth out for the day. They had the Artville activity center and both Bella and I agreed that it would most likely keep the kids entertained for hours.

The only older kids who might get bored with Artville were Madison and Annabel. However, the museum had other things beside Artville and so I was sure they could find tons of other things to keep them occupied for the time that we were there.

"Oh my goodness!" Madison gasped as she bounded toward Bella and I.

"Happy Birthday, Madison," we said.

"Is that my cake? It's so big!" She gaped at the cake in my hands.

"This is your cake," Bella confirmed. "I made it!"

Madison lunged at Bella, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Bella laughed.

"Katie, look at this Cake! My Aunt Bella made it for me, it's so beautiful."

The kids all ooh'd and ah'd at the cake as I placed it on the table.

"This is gorgeous," one of Madison's friend's mom said. "What bakery did you order it from?" she asked Alice.

"Oh, I didn't order it from a bakery," Alice said, wrapping her arm around Bella. "She made it for me."

"Really?"

"Yes, I did," Bella said shyly.

"How much do you charge? My daughter, Maddie, is having a birthday in two weeks and I'd love to have one of your cakes, it's incredible."

"Oh, um, I haven't really figured out a price yet."

"Whatever you charge, we will pay it," she said, handing Bella a card. "Call me sometime this week and we can discuss what I'm looking for."

"Yeah, sure, I will," Bella answered.

"Great, thanks," the mom said.

"No, thank you."

"That's Heidi Fisher," Alice said as we watched her walk away "She comes from money and wants nothing but the best for her daughter. Bella, you just got a job that most bakers would kill for."

"Really?"

"Hell, yes," Kate confirmed. "She always goes all out on Maddie's cake and cupcakes. Bakers go to _her_ to try and get her to hire them."

"Wow," Bella said "My first customer…a rich one, I am stunned."

"I'm your first customer," Alice said.

"Uh, no. You're family, which means I do things for free." Bella had refused to let Alice and Jasper pay for the cake.

"I'm paying you next time."

"We'll see about that," Bella said, laughing.

"Dada!" Masen reached for me.

"Why don't you take him skating?" Alice suggested.

"Sure, why not," I laughed. "Let's go Masen."

"Be careful," Bella said.

"I will," I promised.

I got Masen some skates, I decided I'd skate later, and carried him out toward the center where Jasper, Jake, Mike, and Garrett were hanging out. Jackson and Conner also had skates on their feet and were doing a pretty good job at standing on them, they weren't doing so good moving, but Jasper and Mike were helping them out with that.

"Hey," I greeted them.

"Hey, Edward," they all responded.

"How does it feel to have a nine year old daughter, old man?" I asked, nudging Jasper.

"Don't remind me," he sighed.

"Oh, it can't be that bad," Jake laughed.

"She's almost in her teen years," Jasper complained.

"She has a few more years before she's a teen."

"As soon as they turn twelve, they start acting like teens," Jasper said.

"Look at the plus side," I said. "You still have three more years until that day comes."

"If only I could stop time, or rewind it," Jasper sighed.

Garrett laughed, "We all wish we could do that."

"Yeah, I suppose we all do," Jasper agreed.

"Daddy, look at me!" Sophia shouted.

"You're doing good," Mike said smiling. "I'm so happy that I still have a good seven years before she hits her preteen phase."

"Lucky you," Jasper said.

"You still have Chloe," I reminded him. "She's got seven years. Jackson has eleven."

"I don't worry about Jackson growing up. I know he's going to be one great guy. It's my girls that I worry about."

"They'll be great too," I said.

"Oh, I know that. Maybe a little too great. Jackson and I are going to be beating guys away all day and night," Jasper admonished.

I chuckled, "You know, Alice says the same thing about Jackson. Between Chloe, Madison, and her there's no way he's going to have a date."

"I'm okay with none of my kids dating," Jasper said.

"Yeah, well it's going to happen," Jake said. "All our parents said the same shi…crap, and look where that got them."

"True."

We stayed in the center of the rink most of the day. We kept an eye on the kids, made sure no one got hurt, and talked. The girls stood on the sidelines watching.

Bella attempted to skate with Kate and Nessa. She was pretty good, after the first six tries. Masen had tuckered himself out so I placed him into his carrier and then helped Bella skate around the rink.

"You're doing good," I encouraged.

"Yeah, just don't let go."

"How about we try?" I asked. "I'm sure you can do it."

"No."

"Yes," I argued.

"Fine," Bella dropped my hand and started wobbling.

"You can do it."

"No, I can't," she yelled as our skates tangled and we both crashed to the ground.

Bella and I looked at each other than busted out laughing.

"Okay, perhaps, you need the help a little while longer."

"I agree," I stood up and pulled her up with me.

After a few more tries, she didn't even need my help to stand up, but she was still a bit wary and didn't want to let go just in case she did trip and fall.

"Don't let me go," she said, clutching my hand.

"Just try, it's not that difficult."

"No," she said, gripping my hand tighter.

I pulled my hand free and let her go.

"Edward, I'm scared."

"You're doing it," I said, laughing. "See? You don't even need me."

"I guess not," she smiled. "But I like holding your hand."

I grabbed her hand and we continued to skate around.

"It's time for Cake and Presents!" Alice announced.

The kids didn't need any further instruction. They all rushed off the rink and toward where the cake and presents sat.

"Come on," I grabbed Bella's hand and quickly pulled us to the rest of the group.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Madison announced, happily.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Madison, Happy birthday to you,"

"Make a wish, baby!" Alice cheered.

Madison closed her eyes and blew out the candles.

"Yay!"

"Who wants cake?" Jasper asked.

"Me!" A dozen little kids all shouted at once.

"She's nine years old," Alice sighed. "That's insane, nine years….seems like yesterday she was born.

Bella laughed, "I know. Masen turns one next month, I can't believe it."

"Where has the time gone?"

"Where indeed," Bella agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chappie takes place about Mid Febuary. Yes, we've been doing time jumps. I think every 2-3 chaps I switch months. We have Masen's b-day coming up soon, some other things, Rose and Em are going to come back for a visit. Maybe, just maybe, Bella can talk them into moving down. Who knows? :D<strong>

**Outfits and MY FACEBOOK GROUP page is linked on my profile.**

**Remember to vote for the different sunflower awards on January 29!**

**Review, please!**


	25. March

**I'm so sorry I didn't update in the last three weeks. I've been very, very busy. But here is Chapter 25, Finaly. :D Thank you to Midnight Cougar for beta'ing this story :D And make sure you check out all the cool stuff that's linked on my page (If the links don't work make sure to let me know.)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Swan<strong>

"Excuse me," I clamped a hand over my mouth and shoved myself away from the table. I rushed to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before I emptied the contents of my stomach.

"Bells, you okay?" Nessa asked as she held my hair back.

"No." I groaned, flushing the toilet.

"Do you want me to get you some Pepto-Bismol?"

"No," I said, standing. "I'm fine. I feel a lot better now." It must have been something I ate last night. Edward cooked dinner last night. Maybe he didn't cook the chicken right.

Nessa's eyes widened, "Bella."

"Hmm?" I asked as I rinsed my mouth out.

"Hon, don't freak but…when was the last time you had your period?"

"Uh, sometime last week, I think." I frowned. Did I have it last week? I must've. Things were so busy though. I hardly had a few minutes to myself. "Why?"

She glanced at my stomach, "Think about it, Bells. This happened right before you found out you were pre…"

I laughed, "No, that's not…no."

"You've had sex with Edward, correct?"

"Yeah, but I'm on the…oh," my eyes widened. "Antibiotics!" I gasped. "I've been on Antibiotics for the last few weeks."

"You're pregnant," Nessa said**.**

"No, this can't happen now. I mean, we haven't even been together a year. Masen's not even a year! Oh, God."

"Hey, Relax," Nessa said, cupping my face between her hands. "Edward won't leave you, ever."

"I know that."

"Then what are you so worried about?" she asked**.**

"Two babies is a big responsibility," I said. "Masen is still so young; he's not even one yet."

"Tons of families have babies that are only a year or so apart," Nessa said.

"True," I agreed**.** "But the fact still stands that two babies is a hell of a lot harder than one."

"But you won't have to do it alone," Nessa said. "Edward will be here for you every step of the way. It would be kind of stupid for him to willingly take care of another man's kid and then make a run for it when you get pregnant with his kid."

"I'm not worried about him running."

Edward and I had a strong relationship. I knew that he wouldn't be going anywhere.

"How about we go pick up a pregnancy test and figure out if you're really pregnant? Maybe all this worrying is for nothing."

I nodded "That's probably a good idea."

"I'll meet you in the car."

"Okay," I said, slipping on my shoes.

Maybe all this worrying was for nothing. I mean, I could've missed my period because of all the stress that I had been going through these last few weeks.

But the fact that I had thrown up twice this week, and now realized I had missed my period, was pointing to another theory.

Another baby...wow.

I mean, I wanted one with Edward but with college, work, and Masen now wasn't the right time.

But if I was pregnant, I was keeping it. I didn't like the idea of abortion and adoption...well, it was an option but not for me. I couldn't imagine carrying my baby for nine months, having him or her, and then passing them off to someone else.

Just thinking about it depressed me.

So, if I was pregnant, I was keeping the baby.

"Mama," Masen whined, holding his arms toward me. "Up!" he demanded.

I obliged and scooped my baby up into my arms.

"You might be getting a sibling soon," I said, kissing his nose. "How do you feel about that?"

He just grinned**.**

"Yeah, it's already starting to grow on me too," I admitted.

"Trust me, we can already see that," Nessa said, grinning. "I'm already excited."

"Don't get to excited," I sighed as I buckled Masen into his car seat. "We don't know if I'm pregnant or not."

"You are," she said, confidently. "You've thrown up, you missed your period, and weren't you complaining that your skinny jeans were starting to get a bit tight?"

"I just thought I was getting fat," I laughed.

I could still button my jeans but a few of pairs took a long time to pull on and button. I'd been eating a lot these last few weeks so naturally I just shrugged it off as gaining a bit of weight.

You see, ever since Madison's party, I'd been getting requests to make birthday cakes, party cakes, and a whole mess of other things. Word had gotten around fast and I was blown away.

Alice said I didn't even need to finish school with how good I was. I agreed but still I kept going. I wasn't going to waste the money that my dad had shelled out to pay for my college education, even if I was better than half of my teachers.

But as soon as Irina and I graduated, we planned on opening up our own restaurant. And if I kept saving up the money that I was making, I would have more than enough to get us started.

"Did I lose you?" Nessa asked, snapping her fingers in my face.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I see the pregnant woman attention span is coming back," she joked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

She laughed, "I was kidding. Geez**.**" She elbowed me.

"Ow**.**" I smacked her. "You just elbowed me in the boob."

"Are they sore? Cause that'd be another sign of pregnancy."

"No, they aren't sore," I said**.** "Well, they are now. That was hard!"

"My bad," she laughed.

"I'm going to do it to you one of these days," I warned with a smirk.

"Hell hath no fury like a pregnant woman," she laughed again.

"We don't know if I'm pregnant," I shot back.

Although by this point, I also believed that I was pregnant. I mean, looking back, it seemed so hard to believe I had missed the signs. I had been throwing up; I was tired a lot, not to mention my clothes getting tighter.

"I bet you twenty bucks, you're pregnant."

"I'm not betting anything," I said.

"So, you think you are too?"

I nodded, "It makes sense."

"I wonder how far along you are."

Let's see, I was put on the antibiotics a few weeks after New Year's. I had stopped them only a few days prior to Madison's birthday, but Edward and I resumed having sex after I had been on them for six days.

"I'd say about seven or eight weeks," I guessed.

"Cool."

I laughed, "Yeah, _real _cool."

We went to Target for the pregnancy test. Nessa tried to fill up her basket with them, but I chose one first response pregnancy test that came with three tests.

It was always good to take more than one. I learned that the first time around. I had bought just one when I thought I was pregnant with Masen and it came out negative, but after Nessa found out, she brought me more and we tried one more time.

She thought I had a false negative and she was right. The three tests she brought me told me that I was pregnant.

A few days later, the doctor confirmed it for me.

Once we had paid for the tests, we raced back home.

Edward was due back in about thirty minutes. I had just enough time to find out and let it sink in a bit more before I broke the news to Edward.

Honestly, I wasn't sure how he would react. I knew that he wouldn't leave me. He could never do that, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't freak out.

I forced myself to focus on the task at hand. No need to stress myself out wondering how Edward will react.

"You okay, B?"

I swallowed, "Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"You're worried about Edward," she said, glaring.

"Are you a mind reader or something?"

"No, but it's blatantly obvious you are in deep thought," she said, placing her hands on my shoulders. "He will never leave you. Get that through your head."

"I know."

"No, you don't." She squeezed my shoulders in reassurance. "I can see you're freaking out."

"I don't know why," I sighed.

"You're thinking about what James did to you."

"No. I'm over that."

That was another lie. I was thinking about it. It was playing out like a movie in my head.

I shook my head to clear it.

"Okay, I'm just gonna take the tests right now so I know for sure," I said, grabbing the bag.

"You can't just brush this conversation aside." Nessa walked with me to the bathroom. "We are having it. Now."

"I have to pee," I said.

"I don't care," she pushed me into my bathroom. "You pee, I talk."

"Will you let me pee alone?"

"No," Nessa said, planting herself on the counter.

"Go watch Masen for me."

"He's sleeping," Nessa laughed. "What should I do? Stare at him?"

"Fine, stay," I dropped my pants.

"Look, Bells, you need to get over your insecurities. You couldn't make Edward leave you if you tried. He's so in love with you, babe. He also loves Masen a lot. He could never abandon him."

"I know," I sighed.

"You say you know, yet you're still having a mini meltdown," she said.

"I'm not having a meltdown." I grumbled. "I was just...thinking, okay? I know Edward won't leave but what if he's upset?"

Nessa rolled her eyes, "Oh, please. Like Edward could ever get mad at you. You're his princess."

I laughed and placed the pregnancy tests on the counter.

"Three minutes," I said as I washed my hands.

"You should be excited, B," Nessa smiled.

I bit my lip, "I kind of am, but I'm also incredibly nervous."

"Just think, in less than nine months you could have a mini Edward or a mini Bella."

I smiled.

"God, if this kid inherits Edward's looks, you're in trouble."

"Am I ugly or something?" I asked, laughing.

"Of course not but you see how hot Edward is. You have to deal with a psycho ex because he's so good. Imagine Masen or this little one going through that, poor kids."

"Masen's never dating," I said. "And neither will this kid."

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure your dad said the same thing about you, but that didn't work out well."

"Fine, they aren't allowed to date bimbos."

"Uh..."

"You know what, no dating. I'll home school them both."

Nessa snorted before breaking out into a fit of giggles. I joined her.

"Okay, that's extreme," I admitted. "I don't want to turn into my mom."

"You won't, hon." Nessa said.

"What if I have a girl?" A little girl with bronze hair and green eyes would be amazing. Although, that would mean both Masen and Edward would have to be constantly fighting off boys who were chasing her.

I was sure Edward will hope for a boy.

They were easier or so I'd been told.

Masen was a very tame, happy baby. I could only hope this baby would follow his or her brother's footsteps.

"Little girl or little boy, they're going to be gorgeous," Nessa said. "Bronze hair, green eyes. Or maybe Brown hair, green eyes. Either way, they'd be adorable."

I nodded in agreement.

Time slipped by fast with Nessa distracting me. Before I knew it, we were down to the last three seconds.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"It's time!" Nessa said, excitedly.

Just as I snatched the tests off the counter I heard a voice.

"Bella?" Edward yelled out.

Oh God.

I looked at Nessa with wide eyes, "He's home early."

"So?"

"Bells?"

"Just a second," I shut the bathroom door. "I just want to be sure." I whispered to Nessa.

She nodded, "Well, let's get this over with."

I nodded and looked down at the tests.

_Pregnant_

_Pregnant_

_Pregnant_

"What does it say?" Nessa asked as she tried to peek over my shoulder.

I was pregnant with my second child.

The image of a small little boy with bronze hair and bright green eyes flashed through my mind.

I smiled while tears pooled in my eyes.

I had a future with Edward so what was there to worry about? Another child was a blessing.

I was pregnant! Holy shit!

"Bella?"

I passed her the test. "I'm pregnant."

"Wow!" Nessa hugged me. "Congrats…er…right? I mean, how do you feel about things?"

I smiled, "I always planned on having another baby with Edward. I guess it will just be sooner than I planned."

"That's the spirit." Nessa grinned. "Come on. You should tell Edward the good news."

Did I tell Edward now? Did I wait?

Now?

Wait?

No, now.

Wait?

Now?

W…

"No debating," Nessa said. "Just lay it all out on the table."

I nodded, "Right. I can do this, yeah."

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Edward was lounging on our bed, watching TV.

"Hey, boo," Nessa laughed as she bounced on the bed beside Edward.

"Hey, Nessa," Edward said, smiling. "Hey, Love, you okay?"

"Hey, uh…yes, I'm fine," I said, quietly**.**

"Is everything alright?" he asked**.**

Nessa gave me an encouraging smile before waving goodbye and walking out of the room; leaving Edward and I alone.

"I, uh…I have to tell you something," I said taking a deep breath.

Edward tensed, "Okay."

"So, I haven't been feeling good again…and…I figured out why."

"You're sick?"

"No…I'm pregnant," I breathed.

Edward was quiet.

Well, this was still a far better reaction than what James had.

"Pregnant?" Edward asked, shocked**.**

"Mhm," I confirmed, handing him the three positive tests.

He stared down at them with wide eyes

Then he smiled, "We're having a baby?"

"Yes," I smiled**.**

"Congrats, guys," Nessa said from out in the hallway. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll let you celebrate the wonderful news alone."

"I'll call you later, thanks Nessa," I said**.**

"Okay, you're welcome." I heard her say as she left.

"A baby," Edward smiled**. **"Wow."

"Yeah, a baby," I said.

"How do you feel about this?" he asked, stroking my stomach.

"I was a little…worried at first." I admitted. "Because we still have Masen to worry about and you know, neither of us are out of school yet. But…I decided that it didn't matter when we had another baby because I always planned to, in the future of course."

"It'll be tough," Edward said. "But we can do it."

I smiled, "I know."

"I love you," he whispered, kissing me. "So fucking much."

"I love you too," I breathed against his lips.

Edward dropped to his knees in front of me and pushed up my shirt, "I love you as well, baby."

I had a slight swell in my stomach, it probably wasn't even that noticeable to Edward or others, but I could see it. I had been seeing it but never thought anything of it.

I watched Edward drag his lips across my stomach with tears in my eyes. I never had this the first time around, but this was definitely good, very good.

"I love you," I said, sliding to my knees.

"I love you too," Edward brushed his lips across mine.

"This is going to be a journey," I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder. "A tough one, especially since we have Masen."

"We'll be able to do it," Edward said, lifting me into his arms and placing me on his bed. "We don't have to worry about rent. Our bills aren't that high and we both have good paying jobs. We'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about the money," I said. "I'm more worried about Masen and how we'll adjust to having two babies. We only have about nine months to get our fill of sleep," I laughed. "After that, we will have none."

"I'm okay with that." Edward laughed. "We'll be able to do it. Masen is such an easy little boy. He's so smart for his age too."

"He is," I agreed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to help us take care of his sibling."

I laughed, "Me either."

"And I want you to know that even though this baby is mine, I won't love Masen any less or put him second."

I smiled, "I know."

"He's my son, I could never do that."

"I know. You're too good for that, it's just who you are."

Edward smiled and kissed me again, "I'm so happy right now."

"Me too." I said. "I was a little nervous at first though." I admitted. "But the idea of having another baby is growing on me."

He was quiet, "Did you think I would leave you?"

I bit my lip, "I...no. I just...I kept thinking about how things went with James."

"I'm not leaving, ever," he said, brushing his lips across my temple. "You're stuck with me for the rest of your lives."

"That sounds good to me," I grinned.

"I love you," he kissed me and then moved his hand down to my stomach. "Thank you."

I laughed, "You helped."

Edward grinned, "I hope he looks like you."

"He?" I asked**.**

"We're having a boy," he said, confidently.

"I'm going to have to bet against you," I said. "I want a girl and so we are having a girl."

"Nope, a boy," Edward teased.

"A girl," I argued.

"You'll see that I'm right soon enough," he said, stroking my stomach.

I snorted, "Sure, Sure, I won't hold my breath."

"When should we tell everyone?" he asked.

I shrugged, "After my first appointment?"

Edward nodded, "Have you made one yet?"

"No, but I'll call Dr. Zafrina in the morning and see what they have available."

"It's still early," Edward noted. "Why not call now?"

I laughed, "What's the rush?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I'm just excited."

"I can see that," I grinned. "Why don't we celebrate now and in the morning, I'll call?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

"Sounds great," he said, fisting his hands in my hair and planting his lips on mine.

"Mama!"

Edward groaned.

I laughed and climbed off the bed to get Masen. "Afternoon, Handsome," I cooed.

Masen gave me a grin, "Down."

"Go find Daddy," I said, setting him on his feet.

Masen's face lit up as he took off toward my bedroom, "Dada!"

"Masen!" Edward laughed. "Guess what, buddy? You will be getting a little brother in a few months."

"Sister," I said, taking a seat next to them.

"Brother," Edward said narrowing his eyes playfully.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm right, you're wrong."

"Keep thinking that," Edward laughed.

"What do you think momma's having? A boy or a girl?" I asked

"Irl," Masen smiled.

"See!" I laughed. "He knows I'm having a girl."

"Say boy," Edward coaxed.

"Oy," Masen repeated.

"You just made him say that," I said, shoving Edward.

"Do you want a sister or brother?" Edward asked.

"Irl," Masen repeated.

"Ha!" I cheered. "That's my man!" I peppered kisses on Masen's face. "Good choice, baby."

"You'll both see in a few months," Edward said, confidently.

"Tell daddy he's silly."

Masen looked at Edward and started rambling. He was pretty advanced when it came to talking, but he always had his moments when he could ramble for ten minutes straight and neither of us could understand a word he says.

Nevertheless, it was still cute.

"You tell him." I laughed.

The next morning, true to my word, I called Dr. Zafrina's office. I lucked out and found an appointment for the next day because there was a cancellation.

The afternoon of the appointment, I left work early and picked Edward up before driving to Dr. Zafrina's office.

The place was packed. The few men that were there looked uncomfortable in a room full of pregnant woman, and I didn't blame them. I was ery scared when I was pregnant, or at least that was what Jake and Nessa said.

I simply remembered it as everyone trying to piss me off constantly, my parents included.

Finally, at one forty five, I was called back. They weighed me, made me pee in a cup, and then sat me in a room to wait for Dr. Zafrina.

Edward was bouncing with excitement next to me. It was cute. He looked so happy. Though I'd been pregnant before, having a caring boyfriend stand by me wasn't something I was used to.

It was a good thing though.

"Settle down," I laughed.

Edward blushed, "Sorry."

"It's fine." I said. "You're excited, I get that. But Dr. Zafrina will think you're keyed up on crack or something."

He chuckled, "I'm keyed up on the fact that my insanely gorgeous girlfriend is blessing me with a second child."

I smiled.

We didn't have to wait too much longer before Dr. Zafrina finally arrived. She wore a large smile on her face.

"Well, Well, How is my favorite patient?"

"I'm doing good," I said.

"So, I have good news," she said. "You're definitely pregnant. I'd say you are about eight weeks pregnant."

The rest of the appointment flew by. She did a few exams, gave me a list of what not to eat and what was okay to eat, and some vitamins and sent me on my way. I did, however, need to do some blood work and so I drove straight to the Sonora lab quest to get it done.

After that, I dropped Edward off at work and went to pick up Masen.

Later that night, I decided to call Rose and Em to tell them the news. I was a little worried about how they would react, but Edward assured me they'd be happy for me. Of course he knew they would demand to know if he was still around.

Not that I blamed them.

The last time I went through this, I was alone. So they didn't want history to repeat itself.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rose," I said, smiling.

"Hey, Bells, what's up?"

"Nothing much," I said, laughing.

"No seriously, what's up?"

"Well, I...uh..."

"You're engaged?" she asked**.**

"No," I said. "I'm pregnant."

She was quiet for a few moments, "Is Edward there or..."

"I'm here," Edward said.

"Oh, good," she said, sounding relieved. "Last time I got a call like that, I had to fly down and take James' spot. I'm glad you are man enough to stay."

"Like I told Bella, she's with me for the rest of our lives, even if she doesn't like it."

"You are adorable," Rose laughed. "Now please put a ring on my sister's finger."

"Rose!"

"What? You two are having a baby. I think marriage is the only logical next step." She said, laughing.

"We aren't just going to get married because I'm pregnant," I said.

"Oh, we all know that it wouldn't be just because you are pregnant. Edward loves you, you love Edward. What's the big deal? It's just a piece of paper that states you're tied, plus then he could legally adopt Masen."

"Thanks for the input but marriage isn't the main topic of focus right now," I said firmly.

"You're right. I can't believe you're pregnant! Aw, I hope it's a girl."

"It's a boy."

"How do you know?" Rose asked. "Please don't tell me you're that far along already."

"No, no," I promised. "That's what Edward thinks. I think-no, I know- I'm having a girl."

"I'm with Bella," Rose said. "Mother's always know."

"Mother's always know what?" I heard Emmett ask in the background.

"Put me on speaker," I urged.

"Okay, you're on speaker," Rose confirmed.

"Hey, Em," I said**.**

"Hey, sis," he said, cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Well, I'm eight weeks pregnant."

He started choking.

"Is he okay?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah, he's fine," Rose laughed. "He was taking a drink when you broke the news."

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Please tell me Edward's there," he begged between coughs.

"I'm here," Edward promised. "I'm not leaving, I swear."

"Good because you'd be a dead man if you did."

I gasped, "Emmett!"

"What? I don't want guys walking over you like that. If you can't wear a rubber then you will be responsible for the resulting product."

"I agree one hundred percent," Edward said.

"How are you feeling about this?" Em asked.

"I'm excited," Edward said, grinning.

"A few words of advice for you: Be careful around Bella when she's pregnant. She's so irritable."

"No, I'm always irritable," I grumbled.

"See? It's starting already," Em said, laughing. "Oh, and always tell her she's pretty. Most pregnant girls go through that whole 'i feel hideous' phase."

"I didn't go through that," Rose said.

"Rose was a diva when she was pregnant," I giggled.

"Damn right," Rose laughed. "I was the hottest pregnant bitch ever."

"What about me?"

"You were the second hottest." Rose laughed.

"Why thank you," I giggled.

"This is a big responsibility," Em said after a few moments. "Are you sure you two are ready for another one?"

"It'll be hard but we can do it." I said, confidently. "Money isn't an issue. The only thing I'm worried about is how Masen is going to react."

"If he's anything like his uncle he'll try to send the baby back," Emmett said, roaring with laughter.

Yeah, when I was younger, Emmett literally put me in a box and tried to push me outside for the mailman. My dad found it hilarious but my mom, well, not so much.

"You tried to send Bella back?" Edward asked, amused.

"Yep, I put her in a box and everything."

"He was a douche," Rose said.

"And your parents let this happen?"

"My dad didn't know until Emmett had pushed me to the front door and I was screaming inside the box. Neither did my mom, but she was pissed when she found out."

"I'm sure Mas won't do that," Rose said. "He's such a sweetheart."

"I know," I said, smiling.

"If anything, I think he'd be more willing to help out. Of course there will be moments when he gets jealous and wants the attention. I went through that with my girls."

"I'm going to try to spend as much time with him as possible after this baby comes. I'll split my time equally. School, Work, Masen, and the baby."

"What about me?" Edward asked, pouting.

"God, he's like Emmett. Emmett needed some attention too," Rose laughed. "I swear sometimes I feel like I have four kids instead of three."

"Oh, I've been there," I laughed.

"I'm not that bad," Edward pouted.

"Of course not," I teased. "You're insanely awesome ninety five percent of the time. The other five percent of the time...well..." I trailed off as he started tickling me. "Stop...Or...I'll pee..."

He stopped**.**

"Thank you."

Edward grinned.

"Alright, well I'll let you go. I have to cook dinner. Dad, Carlisle, and Esme are coming over for dinner."

"Okay," Rose said. "Congratulations, Bells."

"Thank you."

"Make sure you look after my baby sister, Edward," Em demanded.

"Of course," Edward promised.

"Bye, guys," Em and Rose said together.

"Bye, love you," I replied.

I hung up the phone and collapsed back on the bed with a sigh.

"That went better than I expected."

"I told you it would." Edward walked over to me.

"Thank you for being here for me," I said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Edward said, kissing my stomach. "I love you. Both of you."

"I love you too," I promised.

I still was having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that I was unexpectedly pregnant again, yet I was so excited.

These next nine months weren't going to be easy, but with Edward's help...I could do this...we could do this.

* * *

><p><strong>She's preggers, again but this time she has tons of support, and help from, the baby daddy :D I Think we have about nine or ten chapters, including the epilogue left. So yeah...sad, huh?<strong> Dont worry, I've been thinking about doing a sequel. It's not concrete yet but I'm thinking about it :D

**Oh and Big News. I was nominated for a Sunflower Award so PLEASE PLEASE vote for me!**

**http : / thesunflowerawards. /2009 / 07 /voting .html -Take the spaces out (Link to voting page)**


	26. Masen's birthday and first ultrasound

**Chapter 26! Yay! LOL. This story is almost at seven hundred reviews, which is insanley awesome. Thank you guys for reading, reviewing, and of course favoriting and putting this story on Alert. It means alot that you are all enjoying it. If you didn't know already, This story is nominated on three, yes three, different award sights. I'm nominated for a torch award (most promising twilight fanfiction), I'm also nominated for an energize wip award (Most promising twilight fanfiction that is cannon), and a sunflower award for best All Human. The torch awards and energize awards aren't open for voting yet but I'll post a link when it becomes available.**

**Pictures/Outfits/ Facebook/ and Facebook group stuff is linked on my page. **

**Beta'd by Midnight Cougar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

Streamers up?

Check.

Tables set up?

Check.

Food out?

Check.

Balloons inflated?

Check.

I scanned the room once more to make sure that everything was perfect. They were. With the help of Nessa, Alice, and Esme this place looked like it had undergone a huge transformation.

The theme for Masen's first birthday was a red and blue race car theme. We had tons of red and blue balloons, treats, and streamers set up in the museum.

Alice and Esme also decked out Artville with streamers and balloons. I even had a red car shaped piñata, though I was sure the older kids and men would have more fun with that then the one year olds, but I wanted to be thorough.

After all, it was my baby boy's first birthday!

I sighed. My baby was a year old. Where had the time gone? One minute I found out I was pregnant, the next I was in labor, and now he was one.

"Everything is set up and perfect," Nessa said, throwing her arm around me. "Masen is going to love it."

"I hope so."

"He will have a blast," Esme said, reassuringly. "Don't stress yourself out. It's not good for the baby." She was beaming from ear to ear.

I smiled back.

I was eleven weeks pregnant with my second child. I was showing big time. I mean, I wasn't super big, but it was noticeable. With Masen, I wasn't showing this early.

He was a small baby so that had something to do with it.

But with this baby, I had start showing at around six weeks. Of course, at the time I just thought I was getting fat.

Which looking back at it now, seemed silly.

But I'd been crazy busy since the week after Madison's 9th birthday party. I'd been making cakes, cupcakes, cookies, on top of going to school, going to work, and taking care of Masen.

I barely had a few minutes to myself, so it was easy to not notice that my period hadn't come or that I was slowly gaining weight. Okay, well the weight gain I did notice.

Actually, Edward was the one that pointed it out, which resulted in him sleeping on the couch for the night. Okay, well not for the night. I ended up getting lonely and so I curled up on the couch with him and when I woke up we were in our bed.

But I still felt bad that I punished him for stating the obvious.

"Ya in there?" Nessa laughed, taping my forehead.

"Yes," I laughed. "I promise not to stress myself out. I'll be the picture of calmness today."

"Ha," Alice laughed. "Trust me. Within ten minutes, you'll be running around like a chicken with its head cut off."

"Just try to enjoy yourself in your frantic state," Nessa teased.

"That I can promise," I said. "It's my baby's birthday!"

"Our baby," Nessa corrected. "I was there for every little moment. I'm daddy number two, Jacob is daddy number three, and of course, daddy number one is Edward."

"I should be daddy number two," Jake whined. "I went to the birthing classes with her."

"Yes but who passed out when they snuck a peek during labor?"

"You passed out?" Alice asked, laughing.

"It was just a shock," Jake shrugged, blushing. "You have no idea what the hell I saw down there." He visibly shuddered.

"I told you not to look." I let Jake be in the room with me because I didn't want my dad in there, and my mom and I had fought not long before I went into labor.

I told him that he was to stay by my head, but curiosity got the best of him and well, he ended up face planting the floor.

"That is funny," Alice laughed. "Made my day even more. Thanks, I really needed a good laugh."

"I'm glad I can bring a smile."

"The guests are arriving," Esme announced. "Looks like Rosalie and Em…"

"The guests are arriving," Alice announced. "Looks like Rosalie and Em..."

"Rose! Em!" I threw myself at Emmett.

He caught me with a laugh, "I take it you missed us?"

"Of course," I said. "How are my favorite girls doing?"

"Good," Annabel, Arianna, and Abby said.

"Wow, look at you Bella." Rose said, surprised. "You look...pregnant."

"Yeah," I laughed. "I know."

"How far along are you again?"

"Eleven weeks."

Rose nodded.

"Where's Masen?" Ari asked.

"He'll be here soon," I replied. "I just wanted to make sure this place was ready first."

Ari nodded, "What about Chloe, Madison, and Sophia?"

"They'll be here soon as well," I promised.

"She's been missing them like crazy," Annabel said. "She tells everyone about them."

"They miss you girls too," Alice said.

"Perhaps, you should think about moving out here," I suggested, smiling.

"Maybe," Emmett said. "We'll talk about that later."

It thrilled me they would possibly consider it. I would love to have my brother, sister-in-law, and nieces closer to me.

Plus, with the new baby on the way, I wanted them to be close so they could visit her, or him as Edward would argue.

"I won't forget about it," I warned.

Rose laughed, "We know."

Soon after Rose and Em arrived, the rest of our party showed up. Sophia and Chloe were over the moon when they saw Annabel, Ari, and Abby. They squealed and rushed over to hug them.

Again, I hinted to Rose and Em they needed to move out here.

Again, they said maybe.

It wasn't a 'no' so I was optimistic. The only thing holding them in Chicago was the fact they had good paying jobs and a they owned a house. They could easily find jobs out here and the housing market was pretty great out here.

Or so I'd been told. I hadn't really looked into it that much.

After all of the guests had arrived, I sent a text to Edward telling him to bring Masen to the museum. He wasn't that far away so it didn't take him more than five minutes to arrive.

"Happy Birthday, Masen!" the crowd around me cheered when Edward walked in with Masen**.**

Masen let out a giggle.

"Happy Birthday, baby boy," I cooed as I pulled him into my arms. "What do you think? Pretty neat, huh?"

He gave me a drool filled kiss before wiggling out of my arms. I let him go and watched with a smile as he ran as fast as he could toward the other kids.

"He's already having a blast," Edward said, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "And we've only been here three minutes."

"The first birthday is always the easiest," Rose said. "As long as you have toys out to play with, you've made their day."

"Enjoy this while it lasts," Alice said. "Because after they turn five, they want anything and everything, and nothing's simple."

"Unfortunately, once they hit the 'I want' stage, they never grow out of it," Esme sighed as she ruffled Alice and Edward's hair.

"Not true," Edward laughed, fixing his hair. "For me at least. Alice is the needy one."

"Oh, sure, whatever," Alice shoved him.

"Hey, don't be teaching the kids to push each other around," I scolded.

"One day Masen and his new sibling will be just like this," Esme said, smiling.

We told Esme, Carlisle, and my dad about my pregnancy first. Carlisle and Esme were both excited about the newest addition, but my dad kind of went into shock for a while.

I didn't pester him about what he thought; I let him think about it.

After he had a long talk with Edward, he looked as if a thousand pounds had been lifted off his shoulders.

I felt bad that everyone immediately wondered if Edward was going to leave, but Edward assured me that because of the shit I went through with James, they were only looking out for me.

I knew he was right, but still I couldn't help but feel bad.

"I'm not looking forward to those days," I sighed.

"It'll be worse since we'll have two boys," Edward said.

"Girl," I argued.

"The mother always knows," Alice said. "So, prepare to be a loser, my dear brother."

"You'll see," Edward said, confidently. "You'll all see."

I snorted, "Right."

Edward grinned and leaned down to kiss my cheek, "I'm always right."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not debating about this right now."

"Later?"

"Of course, later." We'd debate about this until the day we found out what our little bundle of joy was.

"Bells," Nessa nudged my arm.

"Hmm?"

"Charlotte and Peter are here," she said, nodding toward the door.

I turned in surprise. Charlotte and Peter weren't sure if they could make it because of a situation that was going on with James, but I was glad that could make it.

"Hey! You're here," I hugged them both. "I'm glad you could make it."

"So are we," Charlotte said.

"How are things?"

Peter grimaced, "Crazy at best."

"What's going on?"

I knew it really wasn't any of my business, but I was curious as to what kind of trouble James was getting in.

"James is going to rehab, again," Peter sighed.

"That doesn't sound bad," I said. "That sounds really good actually."

"He doesn't want to go," Charlotte said. "We've been fighting with him for the last week and a half. It's gotten bad, Bella. Really bad. He almost overdosed Monday."

"Wow, he's okay though, right?"

"He's in rehab, in California." Charlotte nodded. "So, he's good for now."

"Of course that's until he checks himself out, rents a hotel, and snorts more cocaine." Peter sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry," I said sadly.

"It's not your fault," Charlotte said, rubbing his back. "Anyway, this is a party. We don't need to bring it down with bad news."

I nodded, "Right."

"Where's my grandson?" Peter asked.

"In one of the houses," I said.

Peter excused himself to go say hi to Masen.

"So, how have you been? You look good, pregnant," Charlotte noted.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant, again," I said. "It's soon, I know, but..."

"Hon, relax. I had James and Clarissa only thirteen months apart. And I was younger than you," she said. "Although, times were a bit different in the land of dinosaurs," she laughed.

I laughed, "Stop! You look so young. You could pass for a college freshman, Char."

"You're too nice," Charlotte blushed.

"I'm just speaking the truth."

She smiled.

I allowed the little kids to play for a good two hours. They snacked on the foods I had made throughout the two hours. We saved cake and presents for the last thing we did, as we knew by that point most of the kids would be ready to go home to nap.

"Present time!" I announced. "And then we'll have cake."

"Cake!"

I laughed, "Come on, Mas. Let's get your presents opened so we can have cake."

Masen ran over to me and jumped in my arms.

"Alright, the first present is from Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, and your cousins, Annabel, Arianna, and Abby."

I helped Masen tear off the wrapping paper. Unlike at Christmas, Masen was more absorbed in the present than he was the paper.

"Wow, a phone!" Masen smiled as he pressed the buttons. "Say thank you."

Masen babbled out a string of unintelligible words.

"Close enough," Edward laughed, handing me the next present.

Masen ended up receiving a whole bunch of clothes, three gift cards, and tons of toys. We had more stuff then I knew what to do with. His room was already overfilling with toys. Clothes well, we'd always need those. He was a messy boy and I was not always on top of doing laundry.

After we finished opening presents, and cleaning up the remaining wrapping paper, we sung Happy Birthday to Masen and then cut the cake.

Edward made sure to flash dozens of pictures during that time, which was good because it was such a funny sight to watch him eat cake.

He pretty much bathed himself in it. It ended up in his hair, in his shirt, pants, and not to mention on his face.

Thankfully, after we finished cake, it was time to go. We had booked the museum for a three-hour session and so our time was up. Which was fine since our party consisted of mostly one and two year olds.

After a while, they got fussy and weren't fun to be around.

So, we passed out goodie bags and thank you notes, and then packed up.

Nessa, Esme, and Carlisle were cleaning up the place for us while Edward and I took Masen home. He was beyond cranky by the time we were ready to go.

He was tired, sticky, and desperately needed a bath.

"Mama!" he cried as he writhed in his car seat. "Mama!"

"We're almost home, Mas," I said, soothingly.

"Mama!" he screamed.

"Masen, calm down, baby," I cooed.

"Someone's cranky today," Edward noted.

"He didn't have a nap today," I said.

"Mama!"

"What?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Mama!" he said, angrily as he tried to free himself from the car seat.

"Do you want to go night, night?" I asked as we finally pulled into our driveway.

"Yes," he cried.

"Alright, let's go to bed," I pulled him out of his car seat. Edward unlocked the house and then proceeded to go back to the car to get the presents.

I, in the meantime, stripped Masen out of his cake-splattered clothes and then put him to bed.

"Ba Ba," he whined.

"One second," I dumped my purse on the counter and quickly made Masen a bottle. "Here you go." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on his temple. "I love you. Happy Birthday, Masen."

His eyes started to close as he sucked on his bottle and twirled a finger in his hair.

I smiled and turned on his nightlight.

"Where are we going to put all this?" Edward asked.

"I'll pick up some bins at Wal-Mart tomorrow. We'll store it in his closet," I said as I munched on some leftover cake.

"We have an appointment tomorrow," Edward said, smiling. "At..."

"Noon," I said. "How can I forget?"

Edward shrugged, "You have a lot on your mind as of late."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I don't want you overstressing yourself," he said, rubbing my back. "It's not good for the baby."

"I won't," I said. "Things are normally stress free for me."

Edward gave me a 'Yeah, right' look.

"The only time I get stressed is at work," I said. "But things are getting better. Laurent is no longer a douche bag. It's amazing what a date with Irina can do. I'm sure it relieved a lot of tension."

Edward laughed.

Irina had just recently started dating my boss. Irina saw him and just 'had to have him', her words not mine. So I hooked them up. Laurent was hesitant at first, as he just got out of a bad break up, but as soon as they went on their first date, he was a changed man.

He was so much nicer nowadays, and he smiled so much, it was cute.

"And school is...easy," I said.

"You should just quit," Edward suggested.

"Quit what? School?" I asked, frowning.

"Everything," Edward said. "Well, not everything. You can open a bakery."

"I want to finish school and I like my job."

"Think about it?" Edward asked**.**

"No," I said. "I'll be fine, I promise."

He sighed, "Just don't overwork yourself, okay? Take it slow."

"Don't I always?"

"You always overwork," he said.

I sighed, "I promise to under work. Better?"

"A little," he sighed.

I yawned, "Take me to bed."

He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I laughed, "I'm too tried right now but give me...at least an hour."

Edward bent down and scooped me up into his arms.

"Please don't throw out your back." I said, laughed. "I'll need all the help I can get in a few months."

Edward snorted, "I wouldn't throw out my back lifting you. Even with the little swell in your stomach, you're light."

"Thank God."

"I will love you even if you gain a ton of weight," he said.

"Even if my ass gets bigger?"

"Oh yeah," he licked his lips.

"Pervert," I giggled as he sat me on the bed.

"Pregnancy also makes your tits get bigger, and that I like!"

"I bet you do," I said, laughing.

"To me, it doesn't matter what size you are, I'll always love you."

"I'm going to ask you again in like...thirty years. I'm sure you'll have a different answer," I taunted him.

"Nope, never," he vowed.

"You're too sweet," I said, wrapping my legs around him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. "Are you in the mood now?"

I laughed, "Moment ruined."

"My apologies, go to sleep."

"Nap first, sex later?" I suggested. Though I really wanted to get Edward naked, I was also really tired. I'd been up since four thirty this morning, finishing Masen's birthday cake and other treats.

I needed a little nap.

"Sounds good," Edward said as he tucked me in.

...Getting Started...

I got out of work early this afternoon. Laurent was more than fine with it and wished me luck. I thanked him and rushed to pick up Edward and Masen from Alice and Jasper's place.

We then drove to Dr. Zafrina's office, which was packed. Woman who were just starting to show, to women who were a full eight and nine months, filled the chairs of Zafrina's office.

Of course, they all eyed Edward as if he was something to eat, not that I blamed them. I looked at him the same way about 90 percent of the time.

Okay, fine. I eyed him that way about 100 percent of the time. However, could you blame me? My man was sexy.

"Down, Dada," Masen whined as he squirmed in Edward's arms. Edward placed Masen on his feet but kept a hold of his little leash. Yeah, we had Masen on a leash. It was a cute one Monkey backpack leash that Esme had given him for Christmas.

It was very useful, especially when I was grocery shopping. He hated sitting in the cart so I let him walk beside me. Of course, the leash didn't stop him from picking up things and throwing them or sneaking anything his little hands touched into the cart.

But it kept him from wandering away from me. I always had my eye on him this way.

"He's adorable," the woman next to me said. "How old is he?"

"He just turned a year yesterday." I said

"Happy Birthday, little guy," she said, smiling at Masen.

"Say thank you," I coaxed. Masen looked at the woman and then rushed over to me to bury his head in my lap.

"He's shy," I laughed, running my fingers through his hair.

She nodded, "How far along are you?"

"Eleven weeks," I said.

"I'm twenty six weeks," she said, stroking her stomach lovingly. "This is my third."

"This is my second," I said.

"Congratulations," she said.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Yeah, you too," I said, standing up. "What's your name?"

"Maggie," she replied.

"I'm Bella," I said, shaking her hand.

"It was nice to meet you, Bella," she said, smiling.

I nodded and headed into the back with the nurse, Edward, and Masen.

"Let's get your weight," I passed Masen to Edward before stepping on the scale. "Okay, great. Follow me." I stepped off the scale and followed her to one of the examination rooms. "Please change into this gown." I nodded. "Dr. Zafrina will be with you soon."

"Okay, thanks."

I quickly changed into the gown they provided and then perched myself on the exam table.

"I'm excited," Edward said, bouncing Masen on his knee.

I laughed, "I can see that."

"Do you know when we'll find out what were having?" Edward asked.

"I found out Masen was a boy when I was eighteen weeks pregnant," I said. "But we could find out sooner or later. It depends on the baby."

God, it seemed so weird being pregnant again. Two weeks had passed and I was still getting use to it. Don't get me wrong, I was excited, but I was still so nervous.

_Knock, Knock__._

"Hello! I see you brought Masen today," Zafrina greeted, excitedly.

"Yep," I said, smiling.

"Hi, Handsome," Zafrina said, smiling at Masen.

"Say hi," I prompted.

"Hi," Masen giggled.

"He's such a cute baby."

"Thank you."

"Are you two ready to get the first look at baby number two?"

"Yes," Edward said.

I laughed, "Yeah, definitely."

"Okay, well let's see." She lifted my gown and tucked the sheet around my hips before squirting the gel on my stomach and then placing the camera on my stomach. "The baby will be up on this monitor."

I nodded and kept my eyes glued to it**.**

Everything was quiet as Zafrina position the camera at the right angle.

"Well, this explains a lot," She said, suddenly.

"What?" I asked as I stared at my little baby.

"Normally women don't gain this much weight at only eleven weeks."

"What's going on?" I asked, confused.

"You have two babies in there," she said. "You see this?" She pointed to the monitor.

"Uh yeah," I stuttered. I could definitely see the shape of one baby.

She shifted the camera again and I saw another shape. "And that is baby number two."

My eyes widened in shock, "What?"

"Twins," she said, again. "Do they run in your family?"

"They do in mine," Edward said. "Both my grandmother and great grandmother were twins."

Zafrina nodded, "How about your family?"

"Um, no, I don't think so." My eyes were still glued to the screen. My mind, however, was running a million miles a minute.

I didn't just have one baby inside me like they had originally thought. No, we had two. As in twins.

Twins!

I didn't know what to think. Other than the fact that in nine short months, I'd have three babies. Edward and I would have twice the amount of feedings to do, diaper changes, twice the amount of sleep lost.

Oh, boy.

"You okay there, Momma?" Zafrina asked.

"Twins?" I squeaked out.

She nodded, "Yes."

Wow!

"I'm gonna give you two sometime to let it sink in," Zafrina said.

I nodded.

"I'll be back in a few," she said, swiping the glob of gel off me.

"Okay, thank you."

She grabbed my chart and left the room.

"Twins," I gasped. "Two babies, Edward."

"Yeah, two," Edward said. He looked shocked but still excited. "How do you feel?"

"Shocked, surprised, scared..." I admitted with tears in my eyes.

"We can do this," he said, grabbing my hand. "I'm here for you."

"I know but...two babies!" I took a deep breath trying to calm myself.

He laughed, "Two boys, I bet."

I smiled a little, despite the fact that I was still shocked, "Uh, no. I have two girls in here...wow," I said as I placed my hand on my stomach.

"Wow is right," Edward laughed. "I guess I have super sperm huh?"

I laughed, "Yeah, definitely."

"You okay?" he asked, seriously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I promised, sincerely.

And I was.

Two babies were going to be a lot of responsibility, especially with Masen added into the mix. I knew that Edward and I would probably go insane before they turned one, but I knew we could do it.

At least I hoped so.

"Guess what, Masen?" Edward said, excitedly. "You get to have two new siblings, instead of one."

He looked at Edward with a bored expression.

I laughed.

"Say 'yay!'" Edward chuckled**.**

Masen's eyes lit up at the sudden cheery atmosphere.

"Yay!" Masen giggled.

"That's the spirit," Edward laughed.

"Yay," Masen cheered, clapping his hands.

I smiled at him.

"You sure you're okay?" Edward asked, grasping my hand.

"Yeah," I promised. "I'm just…shocked. I'm happy though, twice as happy." I said, offering him a smile.

"Twins," Edward grinned.

"Yeah, twins, wait until we tell our families."

_Knock, Knock__._

"Come in," I said.

"Hello again," Zafrina said, glancing at both Edward and I. "Everything good?"

"Yeah," I promised. "It was just a shock."

"I bet." Zafrina laughed. "So before we discuss a few things, why don't we take pictures of the little ones? I'm sure the grandparents are dying to have pictures."

"Yes," Edward and I laughed.

Esme reminded us three times that she wanted a picture of her newest grandchild. I was sure she'd be over the moon to find out that she was getting two new grandchildren, instead of one.

I also knew that everyone would be happy for us, of course that was after they got over the shock of it.

"Okay, let's take another look."

She applied more gel to my stomach and positioned the camera. This time I could definitely see the two babies in there.

I took a deep breath as I stared at them. Them, twins. Wow.

Just…wow.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I did an unoffical offical poll. I know the twin thing is sweeping through the fandom, sorta, but I judged what E&amp;B would have based on Reviews and PMs. So, yeah, they have twins. Crazy, right? I think a chapter or two ago I said we had about nine chapters left but I'm not so sure anymore. It'll probably be a more than nine, so yeah.<strong>

**Review**

**Oh and Don't forget to vote for me for the Sunflower awards, Voting ends tomorrow. **

**http:/ thesunflowerawards. blogspot. com/ 2009 / 07 / voting. html -link to voting (Take out the spaces)**


	27. Telling the Family

**Thank you guys for reading, reviewing, and of course favoriting and putting this story on Alert. It means alot that you are all enjoying it. If you didn't know already, I'm nominated for a torch award (most promising twilight fanfiction) so please vote for me! :D**

**Pictures/Outfits/ Facebook/ and Facebook group stuff is linked on my page. **

**Beta'd by Midnight Cougar.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, ELI sort of owns plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella<strong>

"I'm pregnant with twins," I told everyone.

The conversation that had been flowing around the table before I made my announcement, stopped immediately. Looks ranging from shock and excitement were etched on the faces of my close friends.

Not even three days ago, Edward and I found out about our twins and we still hadn't managed to tell our families about it. I had plans to meet up with the girls for lunch today so that we could plan Nessa's wedding, and I decided I would just tell them.

Now that I knew that I was pregnant with twins, it felt like I knew all along. I knew that I was bigger than I was when I was pregnant with Masen, so that was one red flag.

Edward loved that he could see my belly this early. After we put Masen to bed, we would stroke it and talk to our twins. It never failed to bring tears to my eyes as I watched him love my belly and our babies within.

I was glad that I was able to experience my second pregnancy with Edward. I really lucked out by finding him.

"You're having twins?" Esme asked with a squeal.

I smiled, "Yes."

"I knew it!" Rose boomed. "I just knew it. I've had three pregnancies and though my weight gain was different for each of them, I could tell that you were bigger than normal. "

"I knew I was bigger," I said. "I just..."

"Thought that the baby had inherited Edward's big head?" Nessa asked, laughing.

"Ha, no," I rolled my eyes. "Have you not seen how much I have been eating? You know I like taste testing and I've been working on cake orders like crazy since Madison's birthday, I've been out of control."

"That's why none of us questioned it," Irina said.

"I knew," Alice said. "I could just see it."

"So, you knew I was having twins? Thanks for the heads up," I laughed.

"Well, I didn't figure that out until you told us how far along you were."

I nodded.

"How do you feel about this?" Rose asked. "Twins! Now you'll have three babies to take care of in less than nine months."

"I know," I sighed. "It's going to be hard, very hard. I'll have to juggle being a mom, a fulltime student, an employee, and a girlfriend." I honestly didn't know how I was going to do it all without driving myself insane.

"You can do it," Nessa said, confidently. "You're a tough cookie."

I laughed, "Thanks."

I would have to cut something out. I wasn't willing to cut my kids out and so I had to choose between going to school and working. The choice was easy. I would rather give up working at Wal-Mart then give up my education.

"Mama," Masen smacked his hands against my knees. "Mama."

"What?" I asked.

Up," he demanded.

"Can you say please?"

"Up!" he whined, stomping his little feet.

"Puh-lease," I said slowly.

"Peas," he mimicked.

Close enough. I smiled and pulled him onto my lap, "Good boy," I said, kissing his cheeks.

"I feel for you," Irina said. "Three babies are going to be insane."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," I said, running my fingers through Masen's hair.

"Are you worried?" Kate wondered.

"A little, I guess," I shrugged. "Well, right now, I'm mostly worried about how I'm going to juggle everything."

"You could quit your job," Alice said. "You're making a lot of cakes and other treats, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "But how much longer will I have this much business."

Nessa rolled her eyes, "Forever. You're desserts are amazing and so your clients will tell people who tell more people and so on and so forth."

She did have a point there.

"Perhaps you should open up your own business," Esme suggested.

"One day," I said.

"What's wrong with now?" Rose asked. "Are you worried about the cost? I'd be willing to help, and I know it would be a good investment."

"No, that's not it," I said. "I just...opening a bakery right now would just be too stressful and not to mention very time consuming for the first year it's open." I sighed. "And besides, I'm not finished with school, yet, and I really want to finish."

Irina snorted, "You could teach half the classes we take. Teachers rave about your culinary talents, all the time."

I blushed, "Yeah, I know," And then I sighed. "It would be awesome to open up a bakery."

I would love to but the fact remains that it would be stressful and time consuming. If I were to quit my job, it would be so that I had more time with my kids. I didn't see that as a possibility if I was trying to get a business up and running.

"Whatever you do," Nessa said. "We will support you."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"My God," Angela gasped. "Twins!"

"Yeah," I laughed. "Did you just catch on?" I teased.

"No," she laughed. "It's just shocking. Don't get me wrong, it's a good shock but a shock nonetheless."

I nodded in agreement.

"I hope you have two girls," Nessa said. "Or maybe you should have one of each. I can't decide yet, what do you want?"

"I want girls," I said. "As does Masen. Isn't that right, Mas? You want to have two little sisters?"

Masen squealed and clutched his favorite stuffed monkey to his chest.

Esme smiled, "He may agree now but in a few years he'll be wishing you had twin boys, trust me."

"They'll probably have another boy by that time," Irina said.

"No," I laughed. "Three kids are plenty." As of right now, I felt that three babies were more than enough. I know I might change my mind in the future, so I planned to get that Mirena so that I wouldn't have any more babies for a while.

"For now," Nessa said, laughing. "You used to want eight kids, remember that?"

"Yeah, I was like six at the time," I said. "I hadn't factored in the pain of labor and all that fun stuff. And If I remember correctly, you always wanted to outdo me so you vowed to have twelve," I laughed.

"Oh, yeah," Nessa grimaced. "Yeah, that's not going to happen, ever. Watching you give birth to Masen ruined it for me."

Alice laughed.

"I'm serious," Nessa groaned. "I literally wouldn't have sex. I went through the longest dry spell ever."

"See, I'm good for something," I said, laughing. "I'm a birth control."

"For about two months, yes you were," Nessa agreed.

"It's not that bad once you get an epidural," Rose said.

"So, I've heard," Nessa said. "I don't plan to find out for at least three to four more years."

"Good," I said. "Wait until you're out of college."

"And have been married for a while," Angela added.

"I will," Nessa promised. "I love kids but for now, I'll just stick with being the super cool Aunt and babysitter. That way I can always give the kids back when they become too overwhelming."

I laughed.

"Anyway," Nessa smiled. "Congrats, Bella, I wish you the best."

I smiled, "Thank you, Ness, that means a lot to me."

"You are going to look so cute at my wedding," she smiled.

"You still want me to be your maid of honor, even though I'll probably look like a whale in a dress."

"Aw, you'll still look amazing," she promised. "No one would dare make fun of my maid of honor or they'll face the wrath of the bridezilla," she cackled and laughed.

The wedding was definitely going to be an experience. I would be five months pregnant by the time of Jake and Nessa's wedding. I was pretty big when I was five months pregnant with Masen, so I couldn't imagine what I would look like when I was five months pregnant with my twins.

I made a mental note to look up pictures of women who were five months along with twins when I got home. I knew that everyone was different, but at least I'd get a general idea of what to expect.

"I have to go," I said as I noted the time. "I told dad I was going to stop over."

I had two more stops to make before I was able to go home. The first stop was my dad's place and the second stop wasn't until five so I didn't need to worry about it.

"Are you planning to tell him the news?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"He's going to flip," Nessa said. "In a good way, of course, but it will be a surprise."

I frowned, "I'm worried."

"Relax," Rose said. "You know your dad. He has to analyze every little detail before he reacts to something. Just give him a few minutes, don't badger him, and all will be well, Bella."

I sighed, "Wish me luck?"

"Good luck," Irina said.

"Same time tomorrow, Bells," Nessa reminded me. "Wedding planning lunch week, remember?"

"Of course," I said, packing up Masen's diaper bag. "I have class until one thirty so I'll probably be a few minutes late but I'll show up."

"That's fine."

"See you later, dear," Esme said. "Take care."

"I will," I promised.

"Bye girls," I said to the younger girls who had been so absorbed in their drawing that they hardly notice the world around them.

"Bye Aunt Bella," they chorused.

My dad had the day off today so I decided that today was as good as any to tell him about the twins. I didn't want him finding out from someone else, namely one of the little kids. Since Emmett was spending the day with him, I'd kill two birds with one stone and tell him as well.

I was nervous, but I knew that no matter how shocked, or worried, they might be they would always stand by me.

When I arrived at my dad's place, I saw both Emmett's rental car and his truck were parked side by side. I pulled into an available spot and started the hard task of pulling Masen out of his car seat.

Masen was sound asleep so I tried to be gentle, and quiet, when pulling him out. The last thing I wanted was to wake him up and have him cranky the rest of the afternoon.

He started to wake up as I started to lift him so I quickly pulled him out and rocked him back to sleep. His eyes fluttered closed as he dropped his head to my shoulder and started to suck on his thumb.

I let out a breath of relief as I grabbed his diaper bag and headed up to my old apartment.

I didn't knock, in fear that I would wake Masen up, but instead I just headed inside. My dad and older brother were lounging on the couch with beers as they watched TV.

"Hey, Dad, Em," I said as I placed Masen on the couch. He rolled over onto his stomach and placed himself in his favorite position.

"Hey, Bells," they greeted.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Watching TV and bonding," Dad said before taking a sip of his beer.

"Cool," I said, chewing on my bottom lip.

"What are you doing?" Dad wondered.

"Just visiting," I said.

"Spit it out," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"What? I can't visit my dad without something being up," I said defensively. Although this time he was accurate with his assumption.

"I can see you need to tell us something," Dad said. "So go ahead."

I took a deep breath, "Remember how Edward and I had an appointment a few days ago?"

"Yeah," Dad said, hesitantly.

"Well, we were able to see the baby for the first time," I explained.

"And?" Dad inquired.

"And we found out that it isn't just one baby," I rushed. "It's two."

Emmett blinked a couple times and then his eyes widened, "Twins?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "Twins."

"Wow," Emmett said, shocked. "Whoa. How does Edward feel?"

"He's over the moon," I said, grinning. Edward was an amazing father to Masen and I had no doubt in my mind that he'd be an amazing father to our twins. "He's not leaving, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, I know that," Emmett reassured. "Okay, I do now," Emmett added. "He's a really good guy, Bells."

"I know."

"You need to make sure you two get married," Emmett said. "It'll put me at ease knowing that Edward will be looking over you for the rest of your lives."

I laughed, "Just because we aren't married that doesn't mean he isn't looking out for me."

I wasn't going to rush into a marriage just because I was pregnant. Couples who did that had a higher chance for divorce, which wasn't something that I wanted Edward and me to go through. Don't take that the wrong way though. If Edward asked me to marry him tomorrow, I would say yes but I wasn't going to bring it up just because our parents, and friends, thought that would be wise.

"So, Dad," I cleared my throat. "Um...how are you feeling about all this?"

"Twins are a huge responsibility," Dad sighed. "And with Masen added into the mix," he shook his head. "Things aren't going to be easy, Bells. When your mom and I had you, even though you and Emmett had a big age difference, it was still hard."

Em snorted, "That's because mom had just hopped onto the crazy train."

I didn't voice it but Emmett was right. It was so much harder to do things because my mom was so controlling over my older brother and me. Dad barely got a say in things.

But I didn't have to worry about that.

"I have Edward, Dad," I said. "You don't need to worry about me."

"I'll always worry, Bells," Dad said. "I'm a father, it's what we do."

"I know," I conceded.

"Your brother is right about the marriage thing," Dad then added.

I groaned, "Dad, we will get married one day but not now."

"What's wrong with now?"

"Nothing," I said. "But I don't want him to feel like I'm rushing him into a marriage just because I'm pregnant with his kids."

"Oh, please, Bells," Dad snorted. "That boy is absolutely smitten with you. He wouldn't feel like that at all."

"Why are you so eager to get me married?" I asked. "Most dads are thrilled their daughters don't want to get married during their college years."

"I'm not like most dads," Dad grinned.

"Don't we know it," Emmett grumbled.

I laughed as Dad slapped Emmett on the back of the head.

"I meant it in a good way," Em pouted.

"Didn't sound like it," Dad shrugged before taking a sip of his beer.

"You were an excellent dad, still are," I said.

"I always knew you were my favorite," Dad said to me.

"I knew I should've shipped you back to the stork while I had the chance," Em teased.

"Ha," Dad laughed. "I remember you trying that."

"I probably would've succeeded had you not come down the stairs as I was opening the door," Em laughed.

"They would've found me eventually," I said.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Oh, whatever," I shoved him. "You know you love me. Admit it! You're so glad that you didn't ship me back."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Of course. I can't picture my life without you, baby sis," he smiled.

I smiled.

"So, what are you hoping to have, Bells?" Dad asked. "One boy, one girl? Two boys? Two girls?"

"Two girls," I said, beaming.

"Girls are a handful," Em said. "Especially my girls, man, it's crazy sometimes."

"Bella wasn't a handful," Dad argued.

"That's because I was more of a tomboy," I said.

"Yeah, the only time she was a handful was when mom put her in ballet and she wanted out."

"Ballet sucks," I said. "Although, if my girls want it I'll let them join. I won't force them though."

Dad laughed, "If you have girls, I'll bet they'll be just as stubborn as you were as a kid."

"Yeah, they probably will be," I agreed with a laugh. "Masen inherited that from me," I said.

"That's because the stubborn trait is so dominant in the Swan family," Dad laughed.

"Yep," I agreed.

I spent the remainder of the afternoon with my dad and Em.

We talked about the twins a little more. I gave them each an ultrasound picture that I had received when I found out about my babies. Em was very confident that I was having twin boys, while my dad was betting that I would have one of each. I still held my belief that I would have two girls.

We also talked about Emmett and Rose moving to Arizona. Emmett was all for it a hundred percent, but they weren't in a rush. They were going to look around a bit and see if they could both get transfers before they actually moved out here.

So, we're probably looking at a few months before they would be able to move out here. Still, I was excited. I would have all my loved ones in one state soon enough.

"Thanks for letting me stop by," I said as I wiped Masen's face clean. "I have one more stop to make, so I have to leave."

Charlotte and Peter called this morning to ask if I could bring Masen by their hotel a few hours before they were scheduled to leave and I agreed.

"That's fine," Dad said.

"Say bye to grandpa," I told Masen as I set him on his feet. He smiled and ran to my dad.

"Be good for your mama, okay?" Dad asked as he gave Masen a tight hug.

Masen smiled and started to babble a string of unintelligible words.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dad laughed as he passed Masen to Emmett.

"See you later, buddy," Emmett said, squeezing him.

"Bye, Dad, Em," I said.

"Bye, Bells." I picked up Masen and my things and headed back to my car.

After taking nearly five minutes to get Masen to stay sitting long enough for me to buckle him into his seat, I headed toward the Hyatt where Charlotte and Peter were staying for the duration of their visit.

"Bella!" Charlotte greeted. "Thanks for coming by with him."

"No problem," I said, setting Masen on his feet. "How are you guys this evening?"

"Pretty good," Charlotte sighed as she cuddled Masen.

"Uh oh, what happened?" I asked.

"It's James related," Peter grumbled.

"You can tell me," I urged.

Yes, James was an ex that I could go without hearing about but Charlotte and Peter both looked upset. It often helps to talk about things so I would listen, no matter whom it concerned.

"James left rehab, last night," Peter said, sourly.

"Oh," I said, surprised.

"I just don't understand why he's hell-bent on destroying his life," Peter sighed. "He's lost his sister, his girlfriend, his son, and he's about to lose us too. What's going to make him realize he's burning his bridges?"

I shrugged.

James had always been a wild, free spirit. I just never knew how wild until recently. It wasn't surprising that he was partying with drugs nowadays. I always figured he'd go down that path eventually. However, I also thought I would be there to help straighten him back out, which was naive, I know, but I was only sixteen at the time.

James was stubborn, and even back then I knew it would be no easy feat. He was like a child. If you told him no, he was going to try to do it anyway. If you were pro-rehab, he would be anti-rehab.

James would just have to come to it on his own terms and realize that he was about to put the last nail in his coffin. If, and when, he realized what he'd done, he'd finally relent and go to rehab.

But no one knew how long that would take. It could take days, weeks, months, or even years.

"He'll come to that realization on his own time," I assured them. I hoped that would ease their worries a bit but it didn't.

"I hope he realizes it before it's too late," Charlotte whispered as she played with Masen.

I nodded.

It was times like these when I was very glad that James wasn't in Masen's life. I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if James had never sent me away. Would he still have started with the drugs? Was he on drugs prior to finding out I was pregnant?

I shuttered at the thought of James bringing my son around some shitty people just to get a fix.

"I'm sorry for ruining your mood," Peter apologized.

"No, its okay," I promised. "It's always good to vent."

"Thank you," Peter said, hugging me.

"No problem."

While Masen played with his grandparents, I was free to let my mind wander.

I felt bad for James, and for his parents. Although, I shouldn't feel bad for him. I shouldn't care at all. After all, he let my mother talk him into doing something so stupid, so idiotic, for selfish reasons.

But I wasn't heartless. Even though I hated what he did to me, I worried for him. But there was nothing I could do for him. I wasn't going to risk my life, my son's life, to help someone who didn't want to be helped.

"Thanks again, Bella," Charlotte said when it was time for Masen and I to go home. "We really appreciate you letting us visit him."

"You're welcome," I said as I gathered up my little man. "Say 'bye bye',"

Masen ignored them and started playing with my hair.

"Bye, Masen," Charlotte cooed, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

Masen gave her a shy smile before he starting chewing on my hair.

"Yucky," I groaned, pulling it from his mouth. "Don't eat that."

Charlotte and Peter laughed.

"Bye," I said**.**

"Bye," Charlotte said.

"Have a safe trip," I said. "Text me when you get in, okay?"

"Of course," Peter promised. "And congrats, Bella," he said, glancing at my stomach.

"Thank you."

After I left the hotel, I went back home. I was tired already, a downside to being pregnant, but since I had a very hyper one year old on my hands, sleep wasn't an option.

"Will you sit still if I put on a movie?" I asked as we made it inside our house.

Masen wiggled out of my arms and took off toward his bedroom.

"I guess not," I sighed as I kicked pulled off my shoes and socks.

Masen was squealing wildly in his bedroom and I couldn't help but smile. I went and played with him for a while. He was such a happy baby and he always had a smile on his face.

"Mama," Masen place his teething ring on my lips. "Mama."

I laughed and bit on it lightly. "Grrr."

Masen squealed happily and pulled on the teething ring.

I released the teething ring only to have it shoved back toward my mouth seconds later.

"No, thank you," I said. "You bite it, Mas."

Masen threw it across the room instead.

"No throwing," I warned him.

"No, no," he repeated as he went to find a different toy.

We played for a little while longer. In that time, Masen destroyed his room. He pulled out every toy that he had and scattered it on the floor and even went into his dresser and started pulling out his diapers and wipes.

I let him keep the diapers but he wasn't allowed to have the wipes because he eats them.

"Mama," Masen giggled as he placed a diaper on his head.

"You're silly," I grinned.

Edward was due home at six thirty, so at six o'clock I started on dinner. I moved an armful of toys to the front room and then closed off the hallway that led to his room.

"Can you be a good boy for Mommy and play in here?"

Masen rushed to the TV and turned it on.

I ended up putting in his favorite movie, Toy Story 3. On some days, if I turned that movie on, he would immediately become absorbed with it and would refuse to move until it was finished.

He seemed satisfied with the movie today so I let him in his playpen with his cup and some cheesy graduate puffs. They were like cheetos only for babies, but I ate them from time to time because they weren't that bad.

I searched the fridge for food. I had a taste for chicken so after pulling that out I decided to make fajitas. I hadn't had those in a while.

I gathered up my ingredients before getting to work. Periodically, I would check on Masen to make sure that he was okay and he was.

When the fajitas were cooking, I got a taste for brownies and so I started to make those as well.

Edward walked in just as I placed the brownies in the oven.

"Hey, love," Edward said, as he dropped his jacket on the counter. "What are you making? It smells great."

"Chicken fajitas for dinner and brownies for desert," I announced, happily.

"Mmm," Edward hummed in delight.

I smiled, "How was work?"

"Boring," Edward groaned as he pulled me into his arms. "How was your day?"

"Fun," I said. "We planned Nessa's wedding a little more, I dropped the twin bomb, and then I went to visit Charlotte and Peter."

"How'd everyone take it?" he asked as his lips skimmed my shoulder.

"They aren't surprised," I sighed and leaned into him.

"Looking back now, I'm not either," Edward said as he moved his hands to my stomach.

I laughed, "I know."

"How did your dad react? He wasn't surprised either?"

"He was," I said. "But you know how he is. He's still supporting us," I assured him.

"That's good," Edward said relieved.

"He agrees with Emmett about something though," I said. "He thinks we should get married."

"Yeah? And how do you feel about that?"

"I told them not yet," I said. Edward's hands froze on my stomach. "You okay?"

"You don't want to get married?"

"I do," I said. "But I don't want to marry you because I'm pregnant with your children. Marriages that start like that end, well some of them do," I said. "I definitely plan to marry you, but not right now."

Edward smiled and leaned down to kiss me, "That's good because I definitely plan to marry you."

"I love you," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you too," he whispered into my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to know what you think they'll have. Two boys? Two girls? One of each? Let's me know via review!<strong>


	28. Quitting

**I'm SO sorry for not updating in nearly two months. I don't have a good excuse for it either. I literallly had half this chapter done about a month ago, however, I had writers block on the last half of this chapter. So, it took me a while. But I'm back now and I hope that I'll be able to update next Saturday as well. I'm working on it. Wow, I have almost eight hundred reviews for this story! I'm so glad that you are taking the time to review and that you're enjoying this story.**

**Pictures/Outfits/ Facebook/ and Facebook group stuff is linked on my page. **

**Beta'd by MC.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, ELI sort of owns plot**

**~One more thing: This chapter takes place March 30, 2012. Bella is 13 weeks pregnant~**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I glanced down at my watch and noticed that it was three o'clock. My shift was officially over and I couldn't be happier about it. My feet, among other things, were killing me. Part of the reason was because of my pregnancy, but the other part was because I had been on my feet all day today, and yesterday, and the day before that, and well, you get the picture.

After I finished restocking the cereal, I headed back to the break room and clocked out for the night.

It was there that Laurent found me. I had been trying to avoid him all day today and I had managed to do just that, but of course I couldn't leave without hearing Laurent's parting insult.

"There you are," Laurent huffed. "Bella, I need you to stay on. We're swamped and Lauren, Jessica and Marissa aren't here today."

"I can't," I said as I clocked out. "Sorry."

"And why not?" he demanded.

Laurent was a bitch to be around these days. Ever since Irina broke up with him a week ago, I felt like he has been taking it out on me.

"Masen has a doctor appointment," I explained.

"Just reschedule it."

I glared, "No,"

"I'm tired of you taking time off, Bella," Laurent spat.

"I haven't taken any time off," I said. "Okay, wait, no I did. I not only had a doctor appointment but no one could watch Masen."

"I'm sure someone was available," he countered.

"No, no one was available," I snapped.

"If you want to keep your job, I suggest you work harder, Bella," Laurent warned.

I gaped at him, "Work harder? I've worked overtime every day this week. I'm missing time with my son because of..."

"That's not my problem."

"No, of course not," I huffed. "You're just the one who comes up with the scheduling."

"I'm very aware of that," Laurent snapped. "And if I recall correctly, I don't remember seeing you working overtime."

"I was here working the registers and restacking shelves," I argued.

"Yeah, well, it was almost like you weren't here," Laurent said. "Which means you didn't do a good enough job."

"I'm not doing a good enough job?" I asked incredulously, raising my voice. "I work my ass off, Laurent. Do you know how tired I am? It's hard trying to balance school, my son, and being pregnant."

"Did I knock you up? No, I didn't," he said, glaring. "So, I don't see how any of that is my problem."

I couldn't do this anymore. I just...I couldn't. I wasn't going to be his punching bag every time he and Irina broke up, which was a lot. The stress was not good for my unborn children.

"Fuck you," I snapped.

His nostrils flared, "Excuse me?"

"You are the biggest dick, I have ever met," I said. "And you know what? I'm glad that you aren't with my best friend anymore because she deserves _so_ much better than you."

"You're fir..."

"I quit!" I took my badge off and slammed it down onto the table. "I will not be treated by dirt like you, or by anyone else for that matter."

"You will never work at Wal-Mart again, Isabella," Laurent promised.

I snorted, "That's fine with me."

I had not planned to quit. I liked my job and the extra money that I earned from it, but I was just so tired of this. I was working nearly nonstop, and not only was I missing time with my son, but I was also stressed out constantly.

Staying home with Masen, when I didn't have to attend class, would be a blessing. My stress level would go down immensely and I would be able to bond more with him.

"Think about what you're doing, Isabella."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm quitting, plain and simple. Plus, I have way better jobs lined up for me."

"Oh, yeah, and what kind of job might that be?"

"Besides being a mother, which is one of the best jobs in the world, I also have my baking business. I didn't need to work here and yet I was, so now, screw you."

Laurent huffed and glared at me.

"Goodbye, Laurent," I said, sweetly. "Have a nice life."

I grabbed my things and left the break room.

It kind of felt good to have no job. Just walking out of the store brought my stress level down. Although being a stay at home mom, and full-time student, wouldn't be a walk in the park, it would be much better than working for Laurent.

"How was your day?" Edward asked when I climbed in the car.

I groaned, "Horrible up until the last few minutes."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Laurent," I grumbled. "But you'll be happy to know that I quit today."

"Are you happy about that?" he asked.

I smiled and placed my hand over his, "Yeah. I really am."

Edward smiled back at me, "Good. I know I'll stop worrying now."

"You don't have to worry about me," I said, laying my head on his shoulder.

"You overwork, babe," Edward said. "I feared that one day you'd pass out or get hurt."

"I'm sorry for worrying you," I sighed.

I did overwork but that was because I always liked to make sure that the work I did was the best it could be. Now that I was pregnant again, I needed to learn to slow down and just go with the flow.

Although, I don't think that'd be a problem for me since the only jobs I'd have now, I enjoyed.

Edward smiled, "It's okay."

When we arrived at Esme's, I ran in to change out of my uniform and to pick up Masen.

Much to my surprise, Masen was fast asleep on the couch and I knew if I woke him up, he'd have an attitude all afternoon, which wasn't something I wanted.

"Was he good?" I asked once I had changed into a pair of shorts, a tank top, and a light sweater.

"The best," Esme promised.

"How long has he been napping?"

"About an hour now," Esme said.

I nodded and picked Masen up, "I'll let him sleep a few more minutes. I don't need him to be cranky at the dentist's."

Esme laughed, "Yeah you probably don't want that. Although, I don't think he'll cooperate with the dentist. The first visit is never fun for the babies."

"Let's just hope the dentist leaves us with all his fingers still intact," I giggled.

Esme laughed, "Yes, let's hope."

I smiled, "Well, I'll see you later. I have class tomorrow at about noon but after that, I have nothing."

"I thought you were working double shifts tomorrow," Esme questioned.

"Uh, I was," I said. "I quit."

"Was Laurent pushing you hard again?"

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"I was in the store yesterday," Esme said. "Every time I saw you, he seemed to be lecturing you."

I sighed, "Yeah. I didn't want to work overtime, but he wanted me to, so he'd pretty much lectured me every time he passed by, and he was really getting on my nerves."

"I'm glad you quit," Esme said. "You shouldn't overwork yourself."

"I know," I said. "That is why I'm so glad that I no longer work at Wal-Mart. I can focus on the things that truly matter."

"That's the spirit."

I smiled, "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep," Esme confirmed. "Have a nice night."

"You too," I said. "How long has it been since you and Carlisle had a night out?"

Esme laughed, "Too long."

"Do something fun," I ordered.

She giggled, "I think I can do that."

I laughed, "Bye, Esme."

"Bye," she replied.

I carried Masen to the car and buckled him into his car seat without waking him. After placing his diaper bag, and my backpack, in the back, I climbed back into the front seat.

"Alright, to the dentist," I said.

We headed to the dentist, which was only five minutes from Esme's place. By the time we arrived, Masen had just started to wake up. He wasn't very happy when he woke up in his car seat, but he calmed down once we let him out.

Masen's first dentist appointment went better than I expected it to. Masen didn't want to open his mouth at first but after he saw everyone else doing it, he joined the party. They cleaned his teeth and he loved that.

Once everything was done, they gave him a little Spiderman toothbrush and sent us on our way.

"What would you like to do now?" I asked Edward.

"I'm starving," he said. "Would you like to grab something to eat?"

"Sounds good," I said, rubbing my stomach. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until Edward said something. "How about we see if everyone wants to join us?"

Edward nodded, "Sure."

I pulled my phone from my purse and sent a text to Alice, Angela, Irina, Kate, and Nessa asking them if they'd like to join us for dinner.

Their responses were almost immediate.

_Sure, where? -_Nessa

_I can eat, where?-_Irina

_Sounds fun, where?-_ Angela

_I'm in, where do you want to meet?-_Kate

_Sure! How does _Amazing_Jake's sound? Jazz and I have been promising the girls we'd go there - _Alice

"Is it cool if we go to Amazing Jake's?" I asked Edward.

Edward nodded, "Sure."

I sent everyone another text telling where we planned to eat and told them we'd see them there.

"So, what exactly is Amazing Jake's?" I asked. "I've never been."

"It's a buffet mixed with an amusement park."

I nodded.

When we arrived at Amazing Jake's, it was empty. Edward said that it'd pick up soon since it was a Friday.

We were the first of our party to arrive, so we found a place to sit and waited for everyone.

The first to arrive were Kate and Garrett, then Angela, Mike, and their kids came. Sophia was bouncing in place and tugging impatiently on Mike's hand.

"Daddy," she whined. "Come on."

"One second, spaz," Mike chuckled.

Sophia pouted and placed her hands on her little hips.

"Don't you want to wait for the other girls to get here?" Angela asked.

Sophia thought about it for a minute, "Okay."

Alice and Jasper arrived with their three kids a few moments later. Jasper barely had time to say hello before the girls took off in different directions.

"I guess it's girl time," Alice said as the boys left with the rest of the kids.

"I guess so," I smiled.

"So, how was your day?"

"Fine," Angela said.

"Okay," I shrugged. "I quit."

"Really? I thought you planned to stay on for a while longer," Alice said.

"Well, I had planned that but Laurent was just...ugh...he's been treating me like the gum on the bottom of his shoes for the last few weeks, ever since Irina broke up with him. I just, I couldn't handle it anymore. He was stressing me out, insulting me...so I quit, but not before calling him a few colorful names."

"You go girl," Angela laughed. "Go out with a bang!"

I smiled.

"What do you plan to do now?"

"Stay home with Masen," I said. "Relax."

"You know that's impossible with a one year old right?"

"A girl can dream, can't she?" I laughed.

Masen had his days where he was a terror but the rest of the time, he was the sweetest little boy in the world. I was looking forward to spending more time with my little love.

"She can," Angela laughed.

"So, any more good news?" Alice asked.

"I'm finished with my classes at Everest College," Angela said. "I passed everything with flying colors."

"Wow," I said. "Congratulations, Ang."

"Thank you." Angela beamed.

"What do you plan to do now?"

"Well, as soon as I find a job, I'm quitting work at Wal-Mart. I have two interviews on Monday so I'm excited."

"We'll keep our fingers crossed for you," Kate said.

"Thank you."

"Hey, guys!" Irina greeted. "Sorry, I'm late. I hope it's alright that I brought a date."

"Yeah, it's fine."

The boy in question stood a few feet behind her. He was about 6 foot, sort of muscular, and had brown hair and blue eyes.

"This is Riley," Irina introduced. "Riley, this is Alice, Angela, Kate, and Bella."

"It's nice to meet you all," Riley greeted, shyly.

I smiled, "It's nice to meet you too, Riley."

"Where are the guys?" Irina asked.

"Running around with the kids," Alice said. "We probably won't see them all night."

I agreed with her on that. The guys seemed to be just as excited about this place as the kids were.

"I'll be right back," Irina said. "I'm going to introduce Riley to the guys."

"Okay."

Nessa and Jake were the last of our party to arrive. By the time they arrived, we had managed to round up the kids for dinner, which by the way wasn't an easy task.

"Aunt Nessa!" Sophia yelled before barreling toward Nessa.

"Hey, munchkin," she replied.

"Sorry, we're so late," Jake said. "She couldn't figure out what to wear."

"Oh, please, don't blame this on me," Nessa snorted. "Someone wanted a quickie so..."

"What's a quickie?" Madison asked with a frown.

Jasper started to choke on his drink.

"Um..." Nessa blushed. "Well, you see, it's..."

"It's something only adults can do," I finished for her.

"Oh, okay."

They dropped it.

"You okay, Jazz?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jasper said. "I just never want to hear my innocent little girls say something like that ever again."

"Sorry about that," Nessa said. "I don't have a filter, yet. I'm working on it, I promise."

"It's fine," Alice laughed.

"Nessa, Jake, I want you to meet my date, Riley," Irina said. "Riley, this is Vanessa, aka Nessa, and Jake."

"Nice to meet you," Riley said, politely.

"Nice to meet you too," Nessa said. "So, tell me, Riley, what do you do?"

"I'm currently in school studying business," Riley said. "My father has his own company and he wants me to take over soon so he can enjoy life."

"I like him," I told Irina, quietly.

She grinned at me, "I know. So do I."

I was really glad that she didn't plan to go back to Laurent; at least I hoped she didn't change her mind. Riley seemed like a great guy, with bigger ambitions than working at Wal-Mart or living at his parent's house the rest of his life.

Dinner was great.

It was good to catch up with friends. God knows these last two weeks had been hectic. I'd been working, going to school, taking care of Masen, and trying to take orders for my ever-growing baking business.

It felt nice to be able to relax for a night. I really needed to do this more often, especially since I was now thirteen weeks pregnant with my twins.

I decided then that at least once a month, we'd all get together to have a night out, whether it was with the kids or not.

After we finished dinner, the guys disappeared with the kids again, while us girls continued wedding planning. Nessa's wedding was coming along pretty well. We just had a few more details to hash out before we were done, which everyone was excited about.

When eight finally rolled around, and the kids had tuckered themselves out, we packed up and headed out.

"We should do this again," Angela said. "It's like a family day."

"It is," I agreed.

"How about we go to the zoo next weekend?" Alice asked. "The girls have been itching to go."

"The sounds good," I said.

"I don't know," Nessa grumbled. "The sun will surely kill us."

Irina laughed, "It's not so bad once you get use to it."

"I don't think I'll ever get use to it," Kate said. "And I've been here most of my life. I'd move to California if my whole family wasn't in Arizona."

"We'd still visit you," Alice said.

"Yeah, I know but I like being able to drop by whenever I feel like it," Kate said.

"That's definitely a plus," I agreed with a laugh. "Speaking of dropping by, I need a taste tester..."

"Say no more, I'm there," Kate said. "What do I get to sample?"

"Cupcakes," I said.

"Yes!" Kate said. "When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" Irina asked.

"Nope, I quit," I said.

"Laurent was being a douche to her," Kate explained.

"Really?" Irina asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. I gave him a piece of my mind before I left."

Irina smiled, "Good."

"Just don't get back with him," I whispered so Riley couldn't hear.

"I don't plan on it," Irina said. "Laurent is fun, sometimes, but he's so in love with his ex-wife it isn't even funny."

"Oh, right, you mentioned how he was comparing her to you," Alice shook her head. "Why did he even divorce her if he was in love with her?"

"She divorced him," Angela said. "He's too controlling."

"Did she tell you this?"

"Oh, yeah," Angela said. "Sara is in my mommy and me group."

"Well, no wonder he loves her," Irina sighed. "He didn't even mention that he had a kid."

"You two weren't dating for that long so maybe he had his reservations," Nessa offered.

"Bella told Edward right away."

"I didn't exactly start dating him for a few months so of course he knew I had a kid," I said.

"Still," Irina sighed. "Oh, well, it's in the past. I've found someone so much better." She smiled at Riley.

"How long have you been with him?" Angela asked.

"About a week and a half," she said. "We just clicked and now we can't seem to leave each other alone. That is perfectly okay with me, though."

"She's in love."

"Not yet, but I can see myself falling," Irina said. "I'll see you girls later."

"Okay, bye," I said, hugging her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bells," Kate said. "I'll be eagerly awaiting those cupcakes."

I laughed, "I'll have the first batch done by the time you arrive."

"Excellent."

"So, you're in a baby group?" I asked Angela.

"Oh, yeah, you should come," Ang said.

"That sounds great," I said. "When's the next meeting?"

"Friday evening, I believe," Alice said. "How about I pick you up and we go together?"

"Sounds good," I said.

"Great," she acknowledged.

"Momma, I'm tired," Chloe yawned.

"I better head out," Alice said, picking up Chloe.

"Yeah, me too," I said.

Masen was already in the car with Edward.

"Goodnight," Alice said waving.

"Night."

"Hi," Edward said when I climbed in the car.

"Hi," I said, smiling.

"We didn't get much time to ourselves this evening," he said.

"Nope, but I had fun," I said. "Did you?"

"Oh, yeah," Edward said. "But I still wish we had gotten more time alone."

"Well, it's only eight thirty," I said. "We can still spend the rest of the evening together."

"Hmm, what could we do?"

"Whatever you want," I said, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Whatever I want, eh?"

"Yep, anything," I confirmed with a smirk.

"I think I have a few ideas of what we could do," Edward said, placing his hand on my thigh.

"Really? What?" I teased.

Edward pouted.

"I'm kidding," I laughed.

"He's out," I said before climbing out of the car. I opened Masen's door and unbuckled him. He stirred a bit as I picked him up but didn't wake up fully which was good.

Edward had since unlocked the front door so I carried Masen inside and into his bedroom.

I debated on whether or not to change him but ultimately decided to just talk off his shorts and his shoes.

"Night, baby," I kissed his head before turning his nightlight on and leaving the room.

Edward was in our bedroom, sitting on one of the chairs that sat in front of our bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good," I said.

He patted his lap

"I'll squish you."

Edward rolled his eyes and pulled me onto his lap, "You are not heavy."

"You can't deny that I've put on a few pounds," I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"No, I can't, but I like it," he said, smiling up at me.

I smiled and kissed him softly, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I brought my lips back to his and slid my hands into my favorite place, his hair.

"I want you," I whispered in his ear.

Edward looked up at me with a smirk gracing his beautiful face. He then lifted me into his arms and carried me over to the bed.

"Edward," I squealed as I clung to his neck.

Edward laughed and placed me on the bed, "Relax, love. You aren't heavy. You're perfect, Bella."

I felt my eyes tear up.

"Don't cry, baby." He kissed my tear away.

"I can't help it," I laughed. "It's happy tears though. Don't worry."

Edward smiled and kissed me.

"I love you."

"More than life itself," Edward said.

I leaned up and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck before pulling him into a kiss. His lips were soft against mine at first but slowly became rougher and urgent.

Without moving my lips from his, my fingers clumsily tried to unbutton his blue shirt. I was able to get the first few buttons undone before I lost patience.

Edward chuckled and quickly shed his button-down, and then his white t-shirt. I kissed the ink above his heart and smiled up at him.

"I love this," I said, tracing my name. "What made you decide to get it?"

"I got it because my heart belongs to you, only you, for the rest of our lives."

"You really know how to romance a girl," I said, kissing his chest.

"I try."

"And you succeed," I giggled as I unbuttoned his jeans. "Now, let's get you naked."

Edward chuckled but complied.

I stared at Edward's lean body, as he stood naked before me and licked my lips. Edward had a perfect body, one of the best I'd ever seen.

"You're over dressed, my love."

"Huh?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from his glorious body.

Edward smirked, "Raise your arms."

I did. Edward freed me of my tank top, and then freed me of my bra. His eyes roamed hungrily over my chest before he leaned down and captured one of my nipples in his mouth. He bit and suckled, making it into a harden peak, before switching to the neglected nipple.

When both of my nipples were hardened peaks, he kissed his way down my stomach, to my wet pussy.

He wasted no time in settling my legs over his shoulder and lapping at me. I moaned as his tongue swipe at my wet lips.

His tongue circled my clit, occasionally he'd suck on it, while two of his glorious fingers pumped in and out of me. I was panting and clutching at the sheets while he drove me toward the release I so desperately needed.

The coil in my stomach tightened as Edward continued to pump his fingers into me and suck on my clit, and it wasn't long before I arched up and sobbed out my release.

Edward cleaned me up before climbing up my body and giving me a satisfied smirk.

I laughed and kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Edward said as he positioned himself at my entrance.

Our eyes stayed locked as Edward pushed into me.

My eyes started to flutter close as he pulled out only to push back in a little harder.

"Look at me, Bella," Edward commanded.

I forced my eyes to remain open and stared in Edward's eyes as he continued to thrust into my body.

Our lovemaking continued to be slow and tender. And as we looked into each other's eyes, I could see everything Edward felt for me. I could see the love and the adoration shining brightly in his eyes, and I was certain mine appeared the same way to him.

I felt the coil in my stomach tighten again.

Edward knew I was close and started to rub my swollen clit with his fingers.

"Oh, God," I moaned.

I bit my lip and fisted my hands in the sheets beside me.

"Keep looking at me," Edward said as he kissed the corner of my mouth. "I want to see you come."

I opened my eyes at the same time that I found my release.

Edward continued his gentle thrusting for a few more seconds before rolling off of me and pulling me flush against his sweaty body.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward," I said, kissing his side. "So much."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, A love scene! I haven't written one for these two in a while so I'm a little rusty, lol :D How'd I do? Laurent is a big A-hole but that's why Irina is no longer with him, and she found a good guy WITH an education who has dreams to be something bigger than a couch potatoe at his parents place, lol. Do you think Bella made the right choice by quitting? Yay or Nay? Please Leave me a review.<strong>

**~Oh and I have the results from the poll, I took in the last chapter. You will find out what E&B are having in...a few chapters. I'm not entirely sure when.~**

**REVIEW!**


	29. Tanya

**A lot of Drama is going down on ffn. I have my GS backed up TWCS so I'm all good if anything were to happen. This chapter has a bit of a surprise that I'm sure no one saw coming but hey, it's good to surprise the readers every once in a while. :D**

**Pictures/Outfits/ Facebook/ and Facebook group stuff is linked on my page. **

**Beta'd by MC.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, ELI sort of owns plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

"Babe," Edward called, softly.

"Hmm?" I asked, sleepily.

"I have to leave for class," he explained. "And Masen is up."

"M'kay," I yawned. "I'm up."

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes.

"I gotta go," Edward said.

"Okay, love you." I gave him a quick kiss before standing up and following him out of our bedroom. "Good morning, cutie," I smiled at Masen.

"Mama!"

I pulled him out of his highchair and gave him a hug.

"He's already eaten," Edward said as he pulled his shoes on. "He might need a bath because I let him feed himself."

I laughed, "I can see that."

His blonde hair was tinted pink, so I was assuming that Edward let him have some strawberry applesauce.

"Applesauce," Edward confirmed aloud.

"I figured that," I said as Masen touched his head then brought his fingers to his mouth.

"Love you," Edward kissed Masen and I before rushing out the front door.

"Bye, bye, Dada," Masen yelled.

I smiled, "Bath time."

"No," he said in a little sing song voice.

"Yes," I sang back and tickled him.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Yes," I confirmed.

He then giggled at me and shook his head.

"You're adorable, baby boy," I said as I set him on the floor next to the tub.

I turned on the water and made sure it was at an okay temperature before I took off his pajamas.

I took off his diaper last, and then put him in the bathtub.

"Can mama have the sponge?" I asked, holding my hand out. Masen placed it in my hand, and then started splashing around in the water.

I scrubbed him clean then washed his hair. Once I was done, I let the water out of the tub and let him sit in it until the water was gone.

I then wrapped him in a towel and left the bathroom.

After putting a diaper on him, I set him near his toys and searched through the pile of clothes for something clean.

"I need to do laundry," I said, aloud.

I separated his clothes into darks and whites and walked to his clothes to see if there was anything left. I found a pair of blue plaid shorts and blue t-shirt that had a whale and the slogan 'Daddy's little sidekick' on it.

"Come here, baby." I started to put the top on his head but Masen wasn't having it. He started to whine and tried to pull the t-shirt off. "Mas, you need to get dressed."

I finally got the top on him and he shot me a dirty look.

"One more thing," I said as I laid him down. Masen continued to whine until I had finally succeeded in putting his shorts on. "Why are you crying? I was just putting on your clothes."

He crawled away from me and proceeded to ignore me.

"You're silly," I said, giving him a kiss on the head. "Do you want to help mama do laundry?" I asked as I gathered up the pile of dark clothes.

Masen stayed in his spot and continued to play with toys while I took his clothes to the laundry room.

After I had loaded up the washer, I decided I'd catch up on other chores that had been neglected in the last few weeks.

The biggest thing was the laundry, which I planned to finish tonight. I also needed to go grocery shopping, I had to sweep up the kitchen, wash one of the walls in the living room because it looked like Masen smeared food on it, and I had to scrub down every other surface.

I had just finished writing down my grocery list when I heard the doorbell ring.

Before I could even set my pen down, Masen came barreling out of his room and toward the front door.

"Beep, beep," I laughed as I moved Masen aside.

"Package for Isabella Swan," the bored FedEx guy said.

"That's me," I said.

"Here you are," he said as he handed me a rather large package. "Sign here, please."

I set the package down at my feet and signed for the package.

"Thank you."

"Have a nice day," the FedEx guy replied.

"You too," I said as I closed the door. "I wonder what this is. I didn't order anything."

I moved the box to the front room and looked at the sender's address.

_Renee Swan_

I guess I should've expected something from her considering Masen's birthday was a couple of weeks ago.

"Well, I guess we should see what she sent you, huh?"

I tore the tape off the box and opened it up. Nestled inside was a Fisher Price tool set, a Fisher Price block set, a couple of outfits, and a Vtech music book.

Masen zeroed in on the tool set and he tried to grab it from the box. I took it out and gave it to him.

Underneath where the tool set had been, was a blue envelope with Masen scrawled across the front. It was a birthday card with a simple message, 'Happy Birthday, Masen, I miss you. Love, Nana'.

The card was harmless, as were the gifts I supposed. This was a lot better than her just showing up with all this on her own. It let me know that she was respecting my space.

I closed the card and set it on the table.

"We have to send your grandmother a thank you card," I said with a sigh. "And hope that she doesn't take that as an okay to butt into my life again."

I hadn't thought about my mom in a while. I didn't even think about informing her that I was pregnant again because I knew that would just end up in more stress added on me.

She'd find out one day. Either when she decided to show up at my door or when I decided that I could trust her again. As of right now though, I didn't see myself trusting her in the near future, so I was sure she'd find out on her own, when she showed up one day.

But I couldn't say for sure. Maybe she was truly trying to change.

Only time would tell.

After I piled the clothes into the dryer and threw another load in, I decided to go grocery shopping. It was nine thirty, which meant that I had a little over two hours to get what I needed to get done and then drop Masen off at Esme's and get to class.

Kate was originally going to come over and be a taste tester for me but she was asked to cover for a friend's shift last night, so she wouldn't be able to make it.

We switched our plans for tomorrow instead, when both of us have the whole day off.

After I threw on a dress and a pair of sandals, Masen and I left to go grocery shopping.

Since I could no longer show my face at Wal-Mart, at least not for a couple weeks, I decided to head to Safeway.

Masen was good during the shopping trip. He sat in the cart for a while, but he started to get fussy so I let him walk. He stayed next to me for the most part and helped put things in the cart.

During checkout, I put him back in the cart, paid for my groceries and headed to the car.

It was eleven thirty by the time I got home. I had very little time to put things away. I threw the cold stuff in the fridge, or freezer, and then rushed back out to the car with Masen, who had since fallen asleep.

Esme was waiting outside for me when I arrived.

"Running late?"

"Yeah," I said as I pulled Masen out of his car seat. "I will pick him up after school."

Esme nodded, "We'll be here."

"Thank you," I said as I climbed back into my car.

"You're very welcome," Esme said, smiling.

I made it to school with just minutes to spare. I rushed to class after parking and locking up, making it just in time.

"Running late?" Chris asked.

"Yea," I breathed out as I took a seat next to him. "I had some errands to run and ended up losing track of time."

"Happens to the best of us," Chris said. "Say, would you like to grab something to eat with me after class?"

"Sure, that sounds good," I said, rubbing my stomach.

Class went by fairly quick. When it was finally over, Chris and I headed to Burger King to get something to eat before our next class started.

"So, how have you been?" Chris asked. "We haven't talked much lately."

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said. "So much has been going on. Well, it feels like it."

"I imagine finding out you're pregnant with twins would make it feel like that," Chris said. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

"How do you feel about all this?"

"I'm great," I said. "I'm very happy right now."

"I'm glad," Chris said. "I may not have known you long but I know you deserve to be happy."

I smiled at him, "Thanks, Chris. And speaking of happiness, how are things going in your love life?"

"What love life?" Chris asked.

"Uh oh, what happened?" I asked.

"I can't seem to keep a boyfriend anymore, Bells," Chris sighed.

"You'll find someone," I said. "Boys just can't handle your hotness, Chris."

Chris smiled.

"Well, well, well," said a voice I'd never hoped I hear again, "if it isn't the boyfriend snatcher."

"Tanya," I said, politely.

"What are you doing here with him? Cheating on Edward, eh?" I looked up, and when I caught my first glance of her, I ended up doing a double take because Tanya looked very different.

Or rather, very pregnant.

"You're pregnant."

"Yep," Tanya said, happily. "I'm having a little boy."

"Um...Congratulations?" I offered.

Okay, so there was a big chance that Edward might have knocked Tanya up. There was also a chance that it wasn't Edward's, but knowing Tanya she'd play it up as if it was Edward's child.

But wouldn't she tell Edward?

And if she did, wouldn't Edward tell me?

"So, I see you're pregnant too," Tanya grumbled. "What are the odds? Edward just can't keep it in his pants, can he?"

"I bet that kid ain't Edward's," Chris growled.

"Chris," I put my hand on his, "calm down."

Chris glowered at Tanya but backed down.

"Oh, it is," Tanya said, confidently. "I got pregnant a week before this little slut arrived in town."

"Didn't you two break up because he caught you cheating again?" I asked.

"I was giving head, that's about it."

"Still cheating," Chris said.

"I may have cheated by giving head but I didn't sleep with anyone except Edward," Tanya said with a big smile. "So, yes, this child is his. I'm sure this is very upsetting for you, Bella. I mean, Edward's time will be completely consumed with his newest child that he'll forget all about you. He may even leave you so that our child will have the life it deserves."

_I will not let this affect me, I will not let this affect me._

"Edward and I have been talking for the last few months. He can't wait to meet his baby boy. This is his first child, his first real child…" she said, smirking at me. "I'm sure he'll choose me over you."

"I…I have to go," I said, gathering my things. "I have…uh, class. Yep, I need to hurry up before I'm late."

I was trying to not let this upset me. After all this was just talk, that's what Tanya did; she dished out bullshit. She aimed below the belt and flung insults that hurt. She thrived on reactions and I was giving her just what she wanted.

"Bells, she's lying," Chris said. "Don't go."

"I'm not lying," Tanya said with a straight face. "It's the truth."

"Chris, I'll see you later," I said softly. "I really have to go."

"Bells," Chris called after me.

I walked straight out of Burger King and straight past Chris's car. I headed toward the building where my next class was being held.

I wanted to keep my mind off the Tanya situation for as long as possible. I mean, I knew that if it was indeed his kid, Edward wouldn't pass up a chance to be in its life, he's just not that kind of guy.

And I knew that wouldn't affect us, in anyway, so I wasn't sure why I was so upset about it.

I mean, he'd dealt with the fact that I had a child from someone else, so I could deal with the fact that he fathered a child with someone else.

I'd have to because I wasn't going to lose him.

"Bella, wait." I heard Edward call.

"Hi, what's up?" I asked.

"Chris called me," he said.

"Oh, why?" I asked, avoiding his gaze.

"Bella, please, talk to me."

"I'm fine, Edward," I said. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around Tanya being pregnant with your kid."

"It's not mine."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"How do _you_ know it's mine?" he countered.

"Tanya."

"And Tanya's a reputable source?" Edward snorted. "Bella, she's a liar, that's about it."

"Edward, she's like eight months pregnant," I said. "That means she got pregnant in August."

"Yes, I know," Edward seized my face. "But once I saw you, I couldn't sleep with her."

"What?"

"I know, it sounds weird, but the very first day I saw you pretty much marked the end of my relationship with Tanya."

"Did you know she was pregnant?" I asked.

"I found out in September that she was pregnant and did the math," Edward said. "She was five weeks along when she told me. If you do the math, we were already split up by then."

I felt relieved, and then I felt bad about being relieved because again Edward dealt with me, even though I had a kid from another relationship.

"Sorry," I said, laying my head on his shoulder. "I really am. I don't know why I freaked out. I mean, I really don't have a right to..."

"It's fine, Bella," Edward said. "I completely understand why. Tanya was making you believe that I was the father of her child, when you're carrying my twins."

"If you were, it wouldn't change anything," I assured him. "I'd still be here."

Edward smiled, "I know."

"I love you," I said, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"I love you too, Bella," he said. "Please don't let Tanya bother you anymore, okay?"

"I won't," I promised.

"Now let's go back to Burger King and get you some more food," Edward said. "My babies need to eat," he said, rubbing my stomach.

I laughed but agreed.

The Tanya situation wasn't forgotten, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I had to trust Edward and if he was a hundred percent sure that the baby Tanya was carrying wasn't his then I believed him.

When we got back to BK, Tanya was gone and Chris was waiting. I promised I was fine and ate my lunch.

My last class for the day was boring and I was ecstatic when it finally ended. Edward had worked right after class but since I quit yesterday, I was free to pick up my little munchkin and head home for the evening.

"How was he today?" I asked.

"An angel," Esme promised. "The other toddlers are cranky today, so it was nice to have one who couldn't stop smiling."

I smiled, "He's such a happy kid."

"That's good."

I nodded, "Definitely. My dad was so surprised by Masen's overall personality. Apparently, I was a cranky child. I didn't grow out of it until…last year according to Emmett."

Esme giggled, "I doubt that. You are such a sweet girl. Masen takes after you completely."

"Aw, thanks," I blushed.

Esme smiled at me. "I'm just speaking the truth."

My cheeks reddened even more.

"Masen," Esme called. "Come here! You're momma is here."

"Momma?" I heard him yell from the other room before I heard the sound of his little feet hitting the tile floor. "Momma!" He giggled when he saw me.

"Hi, baby," I laughed, picking him up. "Did you have fun today?"

He nodded and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Eat?" he asked.

"You want to eat?" I asked.

"Eat," he confirmed.

"He's just like his momma," I laughed.

Esme laughed, "That's not a bad thing."

"Nope." I smiled. "I'll see you later, Esme."

"Later," she nodded.

"Eat, eat, eat " Masen chanted as I carried him to the car.

"We'll have a snack when we get home, okay?"

"Eat?"

"Yes, eat," I laughed as I placed him in his car seat.

When we got home, Mas and I ate a small snack that consisted of apple slices and oranges then while Masen was playing in his car shaped ball pit, I focused on cleaning up.

I tackled the laundry first. I folded Masen's clean clothes put them away, and then put another load in.

"Mama," Masen called.

"Yes?"

"Side," he said it like a question.

"You want to go outside?" I asked.

"Side."

"Can you say please?"

"Side," he repeated. "Pease."

"Good job," I grinned. "Alright, let's go outside."

It was warm out today but not too bad. I knew that I should expect the hellish heat to start up in a couple weeks so I planned to enjoy the mild heat while it lasted.

Edward blew up a pool a couple days ago so that we could swim when it got warmer, and since today was a pretty warm day, I decided to take Masen swimming.

I brought Masen back in the house and changed him into his swim trunks, then pulled on my own swimsuit. I had to admit, it was still a little weird to look down and see a small protruding bump.

I never thought I'd have another kid, so I never thought I'd see this again. I turned to the side and looked in the mirror.

"Momma's getting big, huh?" I asked Masen.

Masen nodded his head.

"You're not supposed to agree with me." I laughed, tickling his sides.

Masen giggled, "Side, Momma."

"Alright, let's go, sweetie." I picked him up and walked outside to the pool. After kicking off my shoes, I climbed into the pool with him.

We had a fun afternoon in the pool. Masen loved the water, just as I did when I was his age. Being in water was very calming, but alas we couldn't stay in the water all night.

Masen started to tucker out after about an hour in the pool, so I decided to get out before he decided to throw a tantrum.

After drying him off and changing him into a pair of pajamas, I let him play with his toys while I finished my chores.

"Honey, I'm home," Edward called out. "And I brought food."

"Dada, Dada, Dada," Masen chanted as he bolted toward the door.

"Hey, Buddy! Were you good for Mommy?"

"He was great," I said, kissing Edward's cheek. "Mmm, KFC." I said, relieving him of the bags of food.

"You can have the food after I get a proper kiss," Edward laughed as he tried to get the food back.

"Hasn't anyone told you not to steal food from a pregnant chick? Especially one who is pregnant with twins," I teased.

"I may have heard that somewhere." Edward grinned. "But I still want my kiss."

"I suppose," I said, feigning boredom.

"Come here, my love." Edward pulled me back to him with one arm and brought his lips to mine. I grinned and kissed my man back.

"Mama! Dada!" Masen's hands smacked us both in the cheeks. When we pulled away and looked at him, he started to giggle.

"You're lucky you're so cute," Edward said, blowing kisses on his face and neck.

"Ready to eat?" I asked Masen.

"Eat?" he perked up.

"He's definitely his mother's son," Edward chuckled.

"Please, you eat more than I do," I said, setting the bags on the table. "We don't even need a garbage disposal with you around."

"I'm saving electricity," Edward laughed. "Our bill is a little less each month thanks to me."

I snorted, "Yeah, okay."

Dinner was fun but then again, I didn't expect anything less. There honestly wasn't a dull moment in our household. Edward made it his mission in life to keep Masen and me smiling and well, of course Masen did things that made us laugh and smile daily.

Sometimes, when I sat back and looked at Masen and Edward, I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have them both. My life did a complete 360 since the day I found out I was pregnant with Masen.

There had been a lot of downs but even more ups since that day, and surprisingly enough, I wouldn't change a thing.

"I've got it," Edward said when I reached for the dishes. "You get him to bed then meet me in the front room for a movie night."

"Sounds great," I said, kissing him. "I love you."

Edward grinned, "I love you too."

I pulled Masen out of his high chair and carried him to his bedroom. My poor baby was barely awake. It seemed like I tuckered him out today.

After washing his face and changing him into his pajamas, I placed him in his crib.

"Goodnight, baby."

I turned on his nightlight and headed into the front room. Edward was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Come here," Edward said, patting his lap.

I climbed onto his lap and laid my head on his shoulder.

"We should talk about Tanya," Edward said.

"Way to ruin a moment," I grumbled.

"I'm sorry for what she did today," Edward said, softly. "Even pregnant, she's still a bitch."

"That's what pregnant women are known for," I laughed.

"You aren't a bitch."

"Just wait," I said. "You'll be retracting that statement in a couple months."

Edward chuckled and started rubbing my back, "But seriously, I'm not the father."

"I believe you." I said, honestly. "And even if the baby was yours, I wouldn't go anywhere."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course," I said, looking up at him. "Edward, you've taken care of Masen and been there for him since I moved out here. Wouldn't that make me a bitch if I just walked away because you had a child with someone else?"

"Well…kind of…yeah," he admitted.

"I'm here for the long run," I said, kissing his shoulder. "Unless you cheat. That's the one thing I won't tolerate, but anything else… I'll be right next to you, holding your hand, and cheering you on."

Edward looked down at me with nothing but love shining in his eyes, "I love you, Bella."

"More than life itself," I replied softly.

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. His soft lips moved gently against mine as he held me tightly against his body.

"I'm so fucking lucky," Edward said running his fingers lightly over my cheek.

"So am I," I said, laying my head back on his shoulder.

We didn't watch much of the movie that night. Instead, we cuddled with each other and kissed. It was a great night. I ended up falling asleep before Edward did but that was thanks to Edward's soft voice singing me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Tanya is preggers and OF COURSE, she's deluded herself into thinking its Edwards. Renee sent something for Masen's birthday. Like Bella said in the chap. Sending a gift is way better than showing up unnanounced with said gift. And of course to end the chapter, I gave you so more cute moments between E&amp;B. I find that the more I read Angsty stories, the fluffier my E&amp;B get. <strong>

**So, Review.**


End file.
